Hypothèses Tome 3
by Anna Taure
Summary: Troisième année à Poudlard, et les ennuis ne tardent pas à se manifester en la personne d'un assassin fraîchement évadé. Une vie normale, c'est possible pour Harry Potter ?
1. Début d'été

Voilà, petit cafouillage rectifié...

Chapitre 1 : Hibou Express

Par une douce nuit d'été… Minuit approchait. Les couvertures tirées par-dessus sa tête, Harry était allongé à plat ventre sur son lit, une lampe torche à la main et un livre relié plein cuir étalé sur son oreiller. Il s'agissait de Histoire de la magie, par Adalbert Lasornette. Avec attention, Harry faisait courir sa plume le long des lignes, à la recherche d'idées pour une dissertation donnée par le professeur Binns : _« La crémation des sorcières au XIV__ème__ siècle était totalement inefficace : commentez et discutez. »_  
Sa plume s'arrêta au début d'un paragraphe qui convenait. Harry rajusta ses lunettes rondes, approcha sa lampe et lut :  
_Au Moyen Age, les personnes dépourvues de pouvoir magiques (appelées communément Moldus) ressentaient une terreur particulière à l'égard de la sorcellerie, mais étaient souvent incapable de reconnaître ceux qui la pratiquaient vraiment. Lorsque, par extraordinaire, un sorcier ou une sorcière dotée de réels pouvoirs était capturé, sa condamnation au bûcher n'avait aucun effet. Le condamné se contentait de jeter un simple sortilège de Gèle-Flamme, puis faisait semblait de se tordre de douleur dans l'apparente fournaise alors qu'en réalité, il n'éprouvait qu'une agréable sensation de chatouillis. Gwendoline la Fantasque, par exemple, était toujours ravie de se faire brûler vive, à tel point qu'elle s'arrangea pour être capturée quarante-sept fois sous divers déguisements._  
- Espèce de givrée… marmonna Harry en dévissa le bouchon de son encrier.  
Avec des gestes lents et précis, il trempa sa plume dans l'encre et entreprit de recopier ce passage, tout en écoutant attentivement les ronflements de son oncle. S'ils s'interrompaient, Harry devrait remballer tout son matériel. Et si jamais sa tante trouvait la moindre tache d'encre sur les draps, le garçon devrait passer le restant de ses vacances dans le placard sous l'escalier. Enfin… Deux ans dans une école de sorciers, dans une maison réputée pour l'astuce et la ruse de ses étudiants, avaient contribué à le rendre plus prudent et plus avisé.  
Ainsi, bien que son oncle ait enfermé chaudron, balai, plumes et parchemins dans le fameux placard, Harry n'avait eu aucun mal à les récupérer. Profitant de ce que les trois autres habitants de la maison soient sortis pour admirer bruyamment la nouvelle voiture de l'oncle Vernon, il avait crocheté la serrure et emmené ses affaires dans sa chambre. Il avait dissimulé le chaudron dans une armoire que la tante Pétunia n'inspectait jamais et le reste, sous une planche disjointe, à côté de son lit. Harry avait quand même réussi à obtenir un petit bonus : sous réserve qu'elle ne porterait pas de courrier, sa chouette Hedwige pouvait aller se promener quand bon lui semblait. Ce mince privilège avait failli être supprimé quand Ginny Weasley, une amie de Harry, avait téléphoné chez les Dursley pour prendre des nouvelles. Par malheur, ce fut l'oncle Vernon qui décrocha, ce jour-là.  
- Allô ? Allô ? Pourrais-je parler à Harry Potter, s'il vous plaît ?  
Vernon avait sursauté, avant de lancer un regard mauvais à son neveu.  
- Qui parle ? avait-il rugi. Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Ginny Weasley, avait répondu une toute petite voix à l'autre bout du fil. Je suis une amie de Harry, nous sommes dans la même école…  
- Il n'y a PAS de Harry Potter ici ! avait tonné Vernon. JE NE SAIS PAS de quelle école vous parlez ! Ne téléphonez plus JAMAIS ici ! Ne vous approchez JAMAIS de ma famille !  
Et il avait jeté le combiné sur son socle comme s'il avait tenu une araignée venimeuse. Puis Harry avait subi un des pires débordements de rage de son oncle, qui le traita de tous les noms en lui demandant comment il avait osé donner leur numéro à des gens de son espèce.  
De son côté, sans doute échaudée par l'accueil explosif qu'elle avait reçu, Ginny n'avait plus rappelé. Elle avait aussi dû conseiller à Hermione et à ses autres camarades de ne surtout pas utiliser ce numéro. C'était dommage, car Hermione et Sarah, toutes deux filles de Moldus, n'auraient eu aucun mal à se servir du téléphone.  
Ainsi, pendant cinq longues semaines, Harry dut marcher sur des œufs. Mais il ne resta pas sans nouvelles de ses amis : il reçut bientôt une carte postale de Sarah :

_Salut Harry !__  
__J'espère que tu ne t'ennuies pas trop dans ta maison de fous.__  
__Je passe mes vacances à en Allemagne avec mes parents. Ou plutôt avec ma mère… Mon père passe plus de temps à la Bourse qu'avec nous, mais bon, on a tous une passion, non ?__  
__J'espère que cette carte t'apportera un peu d'air frais dont tu dois cruellement manquer, et… j'espère aussi vous retrouver bientôt, Théo et toi !__  
__Bon courage jusqu'à la rentrée !__  
__Sarah._

Théodore, de son côté, lui expédia une petite lettre qui arriva dans une enveloppe spéciale long courrier, directement de Nouvelle-Zélande. Théo avait réussi à partir chez ses oncles, cette fois.  
Harry acheva de prendre ses notes sur Gwendoline et s'interrompit pour écouter. Il n'entendit que les ronflements de son cousin Dudley. Sentant des picotements au coin de ses paupières, Harry reboucha son encrier et le rangea dans une vieille taie d'oreiller avec sa plume, son livre et ses parchemins, qu'il dissimula sous sa lame de plancher cassée. Il s'étira et regarda l'heure sur le cadran lumineux de son réveil.  
Il était une heure du matin. Harry sentit un nœud se former au fond de son estomac. Il avait treize ans depuis une heure et l'avait oublié. Sa famille avait tellement négligé de lui souhaiter son anniversaire qu'il l'avait lui-même presque effacé de sa mémoire. Harry alla s'asseoir près de la fenêtre entrouverte. Hedwige était partie chasser, mais il ne s'inquiétait pas. Dans une ville aussi calme, personne ne tirait à coups de fusil sur les rapaces nocturnes en maraude. Il espérait cependant qu'elle rentrerait bientôt. Elle était la seule à se soucier de lui, dans cette maison.  
Accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre, Harry se dit qu'il avait malgré tout de la chance d'être encore en vie. Il avait affronté à trois reprises un mage noir des plus dangereux et avait survécu, ne gardant comme souvenir que deux cicatrices, une en forme d'éclair sur son front et l'autre sur le bras droit, semblable à un nœud dans une branche. Frottant son bras d'un air absent, Harry scruta le ciel dans l'espoir de voir arriver sa chouette. Il sursauta en voyant arriver une étrange créature de grande envergure, bizarrement bancale, qui descendait vers lui. Quand la chose passa au-dessus d'un réverbère, Harry put voir qu'elle était composée d'Hedwige et d'un grand hibou, qui en portaient un troisième. Le trio de rapaces entra par la fenêtre et atterrit sur le lit avec un bruit mou. Le hibou malade tomba sur le dos, les ailes en croix. Un paquet était attaché à ses pattes.  
Harry le reconnut tout de suite. C'était le pauvre Errol. Harry détacha la ficelle qui entourait le colis et alla porter l'oiseau dans la cage d'Hedwige, où le volatile put se désaltérer. Hedwige frotta sa tête emplumée contre la joue de Harry, qui décrocha le courrier qu'elle portait, avant d'aller rejoindre Errol. Le troisième oiseau était un très grand hibou de couleur fauve, qui amenait une lettre de Poudlard. A peine Harry l'eut-il libéré qu'il reprit son envol en ébouriffant ses plumes.  
Harry s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit le paquet d'Errol. Un objet enveloppé dans du papier coloré et une enveloppe s'en échappèrent. Sa première carte d'anniversaire ! Emu, il décacheta l'enveloppe, qui laissa échapper une lettre et une coupure de journal. Celle-ci venait de la Gazette du Sorcier. Harry déplia le bout de journal et lut avec joie :

_UN EMPLOYE DU MINISTERE DE LA MAGIE REMPORTE LE GRAND PRIX !__  
__Arthur Weasley, directeur du service des détournements de l'Artisanant moldu, a remporté le grand prix de la loterie du Gallion organisée chaque année par la Gazette du Sorcier.__  
__Mr. Weasley, ravi, nous a déclaré : « Cet or va nous servir à faire cet été un voyage en __É__gypte, où travaille Bill, notre fils aîné. Il est conjureur de sorts pour le compte de la banque Gringotts. »__  
__La famille Weasley va donc passer un mois en __É__gypte et sera de retour pour la rentrée des classes au collège Poudlard, où cinq des enfants Weasley poursuivent leurs études._

Harry examina la photographie animée et sourit quand il vit les parents Weasley, les jumeaux et Ginny lui faire de grands signes de la main, debout devant une pyramide. Ron lui faisait plutôt la grimace et se détourna pour s'occuper de son rat. Aucune autre famille ne méritait mieux, à sa connaissance, de gagner un beau tas d'or. Ils étaient à la fois très pauvres et très généreux, ce qui leur causait parfois des soucis. Harry lut ensuite la lettre.

_Cher Harry,__  
__Joyeux anniversaire !__  
__Je suis désolée pour ce coup de téléphone. J'espère que ton oncle ne s'est pas mis en colère. Enfin, pas trop. __  
__L'__É__gypte, c'est vraiment formidable ! Bill nous a montré les tombeaux des pharaons ; c'est rempli de mauvais sorts pour les protéger. Maman m'a interdit de visiter le dernier de la liste. Il était plein de squelettes mutants : des Moldus qui avaient voulu entrer et à qui il avait poussé deux têtes ou d'autres trucs comme ça. Fais confiance à Fred et George, eux, ils sont entrés ! __  
__On a eu du mal à croire que Papa avait vraiment gagné ces sept cents gallions ! On en a dépensé beaucoup pour ce voyage, mais il en restera encore suffisamment pour nous acheter nos livres. Nous allons rentrer vers le vingt août et nous irons faire les courses. Tu pourras peut-être nous retrouver chez Fleury et Bott, comme la dernière fois ?__  
__Bises,__  
__Ginny.__  
__P.S. : Percy a été nommé, trois fois hélas !, préfet en chef. _

Harry jeta un œil à la photo. Percy, qui allait entrer en septième année, bombait le torse d'un air avantageux. Son insigne tout neuf brillait sur le fez qu'il avait posé sur ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés. Ses lunettes d'écaille étincelaient au soleil.  
Harry déballa son cadeau. C'était une sorte de petite toupie de verre, accompagnée d'un mot de Ginny.

_Ceci est un scrutoscope de poche. Lorsque quelqu'un en qui on ne peut pas avoir confiance se trouve dans les parages, il doit normalement se mettre à tourner et émettre de la lumière. Bill prétend que c'est un attrape-nigaud qu'on vend aux touristes. Il dit qu'on ne peut pas s'y fier, sous prétexte qu'il est resté allumé pendant tout le dîner, hier soir. Mais il n'avait pas vu que Fred et George avaient mis des scarabées dans sa soupe. Le pauvre !__  
__A bientôt !__  
__Ginny_

Harry posa le scrutoscope sur sa table de chevet, où l'engin resta immobile, en équilibre sur sa pointe. Il le contempla un instant puis s'intéressa au paquet qu'Hedwige lui avait apporté. Il contenait également un cadeau, une carte signée conjointement de Sarah et de Théodore et une lettre.

_Cher Harry,__  
__Ginny m'a envoyé un hibou pour me dire qu'il valait mieux ne pas téléphoner chez toi. J'espère que tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis.__  
__Je suis toujours en vacances en Allemagne et je me demandais comment j'allais faire passer ce colis à la douane. Heureusement que Hedwige est arrivée pour s'assurer que ton courrier te parviendrait en temps et en heure ! J'ai trouvé ton cadeau grâce à une société de vente par correspondance que j'ai découverte dans la Gazette du Sorcier (je me la fais envoyer ici, c'est si agréable d'avoir des nouvelles du monde sorcier !). Tu as vu la photo de Ginny en __É__gypte ? Elle doit apprendre des tas de choses, là-bas… Je l'envie, si tu savais… Remarque, l'Allemagne renferme aussi quantité d'anecdotes et d'histoires intéressantes. J'en ai inclus quelques-unes dans mon devoir pour le professeur Binns car j'ai trouvé de nouveaux éléments passionnants. __  
__J'espère te voir à Londres pour les courses de la rentrée.__  
__Sinon, nous nous retrouverons le 1er septembre.__  
__Amitiés,__  
__Sarah_

Harry reposa la lettre et prit le paquet qu'elle avait expédié. Il était lourd. La connaissant, il pensa trouver un livre plein de formules complexes, mais non… Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il déchira le papier et découvrit un étui de cuir noir sur lequel était gravé en lettres d'argent : Nécessaire à Balai.  
- Hou là là ! Sarah !  
Une notice tomba sur les draps :

_Salut Harry !__  
__Je me suis dit que ce matériel pourrait te servir. Sarah avait d'abord pensé à un traité de manipulation…__  
__Théodore_

Le nécessaire contenait une grande bouteille de crème à polir pour manche à balai, une paire de cisailles à brindilles en argent, une petite boussole de cuivre à accrocher au manche pour les longs voyages et un guide d'entretien des balais. Harry passa la main sur l'étui avec un sourire béat. C'était le plus magnifique cadeau que ses amis pouvaient lui faire. Ils lui manquaient énormément. La carte d'anniversaire soigneusement pliée qui accompagnait ce présent de roi était également signée de Blaise, qui lui souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire à l'aide de lettres lumineuses qui clignotaient en rythme. Puis l'apprenti sorcier saisit le troisième paquet. L'écriture brouillonne de l'adresse ne pouvait appartenir qu'à Hagrid. Harry déchira l'épaisse enveloppe de kraft qui entourait ce cadeau et il aperçut… de la fourrure ? Mais avant de poursuivre son exploration, il fut interrompu par un frémissement de l'objet et des bruits secs et sonores comme des claquement de mâchoires. Harry se figea sur place. Hagrid ne lui aurait rien envoyé de dangereux… sauf qu'il n'avait pas la même notion du danger que les autres sorciers. Avec précaution, Harry appuya du doigt sur le paquet, qui claqua à nouveau. Saisissant sa lampe de chevet, prêt à frapper, il attrapa le bout du kraft déchiré et tira d'un coup sec.  
Il vit tomber… un livre. Harry eut à peine le temps de lire son titre – le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres – avant que le bouquin ne se dresse sur sa couverture et ne se mettre à courir sur le lit comme un crabe saugrenu.  
- Oh non ! gémit Harry.  
Le livre sauta à terre et alla se réfugier sous le bureau. Grommelant des insultes, Harry se mit à quatre pattes pour l'attraper.  
- Ouille !  
Le livre venait de lui « mordre » la main avant de prendre à nouveau la fuite en se déplaçant sur ses bords de reliure. Harry parvint à aplatir la chose, puis à la serrer contre lui. Il courut à la commode et y prit une ceinture, qu'il boucla étroitement autour du livre fugueur. Celui-ci frémit de colère, mais fut obligé de garder la bouche close. Harry put enfin lire la carte de Hagrid :

_Cher Harry,__  
__Joyeux anniversaire ! __  
__Je voulais te remercier pour m'avoir fait sortir de...là-bas. J'ai pensé que ce livre pourrait t'être utile cette année. Je ne t'en dis pas plus maintenant. Je t'en parlerai quand on se verra.__  
__Avec toute mon affection,__  
__Hagrid_

Utile, ce… machin ? Les quatre yeux orange du livre étaient braqués sur lui. Harry tapota la couverture et le livre cessa de remuer. Il l'enferma aussitôt dans la cachette, avec ses autres affaires. Il entreprit enfin de lire la traditionnelle lettre de Poudlard. Elle était plus épaisse que d'habitude. Il en retira un premier parchemin :

_Cher Mr Potter,__  
__Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1er septembre 1993. Le __Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai n° 9 ¾ à onze heures précises.__  
__Lors de certaines fins de semaine, les élèves de troisième année auront la possibilité de visiter le village de Pré-au-Lard. A cet effet, vous voudrez bien faire signer par un parent ou toute autre personne responsable l'autorisation de sortie ci-jointe.__  
__Vous trouverez également sous ce pli la liste des livres qui vous seront nécessaires au cours de cette année.__  
__Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,__  
__Professeur M. McGonagall, directrice-adjointe._

Harry lut le formulaire et fit la grimace. Il aurait adoré visiter ce fameux village, le seul de Grande-Bretagne uniquement habité de sorciers, mais comment convaincre son oncle de signer ce papier ?  
Harry jugea qu'il valait mieux remettre cela à plus tard et traça une nouvelle croix sur le calendrier accroché au mur. Il comptait les jours le séparant de Poudlard. Puis il s'endormit.


	2. Marge

Chapitre 2 : la Grosse Erreur de la Tante Marge

Le lendemain, quand Harry descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, il trouva les trois Dursley entrain de regarder la télévision. La présence d'un poste dans la cuisine, pour surprenant qu'elle fût, était parfaitement normale dans cette famille. Dudley s'était plaint que le chemin conduisant de la télé du salon au frigo était bien trop long pour lui. Ses parents avaient alors acheté cette télé en toute hâte. Dudley avait donc passé la majeure partie de l'été dans ladite cuisine, ses yeux porcins rivés sur l'écran, ses nombreux mentons tremblotant comme de la gelée tandis qu'il bâfrait continuellement. Par comparaison, Harry ne s'était jamais trouvé si mince, bien qu'il eût mangé de façon plus que convenable durant les dix derniers mois. Il soupçonnait son métabolisme de brûler trop vite ce qu'on lui donnait, l'empêchant ainsi de former des réserves… D'où sa silhouette en fil de fer.  
Harry s'assit entre son oncle et son cousin. Personne ne se donna évidemment la peine de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire. En fait, les trois autres occupants des lieux ne parurent même pas remarquer sa présence parmi eux. Harry avait l'habitude et ne fit aucun commentaire. Il prit un toast et regarda distraitement le journal télévision. Il était question de l'évasion d'un prisonnier.  
- _Les autorités précisent que Black est armé et très dangereux. Un numéro vert a été spécialement mis en place pour permettre à toute personne qui apercevrait le fugitif de le signaler immédiatement…_  
- Pas la peine de préciser qu'il est dangereux, grommela Vernon en levant à peine les yeux de son journal pour regarder la photo de l'évadé. Tu as vu comme il est sale ? Tu as vu ses cheveux ? dit-il en jetant un regard oblique à son neveu.  
Celui-ci ne releva pas. Sa tignasse noire exaspérait son oncle, sa tante encore plus. Mais comparée à la chevelure hirsute et sale de cet homme squelettique et hagard, elle avait l'air parfaitement peignée.  
Le journaliste réapparut.  
- _Le ministère de l'Agriculture et de la Pêche doit annoncer aujourd'hui…_  
- Eh ! Pas si vite ! aboya Vernon, furieux. Il ne nous dit pas d'où ce fou dangereux s'est échappé ! Imaginez qu'il soit au coin de la rue !  
La tante Pétunia se leva d'un bond et alla se poster à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Harry retint un ricanement. Il savait qu'elle aurait adoré être la première à appeler ce numéro. Sa tante avait une passion pour l'espionnage… aux frais de ses voisins. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de bien intéressant dans leurs vies.  
- Quand donc vont-ils comprendre, beugla son oncle en frappant la table de son poing gras, que seule la pendaison peut nous débarrasser de cette vermine ?  
- Ça, c'est vrai, approuva sa femme qui observait toujours les plans de haricots du jardin d'à côté.  
Harry se demanda si la peine de mort était toujours en usage dans le monde sorcier. Sur certains points de loi, il le savait, les magiciens étaient restés terriblement archaïques. Un accusé était, entre autres, immédiatement considéré comme coupable jusqu'à preuve du contraire et la détention préventive, chaudement conseillée. Crétins !  
Vernon vida sa tasse de thé à grand bruit puis se leva. Harry connaissait le goût des Dursley pour ce qui se passait ailleurs dans le monde, aussi ne s'étonna-t-il pas quand Vernon éteignit la télévision, alors que le journaliste annonçait la faillite de trois grandes entreprises allemandes et leur rachat pour une bouchée de pain par la société Naja.  
- Il ne faut pas que je tarde, Pétunia. Le train de Marge arrive à dix heures.  
Harry faillit en tomber de sa chaise et regarda son oncle avec des yeux ronds. Ce n'était pas possible.  
- La tante Marge ? Elle… elle vient ici ?  
Cette femme était la sœur de l'oncle Vernon. Bien que n'étant pas directement apparenté à elle, Harry avait dû l'appeler « tante » chaque fois qu'il l'avait vue. Ladite Marge habitait à la campagne, dans une maison avec un grand jardin où elle pratiquait l'élevage de bouledogues. Elle ne venait pas souvent à Privet Drive, fort heureusement, car elle ne supportait pas de quitter ses adorables créatures, même pour quelques jours. Personnellement, Harry aurait bien gardé le basilic en vie rien que pour lui faire manger les cabots, mais il se demandait si le serpent géant aurait survécu à l'ingestion de ces sales bêtes. En tout cas, chaque visite de la tante Marge lui avait laissé un mauvais souvenir.  
Pour le cinquième anniversaire de Dudley, Marge lui avait donné des coups de canne dans les tibias pour l'empêcher de gagner au jeu des chaises musicales alors qu'il courait plus vite que son cousin. Quatre ans plus tard, elle avait apporté un magnifique robot électronique à Dudley… et une boîte de biscuits pour chiens à Harry. Sa dernière visite avait eu lieu lorsque Harry avait dix ans. Cette fois-là, il avait par mégarde – du moins c'est ce que lui disait sa conscience – marché sur la patte de Molaire, le plus vieux et le plus hargneux des chiens de Marge. Le garçon avait dû se réfugier dans un arbre et l'affreuse tantine n'avait consenti à rappeler son molosse qu'à minuit passé. Harry se demandait comment les voisins avaient pu ignorer le raffut causé par le chien. En tout cas, Dudley avait beaucoup apprécié cet épisode et en riait encore.  
- Marge restera une semaine ici, déclara Vernon et puisque nous en parlons, ajouta-t-il en tapant du doigt contre les côtes saillantes de son neveu, c'est le moment de mettre quelques petites choses au point, avant que j'aille la chercher.  
Dudley quitta la télévision des yeux pour observer son cousin. Il aimait beaucoup voir Harry se faire remonter les bretelles.  
- Pour commencer, grogna l'oncle, je te conseille de surveiller ta langue quand tu t'adresseras à Marge.  
- D'accord, répondit Harry sans se démonter. Mais si elle n'est pas polie, je fais quoi ?  
- Tu te tais, répliqua son oncle. Ensuite, étant donné que ma sœur ignore tout de ton anormalité… je ne veux pas qu'il se passa la moindre chose bizarre sous mon toit, c'est compris ? Tu te tiendras correctement !  
- A condition qu'elle en fasse autant.  
- Et pour finir, reprit Vernon en plissant ses yeux, qui disparurent presque dans les replis de sa face bouffie, nous avons dit à Marge que tu étais pensionnaire au Centre d'Éducation des Jeunes Délinquants Récidivistes de St Brutus.  
- Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle ! s'exclama Harry. Je suppose que tout le quartier est au courant ?  
- Tu n'as pas intérêt à démentir, sinon…  
- Bien sûr, mais… Comment veux-tu que je dises des choses sur une école que je ne connais pas ? Imagine qu'elle veuille vérifier pendant l'année que je suis bien là-bas ?  
- Aucun souci, je me ferai une joie de lui donner de tes nouvelles jusqu'à sa prochaine visite, ricana son oncle.  
Puis il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte. Harry lui courut après.  
- Oncle Vernon ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Voilà… Les élèves de… mon école ont le droit, à partir de cette année, de faire des sorties… culturelles. Mais il faut une autorisation des parents ou des tuteurs pour pouvoir y aller… Tu pourras me la signer ? On en a besoin pour certains cours.  
- Et pourquoi devrais-je te le signer, ton papier ?  
- Eh bien… Le nom de cette école de redressement, là… c'est assez long… Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le dire correctement devant la tante Marge.  
Vernon dévisagea son neveu avec un rien d'inquiétude. Si jamais le sale môme faisait une gaffe durant le séjour de Marge…  
- Que se passera-t-il si jamais je me trompe ?  
- Tu prendras la plus grosse raclée de ta vie ! rugit Vernon.  
- La plus grosse raclée de tous les temps ne suffira pas à faire oublier ce que j'aurais dit à Marge, promit Harry.  
Son oncle leva le poing, le rabaissa et réfléchit un moment, le teint empourpré. Harry se dit qu'un jour, son oncle serait terrassé par une crise d'apoplexie, s'il n'y prenait pas garde.  
- Très bien. Je vais te surveiller de près pendant le séjour de Marge. Si, à la fin, je juge que tu t'es convenablement conduit, je signerai ta paperasse.  
En partant, il fit claquer la porte si fort qu'un carreau en tomba. Harry grimpa l'escalier quatre à quatre et se dépêcha de dissimuler toutes ses possessions. Il écrivit un petit mot à l'attention de Ginny (qui habitait plus près d'ici que ses autres copains) et l'attacha à la patte d'Hedwige. La chouette le regarda avec un air de reproche. Harry s'excusa platement avant de la mettre dehors. Puis, comme il avait une confiance très modérée dans les promesses de Vernon, il se glissa dans le bureau de son oncle et y déroba la copie d'un bon de commande portant la signature de ce dernier. Il ne savait pas encore si cela lui servirait, mais il préférait prendre ses précautions. On est Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas.

Harry n'eut guère le temps de réfléchir à un plan d'action pour la signature. Il entendit bien vite la voix perçante de Pétunia qui lui criait de descendre pour accueillir leur invitée.  
- Tu aurais pu arranger tes cheveux ! lança-t-elle avec hargne.  
Harry haussa les épaules. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire des efforts de toilette pour cette affreuse femme. En plus, elle serait si heureuse de pouvoir le critiquer…  
Il y eut un crissement de gravier écrasé par les pneus de la voiture, puis des claquements de portière et…  
- Ouvre la porte ! ordonna Pétunia à son neveu.  
Harry obéit en vouant le reste de sa famille aux gémonies.  
La tante Marge était déjà sur le seuil. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à son frère, grande, massive, le teint violacé et une moustache, moins fournie cependant que celle de Vernon. Harry eut une pensée pour Mrs Dursley mère. Comment la pauvre avait-elle pu survivre à la naissance de deux enfants aussi larges ? Une énorme valise à la main – on eût dit qu'elle s'installait pour un mois entier – et un vieux bouledogue sous le bras, Marge fit son entrée.  
- Où est mon Duddy chéri ? rugit-elle. Où est-il, mon petit neveu adoré ?  
Dudley s'avança alors dans le vestibule suivant un rituel bien rodé. Il se dandinait comme un pingouin, ses cheveux blonds plaqués au gel sur sa tête grasse, un nœud papillon à motifs criards à peine visible sous son énorme menton. Marge balança sa valise dans l'estomac de Harry, qui en eut le souffle coupé.  
- _Elle y a mis le mur d'Hadrien, ou quoi ? _  
Marge saisit Dudley et le serra contre elle comme pour lui broyer les os en lui plantant un baiser sonore sur la joue. Harry fit la grimace. Il savait que son cousin se faisait payer pour supporter ça. Quand sa tante le lâcha, Dudley tenait un gros billet de banque dans son poing. Pour une fois, Harry était heureux qu'on l'ignore. Il aurait encore préféré aller faire – gratuitement – la bise à un cactus. Ou à ce vieux casse-pieds de Rusard, tiens !  
- Pétunia ! s'écria Marge en passant devant Harry sans faire mine de le voir.  
Les deux femmes firent semblant de s'embrasser, c'est-à-dire que la mâchoire de Marge alla heurter la pommette de Pétunia, un point c'est tout.  
Vernon entra en dernier et referma la porte avec un grand sourire.  
- Une tasse de thé, Marge ? proposa-t-il. Et Molaire, qu'est-ce qui pourrait lui faire plaisir ?  
- Il pourra boire un peu de thé dans ma soucoupe.  
Tandis que les autres allaient dans le salon, Harry prit tout son temps pour monter la valise de Marge dans la chambre d'amis. Il résista à la tentation de saboter la serrure fermant le bagage. Ça n'aurait pas aidé à obtenir la fameuse signature.  
En redescendant, Harry trouva Marge assise dans le salon, en compagnie d'une tasse de thé et d'une tranche de cake. Dans la cuisine, Molaire lapait bruyamment son thé en éclaboussant le carrelage autrement impeccable de boisson et de bave. La tante Pétunia semblait au supplice. Elle était très fière de sa belle maison toute propre… et détestait les animaux en tous genres.  
- Qui s'occupe de tes autres chiens, Marge ? s'enquit Vernon.  
- Je les ai confiés au colonel Courtepatt. Il est à la retraite, le pauvre, ça lui fait du bien de s'occuper un peu. Mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner ce pauvre Molaire. Il est trop malheureux loin de moi.  
Harry soupira. Supporter Marge était pénible, mais si on y ajoutait ce chien, la semaine qui venait allait être un vrai cauchemar. Comme s'il sentait les pensées du garçon, Molaire se mit à grogner. Harry vint s'asseoir sans le regarder.  
- Alors, aboya Marge. Toujours là, toi ?  
- Oui, tante Marge, répondit Harry d'un air peu enthousiaste.  
- Ne dis pas oui sur ce ton désagréable, grogna Marge. Tu peux vraiment t'estimer heureux que Vernon et Pétunia te gardent sous leur toit depuis tout ce temps. Douze ans à t'entretenir ! Pff… Moi, je t'aurais directement expédié à l'orphelinat, si on t'avait laissé devant ma porte. Je refuse de dépenser de l'argent pour un sale gamin dans ton genre.  
-_ Si tu savais, espèce de grosse vache… _pensa Harry_. Je suis sûr que l'orphelinat n'aurait pas été pire que ton abruti de frère, ta peste de belle-sœur et ton mastodonte de neveu. _  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette grimace, là ? Tu te moques de moi, ou quoi ? tonna la tante Marge. Je vois que tu n'as fait aucun progrès depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.  
- _Mais si… Je sais faire des potions et transformer une souris en tabatière. Je peux faire danser les couverts sur une table et je suis un joueur de quidditch assez bon. Mais je suppose que tu t'en fiches pas mal. Et si je te le disais, tu ne comprendrais même pas de quoi je parle…_  
- J'espérais que l'école t'apprendrais un peu les bonnes manières.  
-_ C'est vrai qu'avec Marcus et les autres, j'ai aussi appris pas mal de noms d'oiseaux très colorés…_  
Marge avala une gorgée de thé à grand bruit, s'essuya rapidement les lèvres et reprit :  
- Dans quel collège l'as-tu envoyé Vernon ?  
- A Saint-Brutus, répondit aussitôt Vernon avec un sourire mauvais. C'est un excellent établissement pour les cas désespérés.  
- Oui, je connais. Les châtiments corporels sont toujours en usage à Saint-Brutus, j'espère ?  
- Oui, répondit platement Harry en songeant que Marge s'entendrait à merveille avec Rusard. Les profs peuvent nous donner des coups de canne quand ils veulent.  
- Parfait ! clama Miss Dursley. J'ai horreur de ces mollassons qui voudraient qu'on abolisse le fouet et les autres peines. Tout peut s'arranger, avec une bonne correction. Et tu en reçois souvent, des coups de canne ?  
- Pas tant que ça. Les professeurs trouvent que j'ai de très bonnes manières, comparé au reste de la bande, répondit Harry d'une voix flûtée.  
Il devait déjà mentir sur son lieu de résidence, il n'allait pas en plus reconnaître qu'on lui tapait dessus à longueur d'année ! Mais Marge ne parut pas apprécier la réponse.  
- Je n'aime pas ça du tout. Je crois qu'il te faudrait un meilleur dressage, jeune homme. Vernon, si j'étais toi, j'écrirais au directeur en insistant bien pour que ce garçon soit fouetté à la moindre incartade.  
Craignant peut-être que la situation ne tourne au vinaigre, Vernon se dépêcha de détourner la conversation sur le nommé Sirius Black, évadé depuis peu et cavalant dans la nature. Le prénom inhabituel fit dresser les oreilles de Harry. Cette appellation peu commune sentait son sorcier. Il faudrait se renseigner.

Marge prit très vite ses aises dans la maison. Harry se prit à regretter le temps où elle n'y séjournait pas. Les Dursley ne voulaient pas le voir, alors que Marge tenait absolument à l'avoir sous les yeux afin de déterminer le point le plus tordu de son neveu et de donner force conseils sur son éducation… quand elle ne s'attaquait pas à la famille de Harry. Sans le savoir, l'ignoble bonne femme touchait là un point sensible. Harry n'avait que peu d'arguments pour réfuter ces âneries. Et puis… il y avait les manières de Marge. En dehors de Dudley, Harry n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un se conduire si mal, surtout à table. Même Crabbe et Goyle avaient plus de délicatesse en mangeant. Elle avait aussi la fâcheuse habitude d'acheter des cadeaux hors de prix – que Harry trouvait assez hideux – à Dudley en regardant l'autre neveu d'un air féroce, comme pour le dissuader de demander une explication. Elle passait aussi beaucoup de temps à exposer les raisons pour lesquelles Harry était peu fréquentable.  
- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si ce garçon est devenu ce qu'il est, dit-elle à son frère le troisième jour, pendant le déjeuner. Lorsqu'il y a quelque chose de pourri à l'intérieur, personne ne peut rien y faire.  
Harry se concentra sur son repas, qui était nettement meilleur qu'à l'ordinaire. Les pommes au four lui fondaient dans la bouche et il préféra ne penser qu'à cette agréable sensation. Et au guide des balais envoyé par Sarah et Théodore. Mais c'était dur.  
- C'est un des principes de base de toute éducation. On le voit très bien dans l'élevage des chiens. S'il y a quelque chose de tordu chez la mère, on trouvera la même tare chez ses chiots.  
Elle avala son vin et s'étrangla d'un seul coup. Toussant à se rompre la gorge, elle parvint difficilement à reprendre sa respiration.  
- Ça va, Marge ? couina Pétunia.  
- Oui, oui… C'est bon… Je n'aurais pas dû boire avant de finir ma phrase… Tout va bien, bégaya Marge en essuyant les gouttes de vin qui tachaient sa veste.  
- _Voilà le genre de tare qui traîne dans ma famille, _songea Harry en ricanant intérieurement_. C'est affreux, n'est-ce pas ? Grâce à elle, on dispose de la vie ou de la mort de plein de gens, tantine… C'est dommage que Malefoy ne soit pas dans le coin, je te montrerai un vrai dégénéré… _  
Il attaqua la glace servie au dessert avec une sombre satisfaction. Il n'avait pas commis un acte magique au sens propre du terme. Pas de baguette, pas de sortilège. Le ministère ne pouvait rien dire.

Les trois jours suivants furent exécrables. Harry se forçait à réciter mentalement des passages de son manuel d'entretien des balais chaque fois que Marge s'en prenait à lui. La méthode se révéla efficace, mais lui donnait un air un peu… ailleurs, qui fit conclure à Marge que ce sale gosse était mentalement arriéré.  
Enfin, après ce qui avait semblé une éternité, le séjour de Marge parvint à son terme. Pour le dernier soir chez les Dursley, la tante Pétunia avait préparé un dîner des plus raffinés (du genre que Harry ne reverrait plus jamais dans cette maison) et Vernon avait débouché plusieurs bouteilles de vin. D'après Harry, vu la tendance de Marge à boire, ce n'était pas une très bonne idée. Cependant, ils dégustèrent la soupe et le saumon aux amandes sans faire allusion aux défauts de Harry. Quand arriva la tarte meringuée au citron, Vernon fit un discours assommant sur les mérites de sa fabrique de perceuses. _Tiens, je me demande dans quoi elle bosse, cette fameuse société Naja…_ Ensuite, Pétunia servit du café et son mari amena une bouteille de cognac.  
- J'espère que tu te laisseras tenter, Marge.  
Elle avait déjà bu plus que de raison. D'ici peu de temps, elle finirait par rouler sous la table.  
- Juste un fond, minauda-t-elle. Encore un peu quand même… Un tout petit peu… Voilà, comme ça, c'est parfait.  
Dudley avait avalé quatre parts de tarte ; son cousin, profitant de l'inattention générale, avait réussi à en prendre une deuxième. Il aurait bien voulu partir, mais le regard noir de son oncle lui fit comprendre qu'il devrait rester jusqu'au bout.  
- Aahh ! soupira Marge en claquant la langue comme un ouvrier au pub. On peut dire que ça fait du bien pour où ça passe ! Moi, avec mes douze chiens, je n'ai jamais le temps de me faire la cuisine, je mange toujours sur le pouce.  
- _Alors fais-les tous piquer ! _songea Harry avec ennui.  
Marge émit un rot sonore et tapota son gros ventre revêtu de tweed.  
- Excusez-moi. Mon Duddy, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir un garçon bien bâti. Tu deviendras un bel homme costaud, comme ton père. Je prendrai bien encore une petite larme de cognac… Quant à l'autre, là…  
- L'autre a un prénom, tante Marge, répondit la voix calme de Harry. Et l'autre serait infiniment reconnaissant si tu voulais bien t'en servir.  
- Mais regardez-moi cette insolence ! Vraiment ! De la part d'une espèce d'avorton dans ton genre, c'est comique ! beugla Marge. J'ai toujours dit qu'il y avait quelque chose de pourri chez sa mère. Je n'ai rien contre ta famille, bien sûr… ajouta-t-elle en tapotant les doigts maigres de Pétunia. Mais ta sœur avait une tare et elle s'est acoquinée avec un bon à rien. On a le résultat. Au fait, je parie qu'il était chômeur, ce Potter, n'est-ce pas, Vernon ?  
- Oui, oui, bien sûr, répondit Vernon sans prendre garde à la tension qui montait.  
- Faux, répliqua Harry depuis sa chaise. Je sais que mes parents habitaient une très belle maison avant d'être tués. Nettement plus grande que celle-ci, d'ailleurs. Et ils ont fait leurs études dans une école assez chère. Non, franchement, je crois qu'ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien, en fait. On aurait du mal à se payer une grande maison en étant au chômage, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, et puis je crois que mes parents étaient aussi très respectés par leur entourage.  
- Tout ce verbiage pour ne pas dire qu'ils étaient sûrement ivres quand ils se sont tués en voiture ! brama la tante Marge.  
Cette fois-ci, Harry sentit la colère monter en lui. Il tenta de se maîtriser en pensant au petit sourire en coin qu'arborait Sarah dans ces conditions, mais il était trop tard. Sarah avait l'habitude de se venger après avoir laisser refroidir le plat, mais lui ne tiendrait jamais jusque-là. S'il avait pu l'étrangler à distance, il ne s'en serait pas privé.  
- Et d'une, ils ne se sont pas tués en voiture. Et de deux, en ce qui concerne l'ivrognerie, TU PEUX PARLER, TOI ! Non mais tu t'es regardée ? Tu serais dans la rue, les voisins appelleraient la police pour cas d'ivresse sur la voie publique !  
- TES BONS À RIEN DE PARENTS SONT MORTS DANS UN ACCIDENT DE LA ROUTE, ESPÈCE DE SALE MENTEUR ! ET C'EST Á CAUSE DE ÇA QUE TU ES DEVENU UN FARDEAU POUR UNE FAMILLE HONNÊTE ET TRAVAILLEUSE, ET…  
Marge se tut, comme si la colère l'enflait trop pour parler. Sa bouche se mit à gonfler et elle essaya de cracher quelque chose, comme si elle voulait vomir. Une énorme chose violacée lui sortit des lèvres. C'était sa langue. Elle avait grandi pour atteindre les proportions d'un serpent et se tortillait sur la nappe blanche. Pétunia se rua dans la cuisine pour chercher de l'eau et Vernon essaya de faire rentrer l'énorme langue dans la bouche de sa sœur. Molaire se mit à japper en courant dans tous les sens. Marge le repoussa à coups de pied quand il essaya de mordre l'appendice sur-dimensionné qui se tordait à présent jusqu'à terre. Harry courut à l'étage et ramassa toutes ses affaires. Il les fourra dans sa valise, attrapa cage et chaudron, et redévala les marches. Il ouvrit la porte en grand.  
- REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! rugit Vernon.  
- Sûrement pas ! Elle n'a que ce qu'elle mérite ! Arrangez-lui sa langue de vipère si vous le pouvez ! J'en ai assez, de vous tous !  
Un instant plus tard, Harry était dans la rue déserte et sombre.


	3. le Magicobus

Salutations, nobles compagnons ! Un peu de lecture pour se changer les idées ?

A part cela, petit sondage : j'ai en projet un one-shot sur Alexandre Dumas et une fic Tudors. Laquelle préférez-vous voir sortir en premier ?

Chapitre 3 : le Magicobus

Harry parcourut plusieurs autres rues en traînant sa valise derrière lui comme un boulet. Il finit par s'effondrer sur un muret de Magnolia Crescent, à bout de souffle. Sa colère contre les Dursley s'atténuait progressivement, laissant place à toute une machinerie de rouages cérébraux qui cherchaient la meilleure façon d'arranger la situation.  
Au bout de dix minutes, Harry n'avait pas encore vu âme qui vive. Une partie de son cerveau lui disait qu'il s'était fourré dans un beau pétrin. Il était seul, dehors, sans aide. Et ce qu'il avait fait à Marge risquait de lui attirer des ennuis. L'autre partie de son cerveau lui disait au contraire qu'il n'avait pas employé de sortilège. Et qu'une fois retourné dans le monde sorcier, il pourrait dire adieu à une partie de ses ennuis. Le problème, c'est qu'il ne savait pas comment regagner le Chemin de Traverse. Hedwige était absente. Le balai lui parut une mauvaise solution. C'était la meilleure façon de se faire repérer. La cape ne lui servirait à rien pour voler car le vent la soulèverait facilement. En tout cas, il avait intérêt à se dépêcher car si la police le trouvait là, avec cette malle remplie d'artefacts magiques, il risquait de finir la nuit au poste, et surtout d'être récupéré par les Dursleys. Harry eut soudain l'impression d'être observé. Aucune fenêtre n'était éclairée, mais il était sûr que quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait tout près.  
La main sur sa baguette, Harry scruta les alentours. Il ressentit plutôt qu'il n'entendit le déplacement de la chose. Elle se trouvait dans l'espace étroit entre le muret et le garage devant lequel il était arrêté. Harry émit un sifflement discret avant de claquer ses mains. L'intrus bougea alors. Harry put distinguer une silhouette massive et noire, à quatre pattes, dotée d'yeux brillants. La créature fit un pas vers lui. Harry trébucha contre sa valise et tomba en arrière. Il atterrit sans douceur dans le caniveau.  
Une forte détonation, un crissement de freins et une lumière aveuglante furent les choses qu'il perçut ensuite, sans transition. Harry roula de côté. Deux roues énormes surmontées de phares le surplombaient. Au-dessus, un bus violet à double impériale, surgi du néant. Un gros écriteau annonçait en lettres d'or : Magicobus.  
Un instant, Harry crut s'être cogné la tête un peu trop fort sur le bitume. Mais un contrôleur en uniforme violet sauta alors du bus, coupant court aux réflexions du garçon.  
- Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'urgence pour sorcières et sorciers en perdition. Faites un signe avec votre baguette magique et montez, nous vous emmènerons où vous voudrez. Je m'appelle Stan Rocade et je serai votre contrôleur pour cette tournée.  
- _Un… Un bus pour les sorciers ? Pour des gens qui ont l'air de vivre dans le Moyen-Âge, ça surprend…_  
- Bonsoir, dit Harry. Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de vous.  
Tout en parlant, il essuya rapidement sa main écorchée sur son pantalon et tâcha d'oublier les protestations de son genou. Il jeta aussi un œil vers l'animal inconnu, mais celui-ci avait disparu.  
- Vous souhaitez donc prendre place à bord de notre bus ? s'enquit Stan.  
- Tout à fait.  
- Vous vous appelez comment ? C'est la coutume.  
- Ronald… Moon, répondit Harry sans sourciller.  
Évidemment, il n'était pas assez sot pour annoncer Harry Potter dans un bus potentiellement rempli de sorciers. Il gardait encore un mauvais souvenir de l'intervention de Gilderoy Lockhart chez Fleury et Bott. Toutefois, Harry se promit de réfléchir à un nom d'emprunt plus imaginatif.  
- Alors, poursuivit-il, comme ça, ce bus va où on veut ?  
- Ouais, répondit fièrement Stan. A condition que ce soit sur la terre ferme. Il ne va pas sous l'eau.  
- Ça me coûterait combien, d'aller à Londres ?  
- Onze mornilles. Pour quatorze, on a droit à une tasse de chocolat chaud, et pour quinze, on vous donne une bouteille d'eau chaude et une brosse à dents de la couleur de votre choix.  
- Alors un billet pour Londres et une brosse à dents orange, s'il vous plaît.  
- Ça roule !  
Stan aida Harry à monter sa valise dans le bus. Puis Harry monta à son tour à bord de l'étrange véhicule.  
A l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas de sièges, mais des lits en cuivre poli, alignés derrière les fenêtres masquées par des rideaux bordés de dentelle. Des bougies brûlaient dans des chandeliers, illuminant des parois lambrissées. Harry sursauta en voyant, accrochée au rétroviseur, une minuscule tête empaillée à la mode jivaro.  
- Salut ! fit la tête.  
Harry se dépêcha de gagner un lit vide et d'y installer ses affaires.  
- Notre conducteur s'appelle Ernie Danlmur, précisa Stan en désignant un vieux sorcier assis derrière le volant.  
- J'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir, marmonna Harry entre ses dents.  
- On peut y aller, Ern, cria Stan en s'asseyant à côté de son collègue.  
- Et c'est parti ! clama la tête réduite.  
Une détonation assourdissante retentit et Harry bascula en arrière, déséquilibré par le démarrage en trombe du Magicobus. Il se redressa et regarda dehors. L'autobus filait le long d'une rue très différente de Magnolia Crescent. Stan s'amusait beaucoup de l'expression stupéfaite de son nouveau passager.  
- On était là avant que nous passions vous prendre. Quelque part au Pays de Galles, non ?  
- Tout à fait juste, répondit la tête du rétroviseur.  
- Comment ça se fait que les Moldus ne repèrent pas le bus ?  
- Eux ? fit Stan, méprisant. Ils ne savent pas écouter. 'Savent pas regarder non plus, d'ailleurs. Ne font jamais attention à rien. Jamais.  
- _Ben… Ça n'explique pas grand-chose, en fait… Et puis on ne connaît pas les mêmes moldus. Les miens font attention à tout ce qui concerne la magie pour me taper dessus dès qu'ils en trouvent… _  
- Faut réveiller Madame Dumarais, lança Ernie. On arrive à Abergavenny dans une minute.  
Stan gravit rapidement un étroit escalier du bois. Harry regardait toujours la route. Il était très nerveux. Ernie ne semblait pas très bien maîtriser son véhicule et s'attirait toutes sortes de commentaires désagréables de la part de la tête momifiée qui ballottait sans cesse au gré de ses coups de volant. Le bus montait sur des trottoirs, mais il semblait que poubelles et réverbères s'écartaient d'un bond à son passage pour revenir à leur place une fois le danger écarté.  
Stan revint alors, suivi d'une sorcière au teint verdâtre, emmitouflée dans une cape sombre.  
- Vous êtes arrivée, Madame Dumarais, dit Stan d'un ton guilleret.  
Ernie écrasa le frein et tous les lits glissèrent vers l'avant, entraînant les passagers avec eux. Madame Dumarais, un mouchoir plaqué contre sa bouche, descendit les marches d'un pas mal assuré. Quand elle fut sortie, Stan jeta sa valise derrière elle puis referma les portes dans un grand bruit de vitres secouées. Après une détonation supplémentaire, le bus fonça le long d'un étroit chemin de campagne bordé d'arbres.  
Harry se retournait sous ses draps. Il avait profité de l'arrêt Dumarais pour se laver les dents, avant que les bonds successifs du Magicobus ne projettent son eau et son verre à dents sur le plancher. Il était impossible de dormir dans ces conditions. Pour essayer de tromper son ennui, il jeta un œil au journal que lisait Stan. Harry reconnut la photo d'un homme maigre et sale aux cheveux noirs emmêlés qui faisait la une.  
- C'est ce type, là, Black ! Les Moldus l'ont passé à la télé.  
- Évidemment. Il fallait bien les avertir que ce taré rôdait dans le coin. Depuis son évasion, c'est chaos. Tu ne le savais pas ?  
- Je n'étais pas en Angleterre le mois dernier. On a un peu manqué les nouvelles.  
Stan lui tendit la Gazette avec un sourire indulgent et Harry put lire l'article consacré à l'évadé. A tout le moins, le journal n'était pas des plus rassurants quant à la situation du fugitif…

**SIRIUS BLACK TOUJOURS INTROUVABLE****  
****  
****Sirius Black, qui peut prétendre au titre de plus infâme criminel jamais détenu à la forteresse d'Azkaban, échappe encore et toujours aux recherches, nous confirme aujourd'hui le ministère de la Magie.****  
****« Nous faisons notre possible pour capturer Black, nous a déclaré ce matin Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la Magie, et nous demandons instamment à la communauté sorcière de rester calme et sur ses gardes. »****  
****Mr. Fudge a été critiqué par certains membres de la Fédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers pour avoir informé le Premier Ministre moldu de la situation.****  
****« Il est clair que c'était mon devoir, a déclaré Cornélius Fudge non sans une certaine irritation. Black est un fou, il représente un danger pour quiconque se retrouve en face de lui, sorcier ou Moldu. J'ai obtenu du Premier Ministre l'assurance qu'il ne dirait pas un mot à qui que ce soit de la véritable identité de Black. D'ailleurs, ne nous y trompons pas : qui le croirait si jamais il le faisait ? »****  
****Les Moldus ont été avertis que Black était armé d'un pistolet ( sorte de baguette magique dont les Moldus se servent pour s'entre-tuer ), mais ce que craint la communauté sorcière, c'est un massacre tel que celui qui s'est produit il y a douze ans, lorsque Black a tué treize personnes en lançant un seul sort.**

Harry regarda la photo de Black. Ses yeux sombres étaient la seule partie de son visage décharné qui semblait encore vivante. Harry n'avait jamais rencontré de vampire, mais cette tête émaciée, à la peau grisâtre, lui paraissait coller parfaitement à la description.  
- Il fait peur, pas vrai ? dit Stan.  
- Il a vraiment tué treize personnes en jetant un seul sort ?  
- Ça paraît dingue, c'est vrai, mais il l'a fait en plein jour, devant témoins. Ça a fait un de ces raffuts, à l'époque, pas vrai Ern ?  
- Ouais, dit Ernie en grimaçant.  
- Black était un des grands partisans de Tu-sais-qui, ajouta Stan.  
- Ah ? se contenta prudemment Harry. Il a tué tous ces gens pour son maître ?  
- Ben non, justement. Quand le petit Potter a démoli Tu-sais-qui, tous ses partisans on été traqués. Oh oui ! La plupart savaient bien que c'était fini pour eux, maintenant que leur patron n'était plus là, et ils se sont tenus tranquilles. Mais pas Sirius Black. D'après ce qu'on m'a dit, il pensait devenir le bras droit de Tu-sais-qui quand il aurait pris le pouvoir. Finalement, ils ont réussi à le coincer au milieu d'une rue pleine de Moldus. Alors il a sorti sa baguette et il a jeté un sort qui a dévasté toute la rue. Un sorcier et douze Moldus ont été tués sur le coup.  
- _Treize à table, un mort et un traître parmi eux…_ songea Harry par association d'idées.  
- Horrible, hein ? fit Stan en secouant la tête. Et tu sais ce que Black a fait après ça ? demanda-t-il après une pause dramatique.  
- Non ?  
- Il a éclaté de rire, reprit Stan. Il est resté là, debout à rigoler. Et quand des renforts du ministère de la Magie sont arrivés, il les a suivis sans résister en continuant à rire comme un bossu. Parce qu'il est fou, pas vrai, Ern ? Il est complètement fou.  
- S'il ne l'était pas en arrivant à Azkaban, il l'est sûrement maintenant, dit Ern d'une voix grave. Je préfèrerais me faire exploser plutôt que de mettre les pieds là-bas. En tout cas, c'est bien fait pour lui, après ce qu'il a fait…  
- Ils en ont eu, du travail, pour maquiller tout ça, hein ? Une rue entière ravagée avec des cadavres partout… Brrr… Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit, déjà ?  
- Explosion de gaz.  
- C'est en effet possible que le sort en ait déclenché une, dans une rue moldue, suggéra Harry.  
- C'est ça. Et maintenant, il s'est évadé. C'est la première fois qu'un prisonnier arrive à s'échapper d'Azkaban.  
- Vraiment ? interrompit Harry.  
- Eh ouais ! 'Comprends pas comment il s'y est pris, ce gredin ! Ça fait peur… En tout cas, ça m'étonnerait qu'il ait beaucoup de chances de s'en tirer face aux gardiens d'Azkaban. Ils sont bien en colère contre lui…  
Ernie fut secoué d'un frisson d'angoisse.  
- Tu ne voudrais pas parler d'autre chose, Stan ? Rien que de penser à eux, j'en ai mal au ventre…  
Harry les laissa alors et retourna sur son lit. Ces gardiens… la façon dont Ernie et Stan en parlaient… Étaient-ce des humains ou des créatures magiques ? L'idée d'avoir une pareille terreur aux trousses mit Harry mal à l'aise. Bien que ce Black fût un criminel, le garçon n'était pas sûr de lui souhaiter tout le mal auquel le vouaient les deux autres sorciers. Vivre comme une bête traquée par une chose a priori innommable… D'après la peur éprouvée par Hagrid l'année précédente, Azkaban devait vraiment être l'enfer sur Terre. Harry eut une vision fugitive de barbelés et de visages maigres pressés derrière les grilles.

Le Magicobus roulait dans l'obscurité, écartant au passage lampadaires, cabines téléphoniques et buissons, sur les indications de la tête empaillée. Stan vint apporter une tasse de chocolat chaud à la voisine de Harry, mais renversa tout sur l'oreiller quand le bus passa brutalement d'Anglesey au Pays de Galles à Aberdeen en Écosse. Un par un, des sorcières et des sorciers vêtus de chemises de nuit et chaussés de pantoufles descendaient des étages supérieurs, l'air ravi de quitter ce maudit véhicule. Harry resta bientôt tout seul.  
- Alors, Ronald, où te dépose-t-on à Londres ?  
- Sur le Chemin de Traverse, répondit Harry.  
- On y va !  
- Tiens-toi bien, dit la tête.  
BANG ! Le Magicobus se retrouva dans Charing Cross Road. Harry ferma les yeux quand le bus passa au ras d'une maison, puis manqua écraser une vieille dame. Le jour se levait et Harry avait hâte de s'installer au milieu des sorciers. Il tombait de sommeil. Ern aplatit le frein et le Magicobus s'arrêta dans un long gémissement de pneus sur le goudron, devant la porte de Chaudron Baveur.  
- Merci, dit Harry à Ern.  
Il descendit ses bagages avec l'aide de Stan. Derrière lui, la porte du pub claqua.  
- Bonjour, monsieur le Ministre ! clama Stan.  
- _OH M***E !_ pensa Harry.  
- Ah ! Te voilà arrivé ! claironna Cornélius Fudge en avançant vers le Serpentard.  
Celui-ci était paralysé par la peur autant que la surprise. Là, il était vraiment mal. L'expression amicale de Fudge ne le rassurait en rien, car il avait eu presque la même en arrêtant Hagrid.  
- C'est un plaisir de vous voir, monsieur le Ministre !  
- Oui, oui, c'est ça, répondit Fudge, visiblement agacé. Je suis ravi que le Magicobus ait amené Harry à destination, maintenant, nous avons à discuter.  
- Comment avez-vous appelé... ?  
Le reste de la phrase se perdit alors que Harry entrait dans le pub sous la conduite du ministre. Ses bagages suivirent et se déposèrent dans l'entrée. Tom, le patron du Chaudron, les accueillit avec le sourire.  
- Ah ! Vous l'avez retrouvé, monsieur ! Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Une bière ? Un cognac ?  
- Une tasse de thé, plutôt, répondit Fudge, qui tenait fermement sa prise par l'épaule.  
Il alla s'asseoir en compagnie de Harry à une table éloignée de l'entrée principale. Tom rajouta du bois dans la cheminée et apporta un élégant chandelier garni d'une demi-douzaine de bougies allumées. Puis il s'éloigna. Malgré la bonne chaleur qui régnait à présent dans le pub, Harry avait très froid. Fudge enleva sa cape et la plia sur une chaise, puis s'assit en prenant garde de ne pas abîmer le pli de son pantalon vert bouteille.  
- Harry, je me présente, je suis Cornélius Fudge, ministre de la Magie.  
Cela, Harry le savait déjà, mais comme le jour où il avait vu Fudge il portait sa cape, il se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas en parler.  
Tom revint avec un plateau sur lequel étaient posés deux tasses, une théière, du beurre et des petits pains. Il posa le plateau sur la nappe et repartit aussitôt.  
- Eh bien, dit Fudge en versant le thé dans les tasses, on peut dire que tu nous a fait une belle peur ! S'enfuir ainsi de chez ton oncle et ta tante. Je commençais à me demander… Enfin ! Tu es sain et sauf, c'est l'essentiel.  
Fudge se beurra généreusement un petit pain et poussa l'assiette vers Harry, qui leva vers lui des yeux étonnés. Plus Fudge avait l'air amical, plus cela inquiétait Harry.  
- Mange, tu as l'air exténué. Tu seras sans doute heureux d'apprendre que nous avons mis un terme à la croissance linguale de Miss Dursley. Deux représentants du Département de Réparation des Accidents de Sorcellerie ont été envoyés à Privet Drive il y a quelques heures. Miss Dursley ne gardera aucun souvenir de l'incident, qui est donc définitivement clos.  
Fudge souriait d'une oreille à l'autre, et Harry eut l'impression que son cerveau n'avait pas tout bien enregistré. Il manquait quelque chose.  
- Et… comme punition ? interrogea-t-il prudemment.  
- Punition ? répéta le ministre entre deux bouchées de petit pain.  
- Oui. J'ai fait de la magie chez des Moldus. Même si c'était accidentel. Elle avait un peu bu… et elle a commencé à raconter n'importe quoi sur mes parents…  
- Bref, tu t'es mis en colère, dit Fudge. Chez les jeunes sorciers, il arrive… hem ! assez fréquemment, je dois le reconnaître, qu'une émotion forte déclenche une… Comment dire ? Poussée de magie incontrôlée. Ce n'était qu'un accident.  
- L'année dernière, objecta Harry, sceptique, j'ai reçu un avertissement parce qu'un elfe de maison avait jeté un gâteau par terre dans la cuisine de mon oncle. Le ministère a bien dit que je serais renvoyé si un autre phénomène magique se produisait chez mon oncle.  
- Les circonstances peuvent changer, Harry, répondit Fudge, soudain mal à l'aise. Nous devons prendre en considération… dans le climat actuel… Tu n'as pas CHERCHÉ à être renvoyé ?  
- Non, évidemment.  
- Bon. Dans ce cas… Pourquoi faire tant d'histoires ? dit Fudge en riant, tandis que Harry le regardait avec des yeux ronds. Ton oncle et ta tante ont été d'accord, au fait, pour te reprendre chez eux l'été prochain, à condition que tu restes à Poudlard pour les vacances de Noël et Pâques.  
- Je le fais toujours, dit Harry en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.  
- Ah ? Alors tout va bien. Je vais demander à Tom si jamais il a une chambre de libre pour toi.  
Fudge sortit et Harry se mit à réfléchir. Cette soudaine indulgence avait sûrement à voir avec la libération de Black. Que le Survivant ait un mangemort aux trousses… Il suffisait déjà d'avoir Lucius Malefoy après lui. Dobby avait bien dit qu'un adepte de Voldemort était impliqué dans l'affaire du basilic… Harry avait été fort bien, quoiqu' involontairement, renseigné. Dumbledore avait dû dire à Fudge de ne pas engager de poursuites contre lui et de se contenter de le garder en vie. Harry ne s'expliquait pas autrement le déplacement du ministre en personne pour un simple sorcier de premier cycle, fût-il Harry Potter.  
Fudge revint alors en compagnie de Tom.  
- La chambre 11 est libre, Harry. Je pense que tu y seras très bien. Il y a une règle à observer, je suis sûr que tu la comprendras très bien : je ne veux pas que tu ailles te promener à Londres côté moldu, d'accord ? Reste sur le Chemin de Traverse. Et rentre toujours ici avant la tombée du jour. Je confie à Tom le soin de te surveiller.  
- C'est entendu, mais pourquoi toutes ces précautions ?  
- On ne veut pas te perdre une deuxième fois, tu comprends ? dit Fudge en riant. Il vaut mieux savoir où tu te trouves… Hem ! Hem ! Bon, je m'en vais, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire.  
- Vous avez réussi à repérer Sirius Black ? interrogea Harry.  
Les doigts du ministre glissèrent sur les boutons d'argent de sa cape et une grande pâleur se répandit sur son visage.  
- Hein ? Euh… Ah oui, tu en as entendu parler… Non, pour l'instant, on ne sait pas où il est, mais c'est juste une question de temps, tu sais. Les gardiens d'Azkaban n'ont jamais connu d'échec. Ils le retrouveront. C'est certain.  
Avec un petit frisson, Fudge salua Tom et Harry avant de quitter le pub. Nul besoin d'être télépathe pour savoir qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Le mangemort en fuite devait bel et bien être à ses trousses…  
- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Mr Potter, dit le patron. J'ai déjà monté vos bagages.  
Harry suivit donc Tom dans un élégant escalier puis jusqu'à une porte portant une plaque de cuivre brillant gravé du numéro 11. Deux tours de clef plus tard, Harry entrait dans une petite chambre élégamment meublée d'un lit confortable, d'une table et de deux chaises soigneusement cirées et d'une haute armoire à glace.  
- Skrêêk !  
- Hedwige ?  
La chouette claqua du bec et vint se poser sur l'épaule de son maître en ébouriffant ses plumes.  
- Vous avez une chouette très intelligente, gloussa Tom. Elle est arrivée cinq minutes après vous. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, Mr. Potter, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler.  
Après son départ, Harry resta un moment sur son lit tandis que sa chouette visitait sa valise avec entrain. Dehors, la petite lueur rose du jour naissant grandissait et s'étendait à tout le ciel, chassant les dernières étoiles. Les choses se présentaient assez bien. Harry ne serait pas renvoyé et il allait passer deux semaines sur le Chemin de Traverse. Double bonus !  
- C'était vraiment pas banal, Hedwige, dit-il en baillant.  
Puis il tomba sur l'oreiller de plume et dormit comme une souche jusqu'à midi.


	4. Nombreuses rencontres

Salut à tous !

Bill, pour répondre à ta question, Harry a donné une identité fictive pour se rendre plus difficile à repérer. Imaginons qu'il se soit présenté comme Ronald Weasley, et qu'un peu plus tard le chauffeur du bus croise Molly et lui dise "Tiens, au fait, votre fils Ron a pris le bus l'autre jour"... Pas terrible pour rester discret. La présence de Fudge au pub a ruiné sa stratégie, mais ça, Harry ne pouvait pas le prévoir.

Sytta, j'ai commencé à bosser son mon one-shot. :)

Et Joyeux Halloween à tous !

Chapitre 4 : le Chaudron Baveur

Harry s'habitua vite à sa liberté toute fraîche. Il se levait à n'importe quelle heure, pouvait manger ce qui lui plaisait, rôdait jusque tard le soir dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse… La seule contrainte qu'il se fixa fut de ne jamais mettre les pieds dans l'Allée des Embrumes. Harry savait qu'il était surveillé et ne tenait pas à accroître une réputation parfois équivoque, surtout auprès de Dumbledore, qui devait être informé de ses moindres faits et gestes. Aussi l'apprenti sorcier faisait-il très attention à suivre la même routine qui n'alerterait pas le directeur. Même si cela était parfois frustrant. Il se demandait si cette fameuse Main de la Gloire, qui offrait à son possesseur la possibilité d'avoir de la lumière tout en restant dissimulé dans l'ombre, était toujours en vente.  
Chaque matin, Harry prenait donc son petit déjeuner dans la salle commune du Chaudron Baveur, toujours remplie d'une foule de clients tous plus originaux les uns que les autres. Il y avait des sorcières de la campagne qui venaient faire du shopping, habillées comme des hippies moldues, de vénérables vieux mages en robes brodées qui discutaient gravement des derniers articles du Mensuel de la Métamorphose, des nains qui tapaient trop fort sur le comptoir avec leurs chopes de bière et une fois, quelque chose qui ressemblait à une harpie, la tête enveloppée dans un passe-montagne (sans doute pour ne pas effrayer le reste de la clientèle), qui commanda une assiette de foie cru. L'endroit servant aussi de passage d'un monde à l'autre, Harry vit circuler un grand nombre d'individus. Un jour, ce fut un sorcier rabougri qui transportait au Service d'Analyse des Informations une pile de journaux moldus plus haute que lui ; une autre fois, ce fut une grande sorcière drapée dans un châle vert émeraude, l'allure majestueuse, qui traversa le pub, un panier rempli de sachets d'herbes sous le bras.

Après le petit déjeuner, Harry sortait dans l'arrière-cour et tapotait une certaine brique qui ouvrait le passage en arcade vers la rue commerçante. Il passait ses journées à explorer les boutiques, déjeunant au passage aux terrasses des cafés où les autres sorciers se montraient et commentaient leurs achats. Untel avait fait l'acquisition d'un chaudron pliable (Harry doutait de l'étanchéité de la chose), un autre s'inquiétait pour la sécurité de ses enfants et jurait de ne plus les laisser seuls dehors tant que Black serait en cavale. Malgré ces indications peu rassurantes, Harry n'avait jamais autant apprécié d'être dans la rue. Il allait faire ses devoirs chez Florian Fortarôme, le glacier, qui était très calé en histoire. Il servait des sundaes délicieux et des sorbets à tomber, ce qui n'aidait pas toujours la concentration.  
Harry avait aussi rempli sa bourse de pièces d'or, d'argent et de bronze. Et il avait bien du mal à ne pas tout dépenser d'un seul coup. Il avait encore cinq années d'études à faire et devait se montrer économe. Mais Dieux que c'était dur ! Le jeu de bavboules en or, par exemple, l'avait beaucoup tenté. Jouer contre Malefoy et le voir couvert d'un liquide puant si jamais il perdait… Vision de rêve ! Harry fut aussi intéressé par une reproduction complète de la galaxie, mise sous verre, en 3D, dont les minuscules étoiles scintillantes exerçaient un effet presque hypnotique. Mais son prix était également astronomique… Il fit en revanche l'acquisition d'une intéressante étude sur les relations entre sorciers et dirigeants moldus au cours des siècles (apprenant au passage que le portrait d'Anne Boleyn, en dépit de sa réputation de sorcière, n'avait rien à faire à Poudlard. C'était plutôt celui de sa fille qui aurait dû orner les murs).

Cependant, sa volonté fut mise à rude épreuve par un objet très particulier.

Un matin, une grande foule se pressait devant le magasin d'accessoires de quidditch. Curieux, Harry alla voir de quoi il s'agissait. Se frayant un chemin parmi des sorciers très excités, il parvint à un podium où l'on présentait un magnifique balai étincelant.  
- Ça vient de sortir, c'est un prototype, dit quelqu'un.  
- C'est vrai que c'est le plus rapide du monde, Papa ? demanda un jeune garçon pendu au bras de son père.  
- L'équipe d'Irlande vient de commander sept de ces merveilles, annonça le patron du magasin. Et ils partent favoris pour la Coupe du Monde !  
- P***** ! C'est vrai qu'il est chouette…  
- Marcus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Salut, Potter ! Mon paternel a décidé que… hem ! Vu mes piètres résultats hors quidditch, je devais refaire ma septième année. Là, ça y est, je l'ai dit, ne le me fais pas répéter, hein !  
- N'en fais pas un drame. Ça veut dire que tu restes avec nous pour étaler une fois de plus les valeureux Gryffondor. Attends… On peut lire la présentation !  
Les deux compères se penchèrent vers un écriteau posé à côté du balai avec une expression gourmande.

L'ÉCLAIR DE FEU

Avec sa ligne aérodynamique et son manche en bois de frêne recouvert d'un vernis garanti inattaquable, ce balai de course représente le dernier cri en matière de technologie. Chaque modèle porte sur le manche un numéro de fabrication qui garantit sa qualité. Les branches de bouleau soigneusement sélectionnées ont été taillées une par une pour obtenir le meilleur coefficient de pénétration dans l'air, donnant à l'Éclair de Feu un équilibre et une précision insurpassables. Avec des accélérations de 0 à 240 km/h en dix secondes et un sortilège de freinage à toute épreuve, l'Éclair de Feu offre les meilleures performances et les meilleures conditions de sécurité actuellement disponibles sur le marché. Prix sur demande.

- Marcus… Avale ta salive.  
- Gaaahhh… Merveille… Prix sur demande… J'ose même pas imaginer.  
- Tu m'étonnes. Je viderais mon coffre si je voulais m'offrir ce balai.  
- N'empêche… Toi là-dessus : tu ferais le tour du monde ! Et nous serions les rois.  
- Tu l'as dit. Mais même si on ne peut pas l'acheter, je reviendrai le voir de temps en temps.  
- Excellente résolution. Bon, je te laisse, j'ai encore des trucs à acheter.  
Harry et Marcus se quittèrent donc là pour cette fois. Il y avait tant d'autres choses à acheter que les deux Serpentard n'avaient pas intérêt à traîner. Harry dut passer chez l'apothicaire et renouveler son stock d'ingrédients pour potions, puis il racheta des robes neuves et ses nouveaux manuels : Soins aux créatures magiques, Divination et étude des Runes.  
Il eut une grosse surprise en voyant la vitrine de Fleury et Bott. Au lieu de la traditionnelle exposition de grimoires énormes recouverts de cuir épais incrusté de lettres d'or et parfois de pierreries se trouvait une grande cage de fer dans laquelle était enfermés environ cent exemplaires du Monstrueux Livre des Monstres. Des pages déchirées volaient dans tous les sens tandis que les livres se combattaient, s'agrippant par les « mâchoires » et claquant des couvertures. Harry sortit sa liste de livres et la lut en détail pour la première fois. Ces maudits bouquins étaient demandés pour le cours de Soin aux créatures magiques. Il fut reconnaissant à Hagrid de lui en avoir expédié un exemplaire. Le professeur qui avait eu l'idée de ces ouvrages était sans doute un vieil ami du garde-chasse… Quand Harry entra dans la boutique, le libraire lui sauta dessus.  
- Élève de Poudlard ? Vous êtes venus chercher vos nouveaux livres ? demanda-t-il d'une voix quelque peu hystérique.  
- Oui, j'ai besoin de…  
- Écartez-vous, dit le libraire en soupirant.  
Il enfila des gants épais et s'arma d'une grosse canne noueuse. Harry l'arrêta avant qu'il n'ouvre la porte de la cage.  
- C'est bon. J'en ai déjà un.  
- Ouf ! Tant mieux. Je me suis déjà fait mordre cinq fois depuis ce matin.  
Un grand bruit de déchirure interrompit les plaintes du malheureux sorcier. Deux des livres venaient d'en attaquer un troisième et le mettaient en pièces avec méthode.  
- Arrêtez ça ! hurla le libraire en leur donnant de grands coups de canne à travers les barreaux de la cage ! Je ne laisserai plus jamais de telles horreurs entrer dans ce magasin ! C'est devenue un asile de fous, ici ! JE N'EN PEUX PLUS ! Je croyais qu'on ne ferait jamais pire que le jour où nous avons acheté deux cents exemplaires du Livre invisible de l'Invisibilité… Ils nous ont coûté une fortune et on ne les a jamais retrouvés… gémit-il en conclusion.  
Après bien des efforts, il renonça à calmer les livres enragés et se tourna vers Harry, qui se sentait un peu oublié.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous auriez voulu, au fait ?  
- Il me faudrait le livre de Cassandra Vablatsky : Lever le voile du Futur, dit Harry, un œil sur sa liste.  
- Ah ! Vous allez étudier la divination, dit le libraire en conduisant Harry au fond du magasin, dans un coin consacré à la voyance.  
Une petite table couverte d'une nappe brodée de signes bizarres croulait sous les ouvrages du genre : Prédire l'imprévisible : protégez-vous contre les chocs ou _Cristal brisé : les mauvais coups du sort._ Le libraire monta sur une échelle et attrapa un volume relié de noir.  
- Lever le voile du Futur, excellent pour l'initiation aux méthodes complexes de la divination : chiromancie, boule de cristal, marc de café…  
Harry prit le livre avant de jeter un œil aux autres livres. Il regarda avec inquiétude **Présages de mort : que faire quand on sent venir le pire**. L'illustration de couverture représentait un gros chien noir aux yeux flamboyants. Voilà qui ressemblait étrangement à la créature aperçue à Privet Drive. Enfin… Cela faisait déjà dix jours et Harry se sentait en pleine forme.  
- Si j'étais vous, je ne lirais pas ce genre de littérature. Sinon, vous allez commencer à voir de mauvais présages partout et vous finirez par mourir de peur. Je connais hélas beaucoup de cas de sorciers trop influençables qui ont sombré dans la dépression pour une branche mal placée. Il vous faut autre chose ?  
- Euh… Alors : Manuel du cours moyen de Métamorphose et le Livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 3, et aussi le Guide d'apprentissage des Runes.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry sortit de chez Fleury et Bott avec ses nombreux livres dans les bras. Il retourna au Chaudron Baveur se décharger de ses pesants achats. Cette histoire de présage de mort était totalement débile. Il avait déjà croisé des chiens noirs sans que rien de fâcheux lui arrivât. Cette bestiole devait être perdue. Ouais. Un chien errant et rien d'autre. Le libraire avait raison : Harry n'avait jamais été superstitieux, il n'allait pas commencer maintenant. Avant de ressortir, il essaya une dernière fois d'aplatir sa tignasse.  
- Encore raté ! gloussa le miroir.

A mesure que le mois d'août passait, Harry rencontra de plus en plus de ses condisciples. Il trouva ainsi ses coéquipiers de l'équipe de Serpentard en extase devant la vitrine du magasin d'accessoires de quidditch. L'Éclair de Feu les faisait rêver. Une autre fois, ce fut Neville Londubat, toujours grondé par sa grand-mère pour avoir oublié Dieux savaient quoi. C'était l'un des rares Gryffondor aimables et Harry se fit un plaisir de s'entretenir avec lui. La vieille Mrs Londubat n'eut pas l'air d'apprécier. Aussi les deux garçons durent-ils interrompre leur bavardage. Harry se rattrapa quand il rencontra Sarah Cobbyte, tout juste rentrée d'Allemagne avec ses parents. Discret vint se frotter contre ses jambes, ayant apparemment soit tout oublié, soit rien compris, de l'incident survenu deux mois auparavant.  
- HÉ ! HARRY !  
- Sarah ! Tu vas bien ? Euh… Bonjour, monsieur. Madame…  
- Harry, je te présente mes parents. Papa, Maman, voici Harry Potter, qui est élève dans ma classe à Poudlard. Et accessoirement, c'est lui qui a tué le Basilic qui m'avait pétrifiée.  
- Oh. Je suis ravi de vous connaître, jeune homme. Nous étions morts d'inquiétude quand nous avons appris ces histoires de pétrifications.  
- Euh… enchanté, Mr. Cobbyte. Euh, je…  
Mrs Cobbyte le tira de son embarras.  
- Ah, vous êtes plutôt timide. Sarah nous a dit que vous n'aimiez pas vous mettre en avant.  
- Je crois que nous allons vous laisser, renchérit son mari. Sarah, tu veux bien me donner ta liste, nous allons chercher tes livres. Ah, merci.  
Les parents de Sarah partirent alors en direction de chez Fleury et Bott, la liste à la main. Harry se rappela soudain de quelque chose d'important.  
- Ah ! Euh… Au revoir ! Et, faites attention avec le livre des monstres, il est un peu… dur à maîtriser.  
- Au revoir et merci ! Sarah, à toute à l'heure !  
Harry les regarda s'éloigner comme Hypnotisé, avant que Sarah le rappelle sur Terre.  
- Hé bien ! Ils ont l'air de t'avoir impressionné, mes parents !  
- Disons que j'ai été un peu surpris… Mrs Weasley est terrible, mais prévisible.  
- Ah, ça, un Cobbyte ne l'est jamais ! Et une Cobbyte encore moins. Enfin ! Ça fait du bien de te retrouver ici sur le chemin de Traverse. Je suppose que Pré-au-Lard ressemblera à ça, mais en plus grand...  
- Oui, enfin si j'arrive à y aller ! Mon oncle n'a pas voulu signer le papier… Je vais être obligé de truander. Heureusement que j'ai pris un modèle de sa signature…  
- Toi, imiter une signature ? Tu m'excuseras, mais tu as du mal à tracer deux lettres identiques…  
- Ben il va falloir que je m'entraîne. Ou que je demande à quelqu'un, mais tu écris à peu près aussi bien que moi. Les jumeaux Weasley peut-être…  
- Ou alors… Tu sais, j'ai une tante qui est une parfaite f… experte en calligraphie. Si tu as le papier et la signature, je peux lui demander de recopier.  
- Elle ferait ça pour moi ?  
- Y'a aucun problème pour ça. La famille et les amis, c'est à cela que ça sert…  
- Merci. Ah, au fait, tu n'as pas de séquelles, pour la pétrification ? J'étais inquiet, à un moment…  
- Non, ça va. Dommage par contre, je n'ai pas pu piquer un peu de potion. On aurait pu l'essayer sur mon ancêtre Petrolith Cobra le chasseur de Méduses…  
- Un chasseur de… ? Décidément, un de ces quatre il faudra qu'on parle de ta famille en détail, car ça a l'air joyeux…  
- Et t'as pas tout vu ! s'esclaffa Sarah. Ah, mes parents vont bientôt sortir de la librairie. Je vais devoir te laisser. Finalement, tu as cette signature ?  
- Oui, laisse-moi deux minutes, je te l'apporte.  
Après un bref passage au Chaudron Baveur, Harry rapporta bientôt à son amie l'autorisation de sortie et la copie de bon de commande. Sarah se rappela finalement qu'elle avait reçu des nouvelles de Ginny, qui ne pourrait venir faire ses achats avant un moment. Théodore, lui dit-elle aussi, ne reviendrait que pour prendre le train à King's Cross. Après ce qu'ils avaient vu de son père, il préférait sans doute prolonger son séjour chez ses oncles aussi longtemps que possible.

Le dernier jour des vacances, Harry se réveilla avec un sentiment de regret. Demain, la liberté serait envolée et il faudrait à nouveau subir les Gryffondor hargneux et la surveillance du directeur. En traînant les pieds, il se leva tout de même, prit son petit déjeuner et sortit dans la rue.  
- Harry ! Eh Harry !  
Ginny et ses deux frères lui faisaient de grands signes depuis l'apothicairerie. Harry se hâta de les rejoindre.  
- Enfin ! On savait que tu étais au Chaudron Baveur, mais ça a été dur de te trouver, expliqua Fred en souriant.  
- Comment vous êtes au courant ? s'étonna son collègue Serpentard.  
- Papa, bien sûr. Grâce aux bruits de couloir du Ministère, nous sommes très vite au parfum de ce qui se passe en haut lieu. C'est vrai, ce qui est arrivé à ta tante ? s'enquit George.  
- Ouais. Malheureusement. Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui a pu arriver.  
- En tout cas, voilà qui nous donne des idées, dit Fred en clignant de l'œil.  
- Du genre ? demanda Ginny.  
- C'est à l'étude, sœurette. Tu verras d'ici quelques mois.  
- Où sont vos autres frères ?  
- Percy est au Chaudron avec les parents, Bill et Charlie toujours au travail, et Ron est à l'animalerie pour son rat. Il est mal en point, le pauvre vieux.  
- A propos de bêtes, je crois que le libraire a failli piquer une crise de nerfs quand nous lui avons demandé des livres monstrueux. Au rayon livres, Hermione a pris toutes les options, tu le savais ? Elle me l'a écrit, précisa Ginny.  
- Vraiment tout ?  
- Oui monsieur, même Étude des Moldus, dit Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Tu plaisantes ? Pourquoi aurait-elle besoin de ça ? Elle vit chez les Moldus depuis sa naissance !  
- Justement, répondit Harry, c'est pour étudier ce que les sorciers savent d'eux.  
- « C'est pour les étudier du point de vue des sorciers », renchérit Ginny en imitant la voix docte d'Hermione. Je ne sais pas où elle compte caser les pauses pour manger et dormir. Et elle a aussi décidé de s'acheter un animal de compagnie.  
- Ça, c'est nettement plus futé, commenta George. Je me demande quelle créature sera assez savante pour plaire à notre amie.  
- Un perroquet fera l'affaire, décréta Harry.  
- Un truc qui répète tout ce qu'il a appris et qui n'invente rien ? Elle va adorer, grommela Ginny. Tu sais, depuis qu'elle est rentrée avec un beau bronzage, Ron fait tout et n'importe quoi pour attirer son attention. Y compris travailler sérieusement. Je n'en reviens pas !  
- C'est du sérieux, alors. Pauvre Théo ! Décidément, ce n'est pas la concurrence qui manque.  
- Il a des avantages, quand même, objecta Fred. Un, il est pas mal fichu. Deux, il est riche.  
- Et c'est un Serpentard. Ses chances de se marier en dehors de sa maison restent minces. Pour continuer sur les animaux, de quoi souffre Croûtard ?  
- De son âge. Ça fait douze ans qu'il vit avec nous. Il a commencé à perdre du poids quand on était en Egypte. Juste après l'annonce de l'évasion de ce fameux Black. Je m'en souviens très bien.  
- C'est la nervosité ambiante qui aura déteint sur lui. Ca ne fait jamais de bien aux animaux, d'avoir des maîtres anxieux.  
- Peut-être… OH ! REGARDEZ !  
Une petite boule de poils grisâtres venait de jaillir hors de l'animalerie. Se ruant à sa poursuite, le plus jeune fils Weasley dut remuer ciel et terre, ainsi que quelques poubelles, pour parvenir à récupérer le pauvre Croûtard, qui avait détalé de la boutique comme s'il avait tous les chats du monde à ses trousses.  
- Hé Ron ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? cria George.  
- Bonne question, ronchonna son frère en les rejoignant. Je ne sais pas à quelle espèce appartient ce fichu chat, mais dès qu'il a vu Croûtard, il lui a sauté dessus !  
Harry ne se fatigua pas à saluer Ron. Il savait que celui-ci ne lui répondrait pas.  
- Et moi qui venais de lui acheter du ratconfortant… Il va lui falloir la moitié du flacon pour s'en remettre.  
- Pauvre bête ! dit Ginny en tapotant doucement la tête du rat.  
Quelques instants plus tard, Hermione faisait son apparition. Elle n'avait pas acheté un hibou… mais un énorme chat à l'épaisse fourrure orangée, au faciès aplati, comme s'il avait été projeté contre un mur.  
- Ne me dis pas que tu as acheté ce monstre ! glapit Ron.  
Harry comprit que c'était ce félin qui avait coursé Croûtard.  
- Il est magnifique, tu ne trouves pas ? dit Hermione, rayonnante.  
Le chat ronronnait avec bonheur et laissa les autres jeunes le caresser.  
- Hermione, cette chose m'a quasiment scalpé ! s'indigna Ron.  
- Il ne l'a pas fait exprès, n'est-ce pas, Pattenrond ?  
Harry eut l'impression d'entendre Hagrid vanter les mérites de son cher petit Norbert.  
- Et pour Croûtard, il ne l'a pas fait exprès ? argumenta Ron en posant une main sur la bosse qui faisait le rat dans sa poche. Il a besoin de repos. Il n'aura jamais la paix avec ce machin dans la nature.  
- Ça me fait penser que tu avais oublié ton tonique pour rats, dit Hermione en lui tendant un flacon rouge. Et cesse de te tourmenter. Pattenrond dormira dans le dortoir des filles et Croûtard avec toi. Je ne vois pas le problème. Cette sorcière m'a dit que le pauvre est resté une éternité dans la boutique. Personne ne voulait de lui.  
- Oh ? fit Harry, faussement apitoyé.  
- Oui, c'est très triste, fit Hermione sans noter le sourire en coin du Serpentard.  
Ensemble, ils remontèrent la rue vers le Chaudron Baveur.  
Mr Weasley était assis au bar et lisait la Gazette du Sorcier.  
- Harry ! lança-t-il avec un grand sourire, qui n'était pas de commande. Comment vas-tu ?  
- Très bien, merci. Dites-moi... Ce voyage en Égypte, ça vous a plu ?  
- Oh ! C'était magnifique. Bill a vraiment de la chance de pouvoir y travailler toute l'année.  
Harry avisa soudain la photo de Sirius Black qui ornait la une du journal. Ce visage ravagé par les privations et la souffrance le mettait toujours mal à l'aise.  
- Il est toujours en fuite ?  
- Hélas oui, répondit gravement Arthur Weasley. Nous sommes tous mobilisés pour le reprendre, mais nous n'avons pas encore réussi à lui mettre la main dessus.  
- Est-ce qu'il y a une prime pour celui qui l'attrape ? demanda Ron. Ce serait bien de se faire un peu d'argent, avec la photo en plus…  
- Ne sois pas stupide, coupa sèchement son père. Black ne va pas se faire avoir par un sorcier de treize ans. Il n'y a que les gardiens d'Azkaban qui pourront l'arrêter.  
Ils ne purent discuter plus longuement du sujet car Mrs Weasley arriva dans le bar, les bras chargés de paquets, escortée par Percy, le troisième fils, qui allait entamer sa septième et heureusement dernière année à Poudlard. Ginny fit un petit coucou à sa mère. Les jumeaux se demandaient déjà comment faire des misères à leur aîné. Perceval se dirigea vers Harry et le salua avec pompe.  
- Harry, très heureux de te voir, dit-il en lui serrant la main.  
- Salut, Percy, répondit Harry en songeant que ce garçon était bien aimable depuis que le Serpentard avait sauvé sa sœur.  
- J'espère que tu vas bien.  
- PERCY ! beugla George. C'est fabuleux de te voir ici !  
- C'est absolument magnifique, renchérit Fred en lui serrant la main à la briser.  
- Ca suffit ! gronda leur mère.  
- Maman ! C'est renversant de…  
- J'ai dit : assez ! répéta Molly Weasley en posant ses achats sur une table. Bonjour, Harry. Je pense que tu es déjà au courant ?  
Elle désigna Percy qui bomba le torse d'un air avantageux.  
- Le deuxième préfet-en-chef de la famille, dit-elle avec orgueil.  
- Et le dernier, marmonna Fred, tandis que son jumeau opinait vigoureusement.  
- Ça, je n'en doute pas, dit sa mère avec humeur. J'ai remarqué qu'aucun de vous n'a été nommé préfet.  
- Et pourquoi faudrait-il être nommé préfet ? s'indigna Fred, parfaitement révolté. La vie ne serait plus drôle du tout.  
- Et puis, si les Weasley étaient la seule famille méritante de Gryffondor, il faudrait se faire du souci, ajouta Harry en souriant largement.  
Ginny éclata de rire.  
- Fred ! Tu pourrais donner un meilleur exemple à ta sœur ! s'emporta Molly Weasley.  
- Ginny a d'autres frères qui peuvent lui servir d'exemple, dit Percy avec dignité. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais me changer pour dîner.  
- On aurait bien voulu l'enfermer dans une pyramide, soupira George à l'oreille de Harry, mais Maman nous a vus…  
Et Harry imagina sans peine la beuglante monstre que les jumeaux avaient dû subir.

Ce soir-là, Harry put dîner en compagnie. Trois tables avaient été mises bout à bout dans un des salons du Chaudron Baveur et toute la famille Weasley partagèrent avec Harry les plats délicieux mitonnés par le cuisinier. Il était encadré par les jumeaux et avait Ginny en vis-à-vis. Les trois rusés avaient ainsi réussi à l'isoler tant de la sollicitude de leur mère que des regards assassins de Ronald. Celui-ci n'était absolument pas reconnaissant du « service » rendu par Harry à sa famille et il préférait de loin se disputer avec ses frères plutôt que d'adresser la parole à un Serpentard.  
- Comment on va à la gare, demain ? demanda Fred à brûle-pourpoint.  
- Le ministère va nous prêter deux voitures, déclara son père en découpant une tranche de gâteau au chocolat.  
- Pourquoi cela ? s'enquit Percy d'un ton ampoulé.  
- C'est à cause de toi, Perce, dit George avec sérieux. Ils vont même mettre des petits drapeaux sur le capot avec les lettres P-e-C brodées dessus en lettres d'or.  
- Ça veut dire Prétentieux et Crâneur, ajouta Fred et Harry se demanda si les jumeaux n'avaient pas appris la télépathie à leurs heures perdues.  
Autour d'eux, les rires furent minces, car ni Percy, ni sa mère n'apprécièrent la plaisanterie.  
- Plus sérieusement, pourquoi le ministère nous envoie-t-il des voitures, Papa ? demanda encore Percy.  
- Eh bien, comme nous n'en avons plus que je travaille là-bas, ils ont décidé de me faire une fleur.  
Harry sentit le regard noir de Ron peser sur ses épaules. Lui-même sentit ses joues se mettre à chauffer.  
- Heureusement, disait Mrs Weasley. Tu te rends compte de tous les bagages qu'il faut transporter ? S'ils avaient dû passer dans le métro moldu… Je te demande un peu !  
- D'ailleurs, Fred et George n'ont pas encore fini de ranger leurs affaires et Ron non plus. Il faudrait qu'il enlève ses habits de sur mon lit, fit Percy d'un ton chagrin.  
Les trois personnes mentionnées lui jetèrent un regard écœuré.  
A la fin du repas, les convives montèrent dans leur chambre pour préparer leurs valises. Harry eut quelques difficultés avec son livre en fourrure, qui s'était caché sous le lit. Il dut appâter le bouquin avec une chaussure et lui sauter dessus pour parvenir à le ranger dans sa malle. Pendant ce temps, Percy se disputait avec Ron sous prétexte que ce dernier aurait volé son insigne de préfet en chef. Ron se plaignit que le tonique pour Croûtard avait lui aussi disparu de la circulation.  
Harry descendit voir si la bouteille rouge ne se trouvait pas dans le salon où ils avaient dîné. Alors qu'il arrivait à la porte, il entendit les échos d'une querelle opposant les époux Weasley. Et ils parlaient de lui… Il colla son oreille à la porte.  
- C'est absurde de ne rien lui dire ! criait Mr Weasley. Harry a le droit de savoir. J'ai voulu en parler à Fudge et à Dumbledore, mais ils persistent à le traiter comme un gamin. ( _Voilà qui n'est guère nouveau._ ) Pourtant, à treize ans, il est quand même…  
- Arthur ! coupa sa femme, presque hystérique. Si Harry apprend la vérité, il serait tout simplement terrifié ( _Allons bon…_ ) ! Tu veux absolument qu'il retourne en classe avec cette menace sur la tête ?  
- Il l'a bien fait l'année dernière et il a réussi ses examens, que je sache !  
- Laisse-le donc tranquille ! Il est beaucoup plus heureux en ne sachant rien. ( _Je vois que Dumbledore lui a bien fait la leçon. Ma main au feu qu'ils parlent encore de Black… _)  
- Je ne veux pas l'effrayer, je veux simplement le mettre en garde. Je sais que lui et ses amis multiplient les sorties interdites. Ils sont déjà allés dans la forêt trop souvent. Cette année, il ne doit surtout pas recommencer ce genre de fantaisies, ce serait trop dangereux ! Quand je pense qu'il s'est enfui de chez lui… J'ignore par quel miracle nous ne l'avons pas retrouvé mort ! ( _Sans doute que Black n'était pas à Privet Drive ce soir-là._ )  
- Justement, il n'est pas mort, il est en bonne santé, alors pourquoi…  
- Molly, on dit que Sirius Black est fou ( _Gagné ! Décidément, il s'agite beaucoup pour moi, ce personnage…_ ) et c'est sans doute exact. Mais il est aussi intelligent, puisqu'il a réussi à s'évader d'Azkaban. Ça fait trois semaines qu'il est en fuite et personne ne sait où il se trouve en ce moment. Fudge peut dire tout ce qu'il veut pour rassurer le bon peuple, on ne l'attrapera pas avant que Merlin et Morgan eux-mêmes ne fassent une apparition dans ce bar pour commander une bière ! Tout ce dont on est sûr, c'est pourquoi Black est en cavale…  
- Harry sera en sécurité à Poudlard, décréta fermement Mrs Weasley.  
- Ouais. Azkaban aussi offrait toutes les conditions de sécurité. Si Black a pu en sortir, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchera d'entrer dans Poudlard ?  
- Mais est-on vraiment certain qu'il en veut… ?  
Un grand coup de poing fit tressauter la table.  
- Molly ! Combien de fois faudra-t-il te le répéter ? Ils n'en ont pas parlé dans la presse parce que Fudge n'a rien dit, mais il était à Azkaban la nuit où Black s'est évadé et les gardiens lui ont dit que depuis un certain temps Black parlait en dormant et qu'il disait toujours : « Il est à Poudlard, il est à Poudlard ». ( _En quoi ça prouve que c'est après moi qu'il en a ? Ca pourrait aussi bien être Malefoy que Dumbledore, au point où doit en être ce type…_ ) Il est dérangé, Molly. Il doit être persuadé que tuer Harry permettra de ramener Tu-sais-qui au pouvoir. Il a tout perdu le soir où Harry a mis un terme aux agissements de son maître et il a eu douze ans pour y songer. ( _Un peu tiré par les cheveux, si vous voulez mon avis._ )  
Il y eut un bref silence. Harry vérifia que personne ne s'approchait de la porte et reprit son écoute.  
- Fais ce que tu veux, Arthur, mais tu oublies un point essentiel : Albus Dumbledore (_ Et voilà, le sauveur de la situation arrive !_ ). Je ne pense pas qu'il puisse arriver quoi que ce soit à Harry avec Dumbledore à la tête de Poudlard ( _Ouais, c'est vrai, j'ai juste failli m'écraser sur le gazon du stade de quidditch, Voldemort m'a envoyé à l'infirmerie, un elfe de maison taré m'a envoyé un cognard truqué, j'ai été mis à l'index par toute l'école et un basilic m'a fait un trou dans le bras qui est encore visible. A part ça, ma sécurité est bien assurée, en effet, merci de vous en inquiéter ! _). Il est au courant, bien sûr ?  
- Évidemment ; il a fallu obtenir son autorisation pour poster des gardiens aux entrées du château. Il n'était vraiment pas content, mais il a cédé.  
- Mécontent ? Qu'on réussisse à capturer Black ?  
- Non, c'est à cause des gardiens. Il ne les aime pas plus que moi. Mais quand on a affaire à un fou dans le genre de Black…  
- S'ils peuvent protéger Harry…  
- Alors je ne dirai plus rien contre eux. Allons nous coucher, il se fait tard.  
Harry courut se réfugier derrière le bar. Les époux Weasley montèrent l'escalier. Il retrouva la bouteille pour Croûtard sous la table du dîner. Il attendit quelques instants avant de monter à son tour et de donner la bouteille à Ron, qui daigna quand même le remercier. Il lui dit aussi de ne pas hésiter à mettre les jumeaux dehors s'ils lui montraient leur dernière invention. Devant l'air perplexe de Harry, Ron expliqua qu'ils avaient volé l'écusson de Percy et l'avaient enchanté pour lui faire dire Roquet-en-Chef. Harry leva les yeux au plafond devant tant de puérilité et regagna sa chambre.

En résumé, un malade mental voulait lui faire la peau et il ne devrait sans doute sa tranquillité qu'à un directeur dont il se méfiait comme de la peste et à des créatures dont personne n'osait dire le nom. Voilà qui expliquait l'indulgence de Fudge quant à sa fuite de chez les Dursley… sans parler de la langue de Marge. Cela expliquait aussi les deux voitures du ministère. Malgré tout cela, pourtant, il n'avait pas peur. Il avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort de façon consciente à deux reprises. Black n'avait pas trafiqué son corps et son âme pour les rendre virtuellement immortels et il ne devait pas être plus puissant que son maître. Ni plus timbré. Il était impossible d'être plus givré que Voldemort. Le gros souci de Harry, en fait, c'était les visites à Pré-au-Lard. On ne pouvait pas demander à un garçon de treize ans de renoncer à un petit privilège de ce genre. Les mesures de sécurité allaient lui compliquer la tâche, mais il savait déjà comment avoir sa signature, grâce à l'étrange famille de Sarah.  
- J'ai l'intention de vivre vieux, dit-il d'un ton léger.  
Un grognement étouffé lui répondit depuis sa valise. A priori, le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres était d'accord avec lui.


	5. le Détraqueur

Chapitre 5 : le Détraqueur

Le 1er septembre au matin, Harry fut réveillé vers sept heures par Tom, son sourire édenté et une tasse de thé au caramel. Molly Weasley devait avoir donné des consignes strictes au patron de l'auberge, car Harry l'entendit frapper à toutes les portes des chambres hébergeant des élèves de Poudlard. Tandis qu'il faisait entrer Hedwige dans sa cage, il reçut des échos d'une nouvelle dispute entre Percy et Ron, le premier accusant le second d'avoir renversé du thé sur la photo de sa petite amie Pénélope et le second répondant au premier que ladite Pénélope se cachait derrière le cadre parce qu'elle avait un bouton sur le nez. Harry soupira… Encore bien infantile, le nouveau préfet-en-chef…  
En sortant de la chambre, Harry croisa Fred et George, qui semblaient très satisfaits de la colère de Percy. Dans la salle commune du Chaudron, Mr Weasley lisait la Gazette et sa femme racontait à Hermione (qui était revenue sur le Chemin de Traverse pour un achat de dernière minute) et Ginny qu'elle avait un jour fabriqué un philtre d'amour, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Ginny. Hermione, moins. Elle s'occupait d'un grand panier d'osier d'où s'échappaient des crachements furieux. Ce devait être le chat.  
- Sois calme, Pattenrond, murmura Hermione d'un ton apaisant. Je te laisserai sortir dès que nous serons dans le train.  
- Surtout pas ! s'exclama Ron. Tu oublies ce pauvre Croûtard !  
Dans sa poche, une bosse tremblante indiquait la présence du rat. 

A dix heures sonnantes, les voitures du ministère arrivèrent devant le pub. Mrs Weasley vérifia une dernière fois que tout le monde avait tous ses bagages avant de pousser les enfants dehors. Harry découvrit alors deux véhicules vert foncé ( quelle sobriété en comparaison de la Ford vert turquoise métallisé des Weasley… ), d'un modèle un peu ancien, conduites par des sorciers aux aguets revêtus de robes vert émeraude. L'ensemble ne manquait pas de chic. Harry fut tiré par Mr Weasley à l'intérieur de la première voiture, où il fut rejoint par Hermione, qui ne cessait de babiller sur le programme de leur année scolaire, et Ron, qui n'appréciait guère le voisinage du Serpentard. Pour ajouter à cette misère, Percy vint compléter le chargement de la voiture.  
Le trajet vers la gare se déroula sans encombres et tout à fait paisiblement, comparé au cahoteux Magicobus. Cependant, on avait enchanté les véhicules pour qu'ils puissent se faufiler dans des espaces étroits. Ils arrivèrent avec une demie-heure d'avance et les chauffeurs poussèrent l'attention jusqu'à leur trouver des chariots sur lesquels ils posèrent les valises. Ils repartirent ensuite en soulevant leur casquette. Harry nota qu'ils respectèrent scrupuleusement le feu rouge en quittant King's Cross.

Une fois dans la gare, Arthur Weasley ne lâcha pas Harry d'une semelle, ce qui était assez agaçant.  
- Comme nous sommes très nombreux, nous allons passer deux par deux, dit-il en gardant un œil sur les environs. Je passe en premier avec Harry.  
Il s'avança vers la barrière magique en poussant le chariot à bagages. Lui et Harry s'appuyèrent mine de rien sur le mur… et passèrent sur le quai 9 ¾.  
La locomotive rouge du Poudlard Express crachait de jets de vapeur, tandis qu'une foule compacte se pressait sur le quai, distribuant conseils et recommandations. Percy fit son apparition, suivi de Ginny.  
- Ah ! Voilà Pénélope ! dit Percy d'un ton satisfait en lissant ses cheveux.  
Harry se retint de rire quand il vit Perceval marcher d'un pas conquérant vers la jeune fille, bombant le torse pour bien exhiber son insigne flambant neuf. Ginny pouffait doucement, elle aussi. Quand tout le monde fut réuni devant le train, Mrs Weasley guida sa troupe vers un wagon encore vide tandis que son mari retenait Harry par la manche.  
- Je voudrais te parler, s'il te plaît.  
- C'est à propos de Sirius Black, n'est-ce pas ?  
- De… Je… Comment le sais-tu ?  
- Je vous ai entendu vous disputer avec votre femme à ce sujet. J'allais chercher un verre d'eau en bas et…  
- Ce n'est pas de cette façon dont je voulais te l'annoncer, mais bon… Puisque tu as déjà entendu une partie de l'histoire… Je suppose que tu dois avoir peur.  
- Bof ! Pas vraiment. Je ne vais pas jouer les héros, promis, mais Black ne peut pas être plus dangereux que son maître, en fin de compte.  
- Je suis très content que tu n'aies pas peur. C'est une très bonne chose. Mais…  
- Arthur ! coupa sa femme au moment où il allait dire une chose importante. Que fais-tu ? Le train va partir !  
- Une petite minute, Molly ! Écoute-moi bien, tu dois me donner ta parole que…  
- Je ne ferai pas de bêtises et que je resterais au château ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, même si j'avais envie de sortir, beaucoup de gens me rappelleraient ce que je dois faire ou pas, répondit Harry d'une vois lugubre.  
- Pas seulement, dit Mr Weasley d'un ton très grave. Jure-moi que tu n'essaieras pas de retrouver Black.  
- Vous êtes tombé sur la tête ? Pourquoi irai-je courir après quelqu'un qui veut ma peau ? Ça n'a aucun sens !  
- Tu n'es pas au courant de ce qu'il…  
- Arthur, dit Molly Weasley d'une voix sèche. Il est grand temps que Harry monte dans ce train, ou il sera obligé d'aller à l'école à pied !  
Harry lui décocha un regard noir. Il y avait quelque chose au sujet de Black qu' « on » ne voulait pas qu'il sache. Il serra la main de Mr Weasley, adressa un salut négligent à son épouse et monta à bord de l'express.  
- Harry ! Par ici !  
- Hello, Théo ! J'arrive tout de suite !  
Traînant sa valise, Harry rejoignit Théodore, qui l'attendait dans un compartiment en compagnie de Sarah.  
- Dis-moi, qu'as-tu fais à Weasley ? Il s'est bouclé avec Granger, sa sœur plus Finnigan, Londubat et Thomas dans un compartiment à l'autre bout du wagon. Il n'avait pas envie de t'attendre, commenta Théodore.  
- Peut-être qu'il craint pour la vertu de sa sœur ? susurra Sarah en souriant.  
- C'est malin, grinça Harry.  
- Excusez-moi, fit une voix douce.  
Les trois amis se retournèrent. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait un homme à la mine aussi fatiguée que sa robe rapiécée. Bien qu'il ne fût pas âgé, des mèches grises et blanches parsemaient ses cheveux châtains et de gros cernes bleus entouraient ses yeux. A ce stade, c'étaient même des valises. La sienne était une antiquité cabossée, entourée d'une ficelle. Des lettres à la peinture blanche indiquaient « Professeur R.J. Lupin ».  
- Je peux prendre une place ?  
- Oui, allez-y, monsieur. Nous n'attendons personne.  
- Merci bien.  
Il casa la valise dans le filet au-dessus des sièges avant de s'affaler lourdement près de la fenêtre. Il sourit faiblement aux trois ados avant de s'installer confortablement, tandis que le train s'ébranlait.  
- Quelle année à Poudlard ? demanda l'homme d'une voix aimable.  
- Troisième, répondit Théodore.  
- Vous êtes le nouveau prof de Défense ? s'enquit Sarah.  
- Euh… oui, en effet. Comment avez-vous deviné ?  
- La seule raison pour laquelle un adulte se trouverait ici, c'est qu'il est recruté pour un poste à l'école. Et à ma connaissance, le seul qui soit vacant, c'est celui de Défense.  
- Bien vu ! Au fait, je manque à toutes les règles de politesse. Je me présente : Remus Lupin.  
- Sarah Cobbyte.  
- Théodore Nott.  
- Harry Potter.  
Au grand soulagement de Harry, Lupin ne fit aucun commentaire quand il lui serra la main. De plus, au moins il était sûr que ce professeur-ci ne misait pas sur l'apparence... En revanche, le garçon nota que ledit professeur avait des yeux originaux : ils étaient couleur d'ambre.  
- Bien. Je vous souhaite un excellent voyage. A plus tard, murmura Lupin avant de sombrer en douceur dans un profond sommeil.  
Quand il fut bien endormi, Harry raconta aux deux autres ce qu'il avait appris au sujet de Black. Tous les deux furent des plus circonspects.  
- C'est vraiment bizarre, dit Sarah. Si ce type voulait te tuer, il pouvait le faire dès le lendemain de la chute de Voldemort. Il ne devait pas lui être difficile de savoir où on t'avait envoyé. Pourquoi aller faire une telle démonstration dans la rue ?  
- Il en avait peut-être après le sorcier qui a été tué à ce moment, dit Théodore en se frottant le menton. Ou alors il a vraiment claqué un… câble, c'est bien le mot ?  
- Ouais. Mais ils pensent que c'est contre moi qu'il en a parce qu'il a répété « Il est à Poudlard ». Ça pourrait désigner quelqu'un d'autre, non ?  
- Évidemment. Même un professeur, à commencer par Dumbledore ou… Lupin, tiens. Mais puisqu'ils sont convaincus que c'est toi… il va falloir marcher sur des œufs. En tout cas, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que Mr Weasley voulait te dire.  
- Un truc sensible, sans aucun doute, marmonna Harry. J'ai une idée ! Ce Black a dû aller à Poudlard quand il était jeune ! Nous allons consulter les registres annuels dès que nous serons arrivés là-bas. Nous en apprendrons un peu plus sur ce monsieur.  
Un sifflement aigu interrompit Harry.  
- C'est quoi ? demanda Théodore.  
- Le scrutoscope que m'a offert Ginny. Il siffle dès qu'une personne mal intentionnée se trouve dans le coin. Comme je doute que Black soit à bord, je pense que Malefoy ne doit pas être loin.  
Ils éclatèrent de rire avant d'enchaîner sur leurs souvenirs de vacances. La description de l'Éclair de Feu mit l'eau à la bouche de Théodore, tandis que Sarah les régala d'histoires folkloriques allemandes. Puis on enchaîna la conversation sur Pré-au-Lard.  
- D'un point de vue historique, c'est le seul village où tous les habitants sont sorciers. Il y a une maison hantée, à ce qu'il paraît. Mais le mieux, ce sont les boutiques, expliqua Théodore, les yeux pétillants. Vous avez la confiserie Honeydukes, qui est remplie de tellement de bonbons différents que tu as du mal à y croire, j'ai lu leur publicité. Des gnomes au poivre, qui te font cracher de la fumée, des chocoballes pleines de mousse avec des parfums en veux-tu en voilà ! Des plumes en sucre…  
- Pratique quand tu as un coup de barre pendant un cours, décida Harry.  
- Et des sorbets qui te font monter de quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol quand tu les manges… Et encore un tas d'autres trucs qui doivent être sûrement délicieux.  
- J'espère que ta tante pourra m'arranger ça, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Sarah.  
- En trois semaines, ce sera bouclé, assura sa camarade.  
- Et si non, je demanderai aux **jumeaux** de m'arranger ça !  
Des éclats de voix furieux interrompirent la discussion. Sortant dans le couloir, Harry reconnut la voix de Ron qui pestait contre le chat de Granger. Puis Drago Malefoy poussa son nez pointu dans le compartiment occupé par les Gryffondor. Harry rentra vivement. Il savait que ce serait « Sang-de-bourbe » d'un côté et « Sale fouine » de l'autre. Soucieux de ne pas déranger le sommeil paisible de Lupin, il retourna s'asseoir sur son siège.  
- Kéya ? demanda Sarah d'une voix fatiguée.  
- Juste Malefoy qui fait son cirque. On le laisse. Enfin… tant qu'il n'empêche pas la sorcière du service de faire sa livraison de bonnes choses, évidemment.  
Le Serpentard avait dû dégager le terrain car la sorcière en question apparut peu de temps après et ils firent ample provision de gâteaux. Ils en laissèrent quelques-uns à la disposition de Lupin pour son réveil. Ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. 

La pluie se mit à tomber. D'abord, ce fut un petit crachin, puis le ciel prit des teintes ardoise, et les gouttes d'eau tombèrent en crépitant lourdement sur le toit et les vitres du wagon. Des lanternes s'allumèrent dans le couloir et les compartiments. Imperturbable, Lupin dormait toujours. Harry se demandait s'il n'avait pas pris des somnifères avant d'embarquer. Alors qu'il supputait les raisons de ce sommeil de plomb, le train se mit à ralentir.  
- Chic ! dit Théodore. Enfin le château !  
- Je ne crois pas… marmonna Sarah. On ne voit aucune lumière.  
- Pourquoi va-t-on s'arrêter, dans ce cas ?  
En guise de réponse, le train freina encore avant de s'immobiliser complètement au milieu de l'averse. Harry sortit dans le couloir. D'autres élèves se pressaient pour voir ce qui se passait. Certains se détournèrent quand Harry leur posa des questions. Les autres ignorèrent complètement qu'il leur adressait la parole. Les seuls qui voulaient bien répondre étaient des Serpentard, mais ils étaient aussi perdus que lui. En revanche, ils ne se privèrent pas d'insulter les élèves des autres maisons. Puis les lumières s'éteignirent d'un coup. Des cris retentirent, suivis d'appels au secours.  
- BOUCLEZ-LA ! rugit une voix. C'EST PAS LE MOMENT DE PANIQUER, BANDE DE NAZES !  
Le silence revint aussitôt.  
- On dirait que des gens montent dans le train, commenta Sarah depuis la fenêtre.  
- Eh ! Laissez-moi passer, grogna une fille près de Harry.  
- Ginny ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Mon frère récite ses prières et Granger nous sermonne en nous disant de rester bien sages. Bon, c'est quoi, le problème ?  
- CHUT ! lança quelqu'un derrière eux.  
- Monsieur Lupin ?  
Une faible lueur émise par la baguette du professeur éclairait le compartiment. Lupin avait l'air toujours aussi fatigué, mais ses yeux semblaient fouiller la pénombre.  
- Restez où vous êtes. Je crois que nous avons de la visite…  
- Un contr…  
Sarah s'interrompit quand une haute silhouette enveloppée d'une cape, le visage dissimulé par une cagoule, s'avança vers eux. La créature posa la main sur le montant de la porte. Les doigts étaient maigres, couverts d'une chair grisâtre, couverte de desquamations, comme si cet être avait pourri au fond d'un marais. Les gardiens d'Azkaban, comprit Harry. Ils cherchaient leur cible dans le train. Celui qui les observait prit une longue inspiration bruyante, comme s'il buvait avec une paille. Le froid envahit le wagon. Des fougères de gel se formèrent sur les vitres et l'eau des bouteilles se changea en glace. Harry sentit ses poumons geler et se vider de leur air. Un bruit roulant remplissait ses oreilles. Puis il fut remplacé par des cris de terreur, qui venaient de très loin… Plus rien n'existait…

- Harry ? Oh ! On se réveille !  
Quelqu'un lui donnait des tapes sur les joues.  
- Grmpfbl… Sarah ?  
- Bon retour chez les vivants, camarade Potter ! claironna Cobbyte avant de retourner s'asseoir.  
Harry réalisa que la lumière était revenue. Et qu'il était allongé par terre. Il avait encore froid. Ginny, très pâle, le regardait avec inquiétude. Théodore était presque bleu, comme si on l'avait plongé dans un lac norvégien en plein hiver.  
- C'que j'fais par terre ?  
- Quand ce… machin est entré, tu es devenu tout raide et tu es tombé par terre, expliqua Sarah. Ensuite… je crois que le terme médical est convulsions. Presque pareil pour notre Théo, à ceci près que ses symptômes ressemblaient plus à ceux d'une noyade.  
- J'ai entendu quelqu'un crier…  
- Possible qu'un élève ait fait une crise de nerfs en voyant cette horreur, dit Sarah, pensive. J'ai eu l'impression de perdre toute envie de rigoler jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…  
CRAC !  
- Tenez, ça va vous remettre d'aplomb, dit la voix de Lupin.  
Et il tendit un morceau de chocolat à Harry.  
- Euh ?  
- C'est excellent dans des cas comme le vôtre. Tenez, Théodore, en voilà pour vous aussi.  
- C'était quoi, cette chose ?  
- Un Détraqueur d'Azkaban, répondit Lupin en mettant le papier d'emballage dans sa poche. Excusez-moi une minute, je dois parler au machiniste.  
Il les quitta sans un mot de plus. Harry mordit dans le chocolat. C'était de la très bonne qualité. Le goût légèrement âpre glissa au fond de sa gorge et il se sentit tout de suite mieux.  
- S*******es de Nazgûl ! beugla un étudiant dans le compartiment d'à côté.  
- Quoi ça ? marmonna Ginny.  
- Saleté de créature dans un roman moldu. Ça pourrait ressembler à un Détraqueur. Va falloir que je me renseigne, des fois que ces gardiens aussi craindraient le feu et l'eau, répondit Sarah.  
- Pourquoi il est parti ?  
- C'est grâce à Lupin. Il a sorti sa baguette et il a dit à cette chose : « Personne ne cache Sirius Black sous sa cape. Partez. » Mais ça n'a pas marché. Alors il a marmonné une formule et quelque chose d'argenté est apparu et le Détraqueur a pris la fuite.  
- Il faudra lui demander comment il a fait. Je sais que d'autres machins comme ça sont postés autour de Poudlard.  
- Beeeerk ! glapit Ginny.  
Harry s'assit dans son siège. Il allait normalement, à présent. Théodore aussi avait retrouvé des couleurs. Mais il ne disait pas un mot. Les autres n'eurent pas le temps de lui poser des questions car Lupin revint à ce moment.  
- Bon ! Nous arrivons à Poudlard dans dix minutes. Ça va mieux ?  
- On peut aller, grommela Sarah.  
- Euh… On peut éviter de parler de ça ? murmura Harry.  
- Bien sûr. Il faudra quand même dire deux mots à la direction.  
Puis le silence retomba. La fin du trajet parut durer très longtemps. Enfin, on arriva à Pré-au-Lard dans une cacophonie de cris, de hululements et de miaulements. Trevor coassait sous le chapeau de son propriétaire. Hagrid dirigea les première année vers les barques. Harry et ses deux compères suivirent les autres étudiants vers une rangée de vieilles diligences. Théodore eut un mouvement de recul en les voyant. Prudemment, il s'en approcha, avant de monter très vite et sans regarder autour de lui. Harry haussa les sourcils et le rejoignit, puis Sarah et Ginny fermèrent le ban. Les véhicules devaient être attelés de chevaux invisibles, car ils se mirent en route dès le dernier élève installé. La file de diligences monta le long d'un chemin de terre transformé en piste boueuse par l'averse. Par la fenêtre poussiéreuse, Harry aperçut un panneau de bois qui indiquait la direction de Pré-au-Lard village.  
Quand la diligence franchit les hautes grilles de fer du portail, il vit aussi les silhouettes de deux Détraqueurs qui montaient la garde. Il sentit la nausée l'envahir à nouveau. Il se rejeta au fond de son siège pour ne plus voir les cauchemardesques gardiens. Dans un grincement de suspensions usées, la diligence s'arrêta devant l'escalier de pierre menant à la porte. Quand Harry descendit en tâchant de s'abriter de la pluie, il entendit la voix traînante de Malefoy qui clamait à tous vents qu'une poule mouillée avait perdu connaissance dans le train. Au moins, le petit cornichon ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait.  
- Hé Potter ! Tu sais qui est tombé dans les pommes ?  
- Non. Ensuite, pousse-toi un peu, tu bouches tout le passage.  
Flanqué de Sarah, Ginny et Théodore, il grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et fut heureux de se retrouver au sec. Les torches allumées accrochées aux murs de pierre blanche produisaient un effet singulièrement réconfortant. Lupin passa devant eux avec sa vieille valise et des regards curieux suivirent sa maigre silhouette qui montait vers les étages. Harry se dirigeait vers la grande salle pour dîner quand :  
- Potter ! Nott ! Granger ! Venez ici !  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut, McGonagall ? murmura Théodore avec agacement.  
Il n'avait pas énormément d'affection pour la directrice de Gryffondor. Malgré tout, il marcha vers elle en retenant sa grimace.  
- Inutile d'avoir l'air si inquiets, jeunes gens, dit-elle avec assez de douceur. Je voulais simplement vous parler. Suivez-moi, je vous prie.  
Ils s'éloignèrent de la foule bruyante qui se pressait dans le réfectoire et montèrent plusieurs volées de marches en marbre avant d'entrer dans le bureau. Sur un geste de McGonagall, ils s'assirent tous les trois.  
- Le professeur Lupin m'a envoyé un courrier par hibou spécial pour me dire que vous avez eu un malaise dans le train, Potter. Vous aussi, Nott.  
- Et ? fit celui-ci avec une pointe de défi.  
La porte claqua brusquement et l'infirmière Pomfresh fit irruption dans la pièce.  
- Ah ! Voilà encore ces deux spécimens ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez inventé cette fois-ci, les garçons ?  
- C'était un Détraqueur, intervint posément McGonagall.  
- Poster ces créatures autour d'une école, grommela Pomfresh en vérifiant que Harry allait bien. Mais quelle idée, je vous jure ! Bon, ça m'a l'air de ne pas prêter à conséquence… Mais il va falloir les éviter un maximum. Elles peuvent avoir un effet désastreux sur les gens un tant soit peu sensibles. Vous avez pris du chocolat ?  
- Oui ; le professeur Lupin m'en a donné dans le train. A tout le monde, en fait.  
- Très bien ! Nous avons enfin un professeur de Défense qui connaît les bons remèdes.  
- Vous êtes sûre qu'ils peuvent redescendre ?  
- Tout à fait.  
- Dans ce cas, retournez dîner, jeunes gens. Miss Granger, j'ai à vous parler à propos de votre emploi du temps.  
Les garçons repartirent tandis que Pomfresh notait quelque chose dans son calepin. Une fois dans la grande salle, ils durent esquiver un certain nombre de questions avant de pouvoir se mettre à table. Malefoy engageait des paris avec d'autres Serpentard pour déterminer qui avait eu si peur des Détraqueurs. Sarah s'abstint de tout commentaire, mais retint les noms proposés. Il y avait sûrement une bonne occasion de ridiculiser quelqu'un, et peut-être même de l'argent à gagner…  
- Vous avez raté la répartition.  
- On a combien de nouveaux ?  
- Sept. C'est acceptable.  
Hermione rentra à son tour, l'air ravie. Dumbledore attendit que tout le monde eût cessé de bavarder pour entamer son discours.  
- Bienvenue à vous pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard ! J'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire ( _Sans blague ?_) et comme l'une d'elles est très sérieuse, autant s'en débarrasser tout de suite avant que la bonne chère ne vous plonge dans une euphorie peu propice à la gravité ( _Si les petits ont compris un mot de ce charabia…_ ). Vous avez pu vous en apercevoir, l'école a dû accueillir quelques Détraqueurs d'Azkaban qui nous ont été envoyés par le ministère de la Magie (_ Et tu n'aimes pas ça du tout, hein ?_ ). Ils sont postés à chaque entrée du domaine et tant qu'ils seront là, personne ne pourra quitter l'école sans permission préalable. Les Détraqueurs ne se laissent pas abuser par les déguisements ou les ruses, pas même par des capes d'invisibilité ( _Je vais vraiment avoir besoin de cette fausse signature ! _). Les Détraqueurs n'ont rien à faire des excuses ou des sollicitations. Ne leur donnez jamais l'occasion de vous faire du mal. Je m'adresse tout particulièrement aux préfets, ainsi qu'à notre nouveau préfet-en-chef ( _Attention ! Percy va exploser ! _) et à son homologue féminin, pour qu'ils veillent à ce qu'aucun élève ne contrarie les Détraqueurs.  
Dumbledore changea soudain d'expression, avec autant de maestria qu'un présentateur télé.  
- Pour continuer sur une note plus joyeuse, je suis heureux d'accueillir parmi nous deux nouveaux enseignants. Tout d'abord, le professeur Lupin, qui a bien voulu se charger des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.  
Les applaudissements pour ce professeur à la mine piteuse dans ses robes rapiécées furent des plus rares. A côté de Lupin, Rogue faisait une tête de trois pieds de long, assortis d'une révulsion non déguisée. Ces deux-là se connaissaient-ils déjà ?  
- Quant à la seconde nomination, je dois d'abord vous informer que le professeur Brûlopot, des Soins aux créatures magiques, a pris sa retraite afin de s'occuper tranquillement des derniers membres qui lui restaient ( _Ses pensionnaires l'aimaient trop, ça c'est sûr… _). Je suis ravi de vous annoncer que cette discipline sera désormais enseignée par Rubeus Hagrid, en plus de ses responsabilités actuelles.  
Harry songea avec horreur au livre mordeur qui séjournait dans sa valise.  
- Non seulement il aime les monstres, mais en plus, il nous en fait adopter… Je la sens pas, cette année, gémit Bastian Moon.  
- Faut voir le bon coté des choses, lui répondit Milicent Bulstrode. Granger dévore tous les livres de la bibliothèque, peut-être que c'est le livre qui va la dévorer cette fois-ci…  
Le professeur Dumbledore reprit la parole :  
- Pour finir, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer un événement qui ne s'était plus produit depuis des temps immémoriaux. Maximilian Expea, ici présent, était un Moldu assoiffé de connaissance. Aujourd'hui, il est le premier sorcier depuis bien des siècles à avoir **acquis** ses pouvoirs au terme d'une vie de recherche et de **travail** acharné !  
Les élèves mirent plusieurs secondes à comprendre les implications de cette nouvelle, après quoi un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva des tables de Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et de la moitié des élèves Serpentard. L'autre moitié était partagée entre le dégoût et la fureur de cette atteinte à leur privilège de sang-pur, se jurant déjà de rendre la vie impossible à ce « parvenu ».  
- À présent qu'il est un sorcier, Mr Expea va à son tour apprendre à se servir de ses pouvoirs en suivant l'enseignement de notre école. Il assistera aux cours de première année avec les élèves de la maison qui correspond le plus à sa personnalité.  
Le professeur McGonagall s'avança de nouveau, avec le choixpeau magique entre les mains et en coiffa le vieil Expea, aussi appliquée qu'un évêque couronnant un roi.  
Le vieux chapeau rapiécé n'hésita pas une seconde.  
- Serdaigle !  
Les élèves de Serdaigle accueillirent bruyamment leur nouveau doyen, qui s'assit bientôt à leur table, les larmes aux yeux.  
Le directeur attendit à nouveau le silence pour conclure son discours.

- Je crois vous avoir dit le plus important. Que le festin commence !  
Harry se servit une pleine louchée de purée aux carottes, assortie d'une épaisse tranche de rôti bien saignant. Naturellement, il prit de la tarte au chocolat pour le dessert. Autant continuer la thérapie. Sarah faisait un sort à de la tarte à la citrouille. Crabbe et Goyle bâfraient, comme d'habitude…  
A la fin du dîner, Hermione et Ronald se précipitèrent vers Hagrid pour le féliciter. Très ému, le tout nouveau professeur s'essuya les yeux. Harry le laissa à ses remerciements pour rejoindre les quartiers de Serpentard.  
- Quetzalcóatl ! dit le préfet et le mur s'ouvrit.  
Au milieu des rires et des bavardages, les étudiants s'installèrent. En déballant sa malle, Harry prit bien soin de ne pas sortir son livre croqueur, qui émit pourtant force plaintes pour le convaincre de le détacher.  
- Non !  
Le livre se tut aussitôt.  
En posant sa tête sur l'oreiller, Harry eut enfin la sensation d'être à la maison.


	6. Griffes et Thé

Salut à tous !

Nouveau chapitre, où l'on découvre un nouveau personnage et de nouvelles créatures. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6 : Coup de Griffes et Feuilles de Thé

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Sarah descendit rejoindre Harry et Théo dans le Grande Salle pour le petit déjeuner, elle passa devant Drago Malefoy, toujours occupé à discuter du « Mystérieux trouillard ». Choisissant de l'ignorer tout en retenant ce qu'il disait ( oui, il faut de l'entraînement pour cela ), elle s'assit bientôt à côté de Théo, qui lui fit passer une feuille de parchemin.  
- Nos emplois du temps de troisième année, dit-il. C'est pas encore insurmontable.  
- Montre voir... Ah, on commence par les options… Étude des runes avec Serdaigle, et toi arithmancie avec les Gryff… Ben j'espère que personne n'a pris les deux à la fois dans notre promo…  
- J'crois pas, lui répondit Harry. Et voilà, ajouta-t-il, les Gryff se disputent encore…  
- Ron Weasley ?  
- Et Hermione. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi ils se disputent, mais connaissant Weasley, ce doit encore être une question futile…  
Ils n'eurent pas à s'interroger plus longtemps, car ladite dispute fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Hagrid dans la Grande Salle, vêtu de son long manteau en peau de taupe et tenant à la main un cadavre de… putois ? Beurk !  
- Ça va ? dit-il d'une voix peu discrète. Vous allez assister à mon premier cours ! Tout de suite après déjeuner ! Je me suis levé à cinq heures du matin pour tout préparer…  
- Hé Harry, tu m'écoutes ?  
Harry, surpris, tourna la tête vers Sarah qui commençait déjà à lui passer une main devant les yeux pour vérifier qu'il était toujours « sur terre ».  
- Oui, tu disais ?  
- Qu'on va être en retard en étude des runes si tu ne finis pas bien vite cette tartine.  
- Oh, pardon. Bon, ben bonne chance pour l'arithmancie

Le cours d'étude des runes se passa sans histoires. C'était un cours calme, où les baguettes magiques restaient rangées, ce qui évitait la plupart des accidents, volontaires ou non. Bien sûr, le premier cours fut plus une initiation qu'un cours proprement dit. Harry et Sarah y apprirent surtout les principales utilités des runes : écriture inaltérable, texte à sens caché ne se révélant que par magie, ou encore une inscription chargée d'un sortilège se libérant à la demande.  
En guise de démonstration, le professeur leur présenta deux rouleaux de parchemin dont il lut à voix haute la première ligne. Les deux manuscrits, comme animés d'une vie propre ( ou dissolue, mais la vie privée d'un parchemin ne nous regarde pas ), se mirent à échanger silencieusement maléfices et contres, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux soit réduit en cendres par un sort bien placé du second.  
- Ainsi, dit le professeur, le but de mon cours est de vous apprendre à faire tout ce que les runes permettent. En fin de programme, vous serez aussi doués pour écrire de tels scripts de magie que pour donner un tranchant divin à une hache runique _( C'est pour Sarah, ça… )_. D'ailleurs, les deux parchemins que vous avez vus combattre étaient des copies de l'examen des ASPIC de l'année passée. À présent, avez-vous des questions ? Un point à éclaircir ?  
Les questions devaient sans doute se bousculer dans l'esprit des élèves, mais la démonstration des parchemins les avait laissés sans voix.  
Le cours se termina sur ces entrefaites, et les élèves de Serdaigle se pressèrent pour ne pas manquer leur cours d'Enchantements tandis que les Serpentard partaient se reposer en Histoire de la Magie.  
En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, la première chose qu'ils remarquèrent fut les Gryffondor ENCORE en train de se disputer… Visiblement, leurs cours du matin les avaient divisés…  
- Toujours les deux mêmes, soupira Sarah.  
- Et ça y est, cet abruti a réussi à couper l'appétit à Hermione, renchérit Théo alors que l'intéressée quittait la salle.  
- Au fait, j'ai oublié de te demander : ça s'est bien passé, ton cours d'arithmancie ?  
- Oh oui, c'est vraiment intéressant. Hermione a évidemment raflé tous les points donnés par le prof, mais on finit par s'y habituer…  
- Disons qu'elle est comme ça à tous les cours, répondit Harry en souriant.  
- On verra bien si elle est aussi douée en soins aux créatures magiques, répliqua Sarah. Puisqu'on a cours avec eux, on verra bien ce que Hagrid nous présentera comme bête, mais je pense que ça va être joyeux…

Harry était plutôt content de sortir du château après déjeuner. C'était son premier jour, et il était déjà fatigué par une demi-journée passée à l'intérieur. La pluie qui était tombée la veille avait cessé, laissant un ciel clair et une terre souple sans être boueuse.  
Sarah et lui furent parmi les premiers sur les lieux, bientôt suivis de Malefoy et ses gorilles. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'ils choisissent cette option ? Ou plutôt que Malefoy la choisisse pour tous les trois ?  
Bien entendu, l'arrivée des Gryffondor n'arrangea rien. Ce pauvre Hagrid allait devoir faire son cours à un auditoire qui risquait d'exploser à tout moment…  
Pourtant, le garde-chasse avait l'air impatient de commencer son cours.  
- Venez, venez, dépêchez-vous ! lança-t-il. Vous allez avoir une bonne surprise ! _( Mince )_ Vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer, croyez moi ! _( Je crains le pire… )_ Tout le monde est là ? Très bien, suivez-moi !  
Ils longèrent la forêt interdite pendant un moment, Harry craignant à chaque instant que Hagrid les emmène à l'intérieur. Il fut soulagé quand celui-ci s'arrêta devant une espèce d'enclos vide.  
- Rassemblez-vous le long de la barrière ! cria Hagrid. Voilà, comme ça, pour que tout le monde puisse bien voir. C'est bon… Alors, première chose, vous allez ouvrir vos livres…  
- Comment on fait ? demanda Malefoy de sa voix traînante.  
- Quoi ?  
- Comment on fait pour ouvrir nos livres, répéta Drago en sortant son exemplaire du _Monstrueux livre des monstres_. L'ouvrage était soigneusement ficelé avec un morceau de corde. Ceux des autres élèves étaient tous bâillonnés avec des moyens divers et variés.  
- C'est une bonne question, répondit Hagrid en souriant. Qui ici, a réussi à ouvrir son livre ?  
Les élèves se regardèrent, puis Lavande Brown leva timidement la main, bientôt imitée par Blaise Zabini. Harry, stupéfait, remarqua que leurs livres n'étaient pas attachés.  
- Excellent ! Cela fera dix points pour Gryffondor et Serpentard. Pour les autres, ce sera la première chose à apprendre. C'est pourtant tout simple : il faut juste les caresser… Regardez !  
Il prit gentiment l'exemplaire d'Hermione, maintenu fermé par du ruban adhésif ( quelle cruauté ! ). Dès que Hagrid l'arracha, l'ouvrage tenta de le mordre, mais le garde-chasse passa son énorme doigt sur le dos du livre. Celui-ci fut parcouru d'un frisson puis s'ouvrit paisiblement dans sa main, le signet qui lui tenait lieu de langue pendant mollement.  
- Oh, sommes-nous bêtes, dit Malefoy d'un ton sarcastique. Il suffisait de les caresser ! on aurait dû le deviner tout de suite !  
- Eh oui, c'est la première leçon : on n'arrive à rien en tapant dessus. Et maintenant, euh… Ah oui ! Je disais, ouvrez vos livres à la page… Euh, non ! Après, c'est mieux. Il ne manque plus que… euh, les créatures magiques du cours, euh… Je vais les chercher. Elles attendent tout près.  
Il s'éloigna et disparut bientôt dans la forêt. Harry était de plus en plus inquiet quant aux créatures en question.  
- Cette école est vraiment tombée bien bas, lâcha Malefoy. Voilà que ce bon à rien est devenu professeur ! Mon père va avoir une attaque en apprenant cela…  
- C'est peut-être un bon à rien, mais il nous a tous damé le pion avec le livre ! répliqua Sarah. Il en sait plus que nous sur les monstres, _donc_ il est bon pour ce poste !  
- Regardez ! s'exclama soudain Lavande Brown.  
Une douzaine de créatures extraordinaires venaient de faire leur entrée dans l'enclos. Elles avaient le corps robuste d'un cheval ou d'un centaure et la majesté d'un aigle, doté de grands yeux orange et muni d'un long bec de couleur gris acier. Leurs pattes arrière auraient fait pâlir de jalousie un cheval de course et leurs pattes avant étaient pourvues de longues serres menaçantes. La chose rassurante, c'est que chaque créature portait un épais collier de cuir attaché à une longue chaîne, et que Hagrid tenait les extrémités de celles-ci dans sa main immense.  
- Voici des hippogriffes ! annonça Hagrid. Cinq cent kilos de force et de beauté !  
En effet, les élèves étaient subjugués par les imposantes créatures. Et surtout, aucun n'osait s'approcher.  
- Mais… Ils ne sont pas… dangereux ? demanda Sarah, bien qu'ayant son idée de la réponse du géant.  
- Oh que oui ! répondit Hagrid à sa grande surprise ( et à son grand effroi ). D'ailleurs, voila les consignes alors ON ECOUTE BIEN ! Les consignes sont aussi marquées en page, euh… 27 du livre. C'est ça. Alors les consignes…  
Hagrid chercha ses mots quelques secondes, puis prit une grande inspiration :  
- Alors, la première chose qu'il faut savoir, c'est que les hippogriffes font preuve d'une très grande fierté. Ils sont très susceptibles. Surtout, ne les insultez jamais, vous n'aimeriez pas les voir en colère. Et ça pourrait bien être la dernière chose que vous verriez.  
Évidemment, les seuls qui n'écoutaient pas, c'étaient Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle. Bien entendu, dès qu'il s'agissait de ne PAS insulter quelqu'un, Malefoy n'était pas intéressé…  
- On doit toujours attendre que l'hippogriffe fasse le premier geste, poursuivit Hagrid. C'est une créature très attachée à la politesse. Il faut s'avancer vers lui, le saluer en s'inclinant et attendre. S'il vous salue à son tour, c'est qu'il vous a accepté, vous avez le droit de le toucher. Sinon, je vous conseille de vite disparaître de sa vue avant qu'il ne vous chasse. Alors, qui veut essayer en premier ?  
Pour toute réponse, les élèves reculèrent chacun d'un pas. Puis, Sarah s'avança timidement.  
- S'il tout ce qu'il faut, c'est savoir être humble devant eux, je n'ai pas de problème pour cela. De toute façon, l'arrogance, ça ne mène pas bien loin…  
- Bravo ! rugit Hagrid. Bon alors… Je crois que tu devrais bien t'entendre avec Dhir.  
Il ôta doucement le collier d'un hippogriffe au plumage bleu sombre et le laissa s'approcher de Sarah qui retenait son souffle. Comme tous ses camarades, d'ailleurs. Malefoy lui-même se demandait ce qui allait se passer, même s'il ne devait pas espérer le même dénouement que les autres élèves.  
- Voilà, tu dois enlever tes lunettes de soleil. Si tu croises son regard, essaie de ne pas ciller… Les hippogriffes se méfient quand on cligne des yeux trop souvent…  
Sarah se mit instinctivement à l'ombre des arbres de la forêt, pour ne pas risquer d'avoir le soleil dans les yeux. Le volatile nommé Dhir tourna la tête vers elle et commença à la fixer d'un regard méfiant, mais Sarah s'efforça de soutenir son regard.  
- Ça va, c'est très bien, euh… Sarah. Maintenant, incline-toi doucement…  
Sarah s'inclina respectueusement, peu rassurée. L'hippogriffe demeurait impassible. Mais lorsqu'elle se fut redressée, Dhir plia les pattes de devant et s'inclina légèrement. Hagrid était visiblement enchanté, aussi Sarah s'avança-t-elle lentement vers la créature pour lui caresser le haut de la tête. Les élèves étaient comme hypnotisés. L'hippogriffe parut apprécier les caresses, puis détourna la tête. Sarah n'insista pas et battit prudemment en retraite.  
Lorsqu'elle franchit à nouveau la barrière, tous applaudirent comme si leur vie en dépendait, même Ron Weasley qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Seul Malefoy paraissait déçu, et ses deux comparses avaient interrompu leur geste dès qu'ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'il n'applaudissait pas.  
Lorsque Hagrid demanda un second volontaire, les élèves se montrèrent quand même hésitants. Mais Harry s'avança, à la grande joie du géant.  
- Alors, Harry, je pense que tu devrais essayer avec Buck.  
Il détacha alors l'hippogriffe gris clair et Harry s'avança timidement. Buck se mit à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Harry s'efforça de ne pas les fermer, bien que ceux-ci le démangeaient furieusement.  
- C'est bon… Incline-toi…  
Peu désireux d'exposer sa nuque à l'animal, Harry inclina légèrement la tête, puis se redressa. Mais cela ne semblait pas satisfaire l'hippogriffe, qui braquait toujours sur lui un regard hautain.  
- Houlà, dit Hagrid, soudain inquiet. Recule-toi doucement. Surtout, pas de geste brusque…  
Harry allait s'exécuter quand Buck s'inclina profondément devant lui. Rassuré, Harry s'approcha de lui pour lui caresser le bec. À sa grande surprise, l'hippogriffe se baissa. Les élèves applaudirent à tout rompre, sauf les trois du fond…  
- C'est magnifique ! dit Hagrid. Je crois qu'il va te laisser monter sur son dos, maintenant !  
Franchement, ça ne l'enchantait pas trop… Mais Harry se dit que refuser serait offenser l'hippogriffe, aussi monta-t-il bientôt sur le dos de l'animal, tout en prenant garde à ne pas arracher de plume. Le problème majeur, à présent, se résumait à : « où est-ce qu'on se tient ? ».  
- C'est parti ! rugit Hagrid en donnant une tape amicale sur l'arrière-train de Buck.

Celui-ci déploya ses immenses ailes et s'éleva dans les airs, ne laissant à Harry que le temps de s'accrocher à son cou.  
Mais le vol ne fut pas aussi plaisant qu'en balai. Celui qui a eu le malheur de descendre un jour de son vélo pour être lancé au trot à dos de cheval a déjà une petite idée du malaise. Harry vivait cela avec une dimension en plus. Lorsque l'hippogriffe atterrit enfin, il tomba de son dos plus qu'il n'en descendit, avant de se redresser, en un seul morceau, sous les applaudissements des autres élèves ( sauf… ben oui, toujours les mêmes ).  
Enhardis par les réussites successives de deux de leurs camarades, les autres élèves pénétrèrent dans l'enclos tandis que Hagrid détachait les autres hippogriffes. Ils furent bientôt réunis autour d'eux, leur caressant qui le bec, qui le plumage. Malefoy et ses gardes du corps avaient choisi Buck, lequel s'était incliné devant Malefoy qui lui caressait mollement le bec d'un air dédaigneux.  
- C'est très facile, dit-il de sa voix traînante. C'est forcément facile, si Potter a pu le faire… Je parie que tu n'es absolument pas dangereux, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de l'hippogriffe. N'est-ce pas, espèce de grosse brute repoussante ?  
Ce qui sauva sans doute la vie de Malefoy, c'est que Hagrid ait entendu l'insulte en même temps que Buck. L'instant d'après, Hagrid s'efforçait à grand-peine de remettre son collier à Buck, à présent animé d'une rage sanguinaire, et Malefoy était recroquevillé dans l'herbe, une tâche de sang étant apparue sur sa robe de sorcier.  
- Je meurs ! hurlait-il. Regardez, je meurs ! Cette bestiole m'a tué !  
- Pour un mort, t'es bien bavard ! lui lança Harry.  
- Mais laisse-moi voir cette blessure ! cria Pansy Parkinson.  
- Personne ne meurt ! répliqua Hagrid, qui commençait à paniquer sérieusement. Euh… Sortez tous de la forêt et rentrez au château ! Allez, plus personne dans l'enclos, j'emmène Drago à l'infirmerie. Le cours est terminé !  
Hagrid était maintenant au centre de l'attention tandis qu'il hissait sans peine Malefoy sur son épaule. « Le pauvre » avait une profonde entaille dans le bras. Craignant que quelqu'un ne rejette la faute sur Hagrid, Sarah se chargea de rappeler à la foule un petit détail :  
- HÉ MALEFOY, LES CONSIGNES DE SÉCURITÉ, C'EST POUR LES CHIENS ?  
La ruse se révéla efficace, puisque dans les deux classes, on ne parla bientôt plus que de la bêtise de Malefoy. _« Moutons »_, pensa Sarah.  
Les élèves rentrèrent donc au château, mais Harry avait encore un peu de mal à marcher droit…  
- Ho, Harry ! T'es encore sous le choc du vol, attention !  
- Merci Sarah, je crois que… ça va un peu mieux maintenant… Mais tu ne peux pas savoir combien j'ai envie d'aller me coucher tout de suite…  
- Quel dommage que tu aies encore un cours !  
- Ah oui, divination… C'est où déjà ?  
- 'sais pas, je n'y vais pas…

Après un coup d'œil sur son emploi du temps, Harry s'était mis en route vers la tour nord. Seulement, après deux années passées à Poudlard, il ne s'était encore jamais aventuré dans cette partie du château : ce n'était pas un passage interdit, alors à quoi bon ?  
Lorsqu'il passa pour la seconde fois devant le même tableau représentant une colline verdoyante où un chevalier en plate complète dormait à côté de son épée plantée dans le sol, Harry comprit qu'il avait tourné en rond et se remit en route, plus méfiant cette fois-ci. Après avoir grimpé escalier sur escalier, il atteint enfin… un autre escalier. Toutefois, celui-ci était en colimaçon, ce qui indiqua à Harry qu'il était presque arrivé à destination. De peur d'arriver trop en retard, il monta les marches quatre à quatre et arriva au sommet au moment où Bastian Moon entrait dans la salle de cours… par une échelle. Se demandant rageusement combien d'étages il lui faudrait encore monter, Harry gravit l'échelle et parvint enfin dans la salle de cours de divination.  
Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle ne ressemblait pas à une salle de classe. La pièce, occupée par une vingtaine de tables circulaires, et éclairée d'une faible lumière rouge, tenait plus du salon de thé. Dans une cheminée dégageant une chaleur étouffante, chauffait une bouilloire répandant d'étranges vapeurs à rendre jaloux l'archange Novalis lui-même. Quant aux étagères, elles étaient recouvertes de boules de cristal, jeux de cartes pouvant servir à tout sauf à jouer, tasses à thé et autres objets divers et variés. Harry et Bastian s'assirent à une table, cherchèrent vainement des yeux leur professeur.  
- Soyez les bienvenus, dit alors une voix féminine. Je suis heureuse de vous voir enfin avec mes yeux de chair.  
Harry se tourna vers le fond de la pièce, d'où émergea un personnage baroque. Le professeur Trelawney était une femme à l'âge indéfinissable, dont l'accoutrement faisait balancer entre le rire et la consternation. Très mince, les yeux agrandis par d'énormes culs-de-bouteille, l'astrologue était enveloppée dans un long châle luisant de paillettes et de sequins de nacre. Des chaînes multicolores, des perles, des bagues et des bracelets cliquetaient sur elles et renvoyaient dans tous les sens des éclats lumineux. Elle prenait très au sérieux le style « Madame Irma et sa roulotte ».  
- Asseyez-vous, mes enfants, asseyez-vous donc.  
Théodore haussa les sourcils. Cette entrée en matière était un peu déroutante. Millicent Bulstrode semblait sceptique. Elle et les autres s'assirent maladroitement sur les coussins et les poufs disposés sur le plancher.  
- Bienvenue au cours de divination, dit Trelawney après s'être assise près du feu. Il se peut que vous ne m'ayez jamais croisée car je descends rarement dans les parties habitées du château. L'agitation qui y règne trouble mon troisième œil.  
Harry se souvint alors que l'ancienne préfète Adelia lui avait signalé, lors de son arrivée à Poudlard, l'existence d'une vieille timbrée qui ne venait pas aux repas. Il venait de la découvrir.  
- Vous avez donc choisi d'étudier la divination. C'est sans conteste le plus difficile des arts magiques. Je dois vous avertir dès le début que si vous n'avez aucun don pour la double vue, je ne pourrai rien vous apprendre. Les livres ne sont pas des aides fiables dans ce domaine.  
Voilà qui avait dû causer un grand choc à Hermione, si la prof avait tenu le même discours aux Gryffondor.  
- Nombre de sorciers, par ailleurs fort doués pour provoquer des explosions, répandre des parfums étranges ou disparaître d'un coup, sont absolument incapables de lever les voiles ténébreux du futur, poursuivit Trelawney. C'est un don qui n'est que rarement accordé. ( _Mais quel baratin… soupira Harry. C'est pire que le laïus de Rogue en première année !_ ) Vous, mon garçon, dit-elle d'un coup en parlant à Bastian, la fortune de votre famille est-elle toujours sans nuage ?  
- Je pense, répondit Moon sans se troubler.  
- Cela reste à voir dans l'avenir, répliqua le professeur d'un ton négligent. Cette année, nous verrons les méthodes de base de la divination, reprit-elle paisiblement sous l'œil intrigué de Moon. Nous consacrerons le premier trimestre à la lecture des feuilles de thé. Puis nous étudierons les lignes de la main. Mon cher, fit-elle en se tournant vers Blaise Zabini, il faudra vous méfier : je sens une ombre qui plane sur vous.  
- Et moi, je la vois… murmura l'intéressé.  
- Enfin, nous achèverons cette année avec les boules de cristal, si nous avons achevé à temps les signes du feu. Je puis vous dire qu'aux alentours de Noël, cette classe connaîtra de nombreuses absences. A la fin de cette année, certains d'entre vous rencontreront de graves dangers.  
- Ouais, c'est les exams ! gloussa Blaise.  
- Bien. Nous allons commencer. Je vais vous faire du thé. Prenez une tasse pour deux et venez me l'apporter. Je la remplirai. Vous n'aurez qu'à boire le thé jusqu'à ne plus avoir que les feuilles au fond de la tasse. Faites-les tourner trois fois dans la tasse, de la main gauche, et retournez-la sur la soucoupe. Ensuite, attendez que la dernière goutte soit tombée et lisez le signe que vous découvrirez. Pages 5 et 6 de votre guide, vous trouverez tout ce qu'il vous faut.  
Harry se dévoua pour boire le thé. Il était étrange. Il y avait du lait dedans… Des épices, aussi. Ah ! De la cardamome. Et du poivre. Bizarre, douceâtre, mais pas mauvais, décida-t-il. Puis lui et Bastian examinèrent les feuilles.  
- Tu vois quoi ? s'enquit Moon avec intérêt.  
- Un truc mou et humide, grommela Harry.  
Il avait la migraine à cause des fumées d'encens et une énorme envie de dormir. Heureusement que ce cours était le dernier de la journée.  
- Une sorte de croix… Épreuves et souffrances… Ça me manquait, tiens ! Mais là, on dirait un âne. Un grand poids sur les épaules… C'est connu, ça aussi.  
- Moi, j'ai une espèce de mouton, fit Bastian, l'air perplexe.  
- Et moi une étoile. Ça veut dire bonne fortune, il paraît, dit Millicent en se frottant le menton.  
- Montrez-moi cette tasse, dit Trelawney en prenant la tasse de Bastian et Harry, la mine contrariée.  
- Le faucon… Mon pauvre petit, vous avez un ennemi mortel.  
- Ben oui, Vous-savez-qui, fit Millicent d'un ton d'évidence. Tout le monde le sait.  
Des rires se firent entendre à droite et à gauche. L'enseignante ne leur prêta pas attention. Elle continua son analyse.  
- La massue… Une attaque… Ce n'est pas une très bonne tasse.  
- Le contenu non plus, susurra quelqu'un.  
- La tête de mort. Il y a un grand danger sur votre chemin.  
- Ouais, si jamais tu nous fais perdre la coupe de quidditch, commenta Zabini depuis son coussin.  
Trelawney eut un sursaut et poussa un cri effrayé.  
- Oh… Mon pauvre garçon… Non, il vaut mieux ne rien dire…  
- Quoi donc ? demanda Harry, que ce cirque impatientait un peu.  
- Mon pauvre chéri, dit Trelawney d'une voix de tragédienne. Le Sinistros est sur vous.  
- Oups ! C'est pas bon, ça… marmonna Blaise.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.  
- Un genre de chien fantôme, expliqua Bastian. Il hante les cimetières. C'est un présage de mort, il paraît.  
- Je ne vais pas dans les cimetières, répondit Harry en s'efforçant de rester neutre.  
Il reprit sa tasse et la tourna légèrement.  
- Vu comme ça, on dirait plutôt… un chapeau melon. Un travail dans l'administration, dit-il en essayant de ne pas penser au gros chien noir de Privet Drive.  
Et puis flûte ! Il était toujours vivant, non ? La rencontre était déjà assez éloignée.  
- Je crois que nous allons en rester là pour aujourd'hui. Vous pouvez partir. (_Tant mieux ! _)  
En silence, ils bouclèrent leurs sacs et redescendirent par l'échelle. Le professeur prédit à Pansy qu'elle ne tarderait pas à avoir un accident. Troublée, elle manqua une marche et tomba lourdement sur le plancher. Les Serpentard allèrent déposer leurs sacs dans le dortoir sans faire un bruit.  
- Ben quoi ? Quelqu'un est mort ? demanda Terence Higgs en les voyant entrer dans un état second.  
- Cours de divination, lança Harry en guise d'explication.  
- Ha ! Ha ! À qui a-t-elle prédit une mort affreuse, cette année ?  
- Harry, répondit Blaise.  
- Te fais pas de bile ! Elle fait le coup chaque année ! Moi aussi, elle m'a dit que j'allais mourir au mois de mars de ma troisième année ici, à cause d'une chute dans le lac. Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un fantôme ? Je précise que je suis allé pêcher tous les dimanches, cette année-là.  
Des rires et des « ouf » de soulagement traversèrent l'assemblée des étudiants.  
- Et ma chute, alors ? s'inquiéta Pansy.  
Mais personne ne l'écouta et Harry se sentit beaucoup mieux, d'un seul coup. Il repartit dîner la tête légère.  
A la table de Serpentard, Sarah leur annonça qu'elle avait localisé les annuaires des précédentes promotions. Ils pourraient s'attaquer au sujet Black dès ce samedi. 


	7. l'Epouvantard

Salutations à la noble compagnie des lecteurs !

Nouveau chapitre, où l'on récolte des indices intéressants. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7 : l'Epouvantard

Drago ne revint que trois jours plus tard. Durant cet intervalle, il fallut supporter les complaintes de Pansy Parkinson, qui ne cessait de gémir sur le sort de son malheureux camarade. Les autres Serpentard n'étaient pas si tendres. Zabini répétait à qui voulait l'entendre que Malefoy n'était même pas fichu de respecter une consigne simple. Millicent Bulstrode lui répondait que Malefoy ne savait généralement pas s'adresser à quelqu'un sans lui envoyer son mépris à la figure et que « ça devait bien arriver un jour ! » Enfin bref, les autres étudiants de la maison ne se trouvaient pas plus mal de cette absence.  
Les meilleures choses ont une fin. Le jeudi dans la matinée, Drago fit son grand retour durant le cours de potions avec les Gryffondor. Rogue, visiblement la tête ailleurs, lui fit signe de s'asseoir sans rien dire. Pansy accueillit son héros avec ravissement et Drago joua magnifiquement la comédie du gars qui souffre avec courage. Harry fit une moue dégoûtée avant de retourner à sa potion de ratatinage. Il était très content de travailler avec Millicent, cela lui éviterait d'avoir à aider Malefoy. Il étouffa un rire quand il vit que ce dangereux honneur allait échoir à Ronald Weasley. Celui-ci commença aussitôt à se quereller avec le Serpentard, qui prenait un malin plaisir à le traiter comme le dernier des larbins. Ainsi…  
- Monsieur, Weasley abîme mes racines de marguerite.  
- Weasley, fit la voix basse de Rogue, vous échangerez vos racines avec celles de Malefoy.  
- Mais, monsieur… balbutia Weasley, rouge de honte.  
- Vous m'avez entendu ? gronda Rogue.  
Et le pauvre Gryffondor dut céder ses racines impeccablement coupées.  
- Je vais aussi avoir besoin d'aide pour peler ma figue sèche, dit Malefoy d'un ton narquois.  
- Mais qu'il se la mange, sa figue, grommela Millicent. Paraît que c'est bon pour le cerveau…  
- Granger, vous éplucherez cette figue, dit Rogue en posant le fruit sur la table devant Hermione.  
Sarah observait toute la scène avec attention et Harry sentit son estomac se contracter. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de créer un problème. Hermione pela la pauvre figue aussi vite que possible et la jeta à Malefoy. Celui-ci se mit à lui lancer des piques au sujet de Hagrid. Il était persuadé que le professeur tout frais nommé n'allait pas rester longtemps. Harry tendait aussi à le croire. Lucius Malefoy n'allait pas rater une occasion qui se présentait ainsi sur un plateau, bien que les autres leçons se fussent déroulées sans le moindre accroc. Hagrid pourrait toujours en tirer parti face à Malefoy père.  
Pendant ce temps, Londubat avait de gros soucis avec sa potion. Elle aurait dû être vert clair et était devenue…  
- Orange, Londubat, lança Rogue avec mépris en prenant un échantillon dans une louche pour le montrer à toute la classe. Orange ! Sera-t-il jamais possible de vous faire entrer quoi que ce soit dans le crâne au sujet des potions, Mister Londubat ? Avez-vous écouté quand j'ai dit qu'un seul foie de rat suffisait ?  
- Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas mis le foie du rat de Weasley, marmonna Théodore dans son coin. Je hais cette bestiole.  
Neville semblait au bord des larmes. Hermione intervint en sa faveur, ce qui n'arrangea pas la situation, et elle se fit sèchement remettre à sa place, cramoisie.  
- Londubat, poursuivit Rogue avec agacement, à la fin du cours, nous ferons avaler quelques gouttes de votre potion à votre crapaud et nous verrons ce qui arrivera. Voilà qui va peut-être vous encourager à la préparer correctement ?  
Rogue s'éloigna vers d'autres cibles tandis que Neville implorait Hermione du regard de l'aider. De son côté, Millicent avait des choses intéressantes à raconter.  
- La _Gazette_ dit que Sirius Black a été repéré, souffla-t-elle à Harry.  
- Oh ? Où ça ?  
- Pas très loin d'ici. C'est une Moldue qui l'a vu et elle a tout de suite appelé le numéro que le Ministère a donné. Mais quand les aurors sont arrivés, il était déjà parti.  
- Aurors ?  
- La police spéciale du Ministère, expliqua Millicent. Ils rigolent pas, ces gars-là.  
- Tu veux essayer d'attraper Black à toi tout seul, Potter ? susurra la voix venimeuse de Malefoy derrière eux.  
- Pourquoi faire ? Ce n'est pas mon travail, répondit Harry à voix basse.  
Il aurait parié que le professeur de potions les écoutait.  
- Si j'étais toi, j'aurais déjà tenté quelque chose. Je ne resterais pas sagement à l'école.  
- Eh ben vas-y, grogna Millicent. Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?  
- Ouais, c'est vrai, un serviteur de Tu-sais-qui, ça doit forcément t'intéresser, dit méchamment Harry, qui était convaincu que Malefoy père faisait partie de la clique de Voldemort.  
- Tu n'es pas au courant, Potter ? chuchota Malefoy en haussant les sourcils.  
- De quoi ? Je ne vois pas ce dont tu parles.  
- Tu préfères sans doute laisser le travail aux détraqueurs et protéger ta peau, hein ? ricana Drago. Je me vengerais, si j'étais toi…  
- Arrête de débloquer. Ta potion est bleue, répliqua Harry.  
Rogue interrompit heureusement l'échange en leur ordonnant de laisser infuser la potion. Harry alla nettoyer les ustensiles et aperçut Hermione qui soufflait discrètement des indications à Neville. Il se demandait de quoi Drago voulait parler. Il était grand temps d'aller consulter les archives de Poudlard au sujet du sieur Black. Mais avant cela, les élèves se groupèrent autour de la table de Neville, où Rogue allait faire ingurgiter la potion à Trevor. Neville tremblait comme une feuille. Il devait être très attaché à son crapaud pour se faire tant de souci. Sa potion avait la bonne teinte, mais de là à dire qu'elle était au point…  
- Venez tous voir ce qui va arriver à ce crapaud. Si la potion est correcte, il va rapetisser jusqu'à redevenir un têtard. Si au contraire elle n'est pas convenable, l'animal sera empoisonné.  
Rogue prit Trevor dans la main, sans lui faire le moindre mal, nota Harry. Puis il lui fit avaler quelques gouttes du liquide vert. Un petit « chpops ! » retentit et un têtard frétillant apparut dans la main du professeur. Visiblement surpris, celui-ci versa un peu de l'antidote sur le bébé crapaud, qui reprit aussitôt sa forme adulte.  
- Miss Granger, il me semble que je vous avais interdit de l'aider… Nous allons devoir discuter de cela. Vous et Londubat, vous restez ici. Les autres, vous pouvez partir. Le cours est terminé.  
Une fois dehors, chacun commenta les dernières nouvelles. Sirius Black figurait en bonne place dans les conversations. Les Gryffondor parlaient aussi du cours de défense qu'ils auraient l'après-midi même avec les Serdaigle. Les Serpentard ne rencontreraient Lupin que le lendemain. En attendant, ils se préparaient à retrouver McGonagall et ses cours de métamorphose. En marchant vers la grande salle, Harry et Sarah entendirent Ronald et Hermione qui parlaient assez fort. Le premier s'étonnait de la disparition subite de la seconde au sortir de la classe de potions. Il lui conseillait aussi de porter un peu moins de livres sur son dos, elle ne s'en porterait que mieux.

McGonagall n'avait pas perdu son air autoritaire pendant les vacances. A peine arborait-elle un teint légèrement hâlé. Harry fit de gros efforts pour ne pas l'imaginer sous forme féline, allongée sur un muret, entrain de se chauffer délicieusement au soleil. Elle avait appris, les dieux savaient comment, que Sibylle Trelawney avait prédit mort et accidents durant son cours et elle se fit un plaisir de réfuter les prévisions de la voyante, ajoutant au passage que la divination était une matière… un tant soit peu hasardeuse. Harry était sûr qu'elle l'avait directement regardé en disant cela. Il se mit en quatre pour réussir le petit exercice de révision que leur avait donné l'enseignante. Il s'agissait de transformer un écureuil en l'objet de leur choix. Celui de Théodore devint un élégant porte-monnaie fourré. Millicent changea son rongeur en carafe, ce qui lui valut les compliments de McGonagall et Harry fit du sien une tapisserie : l'écureuil sur fond blanc, qui flotta mollement en l'air. Puis la vieille dame enchaîna sur les Animagi, des sorciers capables de se changer en animal à volonté. Elle faisait partie de ces rares doués. Elle expliqua d'un ton sévère que le Ministère réglementait strictement cette pratique magique et que s'amuser à se changer en chien sans autorisation pouvait vous mener tout droit à Azkaban. Harry prenait fébrilement des notes. Il se demandait en quoi il pourrait bien se changer, s'il en avait l'occasion.

Le lendemain matin, l'atmosphère était des plus gaies à la table du petit déjeuner. Harry ne comprenait pas la bonne humeur qui secouait ses camarades. Enfin, il parvint à arracher quelques mots à Ginny Weasley. Celle-ci lui raconta, après lui avoir fait promettre de ne pas se fâcher, que durant le cours de Défense de son frère, Neville Londubat avait été confronté à un épouvantard. Cette chose prenait l'apparence de votre pire cauchemar et il fallait lui lancer un sort pour qu'elle prenne une allure ridicule. Ce s'était conclu par un fac-simile de Rogue avec les habits de Grand-Maman Londubat sur le dos. Harry fit un effort considérable, mais ce fut inutile. Un éclat de gaieté lui monta aux lèvres… Dix secondes plus tard, lui et Ginny partageaient un fou rire au beau milieu du palier, sous les yeux ébahis des autres étudiants.  
La cloche annonça le début des cours et Harry courut pour ne pas arriver trop en retard à ce fameux cours de Défense. Les Serpentard et les Poufsouffle déballaient leurs affaires et il eut juste le temps de s'asseoir à côté de Blaise avant que Lupin ne fît son entrée. Il avait nettement meilleure mine que dans le train et quelques couleurs étaient revenues à ses joues maigres.  
- Bonjour à tous ! Les livres dans les sacs, s'il vous plaît. Aujourd'hui, c'est travaux pratiques pour tout le monde. Pour plus de commodité, j'ai fait déplacer notre armoire à épouvantard dans cette pièce.  
Il désigna une antiquité plus ou moins vermoulue qui occupait la moitié d'un pan de mur.  
- On va rire, murmura Blaise. Tu vas voir ce qui va arriver à McGonagall, cette fois.  
Harry sourit. Dieu seul savait comment la directrice de Gryffondor allait « éponger » l'affront fait à Serpentard. Connaissant le caractère facétieux de Blaise, ça n'allait pas être piqué des hannetons.  
- Bien. Tout d'abord, une petite présentation de l'épouvantard. Ces créatures aiment les endroits sombres et étroits, comme les armoires… ou les éviers, sous les lits… Enfin, partout où on ne fait pas souvent le ménage. Vos camarades ont déjà dû vous dire quelles étaient ses leurs capacités. Ils adorent faire peur. Ils prennent l'apparence de votre plus grande frayeur.  
- Gonny, ça va être ta fête… susurra Blaise à l'oreille de Harry, qui écoutait Lupin avec intérêt.  
- Quand j'ouvrirai la porte de l'armoire, notre épouvantard va essayer de s'en prendre à nous. Comme nous sommes assez nombreux, il va être assez désorienté. C'est très difficile de faire peur à tout le monde en même temps. Pour neutraliser cette créature, vous devez lui donner une forme amusante. La formule est la suivante : _Riddikulus !_  
Les élèves répétèrent docilement, sauf Malefoy, qui n'en avait apparemment rien à faire.  
- Bien. Si on passait à la pratique ? dit Lupin en souriant chaleureusement. Qui commence ?  
- Moi, je veux bien, fit Blaise en levant la main.  
- Alors allez-y. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait le plus peur, monsieur… Zabini ?  
- Gnn… Mrs McGonagall, monsieur, répondit Blaise avec gêne.  
- Ah ? Bon… Donc cet épouvantard va prendre son apparence en sortant. Concentrez-vous bien !  
Il ouvrit la porte. McGonagall, les yeux furieux, jaillit comme un diable hors de sa boîte. Blaise hurla _« Riddikulus ! »_ et un claquement sec retentit. Suivi d'éclats de rire. A la place de McGonagall, il y avait un chaton, les pattes emmêlées dans une pelote de laine, qui miaulait désespérément parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se libérer.  
- Bien… A vous, Mr Malefoy !  
Malefoy s'approcha, sans trop savoir ce qui l'attendait, et l'épouvantard se transforma en hippogriffe. Apparemment, il avait eu la peur de sa vie quand Buck l'avait attaqué… Toutefois, à la différence dudit volatile, l'épouvantard avançait lentement vers Drago, dont la terreur s'accentuait davantage à chaque pas. Malefoy était tétanisé. Finalement, sur un signe de Lupin, Pansy Parkinson attira l'attention de l'épouvantard, qui prit immédiatement la forme d'un troll. Son sortilège lui coupa bras et jambes, le transformant en une espèce de culbuto géant.  
- Superbe ! Miss Cobbyte, à présent !  
Sarah s'avança, et là, l'épouvantard fit les choses en grand : devant Sarah apparut bientôt un horrible Grand Dragon Blanc Aux Dents Jaunes ( +300 points d'attaque contre les voleurs, assassins et espions, -300 contre les barbares ), plus terrifiant que tous les dragons existants ou ayant existé. Le mastodonte tourna son énorme tête vers Sarah, dont les autres élèves s'écartèrent « d'instinct ».  
- _Riddikulus !_  
Le dragon toussa, puis se transforma brusquement en une espèce de bébé dragon avec… une perruque rousse et des taches de rousseur. Tous comprirent l'allusion. Même Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de rire.  
Harry réfléchissait alors que Milicent Bulstrode se trouvait confrontée à un essaim d'abeilles. Quelle était sa plus grande peur ? Il pensa d'abord à Lord Voldemort et au Basilic. Mais il se souvint de la main putréfiée du Détraqueur, puis du Détraqueur lui-même… Comment ridiculiser une de ces horribles créatures ? se demandait-il alors que Milicent transformait ses abeilles en un tas de billes tombant au sol et rebondissant sur le parquet.  
Harry leva sa baguette, concentré sur l'idée la plus stupide qu'il avait pu trouver ( car c'était évidemment la meilleure ), mais Lupin se précipita.  
- Ici !  
L'épouvantard se rassembla et pris la forme d'une unique sphère argentée flottant dans les airs.  
- _Riddikulus !_  
La sphère vira au noir et tomba au sol. Il ne restait plus de l'épouvantard qu'une boule de billard. Oui, la numéro huit, mais personne ne s'en effraya.  
- Ça y est, il panique ! Finissez-le, Mr. Nott !  
Théodore s'approcha, mais il n'eut pas à lancer son sort : la boule de billard avait fui vers l'armoire et bondi à l'intérieur. La porte se referma violemment tandis qu'Harry se demandait pourquoi le professeur ne l'avait pas laissé s'approcher de lui.  
Lupin félicita les élèves et leur donna un devoir pour le cours suivant. Ils sortirent tous en bavardant.  
- Il est plutôt sympa, non ? commenta Théodore.  
- Très, approuva Harry, bien qu'il eût beaucoup de questions à poser au professeur. Il est doué.  
- Il était temps, fit Sarah en agitant sa baguette. Je crois que je l'aime bien. Bon, on va à la bibliothèque ?  
Le trio grimpa l'escalier et entra dans le domaine de Miss Pince. Sarah guida les garçons jusqu'à l'étagère supportant les annuaires du XXème siècle.  
- Sachant qu'en 1981, Black était un supporter de Tu-sais-qui, je pense que nous devons le chercher dans les promos 1970 à 1980, pour commencer.  
- Voilà le bouquin, dit Harry en posant sur la table un lourd volume couvert de cuir.  
Ils épluchèrent silencieusement les premières promotions, découvrant la mère de Marcus en 1972, celle de Blaise en 1974, et bien d'autres noms familiers. Enfin…  
- Le voilà ! Promo 1977 ! dit Harry triomphalement.  
- Alors, alors… Black, Sirius. Fils de Orion Black et Walburga (issue de la même famille). Né en 1960… Bla, bla, bla… Élève de Gryffondor ? s'étonna Théodore.  
- On aura tout vu… Un lion partisan de Jedusor, marmonna sombrement Harry.  
- Doué en quidditch et métamorphose. Il avait un frère plus jeune qui s'appelle Regulus. Harry… Il était dans la même promo que tes parents. Et Lupin. Et Rogue. Regarde un peu ça.  
- En effet… Il a même l'air assez copain avec papa, sur cette photo. Rien de plus, Sarah ?  
- A part que c'est un très beau garçon ( et Harry ne pouvait que lui donner raison : Black avait effectivement une allure des plus séduisantes )… Nan ! Depuis qu'il a quitté l'école, rien sur lui. Je ne vois marqué nulle part le travail qu'il effectuait.  
- A part son frère, y'a eu d'autres Black dans cette école ?  
- Attends… fit Théodore en feuilletant le volume. Ah ! Deux ans avant, sa cousine Bellatrix Black. Et encore… Quatre années avant Bellatrix, sa sœur Narcissa Black. En voilà, une petite tribu ! En dix ans, quatre qui passent à Poudlard !  
- On a rien trouvé qui puisse nous dire pourquoi il a mal tourné.  
- Tu vas rire, mais tous les autres Black qu'on a vus étaient à Serpentard.  
- Alors au choix, dit Harry : a) il est encore plus rusé que les autres, ou b) il était nettement moins malin. Dans ce dernier cas, je me demanda pourquoi Vold… Tom l'aurait recruté.  
- Y'en a toujours qui aiment avoir un pigeon à portée de main pour se tirer d'affaire, énonça Sarah. 


	8. Pré au Lard

Chapitre 8 : Pré-au-Lard

En quelques semaines, les cours du professeur Lupin devinrent l'attraction favorite de l'école. Drago et ses groupies étaient bien les seuls à ne pas céder au charme.  
- Mais regardez dans quel état sont ses habits, disait Malefoy avec dégoût quand il voyait le paisible professeur de Défense. Il s'habille comme notre vieil elfe de maison !  
- Ah ? Parce qu'il leur en reste ? disait parfois Harry à l'oreille de Théodore ou Sarah.  
Mais le perfectionniste Malefoy se sentait bien solitaire. Personne d'autre ne faisait écho à ses critiques. Après les épouvantards, on étudia les chapeaurouges, charmantes créatures qui vivaient sur les champs de bataille et les scènes de crimes pour assommer les imprudents et reteindre leur bonnet dans leur sang. Puis ce fut le tour des kappas, habitants des eaux semblables à des singes écailleux, dont les mains palmées servaient essentiellement à étrangler leurs victimes. En bref, les élèves étaient passionnés et en redemandaient. Bulstrode, pourtant imperméable à la séduction façon Lockhart l'année précédente, fondait littéralement pour Lupin.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez… Avec son air malheureux, on a envie d'en prendre soin.  
Un qui n'avait pas l'air malheureux et dont on n'aurait pas osé prendre soin, c'était bien Rogue. Il se montrait franchement hargneux. L'histoire de l'épouvantard ne lui avait pas beaucoup plu. Déjà que Lupin ne comptait pas parmi ses collègues préférés, l'affaire n'avait pas arrangé leurs relations. Neville en bavait à chaque cours de potions.  
Si Harry n'avait aucun souci avec son directeur, il ne pouvait plus supporter les cours de divination. Trelawney ne cessait de le couver d'un œil larmoyant tandis qu'il déchiffrait péniblement des formes tarabiscotées et des symboles variés dans le sable. Il détestait cette femme. A cause d'elle, tout le monde le regardait comme un mort en sursis. Millicent et Blaise étaient les moins impressionnables du lot. Hélas, Trelawney avait aussi fait part de ses visions aux autres étudiants et seule Granger ne paraissait pas être affectée par le syndrome de crédulité aiguë qui frappait ses camarades. Le problème, c'est qu'avec toutes les options qu'elle suivait, elle n'avait plus une seconde à elle. Ni même pour son félin orange. Harry le vit plusieurs fois rôder dans l'école à la recherche de quelque distraction.  
Pour ajouter à la misère estudiantine, les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques étaient devenus d'un ennui mortel. Les animaux qu'ils soignaient se nommaient des veracrasses. Ces machins gluants ne remuaient presque pas et se contentaient d'avaler la laitue hachée que les élèves leur donnaient à manger. Seul vrai bonheur, la saison de quidditch allait reprendre début octobre. Et Sarah eut une bonne nouvelle pour son complice

. Elle arriva un samedi après-midi par hibou postal.  
- Oh oh ! Que voilà une bonne chose… fit Sarah en détachant l'enveloppe.  
- C'est quoi ? interrogea Harry quand elle lui mit le courrier sous le nez.  
- Une certaine autorisation dûment signée… chuchota Sarah.  
- Cool !  
Harry découvrit son autorisation de sortie avec la grosse signature de l'oncle Vernon s'étalant dans le bas du papier. La tante de Sarah disait avoir conservé l'original, au cas où. Harry se dépêcha de ranger la feuille dans un de ses livres de sorts et se promit de faire un magnifique cadeau de Noël à Sarah. Il était sur un petit nuage quand Marcus fit reprendre l'entraînement à son équipe. Sous la pluie, dans un vent glacial… Deux fois par semaine, les six malheureux joueurs devaient affronter des températures en chute et un temps exécrable, mais leur capitaine n'en démordait pas (Heureusement, il s'investissait au moins autant qu'eux dans l'entraînement). Des reniflements attristés concluaient chaque séance, accompagnés d'éternuements sonores.  
Un soir après l'entraînement, les joueurs rentrèrent dans leur salle commune à moitié gelés et remplis de crampes. La bonne chaleur qui se dégageait des cheminées ne suffisait pas à chasser l'impression de froid. Cependant, de bonnes nouvelles les attendaient.  
- Ils ont mis une annonce pour la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, dit un quatrième année en souriant largement. C'est pour Halloween.  
- Parfait ! décréta Zabini en se frottant les mains. Il est grand temps que j'aille faire quelques réserves chez Zonko.  
Harry vit Sarah lui faire un clin d'œil depuis son fauteuil, où elle révisait paisiblement _la Magie de l'Eau_, par Geronix Mirrorlake. Un autre volume, _la Magie des Tempêtes_, par Mett Héyo, reposait à ses pieds, en compagnie d'un _Livre des Monstres_ singulièrement passif.  
- Tu lui as fait manger du papier au chloroforme ? demanda Harry.  
- Non, je l'autorise à faire des tours de salle toutes les heures s'il est sage. Ça marche bien. Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard, bien sûr ?  
- Bien sûr, répondit Harry avec sérieux. Je ne pense pas que nous risquions grand-chose dans le village. Black n'est pas une andouille. Il ne va pas se montrer en plein jour dans une rue remplie de sorciers, ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix. Bon, reprit-il d'un ton normal, j'ai un devoir d'astronomie à finir. Marcus va finir par nous faire prendre du retard, avec ses heures supplémentaires.  
- Ai vu les jumeaux, aujourd'hui, commenta Sarah de derrière son livre.  
- Ah ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils deviennent ?  
- Ils s'amusent toujours autant. Le chat de Granger ne cesse de faire des misères au rat de leur frère. La pauvre bête en voit de toutes les couleurs.  
- Hermione pourrait faire attention, quand même. Les chats mangent les rats, tout le monde sait ça. Si jamais son monstre orange croque le petit Croûtard… Le drame !

Ronald n'était pas le seul à avoir des ennuis avec son animal. Quelques jours plus tard, Harry et ses deux comparses croisèrent une Lavande en larmes. Elle venait d'apprendre la mort de son lapin de compagnie, croqué par un renard. Son amie Parvati était furieuse car Hermione avait tenté de leur prouver par A + B que cela n'avait rien à voir avec une prédiction de Trelawney.  
- Elle a perdu une occasion de se taire, soupira Sarah. Elle en fait toujours trop.  
- Cette année, j'ai l'impression que c'est encore pire qu'avant, répondit Harry.  
Théodore ne dit rien et se contenta d'avancer la tête basse vers leur salle de cours. Flitwick allait sûrement lui changer les idées.  
Peine perdue. Le Serpentard resta dans le vague durant toute la leçon. Visiblement, le fait qu'Hermione ne lui ait pas adressé directement et personnellement la parole depuis quelques semaines le chagrinait assez. Elle était si enfouie dans ses livres qu'elle finirait sans doute par se transformer en enluminure.  
Le lendemain, Harry eut très chaud en présentant à McGonagall sa permission de sortie. Mais la co-directrice y jeta juste un œil et la lui rendit. Il se sentit nettement mieux après cette inspection. Sarah était vraiment très fière des talents de sa tante (même si étrangement, on aurait pu croire que ce n'était pas la première fois…). Harry imaginait déjà tous les achats qu'il ferait le jour d'Halloween. Il rêvait d'entrer dans les boutiques célèbres dont les élèves plus âgés faisaient des descriptions enthousiastes. Oui, merci Sarah.

Deux semaines après avoir présenté le précieux papier, Harry et ses camarades de troisième année furent dirigés vers la sortie du château sous la garde vigilante de leur directeur. Bien en rang, trépignant d'impatience, les apprentis sorciers passaient l'un après l'autre devant Rusard, qui vérifiait soigneusement leur mot avant de les laisser passer de très mauvaise grâce. Une fois l'obstacle franchi, Harry eut envie de courir vers le village. Il ne s'était jamais senti plus libre depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. En compagnie des autres Serpentard, il descendit le chemin de terre qui menait à Pré-au-Lard avec un sourire radieux.

- Êtes-vous certaine que c'est une bonne idée, Minerva ? s'enquit Dumbledore en regardant le petit groupe dévaler la colline.  
- Son autorisation était signée, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû le retenir au château, répondit McGonagall en haussant les sourcils.  
- Il reste à souhaiter que Sirius Black n'en profite pas.  
- Allons, Albus ! Le village est surveillé. Comment pourrait-il s'y introduire sans être repéré ?

Pré-au-Lard était une sorte de parfaite carte postale. Organisé autour de la rue principale, le village s'étirait en longueur pour s'achever à la gare. De chaque côté de ladite rue, Harry vit une succession de boutiques qui n'avait d'équivalent qu'au Chemin de Traverse. On prenait très au sérieux la réputation touristique de cet endroit. Il y avait là pubs et restaurants, magasins de vêtements et de curiosités… Et quelques enseignes qui attiraient la convoitise particulière des étudiants. La première halte fut Zonko, marchand de farces et attrapes. Sans surprise, Harry aperçut Fred et George entrain de dépenser leurs économies dans l'achat de bombabouses, encriers sauteurs et autres joyeusetés. Leur copain Lee Jordan regardait avec intérêt des décorations de Noël enchantées spécialement pour chanter faux tandis que Zabini cherchait dans les rayonnages au ras du sol quelque produit susceptible de l'aider dans sa quête du gag parfait. Harry hésitait. Il avait très envie de dépenser de l'argent, mais les boules puantes n'étaient peut-être pas une bonne idée. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça pour se faire remarquer. A l'évidence, Sarah fit quelques emplettes, rien qu'à voir ses poches bien remplies, mais elle ne daigna pas montrer aux garçons ce qu'elle avait acquis.  
A la sortie de Zonko, ils prirent le chemin du magasin Honeydukes, la fameuse confiserie. Les murs s'y tapissaient d'un torrent de couleurs vives. Sucettes rouges, patacitrouilles orangés, fondants dorés, dragées surprises multicolores, ballongommes mauves… De gros bocaux de verre étaient empilés sur des étagères où des étiquettes désignaient tel ou tel produit et son prix. Harry se pencha pour lire les réclames. Le fizwizbiz promettait de planer au-dessus du sol, les Nids de Cafard allaient vous mettre le palais en révolution (et il prit garde de ne pas en commander). Des gnomes au poivre faisaient cracher de la fumée. Millicent était d'ailleurs entrain d'expérimenter cet effet amusant, et des volutes de fumée grise lui sortaient de la bouche et des narines. Harry fit main basse sur une boîte de souris en sucre qui couinaient vraiment et sur de petits crapauds à la menthe qui sautillaient – d'après la publicité – dans l'estomac du consommateur. Sarah lui montra des sucettes spéciales pour vampires. Honeydukes devait faire des nocturnes pour permettre à ces clients très spéciaux de venir acheter leurs friandises.  
Une fois leurs poches – ou leurs autres poches – remplies de sucreries variées (allez courage, Pomfresh, pour soigner toutes les caries à venir…), les trois Serpentard ressortirent dans la rue et cherchèrent un autre lieu à visiter. Ils aperçurent Hermione qui passait et repassait entre les écritoires et les rouleaux de parchemin de chez Scribenpenne, tandis que Ron restait collé devant la boutique d'accessoires magiques, qui vendait des boussoles parlantes (elles vous disputaient si vous preniez la mauvaise direction), des plumes auto-correctrices, des compas qui tournaient tout seuls… Le bonheur du paresseux. Tandis qu'ils cherchaient une destination du regard, Drago et Pansy les dépassèrent. Malefoy avait toujours un bras en écharpe et Pansy essayait de lui extorquer quelque chose. Harry finit par comprendre qu'elle désirait une sortie avec son idole le 14 février, dans un café à la mode, chez Madame Pieddodu. Par curiosité, Harry et ses deux amis allèrent jeter un œil sur cet établissement. Devant l'avalanche de fanfreluches très victoriennes qui décorait le café, ils jurèrent solennellement de ne jamais y mettre les pieds.  
- Ah ! Voilà les frères Weasley ! Ils vont pouvoir nous renseigner.  
- Hé ! Vous savez où… on peut boire quelque chose qui ne soit pas illicite ? demanda Théodore.  
- Ouais, répondit Fred. Vous pouvez allez aux Trois Balais, chez Madame Rosemerta. C'est tout à fait légal. Nous, on va tenter autre chose.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- La Tête de Sanglier, dit George avec un air de conspirateur.  
Il désigna un établissement situé quasiment à la sortie du village, dont l'enseigne représentait une hure saignante posée sur un linge.  
- C'est d'un goût… fit Sarah. Qu'est-ce qu'il a de particulier, ce pub ?  
- On peut y entrer même si on est mineur. Et surtout, ils ne font pas vraiment attention à l'âge de la personne qui leur commande une boisson. Ils ont un de ces whiskies Pur Feu… Je ne te dis que ça…  
- Vous ne risquez pas la porte, à consommer ce genre de choses ? s'inquiéta Théodore.  
- Nous y allons surtout pour l'ambiance, le rassura Fred. Tu peux y voir des gens vraiment bizarres.  
- Je me souviens ! s'exclama Harry. C'est là que Hagrid était allé pendant notre première année. Il disait à peu près la même chose. C'est vrai que tout le monde là-bas à l'air prêt à nous proposer une quête dangereuse dans un donjon maudit ?  
Sarah tressaillit légèrement. _(Mince, j'ai du lui faire penser aux dragons…)_  
- TOUT le monde, non, répondit George. Mais la majorité des clients aime bien ne pas être vue. Bon, on vous laisse.  
Les deux frères coururent vers la Tête de Sanglier, tandis que le trio de Serpentard se dirigeait vers les Trois Balais. Harry retint ses commentaires en découvrant, accrochées à la porte, trois têtes empaillées façon jivaro qui lui rappelaient fâcheusement le magicobus.  
- Salut les mômes ! braillèrent les têtes quand ils ouvrirent la porte.  
- Salut les crânes ! répondit Sarah en passant.  
L'intérieur était bien plus simple que le café rose bonbon de chez Pieddodu. Les murs blancs avaient été passés à la chaux et décorés de plantes et animaux magiques par différents artistes qui appartenaient sans doute aux nombreuses promotions qui s'étaient succédées sur les sièges de bois clair et les tables en chêne. Sarah choisit une table pas trop loin de la porte. Ils s'assirent après avoir étendu leurs capes sur le dossier des chaises. Une jolie sorcière coiffée d'un chignon un peu défait vint vers eux, un petit calepin à la main.  
- Bonjour les enfants ! Vous êtes tout nouveaux ici, non ?  
- Oui, madame, répondit Théo.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Un jus de citrouille ? Une bièraubeurre ?  
- On ne connaît pas la bièraubeurre. On va essayer ça.  
Rosemerta partit avec la commande. Elle revint porteuse d'un large plateau où trois chopes remplies à ras bord d'une boisson mousseuse fumaient doucement. Elle déposa les récipients devant les trois étudiants.  
- Ça fera trois mornilles.  
Et retourna au comptoir.  
Harry se pencha pour examiner la fameuse bière. C'était d'une couleur ambrée, avec de la mousse blanche. Ça sentait la cannelle et le caramel. Il finit par en boire une gorgée. La bièraubeurre était assez chaude et vous tapissait la gorge comme une tisane saturée de miel. D'ailleurs, il devait y avoir du miel, qui s'accrochait au goût légèrement amer du houblon.  
- La vache… murmura-t-il. C'est bon !  
- Excellent ! renchérit Sarah. Je me demande si on peut en acheter. Ça aussi, il va falloir en faire des réserves.  
- Pas aujourd'hui, décréta Théo. Il me reste juste de quoi payer ma consommation. J'ai pris trop de trucs chez Honeydukes.  
- Attention au dentiste !  
Autour d'eux, les autres élèves sirotaient qui un thé, qui une bière, tout en bavardant. Rosemerta ne manquait pas de travail et passait d'une table à l'autre dans un gracieux ballet de mèches blondes et de jupons froufroutants. Certains parmi les plus âgés n'y étaient pas totalement insensibles.

Une horloge sonna dans le bar.  
- Déjà six heures ? Faut qu'on rentre, ou Rusard va nous laisser enfermés dehors ! s'exclama quelqu'un.  
Les Trois Balais se vidèrent rapidement tandis que la patronne ramassait les sommes généreuses laissées là par la Faculté magique. La troupe des sorciers remonta la pente vers le château, Fred et George dissimulés au milieu de leurs copains. Rien qu'à voir leur allure zigzagante, ils avaient dû faire connaissance avec la spécialité de la Tête de Sanglier…  
En franchissant le mur d'enceinte, Harry aperçut quelqu'un qui courait vers le parc.  
- Il est pressé, le Lupin, dit Sarah.  
- Tu es sûre que c'est lui ?  
- Qui d'autre porterait une écharpe aussi longue alors que la température est encore clémente ?  
En haut des marches, Rogue semblait surveiller quelque chose, son visage maigre tordu par une grimace déplaisante. Il ne quitta son poste que lorsque tous les élèves furent entrés dans le château.  
La grande salle était pleine de bruit. Entre les rires, les cliquetis des couverts, les pétards qui sautaient et les chansons maladroitement entamées par les jumeaux Weasley, c'était tout juste si on s'entendait dîner. Harry réfléchissait tout en avalant sa soupe à la citrouille, sous un ciel orné de toiles d'araignées et de chauve-souris. Lupin n'était pas revenu à table. Rogue avait l'air inquiet. Quel micmac se préparait-il encore ? Le fumet d'un rôti interrompit cette interrogation et Harry abandonna provisoirement l'enquête.  
Il avait l'estomac bien plein quand il quitta la table. Voilà une journée à retenir… Il attendait les autres à l'entrée de la salle quand des exclamations retentirent dans la cage d'escalier. Se haussant par-dessus la rambarde, Harry vit des silhouettes noires qui s'agitaient dans les étages. Des Gryffondor. L'un d'eux descendait au galop.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry.  
- On a saccagé le tableau de la Grosse Dame, celle qui garde notre porte !  
Et il fonça prévenir Dumbledore. Le directeur se dépêcha d'aller constater les dégâts. Peeves le poltergeist lui fit son rapport d'une voix si sonore que toute l'école en profita.  
- Il était vraiment très énervé, disait Peeves. Il a fini par sortir un couteau et a mis la toile en pièces, comme vous le voyez.  
Un instant de silence…  
- Quel sale caractère il a, ce Sirius Black !  
Nouveau silence…  
Harry ne fit même pas attention à tous les yeux qui se tournèrent vers lui.  
- Et galère, encore la chance ! 


	9. Plongeons

Salut à vous, camarades lecteurs !

Un nouveau chapitre rien que pour vous, pour vous faire passer la soirée !

Roswell, je crois bien que tu as raison pour les soeurs Black, mais comme l'ordre de naissance de ces trois dames n'est pas donné explictiment dans le livre, et que Link et moi boycottons l'encyclopédie HP... Rien d'étonnant à ce que nous ayons fait une petite boulette. On mettra ça sur le compte de l'univers alternatif. :)

Chapitre 9 : Plongeons

Sur les ordres de Dumbledore, tous les élèves regagnèrent immédiatement la grande salle. L'information circula rapidement et l'assemblée d'étudiants arborait toute une gamme d'expressions effarées ou franchement terrifiées.  
- Les professeurs et moi-même devons fouiller systématiquement le château, annonça le directeur, tandis que des claquements secs annonçaient la fermeture des portes de l'école. Pour votre sécurité, vous allez tous passer la nuit ici. Je demande aux préfets de monter la garde et je confie à nos deux préfets-en-chef le soin d'organiser les veilles. Tout incident devra m'être signalé, ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Percy, qui se gonfla aussitôt d'importance. En cas d'urgence, vous demanderez à un fantôme de transmettre le message. Et vous allez avoir besoin de ça, aussi...  
Avant de sortir, il agita sa baguette et les tables se collèrent le long des murs. Puis le sol se couvrit de centaines de sacs de couchage douillets, tous de couleur violette.  
- Dormez bien, dit Dumbledore avant de sortir.  
- Comment tu veux qu'on dorme bien avec un malade en promenade dans le château ? marmonna Blaise tout en se faufilant péniblement dans son sac. On va faire de magnifiques rêves, c'est absolument certain. Vieux *******….  
Certains étaient encore en robe et essayaient d'enlever leurs affaires de façon aussi discrète que possible. Harry n'envisageait pas de se mettre en pyjama devant tout le monde. Même si la nuit allait être très inconfortable. On parlait beaucoup dans les rangées de sacs et Percy en profita.  
- SILENCE ! Fini les bavardages ! Extinction des feux dans dix minutes !  
- La ferme... murmura Marcus.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il est allé f****e à Gryffondor ? dit Théodore à voix basse.  
- Il est pas obligé de savoir que je suis à Serpentard, répondit Harry sur le même ton. Lui et mes parents étaient des Gryffondor, tu te souviens. Il n'a peut-être pas pensé que ce qui était arrivé avec lui avait pu se produire pour moi.  
- Ou alors il cherchait quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Mais qui ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Ou alors c'est un objet. Mais je ne vois pas quoi. Les objets rares, c'est dans le bureau du directeur qu'ils se trouvent.  
- Y'a un truc qui nous échappe. Sans compter que j'aimerais bien savoir comment il a pu passer devant les Détraqueurs, sachant qu'ils sont programmés pour le retrouver. Transplanage ?  
- A force de fréquenter Granger, tu devrais savoir qu'on ne peut pas transplaner dans l'école. Peut-être qu'il sait se changer en quelque chose...  
- Faudra retourner à la bibliothèque pour voir dans quels domaines il était calé. Ça nous dira éventuellement en quoi il se déguise pour se promener dans le coin.  
- Je vais vous aider, proposa Blaise. En tout cas, avec un tel casse, Rusard ne va plus être tenable. Lui qui connaît tous les passages de l'école, se faire berner de la sorte...  
- On éteint les lumières, maintenant ! cria Percy. Et sans bruit.  
Les chandelles furent soufflées par un vent invisible. Seule la lumière argentée des spectres qui traversaient la salle permettait d'y voir clair, ainsi que le scintillement des étoiles qui brillaient au plafond de la salle. Harry avait l'impression de dormir dehors. Sauf qu'il ne dormait pas du tout et restait à l'affût de la moindre conversation.  
Toutes les heures, un enseignant revenait voir si tout allait bien. A trois heures du matin, Harry avait de plus en plus de mal à rester éveillé, quand Dumbledore revint enfin. Il tendit l'oreille.  
- Vous l'avez repéré ? s'enquit Percy de façon à peine audible.  
- Non. Et ici ?  
- Tout se passe très bien, monsieur.  
- Parfait. Il est inutile de les faire sortir maintenant, ils dorment tous. Un gardien temporaire remplace la grosse dame et les enfants pourront regagner les dortoirs d'ici quelques heures.  
- Et la grosse dame elle-même ?  
- Elle préfère se cacher. Il semblerait qu'elle ait refusé de laisser entrer Black sans le mot de passe et qu'il l'ait attaquée à ce moment. Dès qu'elle sera calmée, je demanderai à Monsieur Rusard de la réparer.  
Un souffle d'air passa. Une autre porte s'ouvrit près de la verrière du fond et la longue silhouette noire de Rogue se glissa à l'intérieur.  
- Eh bien ? demanda Dumbledore.  
- Le deuxième étage est vide. Rusard a inspecté les sous-sols, rien non plus de ce côté.  
- La tour d'astronomie ? L'appartement du professeur Trelawney ? La volière ?  
- Tout a été fouillé sans résultat.  
- Fort bien, soupira Dumbledore. Franchement, Severus, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que Black traîne dans les parages.  
- Vous avez une idée sur la façon dont il est entré ?  
- Beaucoup, en fait. Et elles sont toutes assez invraisemblables.  
Harry se tourna légèrement pour mieux voir les deux professeurs. Dumbledore lui tournait le dos, Percy écoutait, face à lui, et il ne voyait que le profil aisément reconnaissable de Rogue, visiblement mécontent.  
- Vous vous souvenez de la... petite discussion que nous avons eue avant le début du trimestre ? dit très doucement Rogue, comme s'il voulait que Percy n'entende rien.  
- En effet, répondit Dumbledore avec un ton un peu las.  
- Black n'a pas pu rentrer ici sans une complicité interne. Je vous ai fait part de ma préoccupation quand vous avez nommé...  
- Je ne crois pas qu'il ait été aidé, coupa sèchement Dumbledore. Il faut que j'aille voir les Détraqueurs, je dois les prévenir que notre recherche est terminée.  
- Ils ne voulaient pas nous aider ? s'étonna Percy.  
- Bien sur que si. Mais tant que je serai directeur de Poudlard, aucun d'entre eux n'entrera ici. Point.  
Le directeur partit sous l'œil d'un Percy assez déconcerté. Rogue alla s'asseoir dans un coin. Appuyé contre la pierre, il faisait l'effet d'une étrange sentinelle, dont on avait du mal à déterminer l'espèce.  
- Rogue pense que Lupin a aidé Black, susurra Théodore.  
- Elémentaire, mon vieux. Ces deux-là étaient amis, avant, répondit Harry.  
- Et il les déteste tous les deux.  
- A creuser aussi.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Sirius Black fut l'unique sujet de conversation de l'école. Chacun avait une théorie pour expliquer son intrusion dans le château. Hannah Abbot prétendait ainsi que Black s'était changé en arbuste pour approcher tranquillement. Pour comique que fût cette affirmation, Harry n'était pas loin de lui donner raison, surtout après que Zabini eût épluché les résultats du fugitif.  
- Très intéressant, ce bonhomme. Il a obtenu un Optimal plus à son BUSE de métamorphose. C'est la note la plus élevée qui ait été décernée à Poudlard dans cette matière. La dernière personne à l'avoir eue avant lui, c'était McGonagall, c'est Pince qui le dit !  
- Voyez-vous cela... fit Sarah d'un air songeur.  
- Il a aussi passé son ASPIC haut la main dans ce domaine. Au passage, j'ai vu que ton père était drôlement calé en métamorphose, lui aussi, dit Blaise à l'adresse de Harry. Il est arrivé juste derrière Black aux BUSEs et à l'ASPIC.  
- Ah ? Je ne le savais pas.  
Puis un autre point d'interrogation apparut dans les préoccupations de Harry. En se rendant à la grande salle un jeudi midi, il croisa les troisième année de Gryffondor qui revenaient du cours de défense. Et ils étaient furieux. Bien qu'Hermione fût chargée de livres et qu'elle ne parlât que de ses leçons d'arithmancie, Harry parvint à l'arrêter quelques instants.  
- Que se passe-t-il ? Lupin vous a donné une colle générale, ou quoi ?  
- C'est le professeur Rogue qui fait le cours aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-elle. Il nous a fait apprendre les meilleures façons de reconnaître un loup-garou.  
- Et Lupin ? Il est où ?  
- Il paraît qu'il est malade. Il devrait revenir d'ici quelques jours.  
- Allons bon ! Merci du renseignement.  
- On va voir ce qu'il vaut comme prof de Défense, commenta Théodore. Qui sait, nous allons éventuellement comprendre pourquoi Dumbledore lui refuse le poste depuis si longtemps ?  
Après le repas, les Serpentard gagnèrent la salle de cours à grands pas. Ils y furent rejoints par les Poufsouffle. Sachant qui allait enseigner ce jour-là, les élèves s'installèrent dans un silence presque parfait. Rogue arriva juste derrière le dernier étudiant et leur fit signe de déballer leurs affaires en vitesse. Puis il les interrogea rapidement sur les différentes créatures qu'ils avaient jusque-là étudiées. Il fut bien obligé d'accorder quelques points à Poufsouffle.  
- Très bien. Il est néanmoins déplorable que ces êtres n'aient pas été vus plus tôt. C'est censé être du programme de première année…  
- Pour toute réclamation, s'adresser aux mânes du professeur Quirrel… fit une voix derrière le dos de Rogue.  
On attendit quelques secondes que les points en moins saluent la performance comique. A la grande surprise de la salle, Rogue ne fit aucun commentaire. Puis il commença à les questionner au sujet des loups-garous. Les résultats furent plus mitigés. Les élèves eurent droit à un petit historique de la lycanthropie, apparemment non répertorié avant la Grèce Antique. Harry se demanda quelle histoire avait pu donner naissance au premier loup-garou, dans ce cas…  
A la sortie du cours, il y eut peu de réflexions. Les apprentis sorciers étaient tous assez intrigués de la maîtrise d'un simple professeur de potions dans le domaine des créatures dangereuses et des moyens de les combattre.  
- Une autre chose dont on est sûr, maintenant, constata Théodore, c'est qu'il n'aime pas vraiment les loups-garous non plus. C'est peut-être ça, son épouvantard ?

Quand ils eurent cours avec McGonagall, Sarah se chargea de lui poser quelques questions sur la meilleure façon de devenir un animagus.  
- Hum... Professeur ?  
- Oui ?  
- Lors d'un cours précédent, vous avez parlé des animagi… Je suppose qu'il faut être très bon pour cela, non ? Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde ?  
- En effet, jeune fille, c'est le travail de plusieurs années ! Seuls les meilleurs y parviennent, au prix d'un travail acharné. Si vous-même envisagez de devenir un jour un animagus, ce n'est pas avec vos résultats actuels que vous y parviendrez. Pourtant, je suis sûre qu'en faisant un effort de concentration, vous pourriez vous améliorer…  
- Mais c'est quelque chose qui s'apprend… Si je m'entraîne assez pour devenir la meilleure de Poudlard, pensez-vous que j'aurais la capacité d'en devenir un ?  
- Ma foi, il ne suffit pas d'être meilleur que les autres ! Vous savez, les animagi actuels se comptent sans doute sur les doigts d'une seule main ! De tous les registres que compte le ministère, c'est sans doute le plus court…  
- Ah, il faut être enregistré… C'est comme pour le code du transplanage ?  
- Hum… Je ne dirais pas cela, c'est surtout… Pour éviter que certains aient l'idée d'utiliser leur capacité à des fins illégales. C'est pourquoi quelqu'un qui cacherait sa capacité à se transformer irait au-devant de gros ennuis.  
- Je comprends… Si quelqu'un cache un pouvoir aux autorités, c'est forcément pour mal s'en servir… Enfin… Je vais déjà tâcher d'apprendre à transformer la bonne cible, car pour l'instant, comme vous l'avez dit, 'faut pas trop espérer… Mais je vais faire des efforts, pour les prochains cours. Bonsoir, professeur.

Une fois ces renseignements en poche, Harry et ses amis commencèrent à y voir plus clair. Malheureusement, ils ne purent pousser leur enquête plus avant, car Harry faisait désormais l'objet d'une surveillance accrue. Les préfets de sa maison ne le perdaient jamais de vue. Et un jour, Rogue finit par le convoquer pour lui annoncer quelques mauvaises nouvelles.  
- Mr Potter, je crois, au vu de la situation, qu'il va falloir mettre quelques petites choses au point. Sirius Black...  
- Veut ma peau, ça, je suis au courant, monsieur.  
Rogue haussa les sourcils.  
- J'ai entendu Mr Weasley en parler avec sa femme quand nous séjournions au Chaudron Baveur.  
- Très bien. Vous comprendrez donc que je vous recommande la plus grande prudence. Le directeur a d'ailleurs pensé qu'il valait mieux... vous garder à l'intérieur de Poudlard pour le restant de l'année.  
- Hein ?  
Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.  
- J'ai réussi à négocier un peu et vous continuerez les entraînements avec l'équipe. En revanche, il vous est désormais interdit de vous rendre à Pré-au-Lard.  
Harry poussa un profond soupir de découragement.  
- C'est vraiment...  
- Injuste, je sais. Mais avec un peu de chance, ce ne seront que des mesures temporaires, conclut Rogue d'un ton rassurant.  
Avec un sentiment mitigé, Harry reprit donc les séances d'entraînement au quidditch. Il se sentait rassuré d'avoir six autres sorciers, tous plus âgés, autour de lui, mais il avait malgré tout une impression désagréable dans l'estomac.  
Le samedi suivant, Marcus était entrain de leur expliquer sa nouvelle stratégie anti-Gryffondor au milieu d'énormes rafales de vent glacé, quand une silhouette se faufila vers la porte de service du stade. Drago Malefoy était toujours fou de rage à l'idée que Marcus l'ait relégué au rang de suppléant. Il allait lui montrer de quoi il était capable... Il ne connaissait rien de tel pour perturber une séance et, si tout allait bien, provoquer suffisamment de chaos, voire une blessure ou deux. Il ouvrit la porte en grand. D'ici quelques instants, les émotions des joueurs seraient particulièrement fortes. Ça allait forcément attirer les Détraqueurs...  
- Allez Harry ! Fonce ! Faut qu'tu nous battes le record de vitesse pour attraper l'vif !  
Harry obéit complaisamment à Marcus. Il n'aimait rien tant que de filer à plein régime autour du stade. Il ne mettrait pas de temps pour coincer le vif. En se plaçant correctement dans la mini tempête qui soufflait sur Poudlard, il pourrait encore augmenter sa vitesse. Il allait l'avoir...  
Le silence lui parut soudain intenable. Il n'entendait plus les cris de ses équipiers. Il faisait froid. Trop froid... Pas normal... Il baissa les yeux. Il y avait des Détraqueurs sur le terrain. Welden Fallencrest était à terre, mais Harry ne distinguait pas ce qu'il faisait. Il était gelé sur place. Il entendit à nouveau les cris...  
- _Je vous en supplie, pas lui !__  
__- Pousse-toi de là, espèce d'idiote ! Pousse-toi, je te dis !__  
__- Pitié ! Tuez-moi plutôt ! Tuez-moi à sa place ! Ce n'est qu'un tout petit..._  
Puis ce fut le trou noir.

- Ben mince... Heureusement qu'il n'est pas tombé de trop haut.  
- Et qu'il avait plu ce matin, la boue a un peu amorti.  
- Il va aussi falloir réparer ces fichues lunettes.  
- Donnez-moi ça... **Oculis reparo** ! Là, elles sont comme neuves, maintenant.  
- Regardez ! Il ouvre les yeux !  
Harry cilla un instant avant de distinguer ses six coéquipiers. Il était allongé sur un lit de l'infirmerie. Une fois de plus. Welden et les deux batteurs semblaient au bord des larmes et Marcus était très pâle.  
- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.  
- C'qui s'est passé ?  
- Quand les Détraqueurs sont entrés, tu as fais le plongeon. Rogue a été prévenu, il ne devrait pas tarder à...  
- Flint ! Vous pourriez m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé ?  
- Ah... Professeur...  
Flint expliqua rapidement les évènements. A la fin, Rogue était aussi livide que le capitaine.  
- Ce n'est pas si grave, dit Harry. Je n'ai rien de cassé. Je jouerai le match contre Gryffondor, pas de problème.  
- Vous êtes sûr d'être en état de voler ? demanda Rogue avec une touche d'inquiétude.  
- Bien entendu, que je peux ! voulut le rassurer Harry.  
- Non, tu peux pas, dit Marcus d'un air maussade..  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Gnnn... Le vent a emporté ton balai...  
- Directement sur le saule cogneur, acheva le batteur Admunsen en regardant ailleurs.  
- Tu imagines le résultat..., soupira Adrian Pucey, un des poursuiveurs.  
- Manche brisé en plusieurs morceaux et branches en miettes. J'ai peur qu'il ne soit vraiment fichu, confessa Admunsen.  
- Oh non... gémit Harry.  
- C'était un bon balai, dit sentencieusement Welden.  
- Il nous a bien servis, renchérit Feral, l'autre batteur.  
- Amen ! ajouta Marcus en riant, avant de voir la tête de son directeur. Hem... Désolé.  
- Il va nous falloir un autre attrapeur, le temps que Potter se trouve un nouveau balai. Vous avez ça en réserve ? lui demanda Rogue.  
- Malefoy. Je suis sûr que son bras va aller beaucoup mieux, d'un seul coup. Mais je n'ai rien d'autre sous le coude.  
- Dommage. Bon ; débrouillez-vous avec. Nous en reparlerons plus tard.  
Harry se sentait extrêmement malheureux. Ginny passa en catimini à l'infirmerie pour lui remonter le moral. La perte du Nimbus lui fit aussi un peu de peine ; elle savait à quel point Harry tenait à ce pauvre bout de bois. Elle lui apprit aussi que Gryffondor jouerait son premier match contre Pousouffle et son attrapeur Cedric Diggory la semaine suivante.

Les jours qui suivirent furent particulièrement pénibles. Ainsi que l'avait prévu Marcus Flint, la blessure de Drago sembla se guérir comme par miracle. Le nouvel attrapeur pavoisait dans la salle commune pour le plus grand bonheur de sa fervente admiratrice Pansy. Harry faisait de son mieux pour ignorer les moqueries de Malefoy. Heureusement, l'insupportable teigne n'avait pas vu dans quel état se trouvait le pauvre Nimbus après sa chute sur le saule cogneur.  
C'était un véritable désastre. Harry garda néanmoins les morceaux, un peu comme on garderait les cendres de son cher disparu.  
- On jouera à la loterie du Gallion. Avec un peu de veine, on gagnera de quoi acheter un balai encore meilleur, proposa Fallencrest.  
- Meilleur que le 2001, c'est un Éclair de Feu. Faudrait gagner plusieurs fois pour être sûr de s'en offrir un. Je ne suis pas certain que même Malefoy ait les fonds nécessaires pour faire un tel achat.  
- Laisse tomber, soupira Feral. Je ne connais personne d'assez friqué pour acheter un Éclair de Feu. Faudrait qu Gringotts subventionne un joueur pour y arriver.  
Harry était si déprimé qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'aller voir Gryffondor se faire magistralement écraser par Poufsouffle et Diggory, qui avait effectivement une technique irréprochable. Le match opposant Serpentard à Serdaigle aurait lieu dans deux semaines. Il ne savait pas si Drago pourrait battre Chang et il s'en fichait complètement. Il était trop triste pour s'en préoccuper. Et il ne pourrait même plus compter sur Pré-au-Lard pour se changer les idées.  
Il n'était pas le seul à avoir la gueule de bois. La plupart des Serpentard étaient encore nerveux à l'idée que Black pouvait rendre visite à qui il voulait dans le château. Et ils n'appréciaient pas non plus l'immobilisation forcée de leur attrapeur fétiche. Pour essayer de se changer les idées, Harry reprit l'enquête sur Black et compagnie. Mais il n'y avait plus guère d'informations nouvelles à découvrir. Il alla tout de même demander à Pince s'il était possible de se procurer d'anciens numéros de la Gazette. A sa grande surprise, la bibliothécaire lui indiqua une armoire dans un coin qui contenait à peu près l'intégralité des publications du journal. Harry la remercia chaleureusement et alla explorer l'année 1981. Il apprit que Black avait effectivement été arrêté dans une rue d'Exeter le 1er novembre au soir. Il n'avait opposé aucune résistance et avait été transféré sur-le-champ au ministère. La suite lui fit hausser les sourcils. _« Après un interrogatoire poussé sous la direction de Bartemius Croupton, le criminel a été envoyé à Azkaban, où il purgera une peine à perpétuité. »_ Pas de procès ? Mais dans quel genre de société avait-il atterri ? Quant à la mention _« interrogatoire poussé »_, il préférait ne pas savoir exactement ce qu'elle recouvrait. La folie de Black s'expliquait mieux, à présent. 


	10. La Carte

Chapitre 10 : la Carte du Maraudeur

Après la défaite contre Poufsouffle, les Gryffondor eurent le bon goût de ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Harry se sentait prêt à aplatir quiconque se plaindrait d'avoir perdu un match. Parce que lui avait perdu son balai et que c'était autrement plus grave. De surcroît, Pomfresh lui avait demandé de passer au dispensaire pour s'assure qu'il ne présentait aucune séquelle due à sa chute. Ça n'avait rien eu de plaisant. Pour apporter la touche finale à sa misère, ses cauchemars avaient repris. Depuis qu'il avait entendu distinctement les paroles conservées dans son souvenir, il savait qui criait ainsi. Il savait que c'était la voix de sa mère qui tentait de le protéger. Et le rire aigre de Voldemort... Il ne dormait quasiment plus. Il avait une telle mine de parchemin que Rogue lui avait fait avaler une potion dégoûtante, soi-disant contre la fatigue.  
- Je ne veux pas vous retrouver le nez dans votre chaudron lors du prochain cours. De plus, si vous vous endormez pendant ceux du professeur McGonagall, cela pourrait être la dernière bêtise que vous commettrez dans cet établissement.  
Sous-entendu, vous prendrez la porte... En tout cas, son philtre infect avait momentanément eu raison de la fatigue de Harry. Celui-ci put donc suivre les différentes classes sans problème. Le cours de défense était à nouveau assuré par Lupin. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, celui-ci aurait eu besoin de la potion que Harry avait été forcé d'avaler. Il avait maigri et de gros cernes noirs lui entouraient les yeux. Mais il n'avait pas perdu son sourire.  
- J'ai entendu dire par vos camarades de Gryffondor que vous aviez eu un devoir à faire, n'est-ce pas ?  
- On l'a déjà commencé, marmonnèrent plusieurs élèves, piteux.  
- Ce n'est pas grave. Si certains d'entre vous le souhaitent, ils peuvent me le remettre et je lui donnerai une note. Les autres ne seront pas pénalisés, bien sur. Bon ! J'ai ici de quoi vous occuper pendant un moment. Avez-vous déjà vu un Pitiponk ?  
La créature, de petite taille, n'avait qu'une seule patte et des bras grêles qui semblaient aussi impalpables que de la fumée.  
- Ce petit personnage attire les voyageurs vers les marais où il habite, expliqua Lupin au milieu des grattements de plume. Il utilise pour cela une lanterne.  
Harry se laissa un peu distraire par ses pensées. Il se demandait de quelle maladie pouvait bien souffrir son professeur. Rien qui le handicape physiquement, à première vue.  
- Et quand les gens arrivent près de son repaire... Il les étrangle et les dévore, disait la voix de Lupin.  
Puis Harry eut une idée. Sarah lui avait bien dit que Lupin avait fait partir le détraqueur du compartiment à l'aide d'un sortilège. Il pouvait toujours demander à Lupin de lui en parler.  
Lorsque la cloche retentit, Harry resta en arrière. Quand il fut certain que les autres étaient tous partis, il s'approcha du professeur, qui recouvrait l'aquarium du Pitiponk d'un bout de chiffon.  
- Euh... Monsieur ?  
- Oui ?  
- Je voudrais vous demander quelque chose.  
- Je vous écoute, dit Lupin en rangeant des parchemins dans sa sacoche.  
- Ben... Je pense que vous êtes au courant, j'ai encore eu un problème avec un détraqueur. Ils sont entrés dans le stade pendant l'entraînement et... je suis tombé de mon balai.  
- Oui, j'en ai entendu parler. Severus n'était pas très content... Votre balai a été cassé, je crois ?  
- Le saule cogneur ne lui a pas fait de cadeau.  
- Je me souviens que cet arbre a été planté l'année de mon arrivée... Le grand jeu, c'était de parvenir à le toucher. Un des garçons a failli être éborgné, aussi on nous a interdit de nous en approcher. Pour en revenir à nos détraqueurs, Dumbledore était très en colère. Il avait bien spécifié qu'ils ne devaient pas entrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.  
- J'aurais apprécié. J'ai fini par comprendre ce que j'entendais quand ils sont venus. C'est le moment où Voldemort a tué ma mère, avoua Harry en baissant la tête.  
Lupin parut hésiter sur la conduite à tenir. Harry sentit qu'il balançait un peu pour essayer de le réconforter ou non. Finalement, il ne le fit pas et Harry lui en fut reconnaissant. Il ne souhaitait pas entendre des banalités à la Dumbledore sur le sens de la vie.  
- Ces choses infestent les lieux les plus sinistres de la Terre, dit Lupin d'une voix tendue. Ils aiment le désespoir, ils détruisent toute paix et tout sentiment heureux. Les Moldus ne peuvent pas les voir, mais ils les ressentent tout de même. Très peu de personnes leur sont invisibles. Si jamais ils en ont le temps, ils peuvent dévorer l'âme d'une personne et en faire un coquille vide... ou la rendre aussi mauvaise qu'eux. Ils ne vous laissent que le pire de votre vie. Et je crois que le pire, chez vous, est amplement suffisant pour tomber d'un balai.  
- C'est comme ça qu'ils gardent Azkaban ? En détruisant les prisonniers de l'intérieur ?  
- Physiquement, il est déjà très difficile de s'évader de là-bas. La prison est sur un îlot désert, en pleine mer. Mais on a décidé d'ajouter cette sécurité.  
- Je trouve ça répugnant. Être enfermé et gardé à vie, c'est déjà rude comme punition. Je ne sais pas si être mort ne serait pas moins affreux que d'avoir ces... choses dans la tête toute la journée, fit Harry avec dégoût.  
- Combien sont en vie, là-bas, qui mériteraient d'être morts..., soupira Lupin, sans s'adresser spécialement à son élève.  
- Vous pensez à Sirius Black, en disant ça ?  
- Pourquoi cette question ?  
- Sur le livre de la promotion 78, j'ai vu que vous étiez dans la même classe. Avec mes parents.  
- En effet. J'ai parfois du mal à admettre qu'il a pu devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. Rien ne le laissait présager. Tout le contraire, même. Je me demande comment il a pu vaincre l'influence des détraqueurs. Personne ne le peut après les avoir côtoyés si longtemps. Ils vident les sorciers de leurs  
pouvoirs.  
- Vous avez dit que certaines personnes leur étaient invisibles.  
- C'est plus une rumeur qu'autre chose. Mais certains sorciers, à ce qu'on dit, ceux qui sont versés dans la maîtrise de branches bien spécifiques de la magie, leur échappent. Je ne sais pas quelles branches, ni pourquoi, ni comment.  
- Mais vous, vous avez bien réussi à en faire partir...  
- Il existe des moyens de défense, en effet. Mais ils sont particulièrement ardus à mettre en œuvre.  
- Ça peut s'apprendre ? demanda vivement Harry.  
- Oui, répondit Lupin avec un sourire. C'est possible. Je pourrais essayer si vous le souhaitez...  
- Je ne vous aurais pas posé la question, sinon. Vous pouvez vraiment ?  
- Tout à fait. Mais pas tout de suite. J'ai pris du retard et je ne pense pas que nous pourrons nous attaquer à ce sujet avant décembre... au moins.  
- Merci, professeur.  
- Je ferai mon possible pour vous aider. Après tout, c'est mon rôle d'enseignant, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry retrouva donc assez vite le moral. La victoire de Serpentard sur Serdaigle n'y fut pas pour grand-chose. Si l'équipe verte avait remporté le match, elle pouvait surtout en remercier ses poursuiveurs, qui avaient inscrit un nombre de buts impressionnants, et ses batteurs, qui avaient éjecté le gardien de devant ses anneaux. Le vif avait été pris par Chang et Malefoy se fit méchamment remonter les bretelles par Maître Flint. A la fin de novembre, Serdaigle prit sa revanche aux dépens de Poufsouffle. Serpentard avait des chances de remporter la coupe, à condition de marquer une plus grande différence de points lors du prochain match. Autre détail positif, plus un seul détraqueur ne pointait sa cagoule dans les environs. Ils gardaient l'école, mais n'y rentraient pas. Un qui ne profitait pas de cette absence, c'était Lupin. Après une période d'amélioration, son état se dégrada de nouveau. Début décembre, il fut encore absent, et remplacé par Rogue. Les plus curieux des étudiants commencèrent à se poser des questions.  
- C'est très bizarre, dit ainsi Sarah en prenant son petit déjeuner. Pourquoi doit-il partir une fois par mois ?  
- Il a peut-être une maladie qui nécessite un suivi régulier ? hasarda Harry. Vu la mine qu'il se paye, ça ne m'étonnerait pas.  
- Je vais plancher là-dessus. C'est louche, décréta sa camarade.  
Puis d'autres préoccupations vinrent remplacer le cas Lupin. Les vacances de Noël approchaient. Théodore et Sarah avaient décidé de rester à Poudlard, de même que Zabini, les jumeaux Weasley et leur sœur. Ce qui promettait beaucoup d'amusement. Granger aussi demeurait sur place, mais c'était uniquement pour venir à bout de ses trop nombreux devoirs. En revanche, plus de Percy dans les parages. Ces vacances allaient être du tonnerre… Sauf que Harry était toujours consigné dans le château. Il avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne savait vraiment pas comment sortir de Poudlard sans se faire griller. Pour se changer les idées, il accepta d'aider Flitwick a décorer certaines salles à l'aide de givre artificiel brillant et de petites fées vivantes qui étincelaient sur les murs et au plafond. Une nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut annoncée et Harry reçut la promesse de ses amis qu'il aurait droit à un échantillonnage complet des produits vendus dans le village.  
Quand les autres quittèrent le château, un samedi matin, il resta seul dans la salle commune, à tourner en rond. Marcus lui avait passé un magazine de quidditch pour l'aider à trouver un remplaçant au Nimbus 2000, mais il n'arrivait pas vraiment à se décider. Il alla donc rôder dans les couloirs silencieux, en faisant bien attention de ne pas croiser Rusard.  
- Psst ! Camarade Potter !  
Harry se retourna pour voir apparaître les têtes souriantes et identiques des frères Weasley. Les deux garçons semblaient s'être matérialisé de nulle part.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Vous n'allez pas au village ?  
- Si. Mais on a décidé ne pas y aller sans toi. Et on a un cadeau de Noël avancé à t'offrir, répondit Fred avec une lueur bizarre au fond de l'œil.  
Ils entrèrent dans une salle déserte et les jumeaux lui firent signe de s'asseoir. D'un grand geste solennel, ils déposèrent un vieux morceau de parchemin carré, usé, sans écriture, sur une table. Harry fronça les sourcils. Ç'avait tout l'air d'une nouvelle blague.  
- C'est quoi, ça ?  
- Le secret de notre succès, et celui de bien des farceurs avant nous.  
- C'est l'arme absolue contre les profs et Rusard. En circulation dans l'école depuis au moins vingt ans. C'est avec chagrin que nous te le cédons, mais tu en as vraiment besoin, je crois.  
- De toute façon, nous le connaissons à présent sur le bout des doigts.  
- Et en quoi ce vénérable vieux truc vous a-t-il aidés ?  
- Ce vénérable vieux truc est une carte enchantée, ami Harry. Elle se transmet de farceur en farceur, comme je te l'ai dit, depuis assez longtemps. George, explique-lui comment nous avons récupéré la merveille.  
- Tout a commencé lors de notre première année. Quand nous étions jeunes, insouciants, innocents…  
- Hem, hem… Même pas dans vos rêves, gloussa Harry.  
- Bon, plus innocents qu'aujourd'hui.  
- C'est mieux.  
- Un de nos copains s'est fait piqué cette brave chose par Rusard. Il a eu le temps d'enlever toute mention dangereuse et le concierge n'a pris qu'un morceau de parchemin muet, mais qu'il soupçonnait d'être des plus maléfiques. Nous nous sommes alors dévoués pour obtenir cette carte.  
- De façon très simple, dit Fred. Nous avons fait explosé une bombabouse dans le couloir.  
- Et, fort étrangement, Rusard n'a pas apprécié.  
- Il nous a, comme de juste, traînés dans son bureau et nous a menacés des sévices habituels.  
- Éventration, pendaison, retenue, martinet… Pendant qu'il nous faisait son laïus, j'ai découvert que dans son armoire à punitions, il y avait un casier avec écrit dessus : Objets dangereux confisqués. Notre carte magique ne pouvait que se trouver dedans. Fred s'est dévoué pour détourner l'attention de Rusard avec une autre bombabouse et j'ai pu subtiliser notre papier. Après avoir effectué la retenue, nous l'avons ramené à son propriétaire de l'époque. Puis il nous l'a légué en quittant Poudlard.  
- Cette petite merveille nous en appris plus que tous les professeurs de l'école réunis, crois-moi.  
- Ça marche comment ?  
- Regarde un peu...  
Fred agita sa baguette au-dessus du parchemin en récitant :  
- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.  
Aussitôt, des traits d'encre parcoururent la carte, dessinant ici une tour, là un couloir, s'étendant jusque dans les coins. En haut du document, une belle écriture ronde à l'encre verte proclama :  
Messieurs Lunars, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue  
spécialistes en assistance  
aux maniganceurs de mauvais coups  
sont fiers de vous présenter  
LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR.  
- La classe ! souffla Harry. C'est du beau travail !  
Le plan du château était magnifiquement détaillé. On voyait même quelques points remarquables du parc. Mais le fin du fin, c'est que l'on distinguait aussi des personnages minuscules qui se promenaient partout sur la carte, avec leur nom accroché à eux par une petite étiquette. Harry frotta ses lunettes avant d'examiner plus avant les dispositions. Dumbledore était dans son bureau à faire les cent pas. Miss Teigne faisait une ronde près des cuisines. Peeves générait son bazar habituel dans la salle des trophées. Et surtout, Harry avait désormais accès à beaucoup de passages secrets, dont plusieurs menaient directement à Pré-au-Lard.  
- Il y en a sept, expliqua George. Rusard en connaît quatre - il les indiqua du doigt - mais les trois autres sont réservés à notre usage. Oublie celui du quatrième étage, il y a eu un éboulement l'hiver dernier. C'est dommage, il était assez facile à utiliser. Celui qui démarre sous le saule cogneur est un peu difficile d'accès...  
- N'est-ce pas ?  
- Mais celui qui se trouve derrière la statue de la sorcière bossue est le meilleur. Tu rentres dans la cave de chez Honeydukes. Nous l'avons pris très souvent, il est sûr.  
- Ces chers Maraudeurs... Nous leur devons beaucoup.  
- C'étaient des hommes pleins de noblesse, qui ont travaillé sans compter pour aider une nouvelle génération à enfreindre les règles du collège, dit Fred avec émotion.  
- Surtout, reprit George, n'oublie pas d'effacer la carte après chaque usage, ou tout le monde saura ce que c'est.  
- Il suffit de lui donner un petit coup de baguette en disant « Méfait accompli » et il redevient tel que tu l'as vu tout à l'heure. A plus tard !  
Harry réfléchit un moment. Il allait employer cette carte, mais pas sans un autre accessoire. Il retourna discrètement dans le dortoir désert des Serpentard, tout en se disant qu'avec la carte, la cape et cette satanée Main de la Gloire - s'il arrivait un jour à l'acheter - il avait une combinaison royale pour échapper à toutes les décisions de Dumbledore. Celui-ci savait, pour la cape, bien entendu, mais Harry allait garder le secret sur ce parchemin tout le temps que durerait sa scolarité. C'était sans doute un objet un peu limite du point du vue du ministère, mais les jumeaux s'en étaient servis sans dommages. De même que nombre d'autres étudiants avant eux. Harry s'enveloppa dans la cape d'invisibilité, puis ressortit en silence et parvint devant la sorcière borgne et bossue. Il hésitait sur la marche à suivre quand une petite bulle apparut sur la carte à côté de son image, avec le mot Dissendium.  
Se demandant si la carte marchait aussi pour les mots de passe des maisons, Harry le répéta en tapotant la statue de sa baguette. La bosse de la sorcière glissa de coté en dégageant un espace juste suffisant pour que Harry se glisse à l'intérieur. Ça servait, d'être mince, finalement.  
Il parcourut une sorte de toboggan de pierre qui rappelait fâcheusement les tuyaux du basilic (mais en pente plus douce, cette fois), avant d'arriver sur un sol plat de terre battue. Harry se releva et murmura Lumos ! La faible lueur de sa baguette éclaira un tunnel bas de plafond qui s'enfonçait dans le sol. Harry nettoya la carte, la mit dans sa poche et s'avança dans le couloir. Il marcha pendant un moment avant que le tunnel ne remontât doucement. Il fallut encore dix minutes avant de trouver un vieil escalier érodé qui conduisit l'apprenti sorcier jusqu'à une trappe. Elle n'était pas verrouillée, Merlin merci, et Harry se risqua à la soulever.  
Il était bien dans une cave remplie de tonneaux, de caisses et de sacs. Personne en vue... Il finit de gravir les marches et referma doucement la trappe, qui se fondit aussitôt dans le décor. Un autre escalier, de bois celui-ci, montait vers le magasin, dont les bruits se faisaient entendre à travers le plancher. Clochette de la porte d'entrée, raclement de pieds, tintement d'une caisse, voix... Puis la porte de la cave s'ouvrit et Harry s'enroula dans sa cape.  
- Rapporte-moi une autre boite de gommes de limaces, mon chou, dit une femme plus haut. Il n'y en a presque plus.  
Un homme alla ouvrir une caisse pour chercher l'article en question et Harry en profita pour se faufiler au rez-de-chaussée.  
Il atterrit dans la confiserie, remplie d'élèves. Il dut se tasser dans un coin pour éviter de se faire bousculer. Longeant les étagères avec des trésors de précautions, il put voir Jordan qui achetait de la glace aux fruits exotiques, tandis que Zabini faisait l'acquisition de nougats avec un sourire dangereux. Harry se jura de ne pas accepter de friandises de la part de son blagueur de camarade. Plus loin, des Serdaigle faisaient l'emplette de chocolats variés pour le réveillon. Harry nota un bocal de bonbons explosifs qui n'était pas là lors de sa première visite. Une friandise spécial Noël, sans doute. Il eut beau chercher, il ne vit ni Sarah, ni Théodore et il décida de partir à leur recherche. Eux seraient mis au courant de sa dernière acquisition. Quand on fait ses mauvais coups ensemble, on a quelques obligations. Harry retint un rire en imaginant la tête que ferait Granger si jamais elle entendait parler de cet artefact très particulier. Elle crierait au scandale et voudrait l'obliger à s'en débarrasser. Ben voyons ! Il passa devant une boite de suçacides ( le genre de bonbon à vous faire un trou dans la langue ) et sortit dans la rue enneigée. Sur la porte du magasin s'étalait une affiche :  
**PAR ORDRE DU MINISTRE DE LA MAGIE****  
****Il est rappelé à notre aimable clientèle que, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, des détraqueurs patrouilleront dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard toutes les nuits dès le coucher du soleil. Cette mesure, prise dans l'intérêt de la population, restera en vigueur jusqu'à la capture de Sirius Black. ****  
****En conséquence, nous vous recommandons vivement de terminer vos achats avant la tombée de la nuit.****  
****Joyeux Noël à tous !**  
- On va essayer, crétins, marmonna Harry avant de se mettre en route.  
Il laissait des traces par terre, mais la neige qui tombait les recouvrait vite, et il fit bien attention de ne passer que dans les endroits déjà piétinés. Pré-au-Lard l'hiver était encore mieux qu'en automne. Des couronnes de houx pendaient aux portes et à certains balcons, tandis que d'autres étaient chargés de guirlandes multicolores ou lumineuses. Des habitants avaient accroché des étoiles brillantes à leurs fenêtres et un petit orchestre jouait une musique entraînante au bout de la grande rue, pour le plaisir de quelques danseurs. Il aperçut enfin ses deux compères qui s'apprêtaient à entrer aux Trois Balais, les bras chargés de cadeaux. Il se dépêcha de les rejoindre.  
- Bouh ! fit-il à l'oreille de Théodore.  
- Harry ?  
- Ouais.  
- Bien joué... C'était bien vu de reprendre la cape.  
- Y'a pas que ça. Je vous le raconterai plus tard.  
Les trois Serpentard allèrent s'asseoir près de l'énorme sapin couvert de décorations étincelantes qui trônait dans la salle. Ils avaient ainsi l'avantage de voir beaucoup sans être vus. Les deux élèves visibles commandèrent chacun une chope, plus des bouteilles à emporter. Quand elles arrivèrent, Harry en reçut discrètement une, qu'il commença à siroter tranquillement.  
- Alors, tu nous disais que tu avais trouvé..., dit Sarah.  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau, et Harry se fit tout petit, petit. Sans compter le hoquet qu'il essaya tant bien que mal de dissimuler.  
Les nouveaux arrivants n'étaient autres que le ministre himself, McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid et... Rogue. Harry se sentit vraiment mal. Il savait que sa cape ne le protégeait pas totalement de son directeur. En première année, il avait eu l'impression que celui-ci réussissait quand même à détecter sa présence. Harry calma sa respiration et attendit la suite.  
Les cinq adultes s'assirent sans déplaisir près de la cheminée du bar. Fudge avait l'air un peu gêné, et Harry se demanda si la présence de Rogue juste en face du ministre n'y était pas pour quelque chose... Madame Rosemerta pirouetta sur ses bottines à hauts talons et alla leur porter leurs commandes.  
- Le jus d'œillet dans un petit verre ?  
- Pour moi, je vous prie, répondit McGonagall.  
- Berk ! Ça doit être infect... chuchota Théodore.  
- Le cidre avec des épices ?  
- Merci, Rosemerta.  
Là, c'était Rogue.  
- Il se soigne bien, le ****** ! grommela Harry.  
- Quatre pintes d'hydromel .  
- Merci bien, dit la grosse voix de Hagrid.  
- Sirop de cerise soda avec glace et ombrelle ?  
- Miam ! flûta Flitwick.  
- Qui l'aurait cru ? dit Sarah en souriant.  
- Et le rhum groseille est pour vous, Monsieur le Ministre, dit la voix douce de Rosemerta.  
- Merci, ma chère. Ravi de vous revoir. Asseyez-vous donc avec nous, je vous prie.  
Elle alla poser son plateau sur le zinc avant de revenir auprès de ses clients. Harry croisa les doigts pour qu'ils ne restent pas trop longtemps. Il pouvait sortir en même temps que ses deux comparses, mais en marchant sur des œufs.  
- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène chez nous, Monsieur ? demanda Rosemerta avec intérêt.  
Fudge se baissa légèrement pour ne pas être entendu trop nettement. Mais il n'avait pas fait attention aux deux élèves qui dressaient l'oreille à un mètre à peine de sa table.  
- Sirius Black, bien évidemment. J'imagine que vous avez entendu parler de ce qui est arrivé le soir d'Halloween ?  
- Un peu, oui, reconnut Rosemerta.  
- Hagrid, vous avez raconté ça dans toute l'auberge ? grinça McGonagall.  
- Minerva, rien qu'avec les élèves, ça aurait fini par se savoir, intervint Rogue. Les enfants, ça bavarde toujours trop.  
Harry sourit sous sa cape.  
- Vous pensez qu'il est toujours dans le secteur ? reprit Rogue en s'adressant au ministre.  
- A peu près certain, déclara Fudge.  
- Vos détraqueurs ont déjà fouillé mon auberge deux fois, fit remarquer Rosemerta avec agacement. Tous mes clients se sont littéralement enfuis. C'est très mauvais pour le commerce, tout ça.  
- Ma chère, je n'aime pas cette situation plus que vous ( là, les visages de Rogue et McGonagall affichèrent un profond scepticisme ), mais c'est une précaution nécessaire. C'est triste à dire, mais c'est comme ça. Ils sont furieux que le directeur Dumbledore les laisse à l'extérieur du château.  
- Qu'ils y restent ! trancha sèchement Rogue.  
- Je suis d'accord sur ce point, ajouta McGonagall. Comment voulez-vous que nous donnions des cours avec des horreurs pareilles autour de nous ?  
- Tout à fait juste, opina Flitwick.  
- N'oubliez pas qu'ils sont là pour vous protéger d'un danger encore plus grand. Nous ignorons de quoi Black est capable.  
- Hmpf ! fit Rogue en regardant le plafond. Quoi qu'il en soit, veillez à ne pas causer un mal plus grand en essayant de le retrouver. J'ose espérer que vous n'envisagez pas de commettre une folie telle que le rituel d'ashkente ?  
- Euh… Non.. Enfin, je ne crois…  
- Bien. Sachez que le professeur Dumbledore refuse toute utilisation de ce rituel dans un rayon de dix kilomètres autour de lui.  
- J'avoue que j'ai eu du mal à y croire, dit Rosemerta d'un air songeur. Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé prendre le parti de Vous-savez-qui... Je me souviens de quand il était ici... Si vous m'aviez dit à cette époque où il en serait maintenant, je vous aurais conseillé un sort anti-alcool. Comment a-t-il pu changer à ce point ?  
- Par effet d'entraînement, peut-être, marmonna Rogue sans s'adresser vraiment à personne. Une bonne partie de sa famille partage, enfin partageait, les thèses de Vous-savez-qui. Son propre frère s'était également engagé à ses côtés.  
- Effectivement, confirma Fudge. Ça avait du bruit, à l'époque, je m'en souviens. Hélas, les gens ne savent pas le pire de l'histoire.  
- Qu'est-ce qui peut être pire que d'assassiner tous ces malheureux qui n'avaient rien demandé ?  
- Vous vous souvenez de quand il était ici ? demanda McGonagall en baissant la voix.  
Harry tendit encore plus l'oreille. Il n'entendait presque plus rien.  
- Bien entendu ! Il venait toujours avec son ami Potter !  
Là, Harry eut nettement l'impression que son directeur se renfrognait un peu plus.  
- Très brillants, ces deux-là, remarqua Flitwick. Mais aucun respect de la discipline, c'est sur ! Nous n'avons jamais eu plus d'ennuis qu'avec ces deux-là !  
- Ho... Je crois que les jumeaux Weasley peuvent également prétendre à cette distinction, intervint Hagrid avec un grand sourire.  
- Potter avait totalement confiance en Black. Il a été témoin au mariage de James et Lily. Et il était aussi le parrain de leur fils. Bien sûr, Harry ne sait rien de tout cela...  
- _Perdu_, songea Harry depuis sa chaise.  
- Les Potter savaient très bien que Vous-savez-qui était après eux. Dumbledore disposait à l'époque d'espions très efficaces dans les rangs des mangemorts. L'un d'eux l'a averti et il a conseillé à James et sa femme de se cacher.  
Était-ce l'effet de la lumière ? Harry crut voir l'expression de Rogue se pincer un peu plus.  
- Dumbledore leur a dit d'employer le sortilège de Fidelitas.  
- Comment ça marche ? demanda Rosemerta.  
- Sortilège très complexe, dit Flitwick. Ce procédé permet de cacher une information dans un être. Il devient alors le gardien du secret. Celui-ci est impossible à découvrir, sauf si le gardien le révèle de lui-même. Vous-savez-qui n'aurait jamais découvert les Potter, même en ayant le nez sur la fenêtre de leur salon.  
- Sauf que c'est Black qu'ils ont choisi. Dumbledore n'était pas vraiment emballé à l'idée qu'ils optent pour un proche. Il savait par ses agents que quelqu'un dans leur entourage renseignait Vous-savez-qui sur leurs déplacements, dit McGonagall, le visage serré.  
- Et une semaine après que le sort a été placé...  
- Black a lâché le morceau auprès de son maître, grogna Rogue.  
- Exact. Il était prêt à se déclarer ouvertement partisan de Vous-savez-qui et il lui a offert ses anciens amis...  
- Sur un plateau, termina Rogue.  
- Aussi, quand son maître a été mis en échec, la situation est devenue difficile pour lui. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de fuir.  
- Misérable traite abject et répugnant ! s'exclama Hagrid avec force.  
- Chut ! fit McGonagall.  
- Je l'ai vu, en plus ! s'étouffa le garde-chasse. Je dois être le dernier à l'avoir vu avant qu'il aille tuer tous ces gens ! Il est arrivé chez James et Lily quand je suis allé chercher Harry. Il est venu avec sa fameuse moto... Il était tremblant, tout pâle. Et vous savez ce que j'ai fait ? J'AI CONSOLÉ CE TRAITRE ASSASSIN ! rugit Hagrid.  
- Pas la peine de vous mettre en colère, on ne vous en veut pas, dit Rogue en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.  
- Comment pouvais-je deviner que ce n'était pas la mort de Lily et James qui le mettait dans cet était ? Il venait de perdre sa place auprès de Vous-savez-qui, c'était ça, le problème ! Et il a voulu que je lui confie Harry ! Je lui ai dit que Dumbledore voulait l'envoyer vivre chez sa tante. Il a un peu discuté, et puis il a laissé tomber. Il m'a laissé sa moto en disant qu'il n'en aurait plus besoin. J'aurais du me douter de quelque chose. Évidemment, qu'il la laissait ! Elle était trop repérable ! Il savait qu'il allait avoir le ministère aux trousses et qu'il valait mieux être discret. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé si je lui avait confié Harry ? Il s'en serait débarrassé, je parie !  
- Mais... Il n'a pas réussi à s'enfuir. Il a été pris le lendemain.  
- Si nous avions pu... soupira Fudge avec amertume. Ce n'est pas nous qui lui avons mis la main dessus. C'est Peter Pettigrow, un autre ami des Potter. Il s'est lancé tout seul à sa poursuite.  
- Voilà qui est bien étonnant, commenta Rogue. Pettigrow avait toujours pour habitude de se cacher derrière ses deux amis. Singulièrement fuyant, pour un Gryffondor, je dois dire.  
- Oh, Severus ! N'exagérez pas ! Il était plus timide que la moyenne, c'est tout.  
- Hmpf !  
- Il est au moins mort de façon courageuse, dit Fudge avec compassion. Des témoins sorciers nous ont dit qu'il en pleurait quand il a coincé Black. Il a sorti sa baguette, mais Black a été plus rapide que lui...  
- Quel idiot... soupira McGonagall. Il était si mauvais en duel...  
- Seule une brigade d'Aurors bien entraînés aurait eu une chance. Quand j'ai vu cette rue... Je n'oublierai jamais cette tuerie. Il y avait un cratère énorme au beau milieu de la chaussée, des cadavres partout. Et Black qui riait aux éclats devant la robe de Peter et... quelques morceaux de lui. Pettigrow a été décoré de l'ordre de Merlin première classe à titre posthume. Je crois que cela a été un certain réconfort pour sa pauvre mère. Et Black a été bouclé à Azkaban.  
- Il est vraiment fou, monsieur ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Il a certainement perdu la raison un moment. Cette tragique affaire le démontre. Mais quand je l'ai vu, lors de ma dernière inspection là-bas, il avait l'air normal. Il parlait convenablement. Il avait l'air de s'ennuyer, c'est tout. Il m'a demandé presque gentiment si j'avais fini de lire mon journal, parce qu'il apprécierait de faire les mots croisés !  
- Là, c'est un changement, dit Rogue avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Il n'était pas très doué pour ça, avant... Peut-être que vos détraqueurs ont eu de l'effet, finalement.  
- Ne riez pas ! le coupa Fudge avec agacement. Maintenant qu'il est dehors, son objectif est clair. Il veut retrouver son maître. Vous-savez-qui seul, passe encore. Mais si on lui rend son meilleur serviteur... Là... Ca me fait peur.  
- Hem ! Cornélius, si vous devez dîner avec le directeur, nous ferions mieux de partir maintenant.  
Les professeurs se levèrent. Les yeux noirs de Rogue se posèrent directement sur Théodore et Sarah. Il s'avança vers eux et Harry se figea.  
- Vous deux, pas un mot, c'est bien compris ?  
- Oui, monsieur. S'il doit apprendre cela, ce ne sera pas par nous... promit Sarah. _Puisqu'il a déjà tout entendu..._ compléta-t-elle entre ses dents dès que Rogue eut franchi la porte.  
- Harry ? interrogea Théodore.  
- Ouais ?  
- On fait quoi ?  
- On rentre au château et on remet tout à plat, imbécile !


	11. la Surprise

Salut à tous !

Un nouveau chapitre pour passer le temps en attendant Noël. Pour ceux qui se demanderaient pourquoi Sirius envoie un certain cadeau à Harry... eh bien, il ne sait pas que son filleul est à Serpentard. Pas encore.

Sinon, la semaine prochaine, vous aurez droit à une double ration de lecture : un chapitre d'Hypothèses et la traduction d'un one-shot Tudors qui est une petite merveille.

Chapitre 11 : la Surprise

Le trio rentra en silence au château, Harry juste derrière les deux autres. Il avait le cerveau embrumé. Toute la pitié qu'il avait pu ressentir pour Black semblait s'être évaporée. Pourtant... Quelque chose, quelque part dans ses méninges, lui disait qu'il manquait une pièce au puzzle, et de bonne taille, qui plus est. Ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'est que personne ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Dumbledore craignait-il que Harry se lance dans une vendetta qui risquait de lui coûter la vie ? Harry ne faisait que rarement les choses sur un coup de tête, sauf quand il voulait créer des ennuis à Malefoy.  
Le dîner se passa de façon assez morose. Zabini s'éclipsa avant tout le monde, son sac de nougats entre les mains. Harry se demanda ce que Blaise avait encore leur sortir de derrière les fagots... Lorsqu'il redescendit dans la salle commune, leurs camarades avaient déjà salué la fin du trimestre en lançant confetti et serpentins. Debout sur une table, un des cinquième année avait entamé un speech sur les joies de Noël ponctué d'imitations pas toujours très respectueuses des professeurs.  
Les trois compères se rendirent dans le dortoir. Harry ouvrit sa malle d'un coup de pied, générant une série de grognements de la part du Livre des Monstres. Sentant que son maître était d'une humeur de dogue, le bouquin sautilla sur sa tranche jusque sous le lit. Harry finit par retrouver l'album photo que Hagrid lui avait offert deux ans auparavant. Tournant les pages cartonnées, il finit par retrouver la photo de mariage de ses parents. Son père avait les lunettes sur le nez et les cheveux en bataille, sa mère, en robe blanche, souriait en tenant son bouquet, et juste derrière eux...  
- Voilà. C'est Black, dit-il en montrant la photo aux deux autres.  
- Beau mec, commenta Sarah.  
- Tu es sûr que c'est bien le même ?  
En effet, il n'y avait pas grand-chose en commun entre l'homme de la photo : élégant, souriant, fort beau garçon, très séduisant, et le prisonnier dépenaillé, squelettique, qui se dissimulait quelque part près du château.  
- Ouais. Devait pas y avoir trente-six témoins à leur mariage.  
Harry se demanda si Black avait déjà projeté de faire assassiner ses deux « amis » à ce moment-là. Était-il déjà au service de Voldemort ?  
- Si nous résumions un peu nos connaissances ? suggéra Sarah, interrompant le flot de sentiments désordonnés qui envahissait les pensés de son collègue. Nous savons donc que Mister Black est issu d'une famille qui s'est tournée vers Voldemort et qu'il y a eu d'autres mangemorts parmi ses proches. Mais lui est allé à Gryffondor. Si j'ai bien compris, il en synthétisait toutes les caractéristiques, ce qui n'est pas nécessairement un avantage.  
- Ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose, tu sais, intervint Théo. Harry a beaucoup de qualités Serpentard, mais il ne va pas rejoindre Lord Machin pour autant.  
- Je dirais que c'est justement parce qu'il les a qu'il ne rejoindra pas l'autre tordu. Ni aucun de nous deux. Mais un Gryffondor, par essence, ça ne planifie pas. Ça fonce. Ça ne colle pas avec le portrait de cet assassin froid et calculateur.  
- Tu marques un point, concéda Harry.  
- A part ça, il est sans doute capable de se transformer en quelque chose. Peut-être que c'est un animagus, lui aussi ?  
- Si c'est le cas, il n'est pas enregistré, contra Théodore.  
- Tu crois que quand un sorcier a une capacité hors-normes, il s'empresse de la signaler ? dit Harry en riant presque. Si mon fourchelang n'était pas connu dans toute l'école, je t'assure que je ne m'en vanterais pas !  
- Chose curieuse, il n'a pas essayé de fuir quand on l'a arrêté. Pourtant, après le carnage qui venait de se produire, un ou deux cadavres de plus n'auraient pas dû lui faire peur, non ? s'étonna Théo.  
- A moins que l'on fasse fausse route... murmura Sarah. Peut-être qu'en fait, c'était lui qui cherchait quelqu'un pour lui faire la peau...  
- Y'a Pettigrow, déjà… D'après Rogue, celui-ci n'était pas un courageux. On pense qu'il a trouvé Black, mais si c'est Black qui l'a trouvé, il s'est retrouvé héros malgré lui…  
- Il devait avoir une sacrée dent contre lui alors, vu la puissance du sort qu'il a lancé…  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Là est le fond de la question. Ensuite, il faut déterminer pourquoi il s'est évadé maintenant et pas plus tôt. Il aurait pu tenter le coup dès que Harry est entré à Poudlard, vous ne croyez pas ?  
- Fudge a dit que la veille de son évasion, il lui avait demandé la Gazette. C'est peut-être ça qui a déclenché son envie de se faire la belle, dit Théodore.  
- Il s'est évadé le 27 juillet. Qu'y avait-il dans la Gazette du 26 ?  
- Ça, je le sais ! s'exclama Harry. En première page, c'étaient les Weasley en Égypte !  
- Attends un peu, fit Théo en fronçant les sourcils. Quand il a vu la Gazette du ministre, il n'a probablement pu en voir que la une.  
- Si c'est bien cette photo des Weasley qui l'a fait réagir, je me demande pourquoi... marmonna Harry. Quand on l'a arrêté, Ron était un bébé, Ginny venait de naître et les autres n'étaient pas encore bien grands. De plus, Arthur Weasley n'a jamais été Auror, ni sa femme.  
- Il veut sans doute un objet qu'ils possèdent ? hasarda Théodore.  
- Ouais. Ou alors, il a décidé de leur piquer ce pauvre Errol pour avoir un peu de compagnie !  
- Et pourquoi pas le rat, tant qu'on y est ?  
Ils éclatèrent de rire. Puis, très lentement, rire et sourire disparurent de leurs visages.  
- Donc... L'autre soir, c'était bien Weasley qui était visé, en attendant...

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec une drôle d'impression. Il lui semblait que lui et ses amis tournaient autour du bon trou, mais sans savoir exactement comment creuser. Il manquait quelque chose. Mais a priori, seuls Black et le malchanceux Pettigrow possédaient les morceaux manquants. Pour une interview, c'était mal parti. Il se rendit dans la salle commune. Elle était presque vide, comparée à la veille. Ne restaient que lui, Sarah, Théodore, Blaise, Marcus et deux quatrième année qu'il ne connaissait que de vue. Discret s'étirait devant la cheminée. Il vint se frotter contre les jambes de Harry à son arrivée, puis retourna près du feu.  
- S'lut.  
- 'Zour...  
- J'ai réfléchi pas mal, cette nuit.  
- A quoi ?  
- A ce que Drago m'a sorti pendant un cours de potions.  
- Cette histoire de vengeance, hein ?  
- Ouais. Il est au courant de toute l'affaire. Sans doute par son père.  
- Ça n'a rien d'étonnant. S'il faisait vraiment partie de la bande du cinglé... Drago devrait apprendre à tenir sa langue. Cette histoire ne doit pas être si connue que ça, dit Sarah.  
- En tout cas, on va continuer à chercher, affirma Théo. Pas question de se mettre en chasse sans avoir un maximum d'éléments en main !  
- Du calme, fit Harry avec fermeté. Je ne vais pas essayer de coincer Black. Je ne suis pas fou. Et j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il manque une case.  
- A qui ? marmotta Sarah.  
- Très drôle... Je ne pense pas qu'on apprendre beaucoup plus en allant à la bibliothèque. Il faudrait faire parler Drago… ou les profs.  
- On commence par Hagrid. Même sobre, c'est un moulin à paroles !  
- Mais il faut attendre qu'il rentre au château. Harry n'est pas censé en sortir, je vous rappelle.  
- On attendra. Bon, si on allait manger ? On ne réfléchit bien qu'après avoir fait le plein !  
Ils montèrent donc vers la grande salle en papotant de choses moins importantes que Black. Des fois que d'autres oreilles eussent été aux aguets.  
Devant l'entrée de la grande salle, le trio découvrit Hagrid en pleine conversation avec Ron Weasley. Mais il fallut oublier toute idée d'interrogatoire. Le gigantesque garde-chasse pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps et Ron tentait à grand-peine de le consoler.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry avec inquiétude.  
- Il a reçu une lettre du conseil d'administration. Il a été mis hors de cause pour ce qui est arrivé à Malefoy, expliqua Ron en oubliant sa hargne habituelle. Mais pour Buck… C'est une autre histoire. Ils ont envoyé le dossier devant la Commission des Créatures Dangereuses. Il y a une audience le 20 avril. Hagrid doit y aller avec Buck.  
- Le conseil d'administration, hein ? siffla Harry. Lucius Malefoy n'y est plus, mais il a encore pas mal d'influence… et d'argent à distribuer. Ça ne va pas être facile.  
Hagrid s'essuya les yeux.  
- Je sais bien… C'est trop affreux ! Ils voulaient que j'attache Buck dans un enclos dehors !  
- Où est-il ? s'inquiéta Sarah.  
- Dans la maison de Hagrid, répondit Ron. On va avoir besoin de beaucoup d'arguments pour défendre cet hippogriffe.  
- On a déjà pas mal de témoins, remarqua Théodore.  
- Tu connais des Serpentard qui accepteront de témoigner en défaveur de Malefoy ? grogna Ron.  
- Un bon paquet, en fait. Dumbledore ne peut pas s'occuper de ça, vu qu'il est trop chargé avec les détraqueurs, mais on veut bien vous donner un coup de main. Hors de question de vous laisser tomber !  
- C'est vrai ? s'exclama Hagrid. Vous feriez ça pour moi ? Merci !  
Il faillit les étouffer tant il les serra dans ses immenses bras.  
- Vous avez raison, tous. Je ne dois pas me laisser aller. Je vais aller faire des recherches. Et puis, je vais devoir trouver d'autres bestioles, parce que nos véracrasses sont morts d'une indigestion de laitue… Brrr… Tous ces détraqueurs me rendent malades ! Ils me donnent l'impression d'être de retour à Azkaban.  
- C'est si horrible que ça, là-bas ? finit par demander Ron.  
- N'avez pas idée. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir complètement fou. Mes pires souvenirs me revenaient en tête. Le jour où j'ai été mis à la porte… Le jour où mon père est mort… Toutes les horreurs de la dernière guerre… Au bout d'un moment, on ne sait plus qui on est, ni où on se trouve. On n'a plus envie de vivre. Je voulais mourir dans mon sommeil. En sortant de là, j'ai eu l'impression de renaître complètement. Remarquez, les détraqueurs n'avaient pas vraiment envie de me laisser partir…  
- Vous étiez innocent ! s'offusqua Théodore.  
- Tu crois que ça les intéresse ? ricana Hagrid. Ils s'en fichent. La seule chose qui compte pour eux, c'est d'avoir à leur disposition deux cents êtres humains à vampiriser et faire souffrir aussi longtemps que possible. Coupable ou innocent, ça leur est égal.  
Quelqu'un émit un bruit dégoûté.  
- Un moment, j'ai pensé à faire fuir Buck… Mais j'ai peur de violer la loi. Je ne veux… plus jamais… retourner à Azkaban.  
Après un instant de silence, il retourna au dehors.  
- Ron, il faut qu'on te dise un truc, enchaîna alors Harry.  
Quand ils eurent fini de lui expliquer leurs déductions à propos de Black, Ron était devenu aussi livide que Hagrid à l'évocation des détraqueurs.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Weasley se dépensa sans compter pour trouver des informations susceptibles d'aider Hagrid. Entre une version de runes et un essai d'enchantements, Harry venait parfois lui donner un coup de main. Ils avaient fini par se trouver un point commun. Et c'était plutôt agréable.  
Autour d'eux, l'école s'affairait pour préparer dignement Noël. Bien que la plupart des élèves soient à la maison, les décorations avaient été particulièrement soignées. De grosses guirlandes de houx et de gui pendaient le long des corridors, des lumières brillaient derrière les visières des armures. La grande salle était ornée de douze sapins chargés de petites billes lumineuses, d'étoiles dorées et argentées et de personnages multicolores.  
Une fausse note survient pourtant le soir du 24 décembre. Alors que McGonagall et Dumbledore allaient souhaiter une bonne fête à tous les étudiants présents, un chant éclata dans les couloirs, qui avait un caractère certes festif, mais en aucun cas scolaire.

_I've been a wild rover for too many years__  
__And I've spent all my money on whisky and beer.__  
__But now I'm returning with money in great store,__  
__And I will never play the wild rover no more!___

_And it's no, nay, never,__  
__No, nay, never no more,__  
__Will I play the wild rover__  
__No never no more!___

_I went to an ale-house I used to frequent__  
__And I told the landlady my money was spent.__  
__I asked her for credit, she answered me: "Nay,__  
__Such a custom as yours I can have ev'ry day."__  
_  
Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Hagrid releva les siens avec surprise. McGonagall dissimula en hâte son visage dans sa serviette, tandis que Bibine éclatait ouvertement de rire. Rogue jeta un œil en direction de Lupin, qui lui renvoya un faible sourire d'excuse. Le professeur de potions haussa les épaules et retourna à son dîner sans rien dire. Harry aurait juré voir sur sa figure un sourire qui pour une fois était dénué de toute malice. Mais Rogue aurait sans doute préféré admettre qu'il avait fabriqué des potions pour Voldemort, voire Satan lui-même, plutôt que de reconnaître qu'il lui arrivait d'être aimable. Quant aux élèves, ils avaient tous le nez dans leur assiette à force de rire. Dumbledore finit par se lever pour allez imposer le silence aux armures enchantées qui reprenaient le refrain en chœur. Harry et ses camarades sortirent de table en riant comme des bossus. Théodore et Sarah connaissaient la chanson et la chantonnèrent durant tout le trajet jusqu'à la salle commune.

Le lendemain matin, Marcus fut le premier debout et réveilla tout le monde en leur jetant des oreillers à la figure et en lançant Joyeux Noël ! d'une voix à déboucher les oreilles d'un sonneur de cloches. Harry se leva et alla voir ce que les bonnes âmes avaient déposé à son intention. Ginny et ses frères lui avaient envoyé un paquet de fondants faits maison, ainsi qu'un paquet de bonbons à la noisette. Théodore déballait les cadeaux envoyés par ses oncles et poussa une exclamation de surprise.  
- Kéya ?  
- Arg… Je vais avoir un cousin de plus cet été… Misère ! Oncle Tim exagère un peu… Sinon, je crois que tu as oublié quelque chose. Ce grand machin allongé, là. C'est à ton nom.  
- Ah ouais.  
Harry ouvrit doucement le papier kraft qui recouvrait l'objet. Il dégagea un manche de balai… et le plus énorme juron qu'il connaissait lui échappa.  
- Un problème ? s'enquirent Sarah et Marcus.  
- Marcus, du calme, dit Harry avant de lui montrer la marque du balai.  
Environ deux secondes plus tard, Flint faisait le tour de la salle commune en hurlant de joie.  
Le balai avait un manche chatoyant parfaitement taillé, gravé à une extrémité d'un numéro de fabrication. Les branches de bouleau étaient d'un aérodynamisme idéal. Un Éclair de Feu. La merveille, le rêve de n'importe quel joueur de Quidditch. Et il l'avait entre les mains.  
- Qui a pu t'envoyer ce bijou ? murmura Théodore avec respect.  
- Il n'y a pas de carte. C'est bizarre. La seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est que ça ne vient pas de ma famille... Qui pourrait disposer de centaines de gallions à investir dans ce balai ?  
- Pas beaucoup de gens, c'est sûr. Mais dans tous les gens riches que je connais, aucun n'aurait dépensé cette somme pour te faire ce cadeau de roi.  
- Marcus ? Quand tu auras fini de danser, on pourra peut-être mettre une stratégie au point.  
- J'en ai déjà une. Le prochain match, on le laisse jouer par Drago. Comme ça, papa Malefoy me la lâchera un peu. Mais le dernier, celui contre Gryffondor... Tu reprends ton poste avec ce balai et tu les écrases une bonne fois pour toutes ! Je veux que Dubois quitte cette école avec le souvenir de la plus honteuse défaite de l'équipe en rouge !  
- OK. Mais ça va être dur de garder le secret, tu sais.  
- En tout cas, dit Sarah en souriant, ça va faire du bruit dans les tribunes.  
- Quel cas de conscience pour Lupin, commenta Harry avec un petit rire. Il a une préférence pour les Gryffondor, mais d'un autre côté, il m'aime bien, je crois. Sur qui va-t-il parier ?  
- Si tu lui veux du bien, conseilla Marcus, dis-lui de parier sur nous. Comme ça, il empochera quelques gallions.  
- C'est du délit d'initié.  
- On s'en fiche !  
Avant qu'ils aient le temps de ranger le balai, Blaise était déjà entrain de le tourner et le retourner sous toutes les coutures.  
- Je me demande si ce machin est bien inoffensif... Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'on te trafique ton matériel, Harry, dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il va falloir l'examiner.  
- Oui, mais on ne peut pas le laisser aux profs. Dumbledore et McGonagall ne vont pas me lâcher si jamais ils voient ce truc !  
- Alors on fera l'expertise nous-mêmes. Nous avons tout à fait le niveau, après tout.  
- Et si jamais il y a un sort dessus, genre maléfice de catapultage ou un truc de ce genre ?  
- On essaye de l'enlever. Si jamais ça ne marche pas, on préviendra les profs. Mais pas avant. Et surtout, pas un mot aux autres membres de la maison quand ils rentreront. Ça doit être la surprise pour tout le monde. Nous ne voulons pas risquer d'indiscrétions, n'est-ce pas ?  
Les autres furent d'accord pour garder le secret. Après quelques dernières mises au point, les Serpentard quittèrent leur salle commune. Alors que Harry refermait sa malle, il entendit le sifflement caractéristique du scrutoscope qui se manifestait.  
- Quelqu'un te veut du mal, dans le secteur, remarqua Théodore.  
- Soit Black n'est pas loin, soit nous avons un mystérieux inconnu hostile tout près. Hum ! On verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, direction la bibliothèque. Je vais voir si je peux trouver autre chose pour Hagrid.  
En parcourant les rayonnages couverts de vieux volumes, Harry retrouva Ron Weasley, visiblement furieux.  
- La trêve de Noël ! lui rappela Harry. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Encore Hermione et son fichu chat. Cette horreur orange a encore voulu manger mon rat. Elle ne pourrait pas le laisser enfermé, ce tas de poils ! Le pauvre Croûtard n'en peut plus ! Il perd ses poils et il n'arrête pas de trembler. Et elle trouve que ce n'est pas grave. Dès qu'on sort de ses études et de son chat, elle s'en fiche !  
- Sans vouloir te vexer, dit prudemment Harry, un chat qui veut manger une souris, c'est plutôt... normal, non ?  
- Je sais, grommela Ron. Mais il doit bien y avoir d'autres rongeurs dans le château, non ? J'ai essayé de mettre cette grosse carpette ambulante dehors, ce matin, et Hermione m'a regardé comme si j'avais tenté de l'assassiner !  
- N'empêche, Croûtard est vieux. Il ne va peut-être pas rester encore longtemps avec nous.  
- Ouais. Mais je veux qu'il parte tranquillement, pas dans l'estomac de ce monstre ! Là ! Bon, si on cherchait quelques idées pour Hagrid ?  
Chacun de son côté passa un long moment à fouiller dans les rayonnages. Ils trouvèrent quelques éléments sur des acquittements lors de procès d'hippogriffes, mais Harry n'était pas sur que cela suffirait face à la malfaisance de Lucius Malefoy. Avec un soupir résigné, il rangea ses notes quand l'heure du déjeuner arriva. La grande salle présentait un aspect inhabituel. Il ne restait que deux tables, disposées en L : celle des professeurs et une déjà remplie d'étudiants, qui ne souhaitaient pas se trouver trop près de tel ou tel enseignant. Harry et Ron furent donc obligés de s'installer avec les adultes, sous l'œil amusé des autres apprentis sorciers. Dumbledore et les quatre directeurs de maison étaient déjà attablés, de même que Rusard, qui avait troqué sa vieille veste marron contre une jaquette assez fatiguée. Rogue avait fait un effort et abandonné ses habits noirs, mais le vert des vêtements qu'il portait était si sombre qu'on ne voyait guère de différence. Et Lupin était encore absent.  
- Joyeux Noël ! lança Dumbledore à l'attention des deux garçons. Prenez place, je vous prie !  
Ron se retrouva assis près de Chourave, tandis que Harry atterrissait près d'un siège où se tenait habituellement Bibine. Il aperçut Zabini qui parlait aux jumeaux, à l'autre tablée. Qu'avaient-ils encore préparé, ces deux-là ?  
- Hum... J'ai quelques pétards surprise en réserve... dit le directeur. Tenez, Ronald.  
Il y avait de l'herbe à chats, dans celui-là. Harry éclata de rire et Ron empocha l'herbe avec un sourire satisfait.  
- Allez, bon appétit, tout le monde ! lança McGonagall avant de faire passer les plats.  
Alors que les convives se servaient, Sibylle Trelawney fit son entrée, semblant glisser sur le sol. Elle avait revêtu une robe vert clair couverte de paillettes qui la faisait ressembler un peu plus à un insecte géant. Derrière elle, Amda Sinistra fit une entrée plus sobre, toute de bleu vêtue.  
- Sibylle ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Merci de vous joindre à nous ! s'exclama Dumbledore tandis que les autres levaient les yeux au ciel.  
Ils saluèrent Sinistra avec plus de chaleur, cependant.  
- J'ai regardé dans ma boule de cristal, Monsieur le Directeur, dit Trelawney d'une voix pleine de mystère. A ma grande surprise, je me suis vue quitter ma tour pour me joindre à vous. Qui suis-je pour m'opposer aux décrets du destin ? Je me suis dépêchée de descendre et je vous prie de m'excuser pour mon retard.  
Sinistra se frappa doucement la tempe de l'index. McGonagall fit un gros effort pour ne pas rire et Harry hocha doucement la tête en signe d'approbation.  
– Asseyez-vous avec nous.  
Une chaise vint se poser entre Rogue et McGonagall, qui jetèrent un regard noir à Dumbledore.  
- Mais je ne pourrai jamais ! protesta Trelawney d'une voix aiguë. Si je m'assieds ici, nous serons treize à table, c'est le signe d'un grand malheur ! N'oubliez pas que quand il y a treize convives autour d'une table, celui qui se lèvera en premier sera le premier à mourir !  
- Étant donné que Bibine est un peu en retard, elle aussi, je crois que nous ne risquons pas grand-chose, dit Chourave en riant. Allons, prenez place, la dinde refroidit.  
Trelawney hésita, puis s'assit en serrant les dents. A sa table, Zabini pianotait impatiemment sur son assiette.  
- Mais où est donc ce cher professeur Lupin ? s'étonna soudain Trelawney.  
- J'ai bien peur que notre ami ne soit encore malade. C'est vraiment dommage, surtout aujourd'hui.  
Harry vit Sarah prendre note de l'information. Et elle n'avait pas l'air satisfaite de ce qu'elle déduisait.  
- J'imagine que vous étiez déjà au courant, susurra Sinistra.  
- Bien entendu, lui répondit l'astrologue un peu sèchement. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on sait les choses qu'il faut s'en vanter sans cesse ( Sarah lança un regard amusé du côté d'Hermione ). Je me comporte souvent comme si je n'avais pas le Troisième Œil pour ne pas mettre les autres mal à l'aise.  
- Ben voyons, marmonna Rogue avant de retourner à son assiette.  
- Si vous voulez tout savoir, j'ai vu que ce malheureux Lupin ne resterait pas longtemps parmi nous. Il semble lui-même très conscient que le temps lui est compté.  
Harry vit Rogue s'arrêter au milieu de son geste pour prendre son verre.  
- Il a tout simplement pris la fuite quand je lui ai proposé de lire son avenir dans la boule de cristal.  
Rogue avala le contenu de son verre sans arrière-pensées. Harry soupira lourdement et Ron fit mine de s'intéresser au plafond.  
- Voyez-vous cela, grinça McGonagall.  
- A mon avis, dit Dumbledore d'un ton apaisant, il est peu probable qu'il soit en danger de mort. Severus, vous n'avez pas échangé d'ingrédients dans sa potion ?  
- Pas le moins du monde, répondit sérieusement Rogue. Il ne devrait pas tarder à refaire surface. Arrêtez de rigoler, Potter, vous allez finir par avaler de travers...  
- Oui, monsieur, répondit Harry sans oser le regarder en face.  
Bibine parvint à la table au moment du dessert, alors que Dumbledore faisait passer une assiette de nougats. Harry empêcha Ron de se servir et lui désigna Blaise qui se frottait les mains.  
- Vous en voulez, Severus ? demanda aimablement Dumbledore.  
- J'ai peur que non, monsieur, répliqua Rogue avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Vu la quantité de sucre que vous grignotez chaque année, je vous soumettrai bien volontiers à un petit bilan de santé, surtout au niveau des artères...  
- Taratata, fit le directeur. Je me porte à merveille.  
Lui, Trelawney, McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick prirent donc les fameux nougats.  
Quelques instants plus tard, un énorme éclat de rire secouait la salle. Sans compter les cris de victoire de Zabini et des jumeaux.  
- On dirait qu'ils ont perdu la moitié de leur âge... commenta Ron.  
- Exactement ! clama Blaise depuis son siège. Ils sont mieux comme ça, pas vrai ?  
Flitwick regardait avec ravissement ses mains qui avaient perdu taches et marques de vieillesse, Trelawney cherchait à comprendre comment elle avait retrouvé l'allure de hippie de ses jeunes années, Dumbledore conservait un sourire imperturbable sous une épaisse chevelure auburn, et ce malgré la disparition soudaine de sa barbe, et McGonagall fulminait contre Blaise. Presque tous les garçons la regardaient, au passage. Minerva à trente-cinq et quelques années possédait une certaine... attraction qui rivait les yeux sur elle. Bibine riait aux larmes.  
- Maintenant, dit-elle entre deux gloussements, je comprends pourquoi tu suivais les cours de métamorphose avec tant d'attention !  
Ceci dit à l'adresse du directeur de Serpentard. Harry et Ron se tassèrent sur leur chaise en attendant l'explosion. En lieu et place, ils entendirent un petit rire, qui réactiva celui de Bibine. Bientôt, les cinq professeurs rajeunis durent faire face à trois collègues plus ou moins hilares, et encore plus d'élèves qui se tenaient les côtes. C'était vraiment étrange de voir Rogue entrain de rire, et non ricaner comme à l'accoutumée. Plus encore que d'entendre Malefoy parler poliment à Granger. Zabini expliquait comment il avait préparé un philtre de rajeunissement et l'avait dissimulé dans les nougats, puis transféré les douceurs aux cuisines.  
- Voyons, dit Rogue, qui avait à peu près repris son sérieux, combien d'articles du règlement avez-vous enfreints pour mettre cette blague au point ?  
- Bonne question, je vais recompter pour voir !  
- Et vous viendrez prendre votre bulletin de retenue quand vous aurez fini ! gronda McGonagall.  
- Mais... Un philtre de cette qualité... A son âge... commença Sinistra, avant de repartir dans une nouvelle cascade de rire qui la laissa sans souffle.  
- Je crois que vous aurez repris votre aspect habituel d'ici demain matin, énonça Rogue d'un ton posé. Profitez-en un peu.  
Là-dessus, il quitta la table, tandis que les enseignantes rougissaient jusqu'aux oreilles.  
- Bon, je crois que je vais y aller, dit Harry en ramassant un dernier pétard.  
- Ouais, moi aussi. Faut que je demande quelques explications à mes frères.  
- MON DIEU ! Lequel d'entre vous s'est levé le premier ?  
- Aucune idée, répondirent les deux garçons en même temps.  
- Aucune importance, coupa une McGonagall quadragénaire d'un ton glacial. A moins qu'ils ne rencontrent un tueur fou armé d'une hache en sortant d'ici.  
Les rires fusèrent à nouveau et les élèves se dispersèrent. Zabini était acclamé par sa maison... et un peu par les autres aussi. Sans croiser de psychopathe, les Serpentard regagnèrent leur repaire. Au grand soulagement de Harry, le balai était toujours là. Marcus s'en empara aussitôt pour entamer la procédure de contrôle.  
- Je vais le garder au frais pendant quelques jours. Personne n'ira le chercher dans mes bagages. Te fais pas de souci, il reviendra tout aussi beau et tout aussi neuf !  
Il partit en serrant le trésor sur son cœur.  
- Dis donc, Sarah, tu avais l'air un peu ennuyée, tout à l'heure, remarqua Théodore.  
- Un peu, oui. J'ai noté que Lupin ne s'absente pas exactement tous les mois. Il quitte le château tous les vingt-huit jours.  
- C'est pas un truc de filles, ça ? demanda Théodore en rougissant.  
Sarah le regarda bizarrement.  
- Je veux simplement dire que ses absences ne suivent pas le mois solaire, mais le mois lunaire, jeune homme.


	12. le Patronus

Salutations et Joyeux Noël à vous tous ! J'espère que le vieux bonhomme en rouge a été généreux avec vous.

Le one-shot Tudors "Plus que des Joyaux, Plus que des Reines", vous attend aussi dans la section Séries TV.

Bises, et un grand panier de cookies virtuels pour vous !

Chapitre 12 : le Patronus

Depuis que l'Éclair de Feu était entré dans la maison Serpentard, Harry était sur les dents. Il devait se surveiller en permanence pour ne pas commettre de gaffe. Ceux qui étaient au courant de l'existence du balai se montraient tout aussi circonspects. D'après Théodore, les profs n'auraient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de le démonter pour se persuader qu'il marchait à merveille. Démonter un Éclair de Feu... A cette pensée, les cheveux de Harry se dressaient presque sur sa tête. Il se renseignait régulièrement auprès de Marcus pour savoir ce qu'il avait trouvé.  
- Pour le moment, rien, lui répondait invariablement le capitaine.  
Lorsque les autres Serpentard regagnèrent l'école, quelques jours après le nouvel an, le silence fut encore plus drastique. Même si Harry aurait bien aimé se payer un peu la tête de Malefoy en lui montrant sa nouvelle monture.  
- Au fait, j'avais un truc à te demander, intervint Marcus la veille de la rentrée. Tu sais comment te débrouiller avec les détraqueurs ?  
- Le professeur Lupin va m'apprendre comment essayer de s'en débarrasser, oui. On devrait commencer bientôt.  
- Parfait ! Décidément, je l'aime bien, celui-là. Alors suis bien ses cours. Je ne veux pas que tu refasses un plongeon comme la dernière fois. Bon ; je retourne m'occuper de ton engin. Je crois qu'il est tout à fait inoffensif, mais je continue à vérifier. Va falloir penser à découvrir l'identité de ce généreux donateur... Ce type aura une grande responsabilité dans la victoire de Serpentard sur Gryffondor. Hé, hé, hé... Olivier va se souvenir très longtemps du spectacle que je lui prépare...

Le lendemain, les deux classes ennemies se retrouvaient lors du cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. Il faisait affreusement froid et ils piétinaient tous dans la neige, mais Hagrid réchauffa l'ambiance en préparant un énorme feu où des salamandres se faisaient tranquillement dorer. Les élèves durent entretenir le foyer où les petits reptiles gambadaient entre les bûches. C'était à la fois simple et amusant, surtout quand une salamandre crachotait des étincelles en sautant sur les braises. En revanche, quand Harry retrouva le grenier où Trelawney donnait ses cours, ce fut pour apprendre qu'il avait la ligne de vie la plus courte qu'elle ait jamais vue. Personne ne se donna la peine de la prendre au sérieux. Harry préféra de loin distraire ses camarades en leur racontant la dernière grande plaisanterie de Blaise. L'affaire des profs rajeunis eut un très gros succès.  
Harry fut plus heureux de retrouver la classe de Défense. Lupin avait l'air encore un peu fatigué, mais il était en état de donner ses cours et cela suffisait largement à tout le monde. A la fin de la leçon, Harry vint le trouver pour mettre au point l'emploi du temps de ses heures supplémentaires.  
- Ah oui, fit Lupin. Je regarde ça... Jeudi soir, entre huit et neuf, ça devrait aller. Et il nous faudrait une grande salle. Ah ! Bien sûr… Histoire de la magie. On a toujours accordé beaucoup de place à cette matière. Ceci étant mis au point, je vais voir ce qui va nous servir de cible d'entraînement. Hors de question de faire venir un vrai détraqueur dans le château.  
- Dumbledore vous fusillerait.  
- Sans aucun doute, dit Lupin dans un petit rire.  
- Au fait, Théodore pourra-t-il venir aussi ? Vous vous souvenez, lui aussi est plutôt sensible aux détraqueurs…  
- Eh bien, ça ne devrait à priori pas poser de problème…  
- Merci, professeur.  
- Bien ! Alors à jeudi !  
Quand Harry sortit, il se dirigea vers la grande salle avec un net sentiment de soulagement. En chemin, il tomba sur Granger et Weasley, encore entrain de se disputer.  
- Non, mais vraiment quoi ? demandait Ron.  
- Rien du tout, répliqua Hermione d'un ton dédaigneux.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça au moment où je demande ce qu'a Lupin ?  
- C'est évident, non ? répliqua Granger en prenant un air supérieur.  
- Bon, d'accord ! Si tu ne veux rien dire… Garde ça pour toi, Miss je-sais-tout ! Oups ! Désolé Potter, t'avais pas vu...  
- Pas grave. Si ça t'intéresse, j'ai trouvé un genre de liste de tous les procès d'hippogriffes, à la bibli. Je te le ramène demain, si tu veux.  
- Merci. Ça va m'être utile.  
- Le chat a encore essayé de manger ton rat ?  
- Non, elle est juste infecte avec tout le monde parce qu'elle a plus de travail que toute notre année réunie. L'avait qu'à pas prendre toutes les options, aussi.

A huit heures pile le jeudi soir, Harry poussa la porte de la salle d'histoire, suivi de Théo et de Sarah qui avait décidé de les accompagner. Elle était déserte et plongée dans l'ombre. D'un coup de baguette, Harry alluma les bougies qui attendaient sur leurs chandeliers. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire autre chose car Lupin arrivait, traînant une lourde caisse de bois, qu'il posa avec effort sur son bureau.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Harry en restant à bonne distance.  
- Un autre épouvantard, dit Lupin en déposant ses affaires sur une chaise. Rusard m'en a signalé la présence dans une de ses armoires. C'est ce que j'ai de mieux dans le domaine des choses à faire peur. Je vais me débrouiller pour qu'il se concentre sur vous : il prendra tout de suite l'aspect d'un détraqueur et nous nous entraînerons avec lui. Le reste du temps, il logera dans l'armoire de mon bureau.  
- D'accord, dit Harry d'un ton faussement confiant.  
Lupin sortit sa baguette.  
- Ce que je vais vous enseigner est un sort assez ardu qui dépasse de loin votre programme actuel. Il est nommé le sortilège du Patronus.  
- Du latin pour défenseur. Comment ça marche ?  
- Si votre formule est assez forte, vous créerez une sorte d'anti-détraqueur, qui agira comme un bouclier.  
Harry imagina le troll de sa première année dans ce rôle.  
- Le patronus, poursuivit Lupin, représente une force positive, une projection de tout ce qui sert de nourriture aux détraqueurs : l'espoir, le bonheur, le désir de vivre, mais lui ne peut ressentir le désespoir. Les détraqueurs ne peuvent donc lui faire de mal. Je dois cependant vous avertir, Harry, Théodore : ce sort est peut-être un peu trop fort pour vous. De nombreux sorciers très qualifiés ont du mal à le mettre en pratique.  
- A quoi ressemble un patronus ? demanda Harry avec curiosité.  
- Chacun est unique ; il dépend de sorcier qui le lance.  
- Et comment l'invoque-t-on ?  
- Il faut pour cela prononcer une incantation qui ne produira l'effet désiré que si vous vous concentrez sur un souvenir particulièrement heureux.  
- Et vite, renchérit Sarah. Car si j'ai bien compris, la première chose que font les détraqueurs, c'est justement vous retirer les souvenirs heureux…  
- C'est pourquoi il faut que ce soit un souvenir fort, appuya Lupin.  
Harry se mit à réfléchir. Des souvenirs plaisants ? Il n'en avait pas tant que ça, il fallait bien l'avouer. Il raya les dix premières années de son existence, avant de se dire que le Quidditch lui avait offert pas mal de bons moments. Parfait, le Quidditch.  
- Je crois que j'ai ce qu'il faut, dit-il en repensant à sa première victoire sur Gryffondor.  
- Bien ! Alors l'incantation à prononcer est Spero patronum.  
Harry se répéta la formule à mi-voix.  
- Vous êtes bien concentré sur votre souvenir ?  
- Oui. Spero patronum ! lança Harry  
Un petit quelque chose argenté sortit de sa baguette et flotta quelques instants en l'air.  
- Eh ben... L'est bien p'tit pour faire un boulot pareil, commenta Harry, mi-amusé, mi-déçu.  
- Bah ! fit Lupin en souriant. Au moins, ça a marché. Il prendra de la taille au fur et à mesure que vous prendrez de l'assurance. Bon, à vous, M. Nott.  
Théodore prononça la formule et l'extrémité de sa baguette se mit à briller. Sans prévenir, Sarah lança à son tour le sortilège, produisant un résultat assez voisin de celui d'Harry.  
- Hum ! C'est un bon début, pour tous les trois… Refaites-donc un essai, s'il vous plait. Ce sera plus difficile avec l'épouvantard…  
- Spero patronum ! lancèrent les trois élèves en chœur.  
Cette fois-ci, tous les trois parvinrent à faire apparaître un petit nuage de vapeur légèrement lumineux.  
- Bon ; prêt à essayer sur notre simili-détraqueur ?  
- On peut dire ça comme ça...  
- Bien. Harry, à toi…  
Harry repoussa dans le plus minuscule coin de sa tête la pensée qu'il allait encore entendre sa mère. Il ne devait pas y songer. Le seul but était de faire partir le détraqueur. Lupin souleva le couvercle de la caisse.  
La forme fantomatique du gardien d'Azkaban s'éleva en l'air, sa robe grisâtre pendant en lambeaux impalpables. Un courant d'air froid balaya les lampes et les bougies, et Harry sentit le gel s'infiltrer jusque dans ses os.  
- Spero patronum ! hurla-t-il. Spero patronum !  
La malheureuse petite brume grise se matérialisa quelques secondes avant de retomber et Harry se sentit partir.  
Il se retrouva dans les bras de ses deux camarades, les lampes à nouveau allumées brillant autour de lui.  
- Grmbl... Encore...  
- Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Lupin.  
- Mouais. On va dire ça..., grogna Harry en tentant de se remettre debout.  
- Je crois que ça devrait vous remettre d'aplomb, dit Lupin en lui tendant un chocogrenouille.  
- Inutile d'essayer de me remplumer, professeur, je resterai mince quand même. J'ai encore entendu ma mère et Voldemort, finit par ajouter Harry après un silence.  
- Hem... Si vous préférez vous arrêter... commença Lupin.  
- Pas du tout ! interrompit Harry. J'ai bien l'intention de continuer. Je n'ai pas envie de faire une nouvelle chute. Sans compter que Marcus irait me chercher même au-delà de la tombe pour me dire toute sa façon de penser...  
Lupin eut un petit rire.  
- D'accord. Nous reprenons. Essayez de trouver d'autres bons souvenirs. Celui-ci était peut-être un peu faible.  
Harry resserra les doigts sur sa baguette.  
- On y va.  
Le détraqueur réapparut et tendit une main vers Harry qui cria l'incantation de toutes ses forces, en dépit des silhouettes informes et diffuses qui l'entouraient, malgré la voix de ses parents – les deux à présent – qui criaient et le rire de dément de Voldemort. La brume grise se reforma devant lui, plus épaisse et plus étendue. Le détraqueur s'arrêta et sembla réfléchir sur la conduite à tenir.  
- Riddikulus ! cria Lupin.  
Le détraqueur et le patronus se volatilisèrent aussitôt. Harry se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise. Il était en nage et ses yeux le piquaient. Il refusait de pleurer.  
- Joli, dit Lupin d'un ton approbateur. Vraiment très bien.  
- J'ai aussi entendu mon père, cette fois, grommela Harry en s'essuyant le visage.  
- Oh...  
- Vous étiez ami avec lui, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Hein ? Oui, en effet. Nous étions assez bons amis. Bien, je crois que nous allons pouvoir nous arrêter là pour ce soir. Vous allez vite, dites-moi ! Vous allez bientôt pouvoir sortir un magnifique patronus.  
Harry s'obligea à sourire. Il était épuisé, comme s'il venait de faire une course d'endurance.  
- Le patronus peut attaquer le détraqueur ?  
- C'est même pour cela qu'il existe, en fait. Évidemment, il faut d'abord maîtriser totalement son incantation avant d'obtenir ce résultat, mais je dirai que nous sommes en bonne voie. Voilà qui devrait rassurer vos amis.  
Sarah et Théo hochèrent la tête, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas pressé d'essayer pour autant.  
- A propos de copains... Vous et mon père, vous l'étiez assez, avec Sirius Black, non ?  
Le visage de Lupin se durcit d'un seul coup. Harry ne baissa pas les yeux, mais le fixa d'un air qui voulait dire : _« Une réponse honnête, s'il vous plait, et vite ! »_  
- Oui, je le connaissais, finit par concéder l'enseignant. Ou plutôt, je croyais le connaître. Vous feriez bien d'y aller.  
Peu désireux de rester plus longtemps à proximité de la caisse à épouvantard, Harry salua Lupin et sortit dans le couloir tout en grignotant sa grenouille en chocolat, suivi de près par ses deux amis. Lupin, c'était évident, n'avait pas apprécié de s'être trompé sur le cas de Black. En revanche, il affichait nettement l'affection qu'il avait pour les Potter. Harry soupira. Il n'avait aucun souvenir direct de ses parents. Entendre leurs voix était une tentation étrange, mais il devait l'oublier. Il se mettait en danger chaque fois qu'un détraqueur se trouvait près de lui. Il haussa les épaules. En tout cas, il se voyait mal expliquer au Gryffondor impeccable qu'était Lupin que son patronus était activé par le souvenir d'un certain jour de deuxième année... Le jour où Harry s'était vu remettre le « certificat » de son authentique appartenance à la maison Serpentard ; le jour où il avait enfin trouvé sa place.

Une semaine plus tard, Serpentard jouait le match contre Poufsouffle. La victoire fut un peu plus confortable que contre Serdaigle, mais l'avance concédée restait faible.  
- C'est mieux que rien, dit Marcus en rentrant du match, mais nous n'avons pas suffisamment de points pour espérer avoir la coupe sans difficultés. Il faudra gagner le match contre les Gryffs avec au moins cent points d'avance.  
- Marcus, je peux essayer de te faire un miracle, lui répondit Harry, mais seulement si tu en fais un pour moi. Dévisse Malefoy du poste d'attrapeur. Sans ça...  
- Aucun problème. Je crois que tes copains Weasley vont m'être utiles. Ce dont j'ai besoin n'est pas du niveau de Blaise, malheureusement.  
Après cet échange, le capitaine Flint se montra des plus discrets. Il avait achevé les vérifications sur l'Éclair de Feu et ne lui avait strictement rien trouvé. Aussi Harry put-il reprendre son bien. Il l'emballa dans la cape d'invisibilité et le dissimula sous son lit, pendant une absence de Malefoy et de ses gorilles.  
Cette petite joie fut ternie par le fait qu'il n'avait désormais plus le temps d'aider Ron dans sa quête d'informations. Les devoirs de runes lui mangeaient un temps fou et il devait travailler dur pour ne pas chuter en métamorphose. Quant à Ron, il ne pouvait compter que sur sa sœur pour lui donner un coup de main, car Granger l'avait totalement abandonné. Chaque jour elle paraissait un peu plus pâle et fatiguée, de gros cernes s'installant à demeure sous ses yeux. Elle faisait des calculs, des schémas, trimbalait des dictionnaires trop lourds et envoyait promener quiconque s'adressait à elle. Surtout, Harry ne comprenait pas comment elle pouvait suivre deux cours en même temps. Peut-être s'était-elle créé un double qui pouvait aller noter des leçons à sa place ?  
- Sarah, tu sais si les sorciers peuvent se créer un jumeau avec un sort ? demanda-t-il un jour à sa camarade.  
- C'est faisable, mais c'est classé dans le rayon magie noire, d'après les très intéressants textes de loi que j'ai découvert à la bibliothèque.  
- OK... Donc, ce n'est pas ça dont se sert Granger. A ce stade, il ne nous reste plus que le voyage dans le temps.  
- Pas de la magie noire, mais très limité. Et strictement réglementé, nota Sarah.  
- Eh, Potter ! lui demanda un quatrième année qui bûchait sur un devoir. Tu pourrais m'aider un peu, s'il te plait ? Cobbyte aussi, si elle veut.  
- C'est quoi, le souci ?  
- J'ai pris étude des Moldus et la prof nous a donné des questions sur un type qui s'appelle Newton. Je ne comprends pas très bien les histoires avec la lumière.  
- On va t'arranger ça, dit Harry. Attendez trente secondes, je vais chercher quelque chose.  
Il courut dans son dortoir et fouilla dans sa valise pour retrouver le petit rubis rond qu'il avait trouvé dans sa part de pudding lors de son premier Noël à Poudlard. Quand il revint dans la salle commune, Sarah tenait un prisme dans sa main et montrait à son camarade comment il décomposait la lumière blanche en arc-en-ciel.  
- Et comment voit-on les objets de telle ou telle couleur ?  
- Parce ces objets ne vont renvoyer qu'une partie de la lumière, expliqua Harry. Regarde ce machin. Il est rouge, parce qu'il ne renvoie que la lumière rouge.  
Il passa la pierre dans le faisceau septicolore. Bleu et vert disparurent et seul le rayon rouge put traverser le cabochon.  
- D'accord ! J'ai compris ! C'est amusant, ce truc-là. On pourrait bricoler des sorts avec. Après tout, il existe plein de sortilèges colorés.  
D'un seul coup, Sarah eut l'air très intéressée.

Le mois de février arriva. Il faisait affreusement froid. Harry apprit qu'il y aurait un match Gryffondor-Serdaigle, mais il n'avait guère envie d'y assister. Voir les rouge et or se faire très probablement étriller n'avait que peu d'intérêt pour lui. D'autant qu'il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Rogue commençait à mettre son grand nez dans le Quidditch.  
- Il dit que les résultats ne sont vraiment pas brillants et il voudrait aussi savoir si tu as un nouveau balai, rapporta Marcus.  
- Et ?  
- Je lui ai dit de ne pas se faire de soucis et que nous avions tout ce qu'il nous fallait. Je ne pense pas l'avoir vraiment convaincu, mais c'est sans importance. Ça progresse, tes cours avec Lupin ?  
- Ouais. Pas aussi vite que je le voudrais, mais ce n'est pas un sort facile. Ça marche un peu, quoi.  
- Mieux que rien.  
Encore que rien n'était pas très loin. Le patronus de Harry n'était encore qu'une brume informe qui se contentait de flotter devant lui, mais trop faible pour attaquer un malheureux épouvantard, même en s'y mettant à deux avec Théodore. Et Harry se sentait vanné rien qu'à produire cette malheureuse chose : il commençait à comprendre ce que devait ressentir Sarah lorsqu'elle s'essayait à la magie élémentale. Pourtant, Lupin était très content.  
- Ne soyez pas si exigeant avec vous-mêmes, conseilla un soir le professeur. Obtenir un patronus informel en si peu de temps, c'est déjà beaucoup, vous savez. Et vous ne perdez plus connaissance, ce qui est déjà un immense progrès.  
- Sans doute. Mais j'aimerai quand même aller un peu plus vite. Et vous m'avez dit que ce serait bien plus difficile s'ils étaient plus nombreux.  
- Certes. Mais je vous fais confiance. Vous y arriverez. Bon... Nous avons bien travaillé pour ce soir, je pense que nous pouvons nous accorder une petite récompense. J'ai ramené ça des Trois Balais.  
Il sortit de son cartable quatre bouteilles que Harry connaissait bien.  
- De la bièraubeurre ! Chic !  
- Avec ça, on est sûr de ne jamais se tromper. Tout le monde aime. Je me demande à combien s'élève la consommation hebdomadaire des étudiants de cette école. Merlin soit loué, ce n'est pas très fort...  
- Les cours se dérouleraient bizarrement, sinon, hein ? dit Théo en souriant.  
Il n'écoutait pas vraiment ce que racontait Lupin à propos de ses virées avec ses amis. Derrière la porte, Harry avait cru apercevoir une longue silhouette noire qui écoutait. Puis l'ombre disparut sans un bruit. Lupin ne semblait pas s'être rendu compte que Rogue le gardait sévèrement à l'œil. Pour continuer à occuper Lupin, Harry se résolut à poser la question qui le dérangeait depuis longtemps :  
- Monsieur, savez-vous ce qu'il y a sous la cagoule d'un détraqueur ?  
Lupin fit tourner sa bouteille d'un air songeur.  
- Difficile à dire. Les seuls qui le savent ne peuvent plus le dire, de toute façon. Quand ces créatures enlèvent leur cagoule, c'est pour faire usage de leur arme la plus dangereuse.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- On a surnommé ça le baiser du détraqueur. Mais ça n'a rien de romantique. Cela détruit définitivement un être. Ils doivent bien avoir une bouche ou quelque chose d'approchant car il parait que leurs mâchoires se referment sur les lèvres de leur victime et qu'ils aspirent son âme.  
- Ça tue, j'espère, murmura Harry.  
- Non, malheureusement. C'est bien pire. C'est ce que les Moldus qualifient, je crois, de mort cérébrale. Le cœur bat, les poumons fonctionnent, mais l'esprit est totalement effacé. Plus de mémoire, plus de conscience de soi, plus aucune personnalité. Plus rien du tout. C'est ce qui attend Black.  
Harry vira au verdâtre en prenant conscience de ce que cela représentait.  
- Le ministère a autorisé les détraqueurs à lui infliger cette peine si jamais ils le retrouvent. Cela vous choque ?  
- Disons que j'ai pris la peine d'étudier un peu le dossier, répondit Harry sans trop se mouiller et surtout, sans mouiller les autres. Il y a des choses qui ne sont pas très cohérentes, je dois dire.  
- Vous pensez refaire l'enquête ? demanda Lupin d'un ton âpre.  
- Non, monsieur, répliqua Harry. Mais j'ai déjà pu constater que la justice magique s'apparente plus à un tribunal militaire de dictature qu'à l'idée qu'on s'en fait dans les nations moldues dites civilisées ! Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils se planteraient. Nous en avons eu un exemple l'année dernière, ici même.  
- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en position pour comprendre à sa juste valeur le fonctionnement de notre justice, lâcha Lupin avec un certain énervement.  
- Vous avez sans doute raison. Cependant, quitte à passer pour un imbécile, je ne trouve pas normal qu'un accusé, même si on l'a pris la main dans le sac, soit envoyé en prison sans autre procès qu'un interrogatoire sous la torture. Bonsoir !  
Harry ramassa sa sacoche et partit sans attendre les arguments de Lupin. Il trouvait que les sorciers étaient décidément bien obtus au sujet de leur administration. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'une manifestation. Pour une erreur judiciaire comme celle qui avait concerné Hagrid, le ministère moldu aurait eu droit à quelques centaines de personnes dans la rue. Harry soupira. Il entendait à peine Sarah expliquer à Théodore les subtilités de la justice moldue (visiblement, elle avait l'air d'en savoir long). Saluant ses amis, il partit seul de son côté.  
Il monta vers la bibliothèque pour se renseigner sur les patronus un peu plus en profondeur. Chemin faisant, il croisa un Neville Londubat passablement déboussolé.  
- Bonsoir, Londubat ! Un ennui ?  
- C'est peu de le dire... J'ai perdu le papier sur lequel j'avais noté les mots de passe de la semaine ! Je suis fichu sans un aide-mémoire. Et notre nouveau gardien ne voudra jamais me laisser entrer, même s'il connaît ma tête par cœur. C'est un cinglé de chevalier qui provoque tout le monde en duel.  
- Ouais, Ginny m'en a parlé. Elle m'a aussi dit qu'Hermione se surmenait.  
- En effet. C'est devenu une véritable obsession. Elle fait ses devoirs même pendant les repas. Autant dire qu'elle ne mange pas beaucoup non plus. Moi, j'ai décidé de les faire pendant le cours de Trelawney, avoua Neville en rougissant.  
- En voilà une idée qu'elle est bonne ! s'exclama Harry. Je vais essayer ça.  
Neville devint cramoisi. Apparemment, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un le félicitait d'avoir pris une initiative. Les deux garçons allaient se séparer quand ils entendirent un grand claquement de porte, quelque part au-dessus d'eux.  
- Mais qui peut piquer sa crise ? s'étonna Harry.  
Il fut renseigné en voyant passer une Hermione en larmes, qui courait se réfugier dans la bibliothèque, poursuivie par des imprécations indistinctes qui provenaient des étages supérieurs. Ginny arriva juste après elle, essoufflée.  
- Zut, elle est déjà là-bas. Je ne vais pas la chercher !  
- Kéya ?  
- Le drame, mon ami. Pattenrond a mangé Croûtard !  
- Oups...  
- Boulette...


	13. les Arrangements du Capitaine Flint

Salut à tous et bonne année 2011 ! Du travail pour ceux qui en cherchent, des exams réussis pour les autres...

En attendant, bonne lecture.

Chapitre 13 : les Petits Arrangements du Capitaine Flint

Dès le lendemain, Harry eut des échos de la tragique disparition de Croûtard via les intarissables Fred et George. Les jumeaux lui racontèrent en détail la rage de leur cadet, furieux que Hermione n'eût jamais pris la précaution d'enfermer son animal de compagnie. Quant à la souris de bibliothèque, elle prétendait – en toute mauvaise foi – que Pattenrond était parfaitement innocent et que Ron ferait mieux de vérifier si le pauvre raton ne se cachait pas sous son lit. Pourtant, Ron avait trouvé des taches de sang sur ses draps et de longs poils orangés un peu partout dans le dortoir des garçons. Harry donnait plutôt raison à Ronald, pour une fois. Mais il se garda bien d'aller en parler à la Gryffondor, qui avait déjà renvoyé promener plusieurs personnes, dont Ginny, qui lui demandaient de bien vouloir se rendre à l'évidence. Prétendant avoir trop de travail pour perdre son temps avec eux, elle passait toutes ses heures libres au milieu des livres.  
- Ron est si triste, soupira Fred après avoir rapporté les faits.  
- Pourtant, il trouvait ce rat si ennuyeux, autrefois... ajouta George. Ce faisait une éternité qu'il était patraque. Il a fini rapidement, le chat n'a dû en faire qu'une bouchée. Il n'aura rien senti.  
- Tout ce qu'il savait faire, je cite, c'est manger et dormir, renchérit Fred. Pourquoi Ron en fait-il tout un plat, d'un seul coup ?  
- Remarque, un jour, il a bien mordu Goyle, commenta Harry en souriant.  
- Ouais. Une preuve de son héroïsme, pas vrai ? On essaye de convaincre Ron d'aller s'en acheter un autre, mais c'est pas gagné. Bon, on te laisse, nous avons un entraînement. Match contre Serdaigle bientôt !  
Harry regagna la salle commune de Serpentard assez désolé pour Ron, mais il oublia très vite le rat en voyant Marcus mettre quelque chose au point dans un coin, avec un livre et une baguette, ce qui était assez rare pour être noté.  
- Tu fais quoi ? s'étonna Harry.  
- Rien de spécial. Je m'assure juste que tu pourras participer au dernier match de la saison. Va falloir qu'on s'entraîne avec ton nouveau balai. Avec un peu de chance, je peux m'assurer la complicité de Bibine pour que tu ailles voler en douce entre deux séances des autres maisons.  
- D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire subir à Malefoy ?  
- Juste le punir par là où il a péché. Rien de bien méchant, rassure-toi...  
Mais cela n'avait précisément rien de rassurant quand Marcus le disait.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, les paris allèrent bon train sur le résultat du match. Cho Chang, l'attrapeuse de Serdaigle, avait nombre de supporters, y compris à Serpentard. Elles les devait plus, d'après les meilleurs analystes de l'école, à son physique délicat qu'à ses talents de joueuse, mais malheur au premier qui en aurait fait la remarque aux aficionados de la demoiselle ! Harry, pour le moment, considérait tout cela d'un œil amusé. Il attendait que Marcus lui fournisse un créneau horaire pour s'entraîner avec son balai flambant neuf.  
Le jour du match, la foule des étudiants envahit le stade. Des bannières et des écharpes s'agitaient dans le vent, Lee Jordan avait repris son porte-voix, toujours sous la garde vigilante de McGonagall et Bibine amenait la caisse aux balles sur le terrain. Assis dans les tribunes vert et argent, Harry et ses collègues ne s'attendaient pas à du grand spectacle. De toutes façons, quel que fut le résultat, ils applaudiraient haut et fort. La défaite de chacune des deux équipes en présence ce jour-là leur apporterait une sécurité supplémentaire pour l'obtention de la coupe. Néanmoins, Harry ne poussa pas la méchanceté jusqu'à apporter, comme l'avait fait un camarade, un pot rempli de pop-corn à grignoter pendant le match.  
- D'où tu sors ça ?  
- Il parait que les Moldus emmènent ça pour aller voir du sport ou ce qu'ils appellent des films. Je l'ai fabriqué en suivant une recette de mon livre d'Etude des Moldus. Je ne sais pas si la partie va être si ennuyeuse que ça, mais en tout cas, c'est drôlement bon !  
Drago et sa clique - qui comprenait à présent Bastian Moon et deux élèves de seconde année en plus des groupies habituelles - détournèrent le regard de la nourriture non-magique avec un air dégoûté. Malgré cela, le pop-corn disparut très vite dans les estomacs des autres élèves.  
- C'est vrai que c'est pas mauvais, reconnut Adrian Pucey en se léchant les doigts pour ne rien perdre du caramel.  
- Silence, là-haut ! On commence !  
En effet, le coup de sifflet de Bibine retentit, annonçant le début de la rencontre.  
Très vite, l'enthousiasme des commentaires – toujours aussi impartiaux – de Lee Jordan envahit les oreilles des spectateurs. En effet, le lion avait retrouvé un peu de sa superbe et les Serdaigle en faisaient les frais. Ils avaient encaissé trois buts coup sur coup et les quolibets des Serpentard trouvaient là une cible facile. Tous ceux, et Harry en était, qui n'aimaient pas Chang se moquaient d'elle et de son incapacité à repérer le vif. Harry savait où chercher. La petite balle était actuellement entrain de faire la course en zigzag avec un paisible papillon. La pauvre bestiole eut tout juste le temps de se sauver quand l'attrapeur de Gryffondor prit le vif en chasse sous les acclamations de ses camarades.  
Quatre minutes plus tard, Gryffondor remportait une victoire de très bonne facture. Et Serdaigle quitta le terrain sous les lazzi. Harry s'apprêtait à partir en compagnie de ses amis quand il vit arriver Bibine.  
- Vous venez ce soir avec votre... truc, dit l'arbitre à voix basse.  
Avec une pensée émue pour Marcus, Harry se dépêcha de rentrer dans les quartiers de Serpentard. Il emballa soigneusement l'Éclair de Feu dans sa cape d'invisibilité et attendit le soir à grand-peine.  
Quand enfin, escorté par Marcus, il prit la direction du stade, il était tellement content que ses pieds lui semblaient ne plus toucher le sol. Bibine fut ravie de pouvoir examiner le balai de près.  
- Il a un équilibre parfait... murmura-t-elle avec respect. Bien que votre Nimbus ait été très bien, avec l'âge, il aurait eu tendance à pencher en arrière et à perdre de la vitesse. La poignée a été redessinée, et ça, c'est une sacrée bonne idée. Ça me rappelle un peu les Flèches d'Argent... C'est dommage qu'on ait arrêté de les produire, ceux-là, j'ai appris à voler là-dessus... Et ils étaient vraiment remarquables. Bon ! Voyons un peu comment vous maniez l'engin, mon garçon !  
Harry inspira un grand coup, enfourcha son balai et décolla. Il eut l'impression de ne plus être exactement dans la réalité. Il filait si vite que cela tenait plutôt du rêve éveillé. Il fonça avec bonheur sur toute la longueur du stade et vira sèchement en bout de course pour revenir. Le balai répondait à la moindre sollicitation.  
- Je lâche le vif ! cria Bibine depuis le sol.  
Harry repéra la bille brillante et lança l'Éclair de Feu dans une impeccable trajectoire d'interception. En dix secondes chrono, il l'avait. Il recommença plusieurs fois la manœuvre avant de redescendre sous les bravos de ses deux spectateurs. Bibine avait l'air très émue. Elle tendit la main vers le balai.  
- Est-ce que je pourrais..?  
Harry comprit et lui mit le manche en main. Un instant plus tard, il comprenait que personne mieux que Bibine n'était qualifié pour enseigner le vol. Sa démonstration quelques minutes plus tôt fut tout simplement réduite à néant par la haute voltige à laquelle l'enseignante se livra autour du stade. Elle enchaînait les figures à une vitesse telle que Harry se demanda où et comment elle avait pu les apprendre.  
- Dis-moi qu'elle a fait le championnat du monde, marmonna-t-il à Marcus.  
- Elle a fait le championnat du monde.  
- Ouf.  
- L'équipe d'Écosse a remporté la coupe deux fois de suite quand elle était attrapeuse chez eux.  
- Cool !  
- C'était en 1933 et 1937.  
- Pardon ?  
- Je pensais que cette histoire de Flèche d'Argent te mettrait la puce à l'oreille. Le premier modèle est sorti dans les années 1900.  
- Ça veut dire que Bibine a environ...  
- Quatre-vingt-dix ans, oui.  
- Eh ben...  
Bibine revint se poser en douceur sur l'herbe.  
- Merci, dit-elle en rendant le balai.  
- Il est à vous quand vous voulez.  
Elle parut au bord des larmes.  
- On se retrouve dans deux jours pour l'entraînement officiel, Flint !  
Les deux garçons retournèrent au château sur un petit nuage.  
- Tu as trouvé comment virer Malefoy ?  
- Oui. Dans deux jours, le chemin sera libre.  
Quand ils entrèrent discrètement dans l'école, les échos d'une musique joyeuse parvinrent à leurs oreilles.  
- Les Gryffondor n'ont pas fini de rigoler, on dirait, remarqua Harry en levant la tête vers les étages supérieurs.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, une victoire pareille, ça ne leur est pas arrivé depuis si longtemps...  
Une fois dans la salle commune, ils se séparèrent en silence et Harry préféra une fois de plus confier son trésor à la garde vigilante de Marcus.  
Quelques heures plus tard, alors que tout le monde ou presque dormait, le bruit d'une porte claquée avec violence en tira quelques-uns du sommeil. Puis des pas rapides dans le couloir. Des voix énervées...  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce raffut ? grommela la voix de Drago. On essaye de dormir, par Merlin !  
- Pas encore une alerte, quand même ? s'inquiéta Blaise.  
Ils entendirent encore des voix qui parlaient tout près. Un des préfets poussa la porte du dortoir. Puis s'éloigna.  
Ils ne réussirent pas à se rendormir et attendirent l'heure du petit déjeuner en se demandant quelle catastrophe était encore arrivée à Poudlard.

Les Serpentard et les autres maisons furent vite renseignés sur ce qui s'était produit durant la nuit. Après avoir dignement fêté leur victoire, les Gryffondor étaient allés se coucher comme tout le monde, mais avaient soudain été réveillés par les cris d'un des élèves. Le préfet-en-chef avait trouvé sur place des rideaux déchirés et un étudiant qui prétendait que Black était entré. Armé. Ce qui, à la frayeur générale, avait été confirmé par le tableau gardant le passage vers la salle commune des rouge et or. L'individu s'était procuré tous les mots de passe de la semaine.  
En voyant l'attroupement autour de Ronald Weasley, Harry comprit que c'était lui qui avait failli passer à la trappe. Et il apprit en laissant traîner ses oreilles que le pauvre Neville, qui avait noté les fameux mots de passe et les avait égarés, subissait actuellement les foudres d'une McGonagall absolument furieuse.  
- Bien, bien... Voilà en tout cas qui confirme nos premières déductions, remarqua Sarah. Il en a bien après quelque chose que possède Weasley.  
- Mais quoi, bon sang ? La seule chose qu'il possédait en propre, c'était ce foutu rat, et maintenant, il ne l'a même plus ! s'énerva Harry.  
- On devrait arrêter de faire une fixation sur ce rat... dit Théodore. Ça devient vraiment bizarre.  
- Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas voulu entrer chez nous. Ce n'est pas un tableau, que nous avons, c'est un mur. Il aurait fait quoi ? Il aurait collé de la dynamite dessus ?  
- Ils connaissent la dynamite, les sorciers ?  
- Oui, quand même, dit Théo, légèrement vexé. 'Faudrait pas nous prendre pour des imbéciles…  
- C'est une option envisageable…  
Ils furent interrompus par le retour dans la grande salle d'un Londubat vert de peur, qui reçut peu après la plus monstrueuse beuglante dont les oreilles estudiantines eussent jamais bénéficié. Malgré sa fuite dans le hall et l'épaisseur des portes de chêne, tous purent entendre les échos de la vindicte de la vieille Mrs Londubat. Harry était vraiment perdu. Comment diable Black avait-il pu se procurer le papier de Neville ? Celui-ci reconnaissait l'avoir perdu, certes. Mais Black ne suivait pas les enfants pour récupérer ce qui tombait de leurs poches. Qui avait bien pu lui fournir les mots de passe ?  
Les cours de la journée se déroulèrent dans une atmosphère morose. Le professeur Flitwick annonça avoir enchanté la grille principale et la porte d'entrée du château avec une photo de Sirius Black, mais Harry et ses amis ne furent guère convaincus de l'utilité de cette mesure. Ils étaient persuadés que Black changeait d'apparence pour se faufiler à l'intérieur. Mais qui allait croire une hypothèse pareille, surtout de la part d'élèves ?

Deux jours après l'intrusion de Black, l'école avait des allures de donjon imprenable. Une escouade de trolls revêches gardait le tableau de la grosse dame, qui avait réintégré son poste. Rusard bouchait toutes les fissures qu'il trouvait et Londubat ne pouvait plus entrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor sans l'aide de quelqu'un car McGonagall avait formellement interdit qu'on lui donnât les nouveaux mots de passe. Une seule chose fit retrouver le sourire à Harry, c'est que la statue de la sorcière borgne n'était pas gardée. Il pourrait éventuellement s'en resservir à l'occasion.  
Mais pour le moment, c'était la séance d'entraînement de Quidditch qui occupait son esprit. En  
principe, Marcus allait mettre son plan à exécution. Harry et Théodore se trouvaient sur les gradins du stade tandis que les sept joueurs se préparaient à une simulation de match. Drago se pavanait sur son balai et faisait quelques figures quand quelqu'un poussa un cri effrayant.  
Tous purent voir une forme spectrale s'avancer sur la piste. Elle portait bien la longue cape grisâtre des détraqueurs et sa démarche glissante ne prêtait pas à confusion. Pourtant, Harry ne se sentit aucunement incommodé. La créature avança droit vers Malefoy et tendit un doigt décharné dans sa direction.  
- AAARGH ! NOOOON !  
Malefoy partit en vrille et son balai passa tout près de celui de Pucey, qui jura violemment en redressant son engin. Après quelques tonneaux, Drago et son balai allèrent s'aplatir au sol.  
- Vaudrait mieux faire partir cette chose, dit Théodore en montrant le détraqueur qui marchait vers Malefoy.  
Harry saisit sa baguette et cria :  
- Spero Patronum !  
Quelque chose sortit bel et bien de sa baguette, mais il était trop lessivé, d'un seul coup, pour y prêter attention. Complètement vidé, il s'évanouit et se serait écroulé sur le plancher si Théo n'avait pas eu le réflexe de le rabattre vers le banc.  
- Harry ? Debout, le détraqueur est parti !  
Théodore le secouait pour le réveiller de sa torpeur. Harry se remit péniblement sur ses pieds et regarda ce qui se passait sur la piste. Le gardien d'Azkaban avait pris la fuite et Marcus auscultait le balai de Malefoy.  
- Ah là là... Il est vrillé... disait le capitaine. Et tu m'as l'air bien mal en point... Comment tu te sens ?  
- Très mal, gémit Malefoy, soucieux de jouer la comédie.  
- Mince ! Deux accidents cette année... Et un balai endommagé, en plus ! J'ai peur qu'il ne faille te remplacer.  
Drago vira à l'écarlate, mais le regard menaçant des six autres joueurs le dissuada d'ajouter un mot. Il se laissa conduire en silence à l'infirmerie. Harry rejoignit ses camarades.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait, au juste ?  
- Nous lui avons exactement rendu la monnaie de sa pièce. A ceci près que nous ne sommes pas assez inconscients pour faire entrer un vrai détraqueur sur le terrain, bien sûr.  
- Qui c'était ?  
- Deux compères déguisés plus un sortilège pour leur donner une apparence plus réaliste. Tu peux remercier messieurs Urquhart et FitzRoy pour leur performance comique. Enfin, théâtrale, je veux dire. Et... Très joli, ce patronus. Un vrai détraqueur n'aurait pas apprécié. Et cela a beaucoup contribué à l'authenticité de la scène. Maintenant, tu as le champ libre.  
En rentrant au château, Harry croisa les doigts pour que Rogue n'entende jamais parler de cette petite blague. Marcus aurait de gros ennuis. A propos de soucis... Le visage de Sarah, quand ils la rejoignirent dans la salle commune, en annonçait d'importants.  
- Où étais-tu, par Merlin ? Tu as manqué la déconfiture de Malefoy ! s'exclama Théodore.  
- Aussi plaisant qu'ait pu être le spectacle, j'ai trouvé une autre source de distraction, si je puis dire.  
- Quoi donc ?  
- Je me suis renseignée sur toutes les maladies en rapport avec la lune. Elles sont légions, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.  
- Mais ?  
- Une seule est en relation avec la pleine lune.  
- Oh là... J'ai peur de comprendre, soupira Théodore.  
- Tu vas nous dire que nous avons… un loup-garou comme prof de défense ?  
- Oui.


	14. Tenaces Rancunes

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voici un peu de lecteur pour passer le temps pendant ces journées bien grises.

Chapitre 14 : Tenaces Rancunes

L'incident Malefoy mit une bonne partie de l'école en joie. Lupin félicita Harry pour ce patronus produit si à propos. Mais le vol plané de l'attrapeur de Serpentard ne parvint pas à effacer la soudaine notoriété de Ron Weasley. Celui-ci était désormais très entouré et répétait fréquemment les détails des évènements. Harry se demandait toujours pourquoi Black ne l'avait pas tué. Avait-il découvert que ce qu'il recherchait ne se trouvait pas dans les affaires de Ron ? Néanmoins, qu'est-ce qui l'avait retenu d'abattre les quatre garçons qui dormaient là, sans défense ?  
- Tu vas voir qu'on aura tout faux sur toute la ligne, soupira Théodore quand Harry lui parla de ce problème.  
- Que le MINISTÈRE aura tout faux sur toute la ligne. Même s'il est cinglé, il n'agit pas du tout comme on s'y attendrait. Qu'est-ce qu'il a exactement en tête, ce bonhomme ?  
Ils n'eurent pas l'occasion d'approfondir le sujet car les montagnes de devoirs qui leur étaient quotidiennement servies absorbaient tout leur temps.  
De plus, Harry avait d'autres sujets de préoccupation. Hagrid, l'air mal à l'aise, attendait en se rongeant les ongles l'audience devant la Commission d'examen des Créatures dangereuses, qui aurait lieu le vendredi suivant. Il avait compulsé toutes les notes fournies par les garçons, mais ce ne serait sans doute pas suffisant pour venir à bout de la hargne de Lucius Malefoy. Sans oublier que l'éviction de son fils de l'équipe de Quidditch n'allait pas arranger son humeur déjà massacrante. Et bien que Sarah ait proposé à Hagrid d'assister à l'audience pour l'aider, ça s'annonçait plutôt mal : elle craignait par-dessus tout une manipulation de Malefoy. En tout cas, le bon cœur du garde-chasse n'était pas pris en défaut, car malgré ses soucis, il tentait de raccommoder un peu Ron et Hermione. Il avait bien du mal à faire admettre, à l'un comme à l'autre, que leur conduite était bien peu digne de leur âge, de leur blason et de leur cerveau. Mais Harry lui faisait confiance. Hagrid n'allait pas se décourager pour si peu. De son côté, il avait longuement hésité, Théodore encore plus, à aller parler à Hermione, mais à chaque fois, quelque chose l'avait retenu. Elle était toujours encadrée d'énormes piles de livres et quand on lui adressait la parole, elle dévisageait l'importun avec des yeux si noirs que la personne se dépêchait de vider les lieux. En fait, elle était nettement plus froide avec les Serpentard depuis l'histoire du basilic. Et depuis que Harry demandait plus souvent conseil à Sarah qu'à elle.

Une nouvelle sortie à Pré-au-Lard venait d'être planifiée. Harry se jura d'en faire partie. Il garda ses intentions pour lui, cependant. Il avait toujours l'impression d'être entouré d'oreilles trop attentives. Il savait que les professeurs gardaient un œil sur lui. Le seul à ne pas lui mettre la pression était Lupin. Ils avaient mis de côté leur dispute à propos de Black et avaient à présent des conversations tout à fait paisibles, mais néanmoins intéressantes. Harry essayait de ne pas penser à ce que Sarah lui avait dit à propos des loups-garous. De toute façon, il n'irait jamais frapper à la porte de Lupin un jour de pleine lune !

Le samedi après-midi, Harry se faufila hors des quartiers des Serpentard, cape et carte en poche. Il croisa en chemin plusieurs élèves dont Neville, toujours privé de sortie sur ordre de la co-directrice. Il s'efforça d'avoir l'air naturel en les saluant, puis se dépêcha de gagner le deuxième étage. Hélas, en cours de route, il tomba sur Lupin.  
- Mais où diable allez-vous ainsi ? s'étonna le professeur.  
- Je me promène un peu pour passer le temps, monsieur. C'est long, quand les autres sont dehors.  
- Je sais, compatit Lupin. Mais dites-moi, n'y aurait-il pas un devoir de défense à rendre dans quelques jours, qui vous tend les bras ? ajouta-t-il malicieusement.  
- Maintenant que vous le dites... reconnut Harry sans se départir de son sourire.  
Il attendit que Lupin ait disparu au coin du couloir pour filer droit sur la statue de la sorcière borgne et foncer dans le passage. Une fois arrivé au bas de la pente, il put voir sur la carte que personne ne se trouvait dans le secteur. Il n'avait pas été vu. Avec un gros soupir de soulagement, Harry enfila sa cape et remonta le tunnel vers chez Honeydukes. Il n'allait pas se montrer ni acheter quoi que ce fût. Il allait juste profiter d'un peu de liberté sans déranger personne.  
Une fois arrivé dans le magasin, Harry eut moins de mal qu'à Noël pour gagner la sortie. Les élèves y étaient bien moins nombreux et la circulation, plus aisée. Il repéra Ron Weasley qui faisait des provisions de douceurs, tandis que ses frères examinaient leur achats d'un œil critique. Dans la rue, il chercha d'autres têtes familières, mais ne vit personne à qui parler sans  
risque. Après bien des inspections, il finit par découvrir Sarah qui observait la cabane hurlante. C'était, d'après les dépliants pour touristes, la maison la plus hantée de Grande-Bretagne, et ses spectres étaient particulièrement agressifs. Il fallait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait rien de rassurant, avec ses murs gris et tristes, ses fenêtres barrées de grosses planches solidement clouées et le grillage qui l'entourait comme une prison.  
- Psst ! Sarah ! chuchota Harry quand il arriva derrière sa camarade.  
- Ah ! Tu as mis du temps avant de venir.  
- J'ai croisé Lupin dans le couloir, il a bien fallu être poli. Je n'allais pas lui marcher sur les pieds pour passer, non ?  
- Évidemment, admit Sarah. Tu savais que même Peeves et Mimi Geignarde refusent de mettre les pieds là-dedans ? fit-elle en désignant la maison.  
- Non ; mais il doit y avoir des locataires franchement affreux pour que notre poltergeist refuse d'y entrer.  
- Le Baron m'a dit que les jumeaux Weasley ont déjà essayé, Nick le lui a rapporté, mais qu'ils n'ont jamais réussi. Les accès ont été bloqués par magie aussi bien que par des planches, figure-toi.  
- Que de précautions... ricana Harry. Les fantômes du lieu ont l'habitude d'éventrer les intrus, ou on y a caché le trésor de Poudlard ?  
- C'est une éventualité, dit Sarah en souriant. Il faudra creuser un peu cette histoire.  
- Je me demande ce qu'on pourrait trouver, à part un gros tas d'or ? musa Harry. Des formules secrètes ? Les tombes des fondateurs ?  
Ils se mirent à rire et à échafauder des hypothèses plus invraisemblables les unes que les autres. Puis l'envie de rire leur passa quand ils virent Drago et ses gorilles qui montaient la côte et marchaient dans leur direction.  
-... vite recevoir un hibou de mon père, disait Drago. Il est allé à l'audience parler de ma blessure... Et témoigner que je n'avais pas pu m'en servir pendant trois mois. J'adorerais être là pour entendre ce crétin barbu se défendre... Cette saleté d'hippogriffe n'en a plus pour très longtemps.  
Il aperçut Sarah, assise sur la barrière.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, Cobbyte ?  
- Je profite du soleil, je contemple les ennuis auxquels les gens doivent faire face, et je me dis que si jamais Hagrid parle de ta façon de respecter les consignes, Buck ne risque pas de si tôt de perdre la tête. Et s'il n'en parle pas, c'est moi qui en parlerai.  
- Tu peux toujours rêver, pauvre idiote ! cracha Malefoy avec mépris. Mon père saura quoi faire pour que ce type et sa créature ne soient plus qu'un mauvais souvenir ! Mais... Il me semble que tu observes cette cabane avec bien de l'attention, Cobbyte. Tes Moldus de parents ne doivent pas en avoir une pareille.  
- Sans aucun doute. Jamais nous ne voudrions d'une maison en ruines. Nous laissons aux sorciers l'apanage du mauvais goût dans le choix de leurs demeures et de sa décoration. Je me demande s'il y a des crânes humains accrochés aux murs, chez toi ? Ou si tout est peint en rouge sang ?  
Harry retint un rire. Il avait à peu près les mêmes idées concernant l'aménagement intérieur du manoir Malefoy.  
- Ah bon ? fit Malefoy d'un air faussement étonné. Je croyais que tout le monde vivait dans la même pièce, chez toi... Ah non ! C'est chez Weasley qu'on trouve ça. Quand je disais que la cabane de Hagrid lui irait parfaitement...  
Harry se faufila derrière le trio d'affreux. Il hésita un moment à les laisser en caleçon devant tout le monde avant de se dire que ce n'était pas assez raffiné. Et qu'il faisait un peu trop froid pour ça. Par contre, la boue provoquée par le dégel... Harry agita sa baguette au-dessus d'une mare de gadoue brunâtre et en dégagea une grosse boule assez malodorante qui vola directement vers Malefoy. Celui-ci fut coupé en plein milieu de sa péroraison par la balle de boue qui s'étala sur le sommet de sa tête, puis commença à couler sur son visage. Sarah éclata de rire. Il avait vraiment l'air stupide !  
- On dirait que les fantômes de la cabane hurlante se sentent d'humeur joueuse, aujourd'hui.  
Crabbe et Goyle regardaient partout autour d'eux, cherchant le coupable. Harry se glissa hors de portée des deux mastodontes. Il réitéra l'opération boue sur la tête de Goyle avant que Crabbe ne passe juste à côté de lui et ne le bouscule assez rudement. Harry put rattraper sa cape avant qu'elle ne tombe, mais le mal était fait. Crabbe savait à présent qu'il y avait une personne bien vivante dans le coin, même si invisible.  
- Il est là ! Il doit être désillusionné, mais y'a un type ici !  
Harry battit en retraite. Il sauta sur le bas-côté de la route de terre, où il laisserait moins de traces, et détala comme un lapin vers Honeydukes, tandis que Malefoy fonçait vers le château... avec sans aucun doute la ferme intention d'aller parler à Rogue.  
- Pitié, Seigneur, que j'arrive avant lui... répétait sans arrêt Harry en courant comme un fou le long du couloir.  
Dumbledore comprendrait tout de suite si jamais il entendait parler de ça. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait fourni la cape à Harry. Et Rogue n'allait pas être facile à radoucir...  
Arrivé sous la statue de la sorcière, Harry roula sa cape en boule, la dissimula sous une pierre, fourra la carte dans sa poche après l'avoir effacée et sortit silencieusement dans le couloir. Il referma le passage et s'avança dans le couloir en essayant de calmer sa respiration. Par contre, il allait avoir du mal à essuyer la boue qui maculait ses chaussures. Et il n'eut même pas le temps de penser à un sortilège pour le faire car, à sa grande horreur, son directeur venait d'apparaître au tournant du couloir.  
- Ah, Potter... Je vous cherchais.  
- Euh... Il y a un problème, monsieur ? fit Harry en tachant de dissimuler son angoisse.  
- C'est bien possible. Suivez-moi.  
La tête basse, Harry suivit son directeur vers son bureau. Il y faisait toujours aussi froid. Melkor savait comment Rogue résistait à la température trop basse et à l'humidité omniprésente. De nouvelles bestioles conservées dans le formol ornaient les étagères. Curieusement, le regard de Harry fut plus attiré par un objet brillant posé sur le bureau, près d'un encrier. Une plume longue et luisante, qui aurait pu appartenir à Fumseck le phénix si elle n'avait pas été d'un vert profond. Harry se demandait si les phénix verts existaient quand la voix sèche de Rogue le ramena sans douceur à la réalité.  
- Asseyez-vous !  
Harry s'exécuta en tremblant.  
- Mr Malefoy sort de ce bureau et il m'a raconté une histoire assez surprenante. Il m'a dit qu'il a rencontré Miss Cobbyte, visiblement seule, près de la cabane hurlante. Il semble qu'il était entrain de lui parler quand il a reçu de la boue sur la tête. Vous avez une idée là-dessus ?  
- Aucune, monsieur. En tout cas, aucune qui réclamerait mon implication comme Malefoy semble le désirer. Tel que je le connais, il a dû provoquer Sarah ou l'insulter et elle s'est dit que ce serait là une bonne occasion de pratiquer la magie élémentale. Je ne vois pas en quoi il a besoin de me mettre en scène là-dedans.  
Rogue l'étudia du regard un moment. Harry se dit que Buck ne le fixait pas avec autant d'attention. A tout prendre, il aurait même préféré un dragon. Avec un dragon, on sait toujours à peu près à quoi s'attendre.  
- Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que Mr Crabbe a déclaré avoir bousculé une personne invisible pendant cet échange.  
- Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, mais Crabbe et Goyle inventeraient n'importe quelle excuse à deux noises pour faire oublier leur maladresse !  
- ASSEZ ! tonna Rogue, faisant reculer Harry de quelques pas. Je sais que vous avez en votre possession un artefact qui rend très bien compte de la déclaration de Crabbe ! Mais oui, Mr Potter, je sais que vous avez hérité de la cape d'invisibilité de votre père. Et il semblerait, malheureusement, que vous en fassiez le même usage que lui ! Moi qui croyait que vous n'aviez pas hérité ses défauts, je dois reconnaître mon erreur.  
Harry sentit un gros nœud se former dans son estomac.  
- Je peux demander à Théo s'il me l'a empruntée, dit-il avec moins d'assurance qu'il n'aurait voulu. On est souvent ensemble tous les trois, il ne devait pas être bien loin…  
Le regard de Rogue le mit encore plus mal à l'aise. Il sentait qu'il ne serait pas dupe.  
- A tout prendre, vous vous conduisez toujours en dehors des règles comme il le faisait ! Les règlements sont faits pour le commun des mortels, n'est-ce pas ? La seule différence, c'est que vous dissimulez mieux que lui !  
Harry resta encore muet.  
- Comprenez-vous, à la fin, que c'est pour vous éviter un assassinat que toutes ces mesures ont été prises ? Ce n'est pas non plus la reconnaissance qui vous étouffe !  
- Et vous ? grommela Harry.  
- Plait-il ?  
- J'ai cru entendre dire par le directeur Dumbledore que mon père vous avait rendu un sacré service.  
- Ah oui ! La belle histoire, en effet ! Et le directeur vous a-t-il expliqué pourquoi votre noble Gryffondor de père s'était retrouvé dans cette situation qu'il ne désirait pas ? Je suis vraiment désolé, Potter ( et cette fois, une partie de l'ironie qui teintait son discours disparut ), mais il n'y avait là aucun bon sentiment. Il a évité qu'une magnifique... farce montée par ses copains ne se termine par ma mort. Il a surtout sauvé leurs têtes. Pas la mienne.  
Il y avait plus dans ce discours de réelle déception que d'envie d'insulter. Harry n'avait jamais eu aussi honte de sa vie et ses joues lui semblaient passées au chalumeau.  
- Videz vos poches !  
Il n'y avait heureusement que peu de choses à déballer : la clef de la malle de Harry et son vieux bout de parchemin.  
- Qu'est-ce que ceci ? demanda Rogue en saisissant la carte muette entre ses doigts.  
- Fred et George me l'ont offert à Noël. Ils m'ont dit que ça me serait très utile pour éviter les curieux.  
A condition d'avoir un don pour les doubles sens et la reformulation, c'était effectivement le cas.  
- Connaissant les frères Weasley, je soupçonne une blague à retardement, marmonna Rogue.  
Il tapota le parchemin du bout de sa baguette.  
- Voyons, voyons...  
Il essaya plusieurs combinaisons avant que des lignes d'encre n'apparaissent sur le papier. Harry sentit sa dernière heure arriver à grands pas.

Le juron de son directeur le fit sursauter sur sa chaise. Avec inquiétude, il s'approcha pour lire le contenu de la carte. Et faillit s'enfuir à toutes jambes.  
Il y avait un message inscrit sur le papier. Et pas des plus aimables à l'égard de Rogue.  
_Mr Lunard présente ses respects au professeur Rogue et lui demande de bien vouloir cesser de mettre son énorme nez dans les affaires d'autrui._  
- Ils m'ont bien eu, gémit Harry dans une interprétation fort convaincante.  
Mais ce n'était pas fini.  
_Mr Cornedrue approuve Mr Lunard et voudrait ajouter que le professeur Rogue est un horrible crétin._  
- C'est pas vrai...  
_Mr Patmol voudrait faire part de son ébahissement à la pensée qu'un tel imbécile ait pu devenir professeur._  
- Aïe, aïe, aïe...  
_Mr Queudver souhaite le bonjour au professeur Rogue et lui conseille de se laver les cheveux..._  
Harry s'arrêta là dans sa lecture et se prépara à prendre la fuite.  
- Fred et George Weasley, hein ? gronda Rogue.  
- Oui, monsieur. Ils l'ont eux-mêmes obtenu d'autres camarades. Ils m'ont dit que c'était assez vieux...  
- Ouais... Nous allons voir cela.  
Rogue jeta une poignée de poudre brillante dans sa cheminée.  
- Lupin ! Je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose.  
Une forme se dessina dans les flammes et en quelques secondes, Lupin atterrit dans la pièce en époussetant sa robe couverte de cendres.  
- Un problème, Severus ?  
- Possible. J'ai trouvé ceci dans les poches de mon élève et je serai curieux de savoir si cela ne vous rappelle rien ?  
Lupin examina le parchemin. Il faisait des efforts pour ne pas sourire. Et Harry comprit beaucoup de choses.  
- Il n'y a à priori rien de bien méchant là-dedans, commenta enfin le professeur de défense. C'est un parchemin enchanté pour insulter quiconque essaye de le lire. Ce n'est pas neuf, comme idée.  
- Je ne vous ai pas demandé si c'était dangereux, je vous ai demandé si vous ne vous souveniez pas de cet objet ?  
- Je devrais ? fit Lupin avec une parfaite mauvaise foi. En tout cas, non, cela ne me rappelle rien. Et vous, Harry, connaissez-vous l'un de ces personnages ?  
- Eh bien... Avant votre arrivée, pas un seul, monsieur. Maintenant, je crois que je les connais tous les quatre, répondit Harry.  
Lupin fronça les sourcils et Rogue laissa échapper un petit sourire.  
- Je vais m'occuper de cet objet, finit par dire Lupin. Harry, j'aurais quelques petites choses à vous dire au sujet de votre patronus de la dernière fois. Si vous voulez bien nous excuser...  
Harry et Lupin sortirent du bureau. Harry ne disait rien. Lupin avait sans le vouloir vendu la mèche sur les auteurs de la carte. Quatre copains, dont un qui avait un rapport avec la lune, et qui opéraient une vingtaine d'années auparavant ? Même un Gryffondor aurait eu sa petite idée sur le sujet.  
- Je dois dire que je suis extrêmement déçu par votre comportement, lança sèchement Lupin.  
- Et vous, vous avez menti au professeur Rogue. Vous savez qui a fait cet objet.  
- Je sais de quoi il s'agit, oui, et je sais qui l'a fabriqué. Je suis stupéfait que vous ne l'ayez pas remise à l'un de vos professeurs.  
- Des dizaines de personnes s'en sont servies avant moi sans recevoir le moindre sortilège dans la figure, monsieur. Je ne cours aucun danger avec cette carte.  
- Sans importance ! coupa Lupin. Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous tirer d'affaire une nouvelle fois. Je n'arriverai sans doute pas à vous faire prendre Black au sérieux...  
- Je le prends au sérieux ! s'exclama Harry. Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, c'est la façon dont l'enquête a été menée que je ne prends pas au sérieux ! Vous ne trouvez pas que plus le temps passe, plus Black se conduit bizarrement pour quelqu'un qui cherche à me tuer ?  
- Nous avons déjà traité ce sujet ! reprit Lupin, qui commençait à s'énerver. Vos parents ont donné leur vie pour sauver la vôtre. Vous avez une bien étrange façon de leur exprimer votre gratitude ! Prendre le risque de réduire à néant leur sacrifice pour un paquet de bonbons... ajouta-t-il d'un air méprisant.  
- QUEL risque ? lança Harry avec colère. Au vu des performances de Mister Black en matière d'effraction, ces dernières semaines, je dirai que je ne risque pas plus à Pré-au-Lard que dans ce château, monsieur ! Ensuite, si vous voulez vraiment assurer ma sécurité, je vous suggère d'aller en discuter avec le directeur, qui m'a déjà laissé le champ libre pour toutes activités dangereuses dont il ne voulait pas se charger ou qui ne devaient pas s'ébruiter hors de l'école ! Sans vouloir vous vexer, la seule personne qui se soucie vraiment de ma sécurité, en dehors de toute considération du Survivant ou de la mémoire de ses anciens copains, c'est le professeur Rogue ! Pour le moment, c'est le seul enseignant de cette école qui me tient à l'œil de façon désintéressée !  
- De quel droit... commença Lupin.  
- Du droit que j'ai à disposer de moi-même comme ça me chante. Personne n'aime être enfermé, professeur.  
- Cela sera répété au directeur Dumbledore, déclara gravement Lupin.  
- Fort bien, professeur. Je vous suggère de ne pas tarder à le faire. Les visites au clair de lune sont déconseillées à tout le monde, en ce moment. Même les professeurs ont du mal à trouver grâce devant Rusard, ces temps-ci.  
Laissant un Lupin stupéfait, Harry pivota et partit aussi sec vers les quartiers de Serpentard.  
Théodore et Sarah l'y attendaient avec une grimace.  
- Des soucis ? Moi, je crois que j'ai réussi à identifier les auteurs de la carte.  
- Oh ?  
- Ouais. Écoutez plutôt.  
Il leur raconta tout ce qu'il avait entendu dans le bureau de Rogue.  
- Donc, Lupin égale Lunard. C'est assez évident, une fois qu'on est au courant, remarqua Théodore. Les trois autres seraient donc Black, ton père et Pettigrew ?  
- Y'a des chances.  
- En tout cas, tu as bien fait de glisser cette petite pièce de chantage dans ton discours. Nous n'avons pas envie d'être viré de l'école, n'est-ce pas ? Et de plus, tu as raison : Dumbledore t'a déjà laissé mener l'enquête quand Voldemort lui-même traînait ici, sans compter la chambre des Secrets. Dont acte !  
- Et sinon, c'était quoi, la mauvaise nouvelle que vous alliez m'annoncer ?  
- Ce que je craignais est arrivé : Malefoy a acheté son procès.  
- Oh non !

Pendant ce temps, bien des étages plus haut…  
- Ah, bonjour, Remus. Vous vouliez me voir, au sujet de Harry c'est bien ça ?  
- Oui, Albus. Je dois vous avouer que… je suis inquiet.  
- Vous savez, je crois pouvoir affirmer sans mentir que nous le sommes tous…  
- Non, pas au sujet de Black. Mais Harry a… des réactions un peu étranges, par moments. Je crains que… Enfin je me demande si envoyer Harry à Serpentard était une bonne idée…  
- Là, je peux vous répondre avec certitude : non.  
- Ah ? Mais…  
- Hélas, ce n'est pas à moi que revenait cette décision, répondit le directeur en désignant le choixpeau, une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.  
- Je vois… Oh, à propos, je l'ai entendu se vanter d'exploits… ou d'enquêtes, qu'il aurait résolues lors des années précédentes. Mais je ne sais pas si…  
- Oh, au moins, Harry n'est pas un menteur. Il s'est montré très brillant. Surtout dans les épreuves qui gardaient la Pierre philosophale (_? !_). Et perspicace, avec ça. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter à ce sujet. Il a parfois traîné une fâcheuse réputation auprès des élèves, mais elle était totalement injustifiée.  
- Une mauvaise réputation ?  
- Disons que… l'année dernière, nous avons eu des ennuis à propos de la Chambre des Secrets, et des menaces disant que l'héritier de Serpentard enverrait le monstre de la Chambre ( un Basilic, en fait ) sur ses ennemis. Pendant une partie de l'année, des élèves ont cru que c'était lui.  
- Mais vous les avez détrompés ?  
- Ah, mais nous n'avons pas eu à le faire. Il a su prouver sa valeur auprès de tous en sauvant la petite Ginny Weasley de la chambre…  
- Attendez… Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous l'avez laissé descendre là-dedans ?  
- Bien sûr que non… Mais vous le connaissez, il ne nous a pas averti au préa…  
- **Il est descendu dans la Chambre et vous ne le saviez même pas ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'épreuves pour la pierre philo…**  
- Calmez-vous… Il n'a pas tenté de se l'approprier… Mais il a pu éviter que Voldemort ne s'en empare…  
- **VOLD… IL EST VENU ICI ? VOUS AVEZ LAISSÉ HARRY ENTRER DANS UN DONJON POUR Y AFFONTER VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI, ET DESCENDRE DANS LA CHAMBRE DES SECRETS ? NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES FOU OU QUOI ? IL AURAIT PU MOURIR PLUSIEURS FOIS LÀ-DEDANS ! VOUS AVEZ AUSSI L'INTENTION DE LE LAISSER AFRONTER BLACK ?**  
- Reprenez votre calme, Remus ! Il n'est pas question de le laisser s'exposer au danger, il n'en a jamais été question !  
- C'est pourtant ce qui s'est passé ! À ce que j'ai compris, il faudra que je lui serve moi-même d'ange gardien, puisque vous en êtes incapable !  
- Voyons, Remus !  
SLAM !  
- …


	15. le Jour de la Surprise

Salut à mes petits lecteurs.

Voici de quoi vous occuper pour la soirée. Bonne lecture à vous, ce soir, il y a du quidditch.

Chapitre 15 : le Jour de la Surprise

- Weasley t'a dit autre chose ? s'enquit Harry.  
- Oui ; Hagrid a très exceptionnellement eu le droit de ramener Buck à Poudlard, à condition de le tenir attaché serré. Lucius Malefoy peut être fier de lui.  
- Je l'avais bien dit ! Il tient beaucoup de monde dans l'administration, décidément. Dis donc, Sarah, tu sais si on a le droit de faire appel, dans la justice sorcière ?  
- C'est possible, dit Théodore. Mais je doute que notre professeur de soins tente quoi que ce soit : les frais de justice sont entièrement à la charge du demandeur.  
- Hein ? Hagrid n'aura jamais les moyens de payer un second procès ! s'exclama Harry.  
- C'est le but de la manœuvre. Seuls les plus riches peuvent faire rejuger des affaires, le plus souvent à leur avantage. Cela permet de conserver l'ordre établi. Tu sais, Harry, tu devrais jeter un œil aux textes de loi de notre monde. Si cette histoire d'appel payant te fait bondir, qu'est-ce que ce sera quand tu auras lu le reste...  
- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Sarah. Notre système judiciaire a tout ce qu'il faut de ce côté-là, mais en plus subtil. On appelle ça des failles, mon père est expert dans l'art de les utiliser…  
- Oui, enfin, cette justice payante, c'est pas ce qui nous facilite la tâche, grogna Harry.  
- Hmmm... Je suppose que Dumbledore fournira les crédits, s'il trouve que l'affaire en vaut la peine, musa Sarah.  
- Il le trouvera, déclara fermement Harry. C'est lui qui a mis Hagrid à ce poste et remettre cette décision en cause, c'est contester l'action de Dumbledore en tant que directeur. Il ne laissera pas passer une telle occasion.

Les trois Serpentard auraient bien aimé parler avec Hagrid, au moins pour essayer de lui remonter le moral, mais à cause des mesures de sécurité en vigueur dans l'école, il ne leur restait que les cours de Soins aux créatures magiques pour discuter, hors de portée auditive de Malefoy, naturellement. Le verdict avait complètement assommé Hagrid.  
- C'est ma faute, disait-il sans cesse. J'avais si peur de parler. Je leur ai bien dit que Malefoy n'avait pas respecté les consignes de sécurité et que j'avais tous les témoins qu'ils voulaient mais ils ont refusé de faire interroger un seul élève. Lucius a du donner des consignes pour cela. Il a fait son discours et toute la commission lui a obéi.  
- Faites un recours en appel, conseilla Théodore. Vous n'allez pas baisser les bras comme ça, non ?  
- Je sais bien, mais il tient la commission dans le creux de sa main. Je vais au moins essayer de rendre Buck le plus heureux possible pendant le temps qui lui reste à vivre.  
Hagrid tourna les talons et se hâta de partir avant qu'on ne le voit sortir son mouchoir. Mais ce geste fut aussitôt repéré par un Malefoy à l'affût.  
- Regardez-moi ce type entrain de pleurnicher ! C'est lamentable ! Et dire qu'il est censé être professeur dans cette école.  
Plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers lui avec un air menaçant, mais Hermione fut plus rapide. Elle asséna une énorme gifle à Malefoy, dont le claquement retentit avec force. Tout le monde la regarda, les yeux ronds comme des tasses.  
- Ne t'avise plus jamais de traiter Hagrid de lamentable, sale petit crétin visqueux !  
- Ça, c'était joli, marmonna Sarah. Je préfère généralement un sort dans le dos, d'origine anonyme, mais il faut un minimum de démonstrations de force pour être respecté.  
- Laisse tomber, dit Harry. Un Gryffondor ne fait jamais rien dans le dos de l'adversaire. Et encore moins de façon anonyme.  
- Ça explique le taux de mortalité élevé de ces gens lors d'une bataille, ajouta Blaise en les rejoignant. A propos de combat, Marcus n'arrête pas de ricaner chaque fois qu'on lui parle de la finale de Quidditch. Vous savez ce qu'il mijote ?  
- Je crois qu'il a décidé de fêter le départ de Dubois à sa façon, mais j'ignore exactement comment. Ce sera la surprise.  
- Bon, nous on a un cours d'arithmancie après le repas, on ferait mieux de se dépêcher un peu. Toi aussi, Harry, même si tu vas voir la folle cet après-midi.

Lors du déjeuner, Harry se demanda comment Malefoy pouvait avaler son repas sans cesser de vitupérer contre Granger. Il savait donc faire deux choses en même temps, une idée perturbante quand on connaissait le degré de réflexion habituel du bonhomme. A la table rouge et or, Granger était d'ailleurs absente et Weasley finit par quitter la salle pour vérifier que Malefoy n'avait pas encore perpétré un forfait à sa manière.  
A la fin de l'après-midi, les Serpentard attendaient au pied de l'échelle menant au perchoir de Trelawney. Des rumeurs étranges couraient dans l'école, comme quoi un élève aurait fait un esclandre au cours précédent. Avec le sentiment que cette leçon allait être franchement désagréable, les étudiants grimpèrent dans le grenier.  
A présent, les tables supportaient toutes une nappe de velours rouge sombre et une boule de cristal ( _Cristal tu parles ! C'est du verre bon marché_, songea Harry ) remplie de fumée blanche.  
Il alla s'asseoir avec Blaise aussi loin que possible de la forme luisante et indistincte de Trelawney, dont les multiples châles et bijoux brillaient faiblement à la lueur des flammes. Quand elle se tourna vers des élèves déjà barbés d'avance, ce fut pour leur montrer un visage profondément attristé, voire larmoyant.  
- Nous allons commencer l'étude de l'avenir dans les boules de cristal, dit Trelawney d'une voix triste. Les examens, m'ont dit les signes, porteront sur la Sphère et les images que ses profondeurs nous transmettent.  
- Excusez-moi ? Professeur ? demanda Blaise en agitant la main. C'est vrai qu'une de vos prévisions s'est ( _pour une fois_ ) réalisée aujourd'hui ?  
- Hélas, répondit Trelawney d'un ton mélodramatique. Une élève nous a bien quittés ce jour. Miss Granger a décidé que ce cours ne convenait plus à ses aspirations et nous a abandonnés sans sommations.  
- T'as qu'à croire, chuchota une voix.  
- Je dois dire que cette jeune fille ne faisait montre d'aucun talent particulier pour l'art subtil de la divination.  
- Toi non plus, ronchonna une autre voix.  
- Et qu'elle perturbait grandement les vibrations d'énergie émises par les Sphères.  
- Moi, c'est mon sens des réalités que ce cours perturbe.  
- Bien. A présent, penchez-vous sur votre boule de cristal et contemplez-la attentivement.  
- C'est ridicule, grogna Millicent.  
- C'est une boule de quinze centimètres de diamètre, en verre de bonne qualité, avec une trace de doigt ici, commença un autre élève.  
- Attends un peu, je vais lui en donner pour son argent, à cette vieille chouette, souffla Blaise en sortant sa baguette.  
- Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? murmura Harry, affolé.  
- Arrête de te faire du mauvais sang, tu vas voir, c'est même drôle.  
Blaise marmonna une incantation et la boule de cristal se mit à briller d'une lueur orangée. Progressivement, tous les élèves cessèrent de scruter leur engin pour observer le phénomène. Un discret « Wingardium Leviosa » plus tard, le boulet de verre se souleva de la table pour aller flirter avec le plafond de la salle de cours.  
- Mon Dieu, mes enfants ! Je crains qu'un mauvais esprit ne se soit infiltré dans cette pièce ! Je vous conseille de sortir au plus vite ! clama la voix alarmée de Trelawney.  
- Et but ! ricana Zabini en sortant. Je ne pensais pas que cela aurait tant d'effet.  
Cette sortie imprévue leur laissa juste le temps de faire quelques-uns des fort nombreux devoirs que leur imposaient leurs professeurs.

Les vacances de Pâques ne furent guère reposantes. Écrasés sous une montagne de parchemins, les étudiants de troisième année n'avaient guère une minute à eux. Harry eut tout de même le temps de se faufiler près de la statue de la sorcière borgne pour récupérer son bien. La cape sous son pull, il retourna dans la salle commune avec le sentiment du devoir accompli.  
Mais il lui restait encore bien d'autres choses à faire. Il désirait tant mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Malefoy qu'il passait de longs moments à la bibliothèque à décortiquer la psychologie des hippogriffes. Sarah l'aidait également. L'armistice avec Weasley tenait toujours la rampe. Décidément, Drago se révélait bien utile à l'union des maisons. Même involontairement.  
Harry attendait aussi la finale de Quidditch avec une impatience non dissimulée. Serpentard avait pour le moment quelque cent soixante points d'avance. Il fallait à tout prix empêcher les Gryffondor d'en marquer autant.

La rentrée se fit, à tout le moins, dans une atmosphère tendue. Marcus assigna à certains de ses camarades, dont Urqhart et FitzRoy, la mission de surveiller discrètement l'attrapeur pour lui éviter des ennuis. Les deux compères s'acquittèrent fort bien de leur travail. Mais leurs camarades n'eurent pas tous cette chance. Un Serpentard de deuxième année finit à l'infirmerie avec des poireaux qui lui sortaient des oreilles et un Gryffondor se trouva victime d'un maléfice de Bottage d'arrière-train qui ne le lâcha pas de la journée. De son côté, Marcus peaufinait le discours qu'il tenait à prononcer avant le match.  
- Et après la partie, tu lui diras quoi, à Dubois ?  
- Rien. Après, on débouchera les bouteilles et on fera la fête.  
Malefoy était dans un état de rage impossible à décrire. Lui aussi avait été placé sous surveillance, bien qu'il ne s'en rendit jamais compte, et s'il avait tenté la moindre entourloupe sur la personne de Harry, ses collègues se seraient chargés d'y mettre bon ordre.  
La veille du match, Harry avait l'estomac en déroute. Il fut incapable d'avaler quoi que ce fût durant le dîner, malgré les encouragements de ses amis. A la table des professeurs, il vit des pièces scintiller. Ils prenaient des paris. Harry se demanda combien Rogue avait pu miser sur la victoire de sa maison. Si c'était une grosse somme, il y avait vraiment intérêt à gagner...  
Mais avant de se coucher, Harry dut encore entendre de bien curieuses rumeurs. Il savait que le chat d'Hermione faisait souvent le mur pour se promener dans le parc, mais apprendre que le minet rodait en compagnie d'un gros chien près de la forêt lui fit dresser l'oreille. Ce chien était apparu un peu trop souvent au cours de l'année pour qu'Harry crût encore à cette histoire de Sinistros. Ajoutez à cela le fait que Black était certainement capable de se déguiser en quelque chose et que les Détraqueurs ne le trouvaient jamais...  
Sarah fut tout à fait de son avis. Par bonheur, les mesures de sécurité pour le lendemain étaient telles que même un chien n'aurait pu entrer dans le stade sans autorisation.

La nuit fut mauvaise pour tout le monde. Harry ne parvint pas à se rendormir après un cauchemar particulièrement effrayant, et alla se réfugier dans la salle commune. Il recommença à extrapoler sur les fameux Maraudeurs créateurs de la carte. Lunard était Lupin. Et d'une. Il se demanda ensuite si l'un des surnoms pouvait correspondre à un chien. Cornedrue, sans doute pas. Queudver, encore moins. Patmol ? Difficile à dire. Par contre, Queudver était bien amusant. Cela signifiait-il que la personne ainsi surnommée avait un appendice un peu restreint ? Les vers n'avaient pas de queue, cela n'avait aucun sens.  
Harry tisonna le feu devant lui et continua à se creuser la cervelle jusqu'à l'aube, avant de retourner s'habiller dans le dortoir.  
Lors du petit déjeuner, les joueurs de Serpentard reçurent l'accueil le plus hostile qu'on leur ait jamais fait. Hués par trois maisons sur quatre, ils se contentèrent d'avaler leur petit déjeuner dans un silence hautain, sans paraître remarquer les noms d'oiseaux dont on les affublait. Marcus souriait à un ange imaginaire en répétant à voix basse les mots qu'il allait dire quelques instants plus tard.  
Après le déjeuner, les joueurs coururent se préparer et Marcus tendit l'Éclair de Feu à Harry. L'un après l'autre, les six autres joueurs vinrent s'incliner devant le balai, avec le plus grand respect qu'il soit possible de manifester à un bout de bois emmanché de brindilles.  
- Allez, en route.  
L'entrée des deux équipes sur le terrain déclencha une tempête de cris et de huées. Les trois quarts de l'école étaient en rouge et or. Les deux cents de Serpentard seuls étaient en vert et argent, Rogue compris. ALLEZ GRYFFONDOR ! LA COUPE AUX LIONS ! proclamait une banderole au-dessus de la loge des professeurs.  
- C'est bon de se sentir soutenus, marmonna Feral en prenant place  
Bibine, au milieu du terrain, essayait de ne pas rire. Ancienne de Serpentard, elle attendait le spectacle avec intérêt.  
- Voici l'équipe de Gryffondor ! annonça Lee Jordan avec force et (ou presque) impartialité. Dubois semble avoir réuni ce qui est la meilleure équipe depuis longtemps...  
Il fut interrompu par les rires des Serpentard.  
- Suffit ! fit Bibine. Les deux capitaines, vous vous serrez la main.  
Ce qu'ils firent.  
- Hem, hem... fit Marcus. Etant donné que ce match sera le dernier que Dubois et moi allons jouer l'un contre l'autre dans l'enceinte de cette merveilleuse école, je tiens à lui exprimer ma plus sincère admiration pour le boulot qu'il a fait durant toutes ces années. Franchement, tout ça va beaucoup me manquer. Et crois-moi, Olivier, puisque c'est ta dernière ici, nous avons décidé de vous offrir le plus beau spectacle que nous ayons en réserve, en toute amitié.  
Dubois eut l'air ému. Harry serra les dents pour ne pas rire.  
Bibine donna un coup de sifflet et lâcha les balles.  
- ET C'EST PARTI ! hurla Flint en fonçant pour attraper le souaffle.  
Warrington fut plus rapide que lui et intercepta la balle.  
- FONCE ! cria Admunsen tout en expédiant un cognard vers les poursuiveuses de Gryffondor.  
Très vite, ce fut le match le plus déloyal et le plus chaotique qu'on ait jamais vu. Chaque équipe multipliait les coups bas. Marcus saignait du nez grâce à l'intervention de George Weasley et Feral venait de cracher deux dents. Côté Gryffondor, Alicia Spinnet s'était retrouvée au tapis, sous les cris de dépit des supporters en rouge. Harry traversait souvent le terrain à pleine vitesse pour semer un peu plus le désordre parmi les Gryffondor et y réussissait assez bien.  
- Mais il va sacrément vite, celui-là ! rugit Jordan. C'est quoi, ce balai ?  
- A ton avis, du naze ? grommela Harry en cherchant le vif.  
Il le repéra non loin des buts de Gryffondor. C'était LA zone à risques du terrain. Il y alla tout de même. Fred et George le virent arriver et préparèrent l'interception. Ils allaient l'encadrer... Au moment où ils lui arrivaient dessus, Harry tira un coup sec sur son manche et remonta en chandelle.  
- DÉSOLÉ ! cria-t-il aux jumeaux qui venaient de s'emplafonner méchamment.  
- FAUDRA VOUS BOUGER UN PEU PLUS QUE CA POUR BATTRE UN ÉCLAIR DE FEU, BANDE DE DÉBILES ! hurla Flint en passant devant la tribune où officiait Jordan.  
- 'gasp' fut tout ce que le commentateur trouva à dire.  
Warrington marqua un autre but.  
- HARRY ! MAINTENANT !  
Harry oublia tout le reste pour se concentrer sur le vif. L'attrapeur de Gryffondor ne le prendrait pas de vitesse. Il était dans le sillage du vif. Il allait l'avoir ! La bille dorée obliqua d'un coup et Harry la suivit. Tant pis pour ceux qui se trouveraient sur sa trajectoire.  
- Et Montague marque... grogna Jordan.  
- Je te tiens...  
Alors que Jordan abreuvait d'insultes un des joueurs Serpentard, Harry effectua un virage sec en brandissant le poing.  
- HOURRAH ! rugit Marcus. ON L'A EU ! MANGEZ-VOUS CA, LES LIONS ! S'IL VOUS  
RESTE DES DENTS !  
Les Serpentard hurlaient de joie. Harry fit un truc a priori totalement idiot. Il vira vers les tribunes en vert. Il fut aussitôt happé, avec son balai, par ses camarades qui furent à deux doigts de l'étouffer. Une fille - il ne vit pas laquelle - lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. La marée verte fit un peu de place à son directeur, qui n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi heureux. Sans rien dire, Harry lui mit le vif dans la main, générant une nouvelle vague de vivats et de sifflets. La meute Serpentard retourna au château en brandissant la coupe, tandis que Marcus Flint riait à en pleurer.  
- Désolé, Dubois. Quand je te disais que nous allions faire de notre mieux...  
Ledit Dubois était atterré.  
La salle commune fut remplie à craquer par des supporters hilares (L'attrapeur remplaçant était absent, bizarrement). Chacun vint toucher la coupe ou le balai avec révérence. Les bouteilles de bièraubeurre et quantités de bonnes choses sortirent comme par miracle. Quant à Rogue, il entra dans la pièce en faisant sauter dans sa main une bourse particulièrement rebondie, qui tintait gaiement à chaque mouvement.  
- Vous savez que j'ai gagné la moitié de mon salaire mensuel, grâce à ce match ? fit-il d'un ton patelin.  
Ce fut la seule fois où Harry le vit se mêler aussi familièrement à ses étudiants, de même que Bibine. Ça, c'était un souvenir à Patronus, sans aucun doute. 


	16. la Prédiction de Trelawney

Chapitre 16 : la Prédiction du Professeur Trelawney

La bonne humeur des Serpentard dura environ une semaine. Après, malgré le temps radieux, la température en hausse, l'attrait de la pelouse et de la sieste, il fallut se remettre dare-dare au travail. Les examens approchaient à grands pas et tout le monde devait rester enfermé dans les salles d'étude à plancher sur les livres et les leçons. Même les jumeaux avaient été surpris à travailler. Leur frère Percy les sermonnait sans cesse sur l'importance des BUSEs, et ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de bachoter comme les autres. Percy, quant à lui, allait passer l'examen final de Poudlard, l'ASPIC, et n'hésitait pas à mettre en retenue quiconque s'avisait de déranger ses révisions. Il voulait entrer au ministère et ceci requérait d'arriver en tête du classement. Hermione Granger n'était guère plus aimable. Harry et ses comparses avaient renoncé à découvrir comment elle suivait plusieurs cours en même temps. Cela n'avait d'ailleurs qu'un intérêt limité. Mais ils apprirent par Fred et George, qui le tenaient de leur frère, qu'elle allait passer deux examens à neuf heures le premier jour, et deux autres à treize heures. Harry avait du mal à comprendre le but de cette démarche. Si Granger réussissait tout, avec ou sans la divination, elle aurait droit à la charge de travail la plus élevée de l'école durant les années suivantes.  
- Je me demande à quoi elle joue ? soupira Théodore, qui avait apparemment renoncé à tout projet sentimental concernant la Gryffondor.  
- C'est le syndrome typique des enfants de Moldus, décréta Blaise. Pour faire oublier qu'ils viennent d'une famille non-sorcière, ils en font toujours plus. Jusqu'à en faire trop. Granger répond tellement bien à ce type de personne que ça en devient une caricature.  
- Sarah n'a pas l'air de souffrir de ça, remarqua Harry. Enfin si, elle bosse beaucoup...  
- Mais elle n'en fait pas étalage, compléta Blaise. Elle ne traite pas les autres comme des abrutis parce qu'ils n'en savent pas autant qu'elle, et elle aime bien partager ses connaissances sans t'écraser avec. Et elle a une vie sociale.  
Hedwige interrompit la conversation en venant se poser sur la table du déjeuner, une lettre accrochée à la patte. Les garçons lui lissèrent les plumes tandis qu'elle entreprenait de les recoiffer à sa façon.  
- C'est Hagrid. L'appel aura lieu le 6.  
- Le dernier jour des exams. Je lui souhaite bonne chance.  
- C'est pas de la chance qu'il va lui falloir, c'est un miracle, gronda Harry. Ils font venir un bourreau.  
- Je rêve ! s'exclama Blaise. L'audience n'a même pas eu lieu qu'ils ont déjà pris la décision !  
- Le bourreau du ministère, c'est Walden McNair. Un grand copain de Lucius Malefoy, intervint Théodore.  
- Tiens donc, ronchonna Harry. Ça s'exécute comment, un sorcier ?  
- A la hache.  
- Beerk !  
De son côté, Drago semblait d'excellente humeur. Il était apparemment ravi de causer la mort de l'hippogriffe. Et Harry ne voyait pas trop comment il allait pouvoir lui damer le pion, cette fois-ci.

La semaine des examens ramena un calme forcé dans l'école. Lundi vit l'épreuve de Métamorphose, où les troisième année durent changer une théière en tortue. Harry était relativement satisfait de la sienne, bien que le motif à fleurs de la porcelaine ait eu tendance à réapparaître sous l'écaille brune de son chélonien. Hermione exaspéra tout le monde en se plaignant que son animal était une tortue marine, et non terrestre, jusqu'à ce que Lavande Brown lui hurle un « La ferme ! » retentissant. Ceux qui avaient réussi la transformation eurent aussi le droit de partir avec leur bestiole. Théodore regarda d'un air un peu alarmé la petite tortue ocre qui gigotait dans ses bras.  
Après déjeuner, les élèves se rendirent dans la classe de Flitwick pour le partiel d'Enchantements. Il porta sur les sortilèges d'allégresse et plusieurs étudiants ressortirent de la salle en riant comme des bossus.  
Après dîner, tout le monde se rua sur ses livres pour réviser. Il y avait soins aux créatures magiques et potions le lendemain. Harry ne se faisait pas trop de souci pour les animaux, mais il n'avait pas envie de se planter devant son directeur. Il eut du mal à empêcher sa nouvelle copine tortue de manger les pages de son manuel.  
Le lendemain, il put constater la véracité de ses prévisions : il fallut prendre soin de véracrasses durant une heure. Les vers grignotaient leur laitue sans se faire prier et ce fut un examen très facile. L'épreuve de potions fut moins reposante et quelques malchanceux ratèrent lamentablement leur mixture. Harry estima que son philtre de confusion était à peu près au point. En tout cas, il ne prendrait pas le risque de vérifier son efficacité avant la fin de l'année. A minuit, il fallut encore se rendre à la tour sud pour le contrôle d'astronomie.  
Le mercredi matin arriva l'épreuve la plus haïe de tous les élèves : histoire de la magie. Harry en avait mal au poignet à force d'aligner les détails. Il avait horreur des dissertations, et bien que Sarah se passionnât pour cette matière, elle ne semblait pas apprécier l'examen non plus. Pour clore en beauté cette difficile journée, il passa avec ses camarades un examen de botanique dans des serres surchauffées.  
Le lendemain, Lupin leur avait préparé un examen fort original et très amusant. Ils durent effectuer une sorte de courses d'obstacles en plein air avec strangulots ( ils se mouillèrent beaucoup en traversant la mare ), chaporouges, épouvantards et pitiponks. Harry réalisa l'un des meilleurs temps, et reçut les appréciations chaleureuses de son professeur qui, pour une raison inconnue, semblait beaucoup mieux disposé à son égard. Hermione et Sarah eurent bien du mal avec leurs épouvantards, mais si Cobbyte parvint à maîtriser le sien, Hermione sortit en criant de la malle où les élèves devaient affronter leur peur.  
- Le p-p-professeur... McGonagall... Elle... elle a dit que j'avais tout raté.  
- Cette fille n'a aucun sens des priorités, grinça Sarah.  
Il restait encore les Runes et la divination. Harry grimpa les marches quatre à quatre pour déjeuner avant d'affronter les deux dernières épreuves, mais il pila net en voyant arriver trois personnes. La première était Fudge, la deuxième un petit sorcier ratatiné et la troisième un immense gaillard moustachu... qui portait une hache. Avant même d'écouter le plaidoyer de  
Hagrid, ils avaient décidé de se débarrasser de Buck. Harry ne priva pas de bousculer rudement le bourreau en passant. Il était furieux. Derrière lui, il entendit la voix de Ron qui posait des questions.  
- Regardez où vous allez ! s'exclama quelqu'un.  
- Oups ! Désolé, monsieur, balbutia Harry en évitant de justesse de s'encadrer avec son directeur.  
- Vous faites une bien triste mine. Vous avez raté quelque chose ?  
- J'aurais préféré. Fudge est ici... avec le bourreau et la hache toute prête.  
- Ah... Je dois dire que cela ne m'étonne guère. Hagrid n'a aucun argument nécessaire pour les infléchir. Il n'est pas un bon orateur, il n'est pas un des généreux donateurs du ministère... Et même s'ils ont dû le relâcher l'année dernière... Ils le considèrent toujours comme un individu potentiellement dangereux. Laissez tomber. Fudge est une andouille qui ne marche qu'à la peur. Et personne ne lui fait plus peur que Lucius Malefoy. Exception faite de Black et Vous-savez-qui, bien sûr.  
- A propos de Black, monsieur, désolé de remettre ça sur le tapis, mais vous savez s'il portait un surnom particulier, quand il était à l'école ?  
- HUM ! Oui, évidemment, comme tous ses copains. Je crois que c'était quelque chose comme... Patmol, ou une bêtise de ce genre.  
- Merci.  
- Mais pourquoi...  
Harry était déjà loin : il préférait ne pas lui laisser le temps de réaliser que Black était l'un des auteurs du « parchemin insultant », à supposer qu'il ne le sache pas déjà. Ce qu'Harry ignorait, c'est que son directeur avait d'autres chats à fouetter : un livre avait disparu de la _réserve_ de la bibliothèque, un livre potentiellement dangereux.  
L'examen de runes porta sur la traduction d'un texte ancien et Harry s'en tira avec honneur. Il s'était bien familiarisé avec les petits signes crochus. Pour arranger les choses, il n'y en avait que vingt-cinq. S'il avait dû apprendre le chinois, il se serait fait beaucoup plus de mauvais sang.  
Ne restait plus que l'épreuve de divination.

Les élèves attendaient au bas de l'échelle. Les plus crédules de la bande affichaient un air soit très supérieur soit très intimidé. Les plus rationnels avaient simplement l'air ennuyé.  
- Je regrette vraiment d'avoir pris cette option, soupira ainsi Millicent. Si je dois faire une prédiction exacte, c'est que je vais rater l'examen de cinquième année dans cette matière.  
Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil la regardèrent avec mépris.  
Personne ne voulait dire aux suivants ce qu'il avait vu dans la boule de cristal. Certains le faisaient par peur, d'autres par malice. Patil passa à son tour et redescendit avec un petit air satisfait.  
- Elle a dit que j'avais toutes les qualités pour faire une vraie voyante.  
- Venant de cette incompétente, c'est pas un compliment. N'importe qui ferait une meilleure voyante qu'elle, grogna Ron Weasley.  
Harry hocha la tête. Sur ce point, il était entièrement d'accord avec le rouquin. Millicent monta à l'échelle avec une grimace. Elle redescendit environ cinq minutes plus tard avec le sourire.  
- Hé ?  
- Méthode Blaise. J'ai dit que j'avais vu sa propre mort. Inutile de vous dire qu'elle m'a fait partir en vitesse !  
- C'est malin, grogna Ron.  
Puis ce fut son tour. Il raconta plus tard avoir inventé une bêtise qui n'avait pas trop convaincu la professeur. Harry passa en dernier.  
Il faisait encore plus chaud que d'habitude et Harry se dit que la somnolence provoquée par la chaleur et les parfums d'encens seraient une grande aide pour avoir des visions.  
- Bonjour, mon cher. Si vous voulez bien plonger votre regard dans cette sphère... Prenez tout votre temps.  
Harry se pencha sur le cristal poli. Il eut un peu envie de déclencher une crise de frayeur chez Trelawney, puis se dit qu'un soupçon d'optimisme ne ferait pas de mal.  
- Je vois une grande forme sombre avec des ailes... dit-il enfin. Je crois que c'est un hippogriffe.  
- Oh... Très bien, très bien... Vous voyez sans aucun doute comment les ennuis de ce pauvre Hagrid vont se finir.  
- Attendez... En fait, ils sont deux... Ils volent ensemble.  
- Ils volent ?  
- Oui, madame. Ils ont l'air en pleine forme. Je ne vois personne avec eux. L'un d'eux a un collier cassé autour du cou.  
- Ah, ah... Voilà qui est intéressant.  
Harry allait continuer quand...  
- Ç_a se passera ce soir !_  
Harry sursauta. Trelawney semblait victime d'une quelconque crise nerveuse car ses yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites et se mâchoire tremblait. Sa voix était dure et forte, et l'effet, saisissant.  
- _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là, solitaire et abandonné de ses amis. Pendant douze ans, son serviteur a été enchaîné. Ce soir, avant minuit, le serviteur brisera ses chaînes et ira rejoindre son maître. Avec l'aide de son serviteur, le Seigneur des Ténèbres surgira à nouveau. Ce soir..._  
La tête du professeur retomba sur sa poitrine. Elle émit un grognement et sembla se réveiller.  
- J'ai peur de m'être assoupie. La chaleur, sans doute...  
- Je... je n'osais pas vous... euh... secouer un peu, mentit Harry.  
- Oh, vous auriez dû... Je suis très fatiguée, en ce moment. Bien. Je crois que cet examen est fini. Passez une bonne journée.  
Harry quitta la pièce en hâte. Il fallait qu'il en parle aux autres. Il les retrouva dans le hall. Sarah, Théodore, Blaise, Granger et Weasley.  
- Qu'est-ce qui nous vaut cette réunion inter-ennemis ?  
- Hagrid a perdu, dit Ron d'une voix blanche. Buck va être exécuté.  
- Si on allait le voir ? suggéra Harry. On ne va pas le laisser attendre tout seul.  
- Tous en même temps ? fit Blaise en haussant les sourcils. Ça va faire bizarre. Je vais vous pondre un alibi. Dépêchez-vous d'y aller.  
- Minute, faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose, dit Harry.  
En compagnie de l'autre Serpentard, il courut au dortoir et ramassa sa cape. Blaise fit mine de ne pas l'avoir vue.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour assurer nos arrières ?  
- Simplement inventer une histoire à propos de notre examen de divination qui t'aurait un peu secoué et que tu es allé te reposer. T'inquiètes, tout le monde pensera que tu es effectivement dans le dortoir. Pour Sarah, bibliothèque. Les Gryffondor, ils se débrouillent. Au fait, elle t'a dit quoi, la vieille toquée ?  
- Si je le savais...  
Enveloppé dans sa cape, Harry sortit dans les couloirs sur la pointe des pieds. Passant devant la salle de Métamorphose, il vit sortir les première année de Serdaigle, reconnaissables à la haute silhouette de leur doyen qui souriait d'un air satisfait. Il s'écarta pour les laisser passer, puis se rendit dans le hall où il attendit Sarah et Théodore pendant un moment avant de se rappeler que c'était l'heure du dîner. Mais il n'eut pas à patienter très longtemps. Ils sortirent assez vite de la grande salle, leurs poches visiblement pleines à craquer. Harry leur emboîta le pas.  
- Tiens, dit Théodore en lui glissant de petits paquets dans les mains. On t'en a pris pendant qu'on expliquait que les parfums de Trelawney t'avaient rendu malade.  
- Merci. Elle a fait une prédiction bizarre. Elle a dit que le serviteur de Voldemort allait se libérer ce soir. Et qu'il allait aider son maître à revenir. Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal, quand elle a dit ça. Elle était vraiment en transe.  
- Eh bien ! fit Sarah. Cela prouve au moins que Black n'est pas le serviteur en question, puisqu'il est déjà en cavale.  
- Si on doit compter sur elle pour valider nos observations... soupira Théodore.  
Une fois dehors, et personne en vue, Sarah et Théodore passèrent à leur tour sous la cape et le trio se dépêcha de se rendre chez Hagrid. De la fenêtre ouverte, ils entendirent la voix de Ron, qui essayait de consoler le garde-chasse. La voix s'interrompit quand ils frappèrent à la porte.  
- C'est juste nous ! fit Harry.  
Hagrid leur ouvrit la porte. Il ne pleurait pas mais semblait totalement perdu. Des débris de grès et une flaque blanche par terre indiquaient que le pot de lait avait connu une bien triste fin.  
- Vous n'auriez pas dû venir, marmonna Hagrid d'une voix atone.  
- On n'allait pas vous laisser tomber comme ça ! s'indigna Théodore.  
- Où est Buck ? s'enquit Sarah.  
- Dehors. Dans le potager.  
- Ah. Je vais vous chercher un autre pot pour votre lait. Hermione n'est pas venue ?  
- Elle aurait bien voulu, mais on est tombé sur Flitwick en sortant et il voulait absolument lui parler. Elle était désolée.  
- On peut faire quelque chose ?  
- Non, répondit sombrement Hagrid. Même Dumbledore n'a pas pu les faire changer d'avis. Malefoy a du menacer toute la commission... Au moins, ça ira vite. Et je serai à côté de lui. Dumbledore aussi va venir. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait au moins rester pour moi.  
- C'est chic de sa part, commenta Sarah tout en fouillant dans le placard.  
- Vous, par contre, il vaut mieux que vous partiez. Ça ne va pas être un spectacle très... enfin, ce n'est pas pour des enfants. En plus, Harry pourrait avoir de gros ennuis si on le voit dehors à cette heure.  
- NOM DES DIEUX !  
La voix de Sarah les fit tous sursauter.  
- Kiya ?  
- Weasley ? Viens un peu voir ça...  
Elle se redressa en tenant par la queue... un rat. Maigre, pelé, mais vivant.  
- CROUTARD ! s'exclama Ron en tendant les mains.  
Harry, lui, trouvait la queue du rongeur diablement fascinante. Annelée, vaguement rose, sans le moindre poil... Elle faisait penser à un...  
- Bon sang ! gronda Hagrid. Ils arrivent ! Vite, vite ! Sortez tous d'ici avant que le ministre n'entre avec son laquais. Et Dumbledore ne sera pas très content non plus. Allez, je vous fais passer par derrière.  
Ils le suivirent jusqu'à la porte menant au potager, après que Ron eut fourré le rat dans sa poche. Croûtard ne paraissait pas très heureux de retrouver son maître, car il ne cessait de gigoter pour s'échapper. Harry avait l'impression de faire un cauchemar, surtout quand il vit Buck attaché à la clôture, à quelques mètres de lui. L'hippogriffe tournait la tête en tous sens et grattait nerveusement le sol. Sarah prit tout le même le temps de s'approcher de lui et de lui gratter affectueusement la tête et le cou. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle _avait l'air_ de faire, mais Harry sentait qu'elle n'était allée le voir pour cette seule raison. D'autant plus inquiétant qu'elle portait des gants, visiblement pas à sa taille… Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage. Hagrid dut les pousser pour les faire partir. La tête basse, les quatre étudiants remontèrent vers le château. Hermione en descendait. Elle se figea en les voyant arriver.  
- Euh..?  
- Ils sont arrivés. Le ministre et les témoins. Ils vont le faire dans très peu de temps.  
- On ferait mieux de s'en aller.  
- Ouille ! fit Ron. Tiens-toi tranquille !  
- A qui parle-t-il ?  
- A son rat. On l'a retrouvé dans le placard de Hagrid.  
- Alors ça signifie que... commença Hermione avec colère.  
- Plus tard, les règlements de compte. Il faut s'en aller d'ici avant qu'on nous voie.  
Des voix indistinctes montaient du jardin. Un moment de silence...  
Le bruit sourd de la hache les fit sursauter.  
- Ils l'ont quand même fait, murmura Hermione.  
- Les salauds ! 


	17. Chien, Chat et Rat

Tagazoc à tous, c'est l'heure d'un nouveau chapitre.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et amusez-vous bien.

Chapitre 17 : Chien, Chat et Rat

Les cinq apprentis sorciers restèrent figés un instant. Le choc semblait les avoir vidés de toute énergie. Le soleil couchant projetait une lumière rouge qui rendait le tableau encore plus sinistre. Ils entendirent tout à coup une longue plainte déchirante.  
- Pauvre Hagrid, murmura Théodore en baissant la tête.  
- Rentrons, fit Harry. Dumbledore et les autres vont remonter et si jamais ils nous voient dehors...  
Hermione pleurait. Harry s'en étonna. Il ne pensait pas la voir un jour manifester une telle émotion pour un animal.  
- Croûtard, ça suffit, reste tranquille ! chuchota Ron tandis que son rat essayait de s'enfuir en se débattant. Aïe ! Il m'a mordu !  
- CHUT ! ordonna Sarah.  
Le rat était terrorisé ; il se tortillait entre les doigts de Ron pour filer le plus vite et le plus loin possible. Sarah fut la première à comprendre la raison de ce comportement. Pattenrond le chat rôdait tout près, le panache de sa queue touffue ondulant au-dessus de l'herbe.  
- Pattenrond, gémit Hermione. Va-t-en !  
Mais le chat continuait de s'approcher.  
- Croûtard ! NON !  
Le rat réussit enfin à se sauver et partit à toutes pattes. Pattenrond se lança à sa poursuite en crachant. Ron courut derrière le chat pour éviter un nouveau drame.  
- Ron ! appela Hermione, sans succès.  
- Rattrapons cet idiot avant qu'il ne crée un désastre, grogna Sarah. Et ne laisse pas ta cape derrière !  
Harry la roula en boule et la fourra sous sa veste avant de courir après Ron. Il fallait l'empêcher de s'approcher de la cabane de Hagrid, ou ils étaient tous bons pour l'expulsion en bonne et due forme.  
- Laisse-le tranquille ! glapit la voix de Ron, non loin. Croûtard, viens ici !  
SBAF !  
- Je t'ai eu ! File d'ici, sale chat !  
Ron était étalé par terre, le rat fermement tenu entre ses mains.  
- Ron... Relève-toi et viens... Dumbledore et le ministre peuvent arriver d'une minute à l'autre.  
Avant que Ron ait pu se lever, le bruit d'une galopade résonna dans l'air et un énorme chien noir surgit devant eux.  
- ENCORE CETTE BÊTE ! cria Harry, furieux.  
Le chien le jeta à terre, lui donnant au passage un excellent aperçu de ses crocs. Puis il fit demi-tour et se rua sur Ron, qui venait juste de remettre debout. Les mâchoires du chien se refermèrent sur le bras de Weasley. Hermione et Sarah tentèrent de l'arrêter, mais ne gardèrent en souvenir que des touffes de poils. Ron se fit entraîner comme une poupée de chiffon.  
- THÉO ! VA CHERCHER DE L'AIDE ! VITE !  
Théodore sortit de l'état de stupeur où l'avait plongé l'attaque et partit en courant vers le château.  
Harry s'apprêtait à poursuivre le chien avec les deux filles quand quelque chose le frappa violemment au visage. Hermione cria de douleur non loin et Harry se mit à chercher ses lunettes à tâtons. Quand il les eut à nouveau sur le nez, il vit alors qui, ou plutôt quoi les avait attaqués. Le saule cogneur.  
Il agitait ses longues branches d'un air menaçant et son tronc épais se penchait du côté des intrus. Au pied de l'arbre, le chien tirait Ron dans un grand trou qui s'ouvrait dans les racines.  
- Passage secret vers Pré-au-Lard, haleta Harry. Il a de la suite dans les idées, ce chien !  
On ne voyait plus qu'une jambe de Ron, à présent, qu'il avait accrochée à une racine pour essayer de ralentir le tas de poils qui tachait de le tirer sous terre.  
- C'est pas une bonne idée, fit Sarah.  
CRAC !  
La jambe de Ron venait de se casser, et il disparut tout à fait.  
- C'était pas une bonne idée.  
- Mais comment ce foutu clebs a fait pour passer ? grogna Harry. Doit bien y avoir un moyen de neutraliser ce végétal...  
- On ferait mieux d'aller chercher du secours ! protesta Hermione tandis que Harry essayait de passer entre les gnons.  
- Théo est déjà en route, je te rappelle, siffla Sarah avec exaspération.  
Pattenrond passa près d'elle et se faufila entre les branches jusqu'au tronc. Il posa alors ses pattes sur un gros nœud situé au ras du sol. Le saule s'immobilisa d'un coup.  
- Bien joué, commenta Harry en caressant le chat. Allons-y.  
- Mais comment ? interrogea Hermione.  
- Nous laissons à ta légendaire sagacité le soin de démêler tout ça, ricana Sarah avant de suivre Harry dans le trou, la baguette à la main.  
Le chat les attendait en bas et miaula pour leur faire signe de le suivre. Il faisait bien attention de rester dans les rais de lumière projetés par les baguettes pour ne pas perdre les apprentis sorciers.  
- Comment tu sais que ce passage mène à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda Sarah.  
- La carte des jumeaux... Ils ne l'ont jamais essayé, vu qu'ils ne connaissaient pas le truc pour calmer le saule.  
- Encore un gadget illégal... soupira Hermione.  
- Et encore, je crois que tu n'es pas au bout de tes surprises, marmonna Harry.  
Le tunnel lui parut incroyablement long. Enfin, il remonta en pente douce et les trois étudiants franchirent une petite ouverture au ras du sol.  
- Mais quel bazar ! fit Sarah en entrant dans la pièce.  
De fait, l'endroit était rempli de meubles brisés et les murs et le sol étaient couverts de taches, certaines d'humidité, d'autres d'une substance brune qu'il valait mieux ne pas identifier. Les fenêtres étaient obstruées par des planches clouées.  
- Cabane hurlante, conclut Harry.  
- Mon Dieu, gémit Hermione. Elle est habitée par des fantômes et...  
- Les fantômes ne cassent pas le mobilier. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va y trouver, mais à mon avis, c'est bien vivant.  
- Encore qu'on ait bien notre petite idée…  
Quelque chose craqua, au-dessus de leur tête. Il y avait quelqu'un au premier étage. Harry monta sur la pointe des pieds, suivi des filles. Les traces dans la poussière indiquaient que quelque chose avait été traîné sur le sol. On voyait aussi les empreintes de Pattenrond, qui montaient dans l'escalier délabré menant à l'étage. Harry et Sarah éteignirent rapidement leurs  
baguettes, imités par Hermione. Ils parvinrent à une porte entrouverte, d'où provenait le ronronnement de Pattenrond. Harry poussa doucement la porte.  
Le chat était allongé sur un beau lit à baldaquin poussiéreux, en compagnie de Ron. Le pauvre serrait les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Sa jambe devait lui faire atrocement mal.  
- Où est le chien ? demanda Hermione.  
- C'était… un piège… Ce... n'est pas... un chien, gémit Ron.  
- En effet, continua Harry. C'est un animagus.  
Il échangea un sourire avec Sarah et se tourna vers le coin le plus sombre, que Ron fixait avec angoisse.  
- Bonsoir, Patmol. Ou devrais-je dire, Mr. Black ?  
L'homme s'avança et ferma la porte aussi doucement que Harry l'avait ouverte. Celui-ci se sentit presque mal en découvrant le fugitif. Son parrain... Le voir en photo était une chose, mais rien ne l'avait préparé à avoir sous les yeux ce visage tellement amaigri et ravagé qu'il ressemblait à une tête de mort. Les yeux gris de Sirius Black étaient vides de toute expression, à l'exception d'une souffrance sans nom. Harry baissa sa baguette et Sarah fit de même. Black pointa sur eux celle qu'il avait « empruntée » à Ron.  
- Ce n'est pas la peine, dit calmement Harry. Nous ne sommes pas venus pour vous dénoncer. Pas moi, en tout cas.  
- Moi non plus, ajouta Sarah en souriant gentiment. Vous pouvez nous laisser nos baguettes, nous ne nous en servirons pas contre vous. (_Pourquoi quand c'est elle qui dit ça, ça m'inspire moins confiance ?_)  
- Pourquoi ? lança Black avec méfiance.  
Sa voix était faible, comme s'il avait perdu l'habitude de parler. Ce qui était sans doute le cas.  
- On s'est renseignés sur vous, commença Harry.  
- Et nous avons de sérieux doutes sur votre... euh... culpabilité, pour la petite histoire avec les Moldus, poursuivit Sarah.  
- Pour le reste aussi, d'ailleurs, conclut Harry.  
- Vous êtes dingues ! rugit Ron. Ce type a tué treize personnes !  
- Mais non, mais non... contredit Sarah avec patience.

Pendant ce temps-là, dans le château...  
Théodore avait oublié le nombre de personnes qu'il avait bousculées, ainsi que le nombre de fois où il avait failli tomber dans les escaliers. Il arriva enfin devant le bureau de son directeur. Celui-ci était entrain de parler avec Lupin quand...  
VLAM !  
La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et Théodore vint s'étaler sur la table, envoyant voler des paquets de copies.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, Nott ?  
- On a... problème... aller voir... 'grid... Espèce de chien... emmener Weasley... passage sous le saule...  
Les deux professeurs se regardèrent d'un air entendu. Lupin sortit la carte de sa poche.  
- Seigneur !  
- Fais voir ! grogna Rogue en la lui prenant des mains.  
Il fixa intensément le parchemin.  
- Le sale petit ******** ! Ah le ****** ! Il nous a bien eus !  
Lupin lut le nom que pointait Rogue. Juste à côté de Ronald Weasley, il y avait...

- Retournez dans votre salle commune ! lança Rogue au passage à un Théodore stupéfait, tandis que les deux hommes couraient au-dehors.  
Théodore n'eut même pas le temps de leur demander ce qu'était ce gobelet fumant posé sur la table, et qu'ils avaient oublié en partant.

Harry ne ressentait aucune frayeur. Il aurait dû, pourtant. L'innocence de Black n'était qu'une hypothèse montée par lui et ses amis Serpentard. Pourtant, le comportement de l'évadé plaidait en faveur de cette interprétation. L'assurance qu'il ne risquait rien semblait l'avoir calmé et il avait cessé de menacer les enfants. Pattenrond se frottait à ses jambes en ronronnant de contentement. Ron et Hermione regardaient les deux autres avec un mélange de stupéfaction et de dégoût. Quand Ron voulut se lever, Black lui fit signe de rester allonger.  
- Reste tranquille, tu vas te faire encore plus mal, sinon, dit-il presque aimablement.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour vous débarrasser de nous ? C'est bien pour ça que vous nous avez fait venir ici, non ?  
- Weasley, mets-là en veilleuse. Tu nous empêche de discuter, coupa sèchement Sarah.  
Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire. Un début de sourire apparut sur le visage maigre de Black.  
- Tu te fais du souci pour rien, dit-il à l'attention de Ron. J'ai bien l'intention de tuer quelqu'un ce soir, mais ce n'est pas l'un d'entre vous.  
Ron et Hermione le dévisagèrent, bouche bée. Sans plus s'occuper des autres enfants, Black s'approcha de Harry et leva une main hésitante. Il lui effleura d'abord le visage, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas.  
- Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible, croassa Black. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu ne marchais pas encore.  
Plus touché qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, Harry resta sans voix.  
- Mais ça va pas ? cria Hermione. Harry, tu as pris un sortilège de Confusion, ce n'est pas possible autrement !  
- Granger, tu as vraiment le chic pour casser l'ambiance, grinça Sarah. Fous-nous un peu la paix, Miss Je-sais-tout, et cherche plutôt à comprendre pourquoi Mister Black veut à tout prix mettre la main sur le rat de ton copain. Ça te fera un bon sujet d'étude.  
- Elles se détestent vraiment, hein ? dit Black en souriant.  
- Je dirais plutôt qu'elles s'adorent… Et ça ne fait que commencer, assura Harry en lui rendant son sourire. Euh... C'est vrai que vous êtes mon parrain ? finit-il par demander.  
- En effet, répondit Black en se redressant avec fierté. Bon, je dois admettre que je n'ai pas été très efficace ces derniers temps...  
- Sauf pour me faire peur sous votre forme de chien, plaisanta Harry.  
- Hem... Oui, désolé. Je sais que le sinistros est un très mauvais présage. J'aurais pu trouver autre chose, comme déguisement, mais à l'époque, c'est ce que j'avais imaginé de mieux.  
Il allait poursuivre, mais se figea soudain.  
- Quoi ? s'inquiéta Harry.  
- Quelqu'un arrive !  
Harry, Sarah et Black se mirent automatiquement en garde. La porte de l'escalier fut poussée sans douceur, révélant...  
- Professeur Lupin ! Il ne manquait plus que vous pour compléter la réunion !  
- Bonsoir, Remus, fit Black, sur la défensive.  
- Bonsoir, Sirius, dit Lupin avec plus de chaleur. Je suis heureux de te retrouver ici.  
- Ce n'est pas possible ! glapit Hermione quand Lupin vint serrer la main de son ancien camarade. Vous aussi, vous êtes de mèche avec lui !  
- En aucun cas, Miss Granger. Jusqu'il y a environ dix minutes, je croyais encore Sirius coupable des crimes dont on l'accusait. Mais de nouveaux éléments sont entrés en jeu.  
- N'écoutez pas ce qu'il dit ! s'exclama Hermione, folle de rage. C'est lui qui a aidé Black à entrer dans Poudlard ! C'est un loup-garou !  
- Tu parles d'un scoop, lâcha Sarah avec dédain. Ça fait des semaines que nous sommes au courant. Et ça date pas d'hier : il était déjà loup-garou quand il était élève.  
- Vous êtes vraiment futées, les filles, fit Lupin avec un sourire forcé.  
- Non. Si j'avais été vraiment intelligente, j'aurais raconté à tout le monde qui vous étiez vraiment, dit Hermione d'une voix rageuse.  
- Les professeurs sont au courant, répliqua Lupin.  
- Dumbledore vous a recruté sachant cela ? Il est fou ?  
- C'est ce que pensent certaines personnes. Albus a eu du mal à convaincre quelque-uns de mes collègues de me faire confiance.  
- Ils avaient raison de se méfier, aboya Ron. Vous avez aidé ce type depuis le début !  
Le type en question était à présent assis dans un coin, le visage enfoui dans ses mains tremblantes. Le chat miaula pour attirer son attention, en vain. Harry hésita, puis vint s'asseoir à côté de Black et lui posa la main sur l'épaule. Cela suffit à calmer les tremblements nerveux qui secouaient son parrain.  
- Je ne l'ai pas aidé, reprit Lupin en regardant Harry et Black avec tendresse. Mais après avoir jeté un œil à votre carte, Harry, j'ai découvert quelque chose de très intéressant.  
- Vous admettez donc que vous savez vous en servir et que vous faites partie de ses auteurs, nota Harry.  
- Eh oui… Vous deviez vous douter que j'étais Lunard, bien sûr. Et quand j'ai regardé la carte ce soir, après que votre camarade Théodore m'a signalé votre… accident, j'ai vu Sirius et vous, dans cette maison. Six personnes au total.  
- Cinq, corrigea Hermione.  
- Je sais ce que je dis, fit Lupin.  
Il se tourna vers Ron.  
- Je crois qu'il est temps...  
Il se pencha et attrapa Croûtard par la peau du cou.  
- ... de nous occuper de cette charmante bestiole.  
- Laissez mon rat tranquille ! protesta Ron.  
- Ce n'est pas un rat, fit tranquillement Lupin.  
- C'est un autre animagus, expliqua doctement Sarah.  
- Surnommé Queudver par ses copains, compléta Harry  
- Il s'appelle Peter Pettigrew, acheva Black.


	18. Histoires de Maraudeurs

Chapitre 18 : Histoires de Maraudeurs

Évidemment, dit comme cela, c'était parfaitement absurde. Hermione et Ron regardaient les deux Serpentard, le professeur et Black comme s'ils étaient complètement fous tous les quatre.  
- C'est ridicule, dit Hermione d'une voix faible.  
- Pettigrew est mort il y a douze ans ! Vous le savez très bien, d'ailleurs, c'est vous qui l'avez tué ! s'énerva Ron.  
- Ta ta ta ! corrigea Sirius. J'avais l'intention de le faire. Mais c'est lui qui m'a eu, cette fois. Par contre, ce soir, j'ai bien l'intention de ne pas le laisser filer, grogna-t-il en regardant Croûtard d'un œil assassin.  
- Si vous nous expliquiez tout depuis le début ? demanda Harry. J'ai beau savoir que vous ne l'avez pas tué, il y a pas mal de détails qui m'échappent.  
- A moi aussi, confessa Lupin.  
- Ouais, bon, d'accord... lâcha Sirius en se rasseyant à côté de Harry. J'imagine qu'après vous avoir traînés ici, je vous dois bien ça.  
Pendant ce temps, le rat faisait des efforts désespérés pour échapper à la poigne de Ron, dont les mains étaient à présent couvertes de griffures et de traces de dents. Il n'osait pas desserrer les doigts pour au moins essuyer le sang qui coulait. Finalement apitoyée, Sarah finit par lui enlever le plus gros en lui tapotant délicatement les mains avec un mouchoir. Baissant les yeux, Ron vit la couche de glace qui entourait le bout des doigts de Sarah comme autant de dés à coudre. Queudver la remarqua trop tard : sa langue resta collée quand il tenta de mordre.  
Une planche grinça légèrement dans le couloir. Lupin prit sa baguette et alla jeter un œil dans l'escalier. Il rentra presque aussitôt, l'air rassuré.  
- Personne d'autre que nous, déclara-t-il.  
- Parfait, dit Black. Bon, où en étions-nous ?  
- Des tas de gens vous ont vu tuer Peter, dit Hermione d'un ton accusateur.  
- Ah bon ? Je ne me rappelle pas avoir lancer le sortilège de mort sur ce sale petit traître, musa Sirius. Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait. Les gens ont bien vu quelqu'un lancer un sort, mais c'était lui, pas moi.  
- Tout le monde pensait qu'il était mort, ce pauvre petit Peter, soupira Lupin. Je le croyais aussi jusqu'à ce que je le voie sur la carte. Elle ne tient compte d'aucun déguisement. Vous voulez la voir, Harry ?  
Celui-ci prit le parchemin et regarda la zone de la cabane hurlante. Puis la passa à Sarah.  
- Ah ben ouais... C'est bien lui, commenta sa camarade.  
- C'est impossible, protesta Hermione. Si Pettigrew était un animagus, on le saurait. Il serait sur la liste. J'ai consulté le registre pour les cours de métamorphose et il n'est pas dessus.  
Harry retint un sourire en songeant qu'elle se donnait vraiment beaucoup de mal pour ses cours… ou pour rien, en l'occurrence.  
- Et t'as cherché Black, sur ton registre ? répliqua Sarah d'un ton sarcastique, alors qu'Hermione commençait à comprendre l'énormité qu'elle venait de dire.  
- Parce qu'il n'est pas enregistré, renchérit Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis un animagus, nom des dieux, et je ne suis pas enregistré ! Bon, pour régler tout ça, retour à la case départ. Remus ?  
- Nous y voilà. Tout a commencé ici même, en fait. Je vous ai dit que le saule avait été planté l'année de mon arrivée, mais en réalité, c'est _à cause de moi_ qu'il a été planté. J'étais un petit garçon quand j'ai été mordu et on ne connaissait aucun remède. La potion que Severus me prépare chaque mois est une invention récente. Si je la prends durant la semaine précédant la pleine lune, je garde un esprit humain, même si je me transforme en loup. Mais à l'époque, je devenais un véritable monstre une fois par mois. Une bête dangereuse. Dumbledore a eu cette idée pour me permettre d'étudier normalement. Sans cela, je n'aurais jamais pu mettre les pieds à Poudlard. Pomfresh m'amenait ici chaque mois et attendait dehors la fin de la nuit pour me faire rentrer au château et me soigner, le cas échéant.  
Harry se sentit profondément triste pour Lupin. Il n'avait pas imaginé la misère que traversait son pauvre professeur.  
- Je ne pouvais mordre personne, évidemment. Je me mordais moi-même, d'où le bruit et les cris que les villageois entendaient. Ils pensaient avoir affaire à des fantômes très agressifs et Dumbledore a tout fait pour encourager cette rumeur. En dehors de mes métamorphoses, les choses allaient plutôt bien. J'avais trois bons amis : Sirius, votre père et Peter. Ils ont vite compris pourquoi je m'absentais une fois par mois, bien que j'aie inventé toutes sortes d'histoires à propos de la mauvaise santé de ma mère ou d'autres choses. Ils ont eu la gentillesse de ne pas me laisser tomber. Ils ont même pris une décision assez radicale. Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient me tenir compagnie sous forme humaine, ils le feraient sous forme animale.  
- Des animagi tous les trois ? interrogea vivement Sarah. (_Pas la peine, Sarah, t'es nulle en métamorphose…_)  
- En effet. Il leur a fallu trois ans pour y arriver, et Peter a eu besoin de beaucoup d'aide. Finalement, ils y sont arrivés durant notre cinquième année ici. Alors chaque mois, ils venaient ici sous la cape d'invisibilité. Peter étant le plus petit, il allait appuyer sur ce nœud dans les racines et permettait aux autres d'entrer. Leur présence me rendait moins dangereux.  
- Dépêche un peu, grogna Sirius.  
- Oui, oui... Enfin, nous nous sommes autorisés bien des âneries. La nuit, nous sortions dans la forêt, dans le parc... Nous avons tout exploré. C'est ainsi que nous avons créé la carte du Maraudeur. Sirius a été surnommé Patmol à cause de la douceur de ses pattes de chien, Peter était Queudver, vous voyez bien pourquoi, et James était Cornedrue.  
- En quoi se..?  
- C'était quand même dangereux ! cria Hermione, à qui Harry dédia un regard furieux. Que serait-il arrivé si vous leur aviez faussé compagnie et si vous aviez mordu quelqu'un ?  
- Je sais, soupira Lupin en baissant la tête. Nous avions trop confiance dans nos talents. Parfois je me sentais coupable de trahir Dumbledore et tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi. Il ne se doutait pas de ce que nous faisions. Que trois de mes camarades avaient violé la loi pour me venir en aide. Que nous faisions des escapades à longueur d'année. Je n'ai pas vraiment changé...  
Harry sentit le dégoût percer dans la voix triste de Lupin. Black aussi, et il vint se placer à côté de son ami pour essayer de le réconforter un peu.  
- Toute cette année, je me suis demandé si je devais avertir Dumbledore des talents cachés de Sirius et des autres. Pourquoi je n'ai rien dit ? Sans doute parce que j'avais peur d'avouer ce que j'avais fait. Même à effet rétroactif, la colère de Dumbledore peut être assez terrible. (_Terrible ? Il cache bien son jeu, le dirlo…_) J'ai fini par me convaincre que Sirius entrait ici grâce à la magie noire, et non en se changeant en chien. Severus avait assez raison de se méfier de moi, somme toute.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire ici, celui-là ? s'exclama Black avec une certaine colère.  
Harry rentra la tête dans les épaules. Il savait que son directeur et son parrain avaient été tout sauf les meilleurs amis du monde. Il aurait même plutôt juré qu'ils étaient les pires ennemis qu'on puisse imaginer. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'allait donner une rencontre entre ces deux-là. Déjà parce qu'on aurait face à face les deux plus fortes têtes que Harry connaissait, et ensuite, parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de devoir choisir l'un ou l'autre parti. Il éprouvait un certain fond d'affection pour Black, depuis tout le temps qu'il cherchait des preuves de son innocence. Mais il tenait aussi fortement à l'estime de son chef de maison. Il ne pourrait jamais avoir les deux en même temps.  
- Il est professeur dans cette école, soupira Lupin. Il dirige la maison Serpentard.  
- Quelle surprise... ricana Sirius.  
- Il était avec nous à Poudlard.  
- On est au courant, fit Harry d'un léger ton de reproche. Je crois savoir que vous ne pouviez... vous ne pouvez toujours pas vous sentir, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Il a ses raisons et elles sont loin d'être mauvaises... dit Lupin en baissant le nez.  
- Oh ! Il l'a bien cherché, à force de toujours mettre son grand nez dans nos affaires, à essayer de nous faire renvoyer, fit Black d'un air méprisant.  
- Vous n'avez quand même pas ? commença Sarah.  
- Failli le mordre ? Précisément. Sirius a trouvé qu'il serait... HEM ! HEM ! très drôle de lui dire comment entrer ici pour me suivre. Severus était du genre curieux et il avait plutôt envie de savoir ce que je faisais, pourquoi je disparaissais ainsi une fois par mois.  
- A mon avis, il le savait déjà et il voulait étudier le phénomène de plus près. Ou alors, il avait vraiment envie de mourir, songea Harry.  
- Il a suivi ma trace et s'est aventuré ici, bien sûr. James l'a rattrapé juste avant que je ne lui saute à la gorge. Autant dire que ma présence ici ne l'aide pas à dormir tranquille...  
- Euh... M'excuserez, mais ça peut se comprendre ! s'exclama Harry, les yeux ronds.  
Il se tourna vers son parrain.  
- Vous vouliez vraiment le tuer, ou quoi ? Pas étonnant qu'il ait envie de vous voir derrière les barreaux...  
- Enfin... Dumbledore lui a interdit de dire quoi que ce soit. Ça n'a pas arrangé les choses. Il est certain que le directeur a eu la main beaucoup trop légère en ce qui concerne les punitions que nous avons reçues...  
- Ravi de te l'entendre dire, remarqua une voix paisible derrière Lupin.  
Hermione poussa un cri de frayeur.  
Rogue venait de pointer le nez par la porte de l'escalier.  
- Ça craint... souffla Sarah à l'oreille de Harry.


	19. le Serviteur de Voldemort

Salut à tous mes lecteurs !

Un nouvea chapitre pour passer tranquillement la soirée. Amusez-vous bien !

Chapitre 19 : le Serviteur de Voldemort

Black sursauta comme s'il avait reçu une décharge électrique. Ahuri, il regardait alternativement Lupin et Rogue. L'un et l'autre étaient parfaitement calmes. Lupin n'avait visiblement aucune intention d'attaquer son collègue. Celui-ci était légèrement essoufflé, mais assez satisfait de son entrée.  
- Tu l'as fait venir ici ?  
La voix de Sirius exprimait tant l'incrédulité que la rage.  
- Effectivement. Quand nous avons vu les noms sur la carte, nous nous sommes dit qu'il valait mieux y aller à deux.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, Black, c'est bien la dernière fois que Lupin et moi ferons quoi que ce soit de concert. Surtout si c'est pour te rendre service.  
Harry s'était tassé dans un coin. Il attendait l'explosion qui, il le savait, ne pouvait que se produire très prochainement.  
- Tel que je te connais, je suppose que tu as prévenu Dumbledore que je me trouvais ici, grinça Black.  
- Pas eu le temps, reconnut Rogue en jouant négligemment avec sa baguette. Et vu la tournure que prenaient les évènements, je me suis dit qu'il pourrait être amusant d'écouter ce que tu allais leur raconter.  
- Ah ouais ? Ça ne te ressemble pas !  
- Il y a quatre de mes élèves dans cette pièce et je me verrais mal leur donner un trop déplorable exemple de conduite.  
Harry et Sarah se mirent à rire, suivis par Ron. Hermione seule garda la bouche close.  
- En revanche, je vous conseille de vous dépêcher, tous les deux, et d'en finir avec votre bavardage, car le parc grouille de détraqueurs. Personnellement, je ne souhaite pas les voir, mais si tu tiens absolument à leur faire la bise, tu peux encore perdre du temps à me regarder de travers, Black...  
Ledit Black faillit se jeter sur son ex-camarade de promo, mais la baguette de Rogue se retrouva pointée entre les deux yeux de l'ancien Gryffondor sans que personne ne l'ait vue bouger.  
- J'ai dit DU CALME ! gronda Rogue. Ou je vais finir par croire qu'une cellule serait effectivement l'environnement idéal pour toi.  
- Euh... Si on... écoutait la suite, hein ? proposa Harry d'une toute petite voix.  
- Excellente idée, décréta Rogue, qui se laissa tomber sans cérémonie sur le bord du lit.  
Lupin retint un sourire tandis que Sirius fronçait les sourcils. Il s'attendait sans doute à ce que Harry et Rogue s'envoient des horreurs à la figure. Le pauvre vieux n'était pas au bout de ses surprises...  
- Je m'attendais à ce que tu nous fasses coffrer, remarqua sourdement Black.  
- Tss, tss, mon pauvre ami... soupira Rogue. Tu me crois si peu observateur ? J'avais quelques raisons de croire que Lupin te donnait un coup de main, mais d'un autre côté, vu qu'il n'a pas étranglé un seul de mes étudiants...  
- TES étudiants ? Tu as été nommé directeur de Poudlard ? aboya Black.  
- Non, mais...  
- CHUT ! firent alors Harry et Sarah.  
Ils tenaient à avoir la primeur de la blague. Rogue comprit et garda le silence.  
- Si je me souviens bien, vous en étiez à expliquer comment Peter avait appris à se changer en rat, c'est bien cela ?  
- Ne rigole surtout pas, chuchota Sarah.  
- J'essaye, répondit Harry sur le même ton.  
- Ça suffit, tout ça, dit Ron d'une voix faible. Vous ne vous êtes pas évadé simplement pour aller chercher Croûtard ?  
- Peter. Il s'appelle Peter, corrigea patiemment Sirius. Et si, c'est bien pour lui remettre la main dessus que je suis venu ici.  
- Admettons, reprit Hermione d'un ton docte, que Pettigrew puisse se changer en rat. Il y en a des millions en Angleterre. Comment pouviez-vous être sur que c'était bien celui-ci ?  
- Voilà en effet une excellente question, commenta Rogue depuis sa place. Qui t'a fourni l'information ?  
Black fouilla dans une poche de sa robe déchiré et en sortit un morceau de papier journal qu'il défroissa soigneusement avant de le passer aux autres. Harry reconnut la photo des Weasley devant les pyramides.  
- Quand je pense qu'on a passé cette photo à la loupe pour comprendre où était le truc, grommela Sarah.  
- Et qu'on a parlé du rat en plaisantant... dit Harry avec incrédulité.  
- C'est Fudge qui m'a aimablement donné son journal. Quand j'ai vu la photo, j'ai reconnu Peter, sur l'épaule du garçon. A force de le voir se transformer devant moi, je ne pouvais pas le rater. Et il allait retourner à Poudlard. Je n'allais pas rester les bras croisés !  
- Tiens... fit Rogue en se penchant sur la photo. Il lui manque bien un doigt, à votre bestiole ? demanda-t-il à Ron.  
- Euh... oui.  
- Et un doigt, c'est bien tout ce qu'on a retrouvé de Peter, je crois ? Finalement, ton histoire pourrait tenir la route, Black. Ce serait bien la première fois...  
- Grmbl... Juste avant de se sauver, ce petit salopard s'est mis à hurler que j'avais trahi James et Lily, pour que tout le monde l'entende. Et il a dévasté la rue en un clin d'œil. Il a tué les passants dans un rayon de cinq ou six mètres. Et après ça, il a filé dans les égouts avec les autres rats.  
- N'importe quoi ! décréta Hermione.  
- Ce rat appartenait à Percy, avant, remarqua Harry. Tu connais beaucoup de rats qui vivent douze ans ? En plus, les jumeaux m'ont dit qu'il avait commencé à être malade le jour où la Gazette a annoncé que Sirius s'était évadé. Ça commence à faire beaucoup, non ?  
- C'est ce maudit chat qui l'a rendu malade ! cria Ron avec colère.  
- Il n'est ni maudit ni stupide, ce chat, dit Sirius en caressant la tête de Pattenrond. Il a senti que ta bestiole n'était pas ce qu'elle avait l'air d'être. Il a fallu du temps avant qu'il me fasse confiance, mais il a fini par me donner un petit coup de main. En m'amenant la liste des mots de passe de Gryffondor, par exemple.  
- Pauvre Londubat ! soupira comiquement Rogue. Dire que nous avions _encore_ mis cela sur le compte de sa maladresse... Tss, tss... impardonnable.  
- Ce sale cornichon de Peter a compris ce qui allait lui arriver et il a de nouveau pris la fuite, après avoir laissé des taches de sang partout sur les draps.  
- Parce qu'il avait compris que vous lui feriez la même chose qu'aux parents de Harry ! s'exclama Hermione. Que vous alliez le tuer de la même façon !  
- Miss Granger, j'ai beau vouer la plus profonde détestation à l'individu qui se trouve ici, dit Rogue, je dois dire que votre raisonnement ne tient pas debout. Black n'a pas tué Pettigrew et il le qualifie de traître depuis un bon moment. Le reste de l'accusation ne tient plus, dans ce cas. Ce n'était pas toi, leur gardien du secret, c'est bien cela ? acheva-t-il en se tournant vers Sirius.  
- Non. James voulait que ce soit moi, mais je me suis trouvé un peu trop évident. Je l'ai convaincu de prendre Peter à ma place. Une semaine plus tard, j'ai voulu vérifier comment allait Peter et j'ai trouvé sa cachette vide, sans le moindre signe de lutte. Et après... j'ai filé à Godric's Hollow, mais c'était déjà fait... J'aurais mieux fait de m'en tenir à l'idée de James et de rester leur gardien. C'est comme si je les avais tué moi-même, en prenant cette décision, acheva-t-il, la voix brisée.  
- Mouais. Je doute que cela ait été une bonne chose, commença Rogue sans se soucier des yeux furieux que Black braquait sur lui. Tu te serais sans doute fait coincer par les suivants de Tu-sais-qui très rapidement, si Pettigrew les renseignait. Tu t'es au moins épargné une bien pénible fin.  
- Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que douze ans à Azkaban ? grogna Black.  
- Je ne sais pas... Te faire mettre en pièces pour t'obliger à cracher des informations, peut-être...  
Derrière la froide ironie de son directeur, Harry sentit autre chose. Une dureté qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa haine de Sirius. Il se demanda ce qui avait pu arriver au professeur de potions, durant la guerre, qui pourrait expliquer ce raidissement soudain.  
- Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de s'assurer que tout cela est exact, décréta Lupin.  
Il attrapa Croûtard en le serrant vigoureusement.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? protesta Ron.  
- Si c'est juste un rat, il ne sentira rien. Si c'est bien Peter... Il sera forcé de se montrer.  
- Prêt, Sirius ?  
- Pas de baguette.  
Sarah lui tendit complaisamment la sienne.  
- Allons-y !  
Un éclair bleu jaillit de leurs baguettes et frappa Croûtard. Pendant un instant, le rat fut pris de convulsions, puis tomba sur le plancher. On aurait dit un film en accéléré. La tête, puis les bras et les jambes d'un petit homme rondouillard apparurent. A peine la transformation fut-elle achevé que Pattenrond se mit à cracher de fureur... et que l'individu partit en trombe vers la porte, à quatre pattes sur le plancher. Il allait atteindre la sortie...  
CRAAC !  
- Aïe... Mon nez... gémit l'homme.  
Le coup de botte que Rogue lui avait envoyé dans la figure pour l'arrêter ne l'avait sans doute pas arrangé. Il avait un crâne dégarni, entouré d'une couronne de cheveux en bataille, et sa peau avait un aspect sale et terne, comme les poils du rat dont il avait si longtemps conservé la forme. Il en avait aussi le nez pointu (plus ou moins, à présent) et les yeux humides. Sa respiration saccadée était le seul son à rompre le silence pesant dans la pièce.  
- Bonjour, Peter, finit par dire Lupin d'un ton faussement joyeux, comme si cette métamorphose était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.  
- S...Sirius... Remus...  
Sa voix couinante rappelait irrésistiblement les cris de Croûtard. Et Harry avait très envie d'imiter son directeur et d'aller casser la figure à ce type. Pettigrew jetait sans cesse des coups d'œil à la porte, mais la présence de Rogue entre lui et la sortie suffisait largement à détruire tout espoir de fuite.  
- Mes amis... Mes chers vieux amis...  
Rogue émit un grognement dégoûté.  
- Mon cher Peter, reprit Lupin de la même voix dégagée (_Mais comment fait-il pour garder son calme, lui ?_ s'interrogea Harry). Nous avons eu une petite conversation au sujet de ce qui s'est passé la nuit où James et Lily sont morts. Il est possible que tu aies manqué quelques détails pendant que tu essayais de t'enfuir, mais...  
- Remus ! haleta Peter. Tu ne vas pas le croire... Il a essayé de me tuer ! Vous n'allez pas le croire, hein ?  
Ses yeux clairs tombèrent sur Rogue, toujours appuyé à la porte.  
- Va supplier quelqu'un d'autre, je crois que tu t'adresses à la mauvaise personne.  
- On a entendu dire qu'il voulait ta tête. Et nous aimerions bien savoir pourquoi.  
- Il veut encore me tuer ! glapit Pettigrew en désignant Sirius d'une main où manquait l'index. Il a tué Lily et James et maintenant, il va me tuer aussi !  
- Personne ne va le faire tant que nous n'aurons pas tiré des choses au clair.  
- Je savais qu'il me poursuivrait ! cria Peter avec angoisse, cherchant une issue du regard. Ça fait douze ans que je m'y attends !  
- Ah oui ? dit doucement Rogue (_Oups ! Quand il prend ce ton-là, moi, je fuis !_) Tu étais sûr que Black allait s'évader d'Azkaban, alors que personne ne l'avait fait avant lui ?  
- Avec tous les sorts de magie noire qu'il a appris auprès de son maître...  
Rogue l'interrompit d'un rire sans joie.  
- Il y a d'autres partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres à Azkaban, tous de haut rang, et aucun n'a pu fuir. C'est bizarre, non ?  
- Ha ! Voldemort, m'apprendre des secrets ? grogna Sirius.  
Peter se fit tout petit.  
- Tu n'aimes pas entendre le nom de ton maître ? C'est normal... Ses amis ne doivent pas être très contents de toi, n'est-ce pas.  
- Je... je ne c... comprends pas du tout de quoi tu parles !  
- Ce n'est pas de moi que tu t'es caché pendant tout ce temps, Peter. C'est des serviteurs de Voldemort, dont tes informations avaient entraîné la chute. Je les ai entendu crier, à Azkaban. Le traître les avait trahis à leur tour, disaient-ils. Mais ils ne sont pas tous en prison. Il y en a encore qui vivent à l'air libre, qui attendent leur heure en faisant mine de s'être repentis. Si jamais ils apprenaient que tu es toujours en vie, Peter...  
- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! Tu ne crois pas... ces folies, hein, Remus ?  
- Je dois avouer que j'ai beaucoup de mal à comprendre pourquoi un innocent passerait volontairement douze ans dans la peau d'un rat, dit Lupin d'un ton égal.  
- Suffit ! lança Rogue d'une voix impatiente. La cause est entendue. Ramenons cet abruti à Dumbledore, il saura quoi en faire.  
- NON ! hurla Peter. Je me suis caché parce que j'avais peur !  
- Tu parles d'un Gryffondor, commenta Sarah dans son coin.  
- Je me suis caché parce que j'ai envoyé un de leurs amis à Azkaban ! L'espion Black !  
A nouveau, le ricanement sec de Rogue interrompit sa diatribe.  
- Comment oses-tu ? gronda Sirius avec hargne. Moi, un espion pour Voldemort ?  
- Aucun risque, il n'a jamais eu la cervelle pour ça, siffla Rogue.  
Sirius fit un gros effort pour ne pas relever.  
- Quand me suis-je jamais mis dans les bonnes grâces d'un sorcier plus puissant que moi ? C'est tout à fait ton genre, Peter. C'est amusant que je n'y aie pas pensé plus tôt. Tu désirais toujours la protection de plus doués que toi. À un moment, c'était nous...  
- Moi, un espion ? Tu es fou, ou quoi ? Je me demande comment tu peux dire une chose pareille !  
- Ils ont fait de toi leur gardien parce que c'est moi qui le leur ai demandé. Je pensais que c'était imparable. Jamais Voldemort n'aurait songé à un type aussi faible et sans talents. Pour toi, ç'a dû être le plus beau jour de ta misérable vie, de pouvoir lui dire où se cachaient les Potter ?  
Peter était à présent grisâtre et ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil furtifs à la porte et aux fenêtres.  
- Mais, mais... Je n'ai jamais tenté quoi que ce soit contre Harry. Hein ? Pendant trois ans que nous étions ensemble à Poudlard, jamais rien !  
- Évidemment, du naze ! s'exclama Ron. Vous n'étiez pas dans le même dortoir !  
- Ça y est, l'instant de vérité, soupira Harry, tandis que les yeux noirs de Rogue semblaient s'animer d'un coup.  
- Il n'est pas à Gryffondor ? s'enquit Sirius avec surprise.  
- Non, fit Ron.  
- Vas-y, Weasley, dis-lui. Puisqu'il t'a cassé une patte...  
- Dire quoi ? s'impatienta Black.  
- Ben... Que Harry est à Serpentard, dit Ron avec un air d'intense supériorité.  
La charité seule empêcha Harry d'éclater de rire en voyant la tête de son parrain. Sarah fut moins généreuse et se mit à pouffer dans sa manche. Ron et Lupin faisaient des efforts méritoires, mais ils ne tiendraient pas longtemps.  
Quant à Rogue, il en rajouta une couche :  
- Je t'assure que ce garçon fait la fierté de ma maison... Et la mienne.  
- C'est pas si grave que ça, non ? tenta Harry.  
Mais les sourcils de son parrain restaient froncés. Sans répondre, il se retourna vers Peter.  
- Remarquez, même s'ils s'étaient trouvés ensemble, je ne pense pas que Pettigrew ait été assez idiot pour commettre un meurtre sous le nez de Dumbledore, nota Sarah. Surtout que ça ne lui aurait rapporté que des ennuis, et aucune félicitation du maître. Par contre, loger dans une famille de sorciers lui permettait de rester au courant des dernières nouvelles. Des fois que son patron reviendrait d'entre les limbes.  
Peter semblait totalement perdu.  
- Euh... Mr Black ? fit timidement Hermione.  
Sirius sursauta en l'entendant s'adresser à lui aussi poliment et la regarda d'un air stupéfait. Il devait avoir pris l'habitude des insultes, en prison.  
- Si je peux me permettre... Comment avez-vous fait pour vous évader si vous n'avez pas eu recours à la magie noire ?  
- Merci ! balbutia Pettigrew en hochant vigoureusement la tête. C'est tout à fait ce que je voul...  
- Boucle-la ! grogna Rogue en lui envoyant un coup à l'arrière du crâne.  
Black réfléchit un moment.  
- Je ne sais pas exactement, dit-il lentement. Je pense que la seule raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas devenu complètement fou, c'est que je me savais innocent. Ce n'était pas une pensée heureuse, loin de là. Les détraqueurs n'ont pas pu la détruire. Quand les choses devenaient trop... insupportables, je me changeais en chien. Les détraqueurs sont aveugles au monde visible ; ils ne voient que les émotions des gens. Aussi, les miennes devenaient moins complexes, moins humaines en un sens, quand j'étais sous forme animale. Ils en ont déduit que je devenais fou, comme les autres prisonniers. Ils ne soupçonnaient rien. Mais j'étais vraiment trop faible, et sans baguette, de surcroît, pour les repousser. Par contre, quand j'ai vu Peter sur cette photo... Sachant qu'il était à Poudlard avec Harry... Et parfaitement bien placé au cas où son maître referait surface...  
Peter suivait Black des yeux, comme hypnotisé.  
- Il serait juste au bon endroit pour frapper quand il le jugerait utile. S'il donnait Harry à son maître, il recevrait tous les honneurs, histoire de changer un peu. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Évidemment, je ne pouvais pas me douter qu'il n'était pas aussi proche de Harry que je l'imaginais.  
- Serpentard a toujours été une sauvegarde, dit Rogue avec plus de sérieux que d'ordinaire. Du moins pour ceux qui savent s'en servir.  
Harry se souvint que, d'après Mr Weasley, retourner à Poudlard était devenu une obsession pour Sirius. Ça se tenait, bien sûr.  
- Les détraqueurs n'ont pas pu m'enlever cette pensée non plus, continua Sirius. Cela n'avait rien d'heureux. C'était juste une obligation. Il fallait que je me sorte de là. Alors quand ils ont ouvert la porte de ma cellule pour me donner à manger, je suis sorti, sous forme de chien. Après, il a fallu traverser le détroit pour arriver sur la terre ferme. Ça, c'était moins facile. Et je suis remonté vers le nord pour rejoindre Poudlard. Je suis resté caché dans la forêt. Je ne pouvais pas sortir très souvent. Les gens n'aiment pas trop les chiens errants, semble-t-il. Je n'ai même pas pu voir un seul de vos matches... soupira-t-il. Je suppose qu'il vole bien ? demanda Sirius en se tournant vers Rogue.  
- Excellent ! confirma le Serpentard. Notre équipe continue à gagner la coupe avec une régularité qui nous fait honneur.  
Black hésita entre une grimace et un sourire. Puis opta pour le second. Il revint vers Harry. Celui-ci ne détourna pas les yeux.  
- Crois-moi. Je ne les ai pas vendus à Voldemort. J'aurais préféré être tué moi-même.  
- Je sais.  
- NON !  
Peter venait de retomber à genoux, comme si ces deux mots venaient de parapher sa condamnation à mort. Il leva ses mains jointes, comme pour une prière.  
- Sirius... C'est moi... Ton vieil ami... Tu ne vas pas...  
- Ma robe est assez sale comme ça ! Ne le touche pas en plus !  
- Remus, tu ne vas pas le croire. Il te l'aurait dit, si James avait voulu changer de gardien...  
- Sauf s'ils pensaient tous que c'était moi, le mouchard. N'est-ce pas ? demanda Lupin.  
- En effet, c'est bien ce qu'ils pensaient, fit la voix distante de Rogue.  
Les autres le regardèrent avec stupeur, Peter compris.  
- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?  
- On en reparlera un jour, répondit Rogue en regardant ailleurs. Peut-être.  
- Pardon, Remus, fit Black.  
- Ça ira pour cette fois, répondit Lupin d'un ton moqueur.  
- On le tue ? suggéra Black avec un sourire féroce.  
- Oui, fit simplement Lupin.  
- Non, vous n'allez pas faire ça ! glapit Pettigrew.  
Il se tourna vers Ron, qui se recula autant que possible.  
- Est-ce que je n'ai pas été un bon compagnon ? Fidèle ? Tu ne vas pas les laisser me tuer ?  
- Quand je pense que j'ai laissé dormir ça dans mes couvertures... fit Ron avec dégoût.  
Harry émit un bruit bizarre. Effectivement, sous cette perspective, ça n'était vraiment pas réjouissant.  
- Si tu étais plus fidèle en rat qu'en humain, il n'y a pas de quoi être fier ! aboya Sirius.  
Peter se tourna alors vers Hermione et Sarah. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.  
- Dégage ! cracha Cobbyte.  
Peter dirigea ses petits yeux pales vers Harry.  
- N'y pense même pas, siffla Sirius. Tu oserais lui demander ta vie, alors que tu as trahi ses parents ?  
- James n'aurait pas voulu qu'on me tue... Il aurait eu pitié de moi...  
- A cause de vous, je ne sais pas ce qu'il aurait voulu ou pas. Quant à la pitié, elle ne fait pas partie du vocabulaire de ma maison, navré. Vous n'en avez pas eu pour moi, à ce qui semble !  
- Tu les as livrés à Voldemort ! cria Sirius avec rage. OSE LE NIER !  
Pettigrew se mit alors à pleurer. C'était un spectacle répugnant. On aurait cru voir un gros bébé se tordant par terre.  
- Sirius, se mit-il à haleter entre deux sanglots, que pouvais-je faire ?  
- Ne pas aller le voir en premier lieu, pauvre cruche ! grogna Rogue. Tu aurais pu te douter qu'une fois le doigt dans l'engrenage, tu n'allais pas tarder à l'y laisser. Ce qui a été le cas, d'ailleurs. Puis ensuite, ce sera la main... Et le bras entier !  
- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte... Il possède des armes dont tu n'as pas idée...  
Au fur et à mesure que le lamentable individu débitait son plaidoyer, Harry voyait le visage de Rogue se durcir, la colère et l'envie de tuer remonter plus clairement à la surface de son apparence si calme... Que connaissait-il exactement de ce que Peter racontait ? se demanda Harry. Quel genre de miroir pouvait bien lui tendre l'ancien Gryffondor ?  
- J'avais peur... J'ai jamais été courageux... Il m'a obligé à...  
- ASSEZ !  
- NE MENS PAS !  
hurlèrent Black et Rogue en même temps.  
- TU L'AS RENSEIGNÉ DURANT TOUTE UNE ANNÉE AVANT QUE LILY ET JAMES NE MEURENT !  
- Il... ralliait tout le monde... Qu'avait-on à gagner en s'opposant à lui ?  
- Beaucoup de vies... fit Rogue d'une voix radoucie. Beaucoup d'innocents, Peter.  
Décidément, se dit Harry, il y avait bien des regrets chez son directeur. A première vue, une pile de regrets assez haute pour surplomber les plus hautes girouettes du château.  
- Tu ne comprends pas... gémit Peter. Il m'aurait tué !  
- ALORS TU AURAIS DÛ MOURIR POUR NE PAS LUI DONNER CES INFORMATIONS ! COMME NOUS AURIONS TOUS ÉTÉ PRÊTS À MOURIR POUR TOI !  
- Tu aurais du comprendre que si ce n'était pas Voldemort qui te tuait, c'est nous qui le ferions, dit Lupin.  
Il leva sa baguette.  
- NON ! crièrent Harry et Sarah en même temps.  
- Si vous le tuez maintenant... commença Cobbyte.  
- Qui va témoigner de l'innocence de Sirius ? enchaîna Harry.  
- On peut faire dire beaucoup de choses à un cadavre, ajouta Sarah.  
- Et surtout pas la vérité.  
- Amenez-le d'abord chez Dumbledore.  
- Laissez-le raconter tout ce qu'il a à dire.  
- Et ensuite seulement, on pourra envisager de récompenser ses « hauts faits »…  
- C'est ça, après, vous pourrez lui faire la peau.  
- Ou alors, envoyez-le pourrir à Azkaban. Ça ne serait que justice.  
- Vous marquez un point, concéda Sirius en se forçant au calme.  
- Merci... sanglota Peter en essayant de toucher Harry. C'est plus... que je ne mérite.  
- Ça, c'est certain, cracha le garçon. Mais je ne crois pas que mon père aurait aimé voir ses deux meilleurs amis se changer en assassins juste à cause de vous.  
Sirius et Lupin abaissèrent leurs baguettes, mais Rogue garda fermement la sienne. Il lui en coûtait visiblement de ne pas réexpédier Black derrière les barreaux. Mais apparemment, la mort d'un homme était un prix trop élevé pour le paiement de ses vieilles rancunes envers Sirius.  
Lupin agita sa baguette et Peter se retrouva ficelé.  
- Si jamais tu essayes encore de déguerpir comme la dernière fois, je te jure que nous te tuons ! grogna Sirius. Ça ne te pose pas de problèmes, Harry ?  
- Non, répondit celui-ci, au grand scandale d'Hermione.  
- Pour _l'éliminer_, aucun problème, surenchérit Sarah. C'est pour l'exécuter que je ne suis pas d'accord…  
Lupin se dirigea vers Ron et d'un coup de baguette, lui appliqua des attelles. Ron put alors se lever sans trop de peine.  
- C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça, merci !  
- Il faudrait que deux d'entre nous gardent cette ordure, dit Black en désignant Peter du bout du pied. Par précaution.  
- Je m'en charge, dit Lupin en empoignant le bout d'une des cordes.  
- Et moi aussi, ajouta Ron d'un ton féroce.  
Il semblait prendre la révélation de la véritable identité du rat comme une insulte personnelle.  
Rogue, qui s'était absenté, revint dans la pièce.  
- A priori, la voie est libre ; ni ministre ni détraqueur dehors... Mais je suggère qu'on fasse vite.  
Ils sortirent tous et descendirent l'escalier, précédé par Pattenrond qui dressait fièrement sa queue touffue comme pour indiquer le chemin.


	20. Détraqueurs encore

Chapitre 20 : le Baiser du Détraqueur

Le groupe qui avançait vers l'orée du tunnel était étrangement composé. On n'avait vu tant de Gryffondor et de Serpentard marcher de concert sans se taper dessus. Sans compter le chat, qui marchait devant en miaulant par moments. Lupin, Pettigrew et Ron durent s'engager de côté dans le passage et Harry les vit progresser avec difficulté. Rogue se trouvait juste derrière lui et Sirius.  
- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, pour moi, ça ? demanda soudain Sirius.  
- Oui. Vous êtes libre, répondit Harry en souriant.  
- Et en tant que parrain... Bien, tes parents m'ont désigné pour m'occuper de toi si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose, déclara Sirius d'un ton raide.  
- Profites-en pour rattraper le temps perdu, dit Rogue, je crois que ce gosse t'aime bien.  
Harry commençait à voir où Black voulait en venir.  
- Bien sur, je comprendrais très bien que tu veuilles rester chez ton oncle et ta tante...  
Rogue émit un ricanement moqueur.  
- Mais si jamais... Quand j'aurai été réhabilité... Si tu voulais... déménager...  
Harry sentit comme un énorme poids s'envoler de sa poitrine. Les mots qu'il avait attendus depuis tant d'années...  
- Habiter chez vous ? Quitter les Dursley pour de bon ? s'exclama-t-il avec espoir.  
Sirius se méprit sur le sens de ses paroles.  
- Je pensais bien que tu n'accepterais pas... Je comprends très bien. Je...  
- Vous plaisantez ? le coupa Harry, si ému qu'il en bégayait. Bien sûr que je veux partir de chez les Dursley ! C'est à quelle adresse, chez vous ? Je viens à la première occasion !  
- Tu veux vraiment ? demanda Sirius d'une voix douce.  
- Un peu, que je veux !  
- Quand je te disais qu'il t'appréciait...  
- Si ça ne vous dérange pas d'avoir un Serpentard à plein temps sous votre toit, bien entendu, ajouta Harry avec malice.  
Le visage émacié de Black s'orna du premier vrai sourire que Harry lui ait jamais vu. C'était comme si un être de dix ans plus jeune venait d'apparaître, que le jeune homme du mariage venait de revenir pour remplacer les traits ravagés du fugitif. Puis Sirius se mit à rire.  
- Je crois que je survivrai. Mais n'en profite pas pour inviter ton directeur trop souvent, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus léger.  
- Ne te fais aucun souci, je ne mettrais pas les pieds chez toi même si ma peau en dépendait, grinça Rogue.  
Mais c'était dit sans méchanceté. Enfin, pas plus que d'ordinaire.  
Ils restèrent silencieux jusqu'à la sortie du tunnel. Pattenrond escalada la pente et appuya sur le nœud de racine qui commandait les actions du saule. Lupin, Ron et leur prisonnier se hissèrent au-dehors. Harry se faufila entre les racines et aida Sirius à sortir. Celui-ci se pencha vers Rogue. Un regard de méfiance plus tard, le professeur de potions attrapait le bras de Black pour remonter à la surface. Harry poussa un ouf de soulagement.  
Il faisait noir. Seules les fenêtres du château indiquaient la direction à suivre. Peter gémissait de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient des bâtiments. Harry n'y faisait pas attention. Il ne savait plus par quel sentiment commencer. Il allait vivre chez son parrain, un sorcier ! Il ne serait plus l'anomalie.  
- Je te trouve bien diplomate, ce soir, disait la voix de Sirius derrière lui.  
- Dans l'intérêt de ce gamin, Black, j'accepte de la mettre en sourdine, répliqua la voix de Rogue. Mais je te conseille chaudement de ne pas franchir la ligne jaune.  
- Tout ce que tu voudras, assura Sirius.  
- Alors commence par prendre un bain ! Et débarrasse-toi de tes puces !  
Harry retint un éclat de rire en pensant à la tête que feraient les Dursley quand il leur annoncerait qu'il allait vivre chez l'évadé qu'ils avaient vu à la télévision au début de l'été précédent. Ou si son parrain leur laissait quelques insectes en pension...  
Sur la pointe de pieds, le groupe traversa le parc. Ils arrivaient près des murs quand une soudaine lueur leur fit relever la tête. Les nuages se déchirèrent, laissant voir... la pleine lune. Rogue devint livide. Lupin se mit brusquement à trembler.  
- Merlin... dit Rogue en reculant d'un pas. Il a oublié de la prendre ! On l'a laissée dans le bureau !  
Harry comprit qu'il parlait de la potion anti loup-garou.  
- Filez ! Partez d'ici ! cria Sirius ! Immédiatement !  
Mais restait le problème de Ron, qui ne pouvait détaler aussi vite que les autres.  
- Cobbyte ! Allez chercher de l'aide tout de suite !  
Sarah ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit à toutes jambes vers le château. Hermione voulait aider Ron, mais Sirius la repoussa en arrière.  
- Laisse-moi faire !  
Un affreux grognement résonna. Il ne restait plus rien de l'aimable professeur Lupin. Ses mains s'étaient recourbées pour former des pattes dotées de griffes acérées et ses dents pointaient méchamment hors de son museau, luisant sous la lune. Harry sentit quelque chose le tirer par le col, lui et Hermione. Rogue les obligea à reculer.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? souffla-t-il. Partez d'ici plus vite que ça !  
Le loup-garou se tourna vers eux et avança d'un pas... pour se faire intercepter par un énorme chien noir. Celui-ci tira la créature loin de Ron et des autres. Ils se déchiraient à coups de dents, à coups de griffes...

Le juron de Ron détourna l'attention de Harry. Peter venait de prendre sa baguette au rouquin et l'avait jeté à terre. Il se débarrassa d'abord de Pattenrond.  
- Expelliarmus ! cria Harry, arrachant la baguette des mains de Pettigrew.  
Peter jugea plus prudent de fuir. Avec un autre juron, Rogue voulut le rattraper, mais la grosse pierre que Peter avait ramassée sur le sentier et lui avait lancée le dissuada d'aller plus loin... Il retomba par terre avec un gémissement sourd. Peu soucieux de vérifier les dégâts qu'il avait causés, Peter se transforma prestement et fila sous sa forme de rat.  
- Sirius ! Il s'est échappé ! Peter s'est transformé.

- Saloperie de créature ! gronda Rogue en tirant sa baguette.

Harry n'entendit pas le sortilège que son professeur employa, mais un piaillement aigu retentit dans les herbes non loin d'eux, et avec un grognement satisfait, Rogue se mit en chasse.  
Pour Sirius, les choses allaient plus mal. Lupin avait réussi à se débarrasser de lui, et le chien saignait de plusieurs plaies au dos et sur les pattes, mais il reprit la course en direction de la forêt, là où le loup-garou s'était sauvé.  
Ron était allongé sur le sol, incapable de se relever. Hermione vint lui prêter assistance, tandis que Harry suivait en courant le bruit des aboiements du chien. Ils se muèrent en gémissements plaintifs. Sirius avait des ennuis.  
Harry accéléra. Les cris venaient du lac. Plus il s'en approchait, plus il faisait froid. Harry comprit ce que cela signifiait. Les aboiements cessèrent brusquement et Harry sentit une boule douloureuse se former dans sa gorge. Sur la rive, Sirius avait repris forme humaine. Il s'était recroquevillé sur le sol, la tête dans ses mains.  
- Non, gémissait-il, s'il vous plait...  
Il y avait au moins une bonne centaine de détraqueurs autour du lac. Le froid entoura Harry et un brouillard glacial obscurcit sa vue. Les détraqueurs venaient de tous les côtés et encerclaient leur proie. Penser à un souvenir heureux... Harry secoua la tête pour ne plus entendre les voix qui commençaient à résonner à ses oreilles, ni les gémissements de souffrance de Sirius.  
- Je vais aller vivre chez mon parrain, les Dursley, c'est fini ! Spero patronum !  
Sirius fut secoué d'un violent tremblement, puis resta étendu à terre, inerte.  
- SPERO PATRONUM ! hurla Harry de toutes ses forces.  
Un mince filet d'argent jaillit de sa baguette et se plaça entre lui et les détraqueurs. Derrière lui, Sirius avait perdu connaissance. Il était tout seul, à présent. Un détraqueur essaya de franchir le nuage argenté, sans y parvenir. Une main grisâtre et en partie décomposée sortit de sous la cape en lambeaux pour écarter le patronus.  
- Non... murmura Harry, sans force. Il est innocent.  
Le détraqueur souleva sa cagoule et Harry perdit tout espoir.  
Là où il y aurait dû avoir des yeux, il ne restait plus que de la peau fine tendue sur des orbites vides. Le trou informe de la bouche, qui aspirait l'air et tous les souvenirs heureux qui pouvaient encore se trouver dans l'esprit des deux sorciers étendus sur le sol. Le patronus de Harry vacilla et disparut sans un bruit. Le garçon essaya encore de prononcer la formule, mais aucun mot ne parvint à sortir de sa bouche. Il chercha à tâtons, trouva la main de Sirius et s'y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Complètement essoufflée, Sarah arrivait aux portes de l'école. Se retournant une dernière fois pour constater les dégâts, elle les aperçut. Un nombre inquiétant de détraqueurs rassemblés autour du lac, et au milieu, une toute petite lumière. Harry !  
Elle sortit sa baguette. À cette distance, le patronus aurait eu toutes ses chances d'apparaître, mais serait trop loin pour être efficace. En fait, ce n'était pas le détraqueur qu'il lui fallait repousser…  
Levant sa baguette, elle se concentra sur l'air et l'eau, les éléments qui se combinent le mieux. Une décharge de magie des Tempêtes partit en direction de son ami dont le patronus venait de s'évanouir. C'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui. Quelques instants plus tard, une lumière vive la rassura : finalement, Harry n'avait pas eu besoin de plus…  
Sarah sourit et se remit en route, titubant d'épuisement dans les couloirs.

Harry savait que c'était fini. Deux mains gelées lui soulevèrent la tête. Le souffle froid du détraqueur passa sur son visage.  
Le souffle s'intensifia. Brutalement. Harry se sentit projeté en arrière. Il atterrit brusquement sur le sol quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin. Reprenant ses esprits, il vit que sa main était crispée sur sa baguette. Au moins, il ne l'avait pas perdue. Levant les yeux, il aperçut les Détraqueurs autour de Sirius. Mais à cette distance, il sentait moins leur influence néfaste. Il était assez loin pour lancer un Patronus…  
Il vit que quelqu'un s'en était chargé à sa place. Une lumière brillante, argentée, augmentait et se rapprochait rapidement. Harry, épuisé, s'affaissa sur ses genoux alors que les détraqueurs se détournaient pour prendre la fuite. Il faisait plus chaud. Les horribles créatures avaient abandonné leurs cibles. Il vit à peine un grand animal qui s'éloignait au galop sur le lac, laissant derrière lui une traînée scintillante. Sur la rive opposée, quelqu'un tendit la main pour caresser ce magnifique patronus... Quelqu'un qui ressemblait beaucoup à Harry... Et puis, il fit très sombre, d'un coup.

- Monsieur le directeur ! Ouvrez la porte !  
Sarah frappait sans relâche à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore.  
- Par Merlin ! S'il vous plait !  
En réponse à ses appels, le battant finit par s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître Dumbledore et Fudge.  
- Eh bien, Miss Cobbyte, que vous arrive-t-il ?  
- On a trouvé... que vous... cherchez... réussit à dire Sarah, s'appuyant contre le mur, à bout de souffle.  
- On a coincé Black ? s'écria gaiement le ministre.  
- On n'a pas coincé Black, dit Sarah, tandis que Fudge dévalait les marches.  
Dumbledore fronça les sourcils. Comment interpréter ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Pas _coincé_ Black, ou pas coincé _Black_ ?


	21. l'Envol

Salut tout le monde ! Un chapitre de plus au compteur, où l'on fait un peu de philosophie...

Chapitre 21 : Envol

- Tout ceci est stupéfiant… Vraiment stupéfiant… Un miracle qu'il n'y ait pas eu de mort…  
Harry reconnut la voix du ministre. Il préféra garder les yeux fermés avec l'espoir d'entendre la suite…  
- Une chance que vous ayez été là, Rogue, continua Fudge. Sans vous, qui sait ce qui serait arrivé dans cette cabane…  
- Merci, monsieur le ministre, répondit le professeur d'une voix gênée. Vous savez, je n'ai fait que protéger mes élèves.  
- Voilà qui vous vaudra l'Ordre de Merlin, deuxième classe. Et même première classe si je peux arranger ça !  
- Merci beaucoup, monsieur le ministre. Mais je pense que la priorité est de retrouver Pet… son complice.  
- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Fudge du ton faussement conciliant qu'on emploie pour calmer les fous. Mais vous… n'avez pas pu voir son visage ?  
- Si, c'était, euh… Non. Je regrette. Il a profité de la transformation de Lupin pour m'attaquer. J'ai pu éviter qu'il ne blesse ces jeunes inconscients de Gryffondor, mais il m'a frappé avant de prendre la fuite.  
- Enfin, sa tentative de faire évader Black a échoué, en tout cas. Nous avons récupéré Black près du lac, non loin du corps étendu du jeune Potter. Visiblement, nos Détraqueurs l'ont empêché d'accomplir son forfait. Ce qui me stupéfie le plus, c'est leur comportement. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui les a fait reculer, Rogue ?  
- Non, monsieur le ministre. Lorsque je suis revenu à moi, ils étaient en train de reprendre leur position aux entrées du parc. Sans doute avaient-ils senti qu'il n'était pas seul, ou bien… Vous avez sûrement donné des instructions pour sa capture ou son interrogatoire, qui impliquaient de le prendre vivant, et… avec son esprit…  
- Oui, bien sûr, mais je suis surpris qu'ils ne soient pas restés sur place. Ou même qu'ils aient suivi ces instructions : ils ne sont pas du genre à se retenir ainsi…  
- Enfin, j'espère que désormais ils pourront quitter l'école. Ils ont un effet négatif évident sur la tranquillité de l'établissement…  
Harry continuait d'écouter sans bouger. De toute façon, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement même s'il le voulait. Il avait l'impression que tous ses membres s'étaient changés en plomb, et ses paupières étaient comme soudées...  
Son esprit n'était pas non plus en meilleure forme. Il lui semblait être dans un brouillard épais, et il entendait mal ce que disaient Rogue et le ministre. Ce dernier reprit la parole.  
- Ce que je ne parviens pas à comprendre, c'est comment quatre élèves de l'école ont pu se retrouver dans cette cabane avec Black…  
- Il me parait évident qu'ils ont étés attirés là-bas, répondit Rogue. Il y a fort à supposer que Weasley et Granger se soient mis en danger, espérant peut-être capturer Black à eux tout seuls. Ils ont sans doute été ensorcelés pour attirer à leur tour mes élèves. À ce moment-là, ils n'étaient plus responsables de leurs actes, mais ils se sont conduit de manière inconsidérée et ont compromis la sécurité de Potter et Cobbyte…  
Il y eut un instant de silence et Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait. Il voyait un peu flou, mais il put reconnaître l'infirmerie. Une fois de plus, il allait y finir l'année. On lui avait enlevé ses lunettes. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil Madame Pomfresh qui soignait la jambe de Ron. Hermione était allongée un peu plus loin, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Sarah était assise à côté de lui.  
- On se réveille, camarade Potter ?  
- Ououhh... Ma tête... J'ai l'impression d'avoir pris une enclume sur le crâne...  
- En fait, c'est Rogue qui a reçu une pierre sur la tête. Quant à l'enclume, elle est à côté et discute avec lui.  
- Ah ! Enfin réveillé !  
Pomfresh se précipita vers Harry et lui tendit un énorme morceau de chocolat qui faisait penser à un gros caillou. Elle eut la bonté de le casser en petits fragments. Harry et Sarah commencèrent négligemment à grignoter.  
- Attention aux mauvaises nouvelles, chuchota Sarah. Ils ont repris Sirius.  
Harry sentit son sang se geler dans ses veines.  
- Il faut qu'on parle à Dumbledore.  
- Certainement pas ! s'exclama Pomfresh, qui avait entendu cela. Vous devez rester couchés et vous reposer. Il n'y a aucun souci à se faire, Black est enfermé là-haut et il recevra le baiser d'un détraqueur d'un moment à l'autre.  
Harry devint un peu plus pâle, si possible, et Sarah sembla d'un coup au bord des larmes.  
- Comment on va leur dire que Sirius est innocent ? balbutia Harry quand l'infirmière se fut éloignée.  
- J'en sais rien, souffla Sarah. J'ai peur que ça ne soit cuit. Même Rogue n'arrive pas à en placer une sans passer pour un fou…  
Ils en étaient là quand Fudge entra dans la pièce, Rogue sur les talons.  
- Severus ! Vous restez ici, j'ai deux mots à vous dire ! glapit Madame Pomfresh.  
- A quel sujet ? s'étonna Rogue.  
- ÇA ! s'énerva-t-elle en désignant les traînées de sang qui avaient coulé sur son visage. Vous prenez un coup sur le crâne et vous ne vous soignez même pas ! Totalement irresponsable !  
- Zut ! marmonna Rogue en s'approchant de ses deux étudiants.  
- Vous avez essayé de lui dire ? chuchota Harry.  
- Je lui ai répété ce que Black nous a raconté. Par contre, parler de Peter ici et maintenant... Au mieux, nous prenons tous un aller simple pour les séjours longue durée dans la section psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste. Au pire, je prends un aller simple pour Azkaban pour complicité. Il ne voudra rien entendre. Et il ne veut rien entendre pour le reste non plus, d'ailleurs. Ce qui me console, c'est que le sortilège que j'ai envoyé à Peter l'a suffisamment amoché pour qu'il soit obligé de rester sous forme de rat, sous peine de se faire repérer immédiatement. Cela diminue sa dangerosité. J'espère...  
- De quoi parlez-vous ? s'enquit aimablement Fudge.  
- De leur santé, répondit sèchement Rogue. Ne dites pas un mot au sujet de Black et de Peter tant qu'il sera dans la salle, ajouta-t-il à voix basse. Oh, et il va falloir faire taire Granger.  
Hélas, Hermione commença à parler avant que le professeur de potions ait pu lui faire avaler la moindre décoction pour faire dormir. Pomfresh et Rogue tombèrent brusquement d'accord pour assurer que la pauvre jeune fille avait reçu un grand choc ce soir, peut-être même un sortilège de confusion, et qu'il valait mieux la laisser tranquille. Dumbledore arriva sur ces entrefaites.  
- NON ! rugit Pomfresh, véritablement furieuse. C'est une infirmerie, ici, pas un moulin ! Il faut absolument...  
- Du calme, Poppy, du calme... Je désirerais m'entretenir avec ces jeunes gens et je vous promets que cela sera fait en toute tranquillité.  
- Bien ! dit Fudge. Je monte dans votre bureau, Albus. Les détraqueurs ont dû arriver, à présent. Vous me retrouverez là-haut.  
Il sortit rapidement sous le regard noir de Rogue et de l'infirmière. Celle-ci s'inclina devant Dumbledore et retourna au petit trot dans son bureau. Dumbledore et Rogue restèrent avec les quatre étudiants.  
- Je suppose que Black vous a raconté sa version de l'histoire ? demanda Rogue.  
- En effet. Une version fort surprenante.  
- Et vraie, qui plus est, soupira Rogue.  
- Peter se trouvait bien dans la cabane hurlante ce soir ?  
- Oui monsieur ! dirent les cinq autres presque en même temps.  
Dumbledore leva la main pour les faire taire.  
- Écoutez-moi quelques instants. Et laissez-moi aller jusqu'au bout sans m'interrompre. Il n'y a pas la moindre preuve que votre histoire soit vraie. Personne ne croira des sorciers aussi jeunes.  
- Et le professeur Rogue ? interrogea rapidement Hermione.  
- Idem. Pour d'autres raisons, dit Rogue en baissant le nez.  
- Des dizaines de témoins ont juré avoir vu Sirius tuer Pettigrew. J'ai moi-même certifié au ministère qu'il était le gardien du Secret des Potter...  
- _Et tu adores avoir raison, hein ?_ songea Harry. _Sauf que pour une fois, ça va nous servir en bien, et pas en mal._  
- De plus, le professeur Lupin se trouve actuellement quelque part dans la forêt et quand il pourra de nouveau témoigner, Sirius Black sera déjà pire que mort. Les loups-garous n'inspirent guère confiance, de surcroît, et sa déposition sera plus que sujette à caution. Enfin, je ne pense pas que les Aurors prendront Severus au sérieux, je le crains.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Plus tard, fit Rogue en levant la main. Plus tard. Comment comptez-vous arranger les choses, cette fois ? Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps pour lui sauver la mise, même si cette perspective ne m'enchante guère.  
- En effet, c'est bien de temps qu'il s'agit, dit Dumbledore en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione.  
- Quoi ? Ah ! Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un petit sourire.  
- Vous allez encore laissez ces enfants régler le problème pour vous ? s'emporta soudain Rogue. Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ?  
- Silence ! répliqua sèchement Dumbledore.  
Rogue courba la tête. Harry ressentit la rage mal contenue qui bouillait chez son directeur. Rogue considéra un instant Dumbledore avec l'air de mesurer le temps qui lui restait à vivre. Puis il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce en grommelant.  
- Maintenant, écoutez bien, vous tous, reprit Dumbledore comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu. Sirius est enfermé dans le bureau du professeur Flitwick, au septième étage. La treizième fenêtre à droite de la tour ouest. Si tout se passe bien, vous pourrez sauver plus d'un innocent, ce soir. Mais rappelez-vous bien. IL NE FAUT PAS QUE L'ON VOUS VOIE ! Miss Granger, vous connaissez la loi... et l'enjeu. Je vais verrouiller la porte. Il est minuit moins cinq. Trois tours devraient suffire. Bonne chance.  
Sur ces mots, il quitta l'infirmerie à son tour en fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire, exactement ? interrogea Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Il veut qu'on remonte le temps, ou quoi ?  
- Exactement, déclara Hermione d'un air d'écrasante supériorité. Venez ici !  
Elle sortit de sous sa robe une longue et fine chaîne d'or à laquelle était accroché un tout petit sablier.  
- C'est bien ce que je pense ? dit Sarah avec un sourire.  
- Un retourneur de temps, en effet, plastronna Hermione. Le professeur McGonagall l'a obtenu du ministère en début d'année et me l'a donné le jour de la rentrée. J'ai du jurer de n'en parler à personne. Elle a dit que j'étais une élève modèle et qu'elle était sûre que je ne m'en servirai que pour mes études. Un tour de sablier équivaut à une heure de temps. C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu suivre tous mes cours et passer mes examens.  
Le temps qu'elle ôte la chaîne de son cou, Sarah avait tendu la main et...  
- Merci, Granger !  
- Rends-moi ça tout de suite !  
Harry était sidéré par le culot de sa camarade. Il aurait autant essayé d'aller piquer une souris à McGonagall sous sa forme alternative...  
- Désolée, Granger, mais tu nous as démontré ce soir que ton raisonnement logique connaissait une importante faille système. Donc, tu permettras que je te remplace. Et si tu ne le permets pas, j'ai ma baguette en main. Pas toi. Bon, alors... Le vieux a dit trois tours...  
Sous le regard assassin d'Hermione, Sarah fit tourner le sablier trois fois. L'infirmerie s'effaça dans un brouillard flou. Harry avait l'impression de voler à grande vitesse, sauf qu'il restait au même endroit. La reine rouge de Lewis Caroll, en quelque sorte. Il sentit le sol sous ses pieds et vacilla avant de recouvrer son équilibre.  
- Il semble que nous ayons remonté le temps d'environ trois heures. Sortons d'ici avant que Pomfresh n'arrive.  
Tout en marchant, Harry se pinça le bras à plusieurs reprises pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêvait pas. Ils parvinrent dans le hall d'entrée. Des pas résonnèrent sous la haute voûte gothique. Par prudence, Harry et Sarah se tapirent dans un coin. Ils faisaient bien car les passants n'étaient autres... qu'eux-mêmes, Théodore et Weasley. Ils se regardèrent descendre l'escalier.  
- On fait quoi ? demanda Sarah.  
- Je crois que nous devons nous suivre.  
- Pourquoi ? fit-elle en suivant Harry qui sortait de leur cachette.  
- A quoi bon nous renvoyer si loin en arrière, hein ? Ça n'a pas de sens si nous ne devons sauver que Sirius. Dumbledore nous a dit qu'il était enfermé au dernier étage du château, et loin de l'entrée principale. Nous ne pouvons pas traverser tout Poudlard avec Sirius caché sous la cape d'invisibilité. Il est impossible de s'approcher du bureau de Flitwick par l'intérieur. Alors on va le faire par l'extérieur. Et pour ça, il nous faut Buck. Voilà pour les deux innocents.  
- Brillant, admit Sarah. Personne en vue ? On y va !  
Au dehors, un fin liseré doré ornait la cime des arbres et les ombres s'allongeaient comme de grands doigts noirs sur la pelouse. Après s'être assurés que personne ne venait d'en face, les deux Serpentard se mirent à courir vers la cabane de Hagrid.  
- Il faut passer par-derrière, sinon, nous allons nous voir. En se cachant dans le potager, ça devrait aller.  
Ils firent donc le grand tour pour éviter de passer devant la fenêtre d'où Hagrid surveillait le sentier. Une fois sous le couvert des arbres, le tandem avança prudemment vers la cabane, se retrouvant derrière les citrouilles géantes qui poussaient comme des rentiers. A peine en place, ils entendirent les coups qu'ils avaient frappés à la porte, puis la voix de Théodore.  
- Ça y est, on est entré.  
S'avançant encore, ils repérèrent Buck, attaché à la clôture du jardin.  
- On file maintenant ? demanda Harry.  
- Non, il faut que le ministre l'ait vu, ou Hagrid va encore avoir des ennuis.  
- Ça va faire ric-rac pour le tirer d'ici.  
- Le timing, ça te connaît, non ?  
Le fracas d'un pot de lait brisé les interrompit.  
- Dommage que l'usage de ce truc soit si restrictif, sinon je serais bien allé choper Peter... soupira Harry.  
- Ouais. L'ennui, avec le voyage dans le temps, c'est que les gens peuvent s'attaquer ou se tuer eux-mêmes sans le savoir. Autant ne pas prendre de risques. C'est déjà assez dangereux comme ça. Ah ! Voilà Dumbledore et les autres andouilles.  
- On ne va pas tarder.  
En effet, les élèves sortirent de la cabane dans les secondes qui suivirent. Harry revit Sarah s'approcher de Buck, l'air aussi suspect que la première fois. Hagrid les fit partir sous la cape d'invisibilité. Des coups furent frappés de nouveau à la porte et Hagrid se précipita à l'intérieur pour accueillir directeur, témoin, ministre et bourreau.  
- Où est l'animal ? demanda une voix glacée qui devait être celle de McNair.  
- De... dehors... balbutia Hagrid.  
Le bourreau jeta un œil au-dehors. La voix de Fudge prit le relais.  
- Nous... euh... devons vous lire la déclaration officielle concernant l'exécution, Hagrid. Je serai bref. Ensuite, vous la signerez conjointement avec McNair. Monsieur, vous devez également écouter, question de procédure...  
Le bourreau revint vers l'intérieur de la cabane. Harry et Sarah quittèrent aussitôt leur cachette.  
- Par décision de la Commission...  
Il arriva devant Buck et s'inclina profondément.  
- ... d'Examen des Créatures Magiques...  
L'hippogriffe lui rendit son salut et Harry entreprit de dénouer la corde qui retenait l'animal.  
- Dans les bois, chuchota Sarah. C'est là qu'on sera le plus discret.  
- L'hippogriffe appelé Buck, ci-après dénommé le condamné...  
- Allez viens, mon grand, fit Sarah en caressant le cou de Buck. Il faut partir d'ici.  
- ... sera exécuté à la date du 6 juin, au coucher du soleil...  
Ils commencèrent à tirer sur la corde pour faire bouger Buck, qui avança de quelques pas en renâclant.  
- ... condamné à la décapitation dont la mise en œuvre...  
Voyant que l'hippogriffe ne bougerait pas sans une bonne carotte, Harry surmonta sa répugnance et attrapa du bout des doigts un cadavre de taupe parmi la dizaine qui était alignée par terre près des légumes. Il le lança à Buck, qui le croqua. Encore un pour le faire avancer, puis un autre. Ils se rapprochaient des arbres...  
- ... sera confiée au bourreau désigné par la Commission, Mr Walden McNair...  
Plus que deux mètres et c'était dans la poche.  
- ... attesté par les signataires. Hagrid, vous signez ici.  
- Attendez, Mr McNair. Vous devez signer, vous aussi, intervint Dumbledore.  
- Merlin lui compte ça le jour du Jugement dernier, grogna Harry en se mettant enfin à couvert avec Buck et Sarah.  
- Bien, nous allons procéder, dit une voix chevrotante. Hagrid, il vaut peut-être mieux que vous restiez ici.  
- Non... Non, je préfère être avec lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il reste seul.  
Dumbledore disait autre chose au ministre et les deux Serpentard en profitèrent pour s'éloigner sous le couvert des arbres. On ne pouvait plus les voir depuis la cabane, mais Harry était soucieux de mettre la plus grande distance entre lui et la hache de Mr McNair. La porte arrière de la cabane grinça.  
- Où est-il ? rugit McNair. Où est cet animal ? Il était attaché ici ! Je l'ai vu !  
- C'est vraiment extraordinaire, fit la voix amusée de Dumbledore.  
- Buck ! appela Hagrid d'une voix rendue rauque par l'émotion.  
Harry et Sarah tirèrent de toutes leurs forces pour retenir l'hippogriffe qui voulait rejoindre son ami humain. Un sifflement sourd leur fit lever la tête à tous trois. De rage, McNair avait jeté son imposante hache contre la clôture.  
- Il est parti ! criait Hagrid, transporté. Il a réussi à se détacher, c'est merveilleux ! Bravo, mon petit Buck !  
- Quelqu'un a dû l'aider, s'énerva le bourreau. Il faut fouiller le parc.  
- Allons… fit Dumbledore d'un ton apaisant. Croyez-vous que si quelqu'un était venu chercher Buck, ils seraient partis à pied ? J'ai bien peur qu'il ne faille aussi fouiller le ciel. Hagrid, je prendrais bien une tasse de thé. Voire un grand cognac.  
- B… bien sûr, professeur, bégaya Hagrid, tout content. Je vous en prie, entrez.  
- J'ai dans l'idée qu'il a tout manigancé depuis le début pour que nous nous tapions le sale boulot, commenta sombrement Sarah.  
- Ça t'étonne ? grommela Harry. A force de se servir des autres, ça finira mal pour lui…  
McNair partit en jurant, tandis que le représentant de la Commission et le ministre quittaient les lieux avec un air de profond mécontentement.  
- Et maintenant ? demanda Harry.  
- On attend encore. Il faudra attendre que Sirius soit dans le château pour aller le chercher.  
- Encore serré, au point de vue temps, tu ne trouves pas ?  
- On a déjà réussi avec Buck, y'a pas de raison que ça ne marche pas encore une fois.  
- Sinon, tu as caché quoi dans ses plumes ?  
- T'expliquerai plus tard. J'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose quand ça n'a rien donné tout à l'heure. Enfin, la première fois que ça s'est passé.  
- Allons du côté du saule. Sinon, nous ne saurons pas où nous en sommes.  
Ils allèrent se poster à quelque distance de l'ombrageux végétal. On entendait les cris de Ron, puis le chien arriva.  
- Brrr... C'est pas joli joli, vu d'ici. On a l'impression que coincer sa jambe dans la racine était encore plus une mauvaise idée que quand on se trouvait juste à côté de lui, non ?  
- Ça fait vraiment bizarre de se voir prendre des gnons pareils... remarqua tristement Harry.  
- Là ! On entre !  
- Regarde ! Dumbledore qui remonte au château avec les autres.  
- Ils se sont arrêtés pour prendre du cognac, eux aussi... pouffa Sarah.  
- Dommage que Dumbledore ne soit pas venu avec nous, hein ? soupira Harry.  
- Ouais, mais on aurait aussi eu droit aux autres et tu peux parier tout ce que tu veux que Fudge aurait ordonné à McNair de tuer Sirius.  
- Évitons de penser à ce genre de choses...  
Les quatre sorciers disparurent dans le château. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rogue et Lupin en sortaient en courant. Parvenus au niveau du saule, Lupin fit signe à Rogue d'attendre un peu au-dehors. Le professeur de potions patientait depuis à peine quelques instants quand la grosse voix de Hagrid, chantant à tue-tête, le fit sursauter. Il se faufila à son tour entre les racines du saule. Comment expliquer, en effet, qu'il faisait le guet pendant qu'un de ses collègues allait vérifier qu'un criminel en fuite et un animagus supposé mort et à peu près enterré depuis douze ans se trouvaient dans la cabane hurlante, à l'autre bout d'un passage secret ?  
- Bon, on n'a plus qu'à attendre la suite.  
Pour passer le temps, Harry raconta à Sarah ce qu'il avait vu et senti lorsque les détraqueurs s'étaient enfuis sur la rive du lac.  
- Euh, la bourrasque, c'était de moi, expliqua Sarah. À distance pareille, c'est ce que j'ai trouvé de mieux pour t'éloigner des Détraqueurs. Mais si le patronus n'était pas de toi, je me demande qui a pu le produire, continua-t-elle en se grattant la tête. Tu as dit que cette personne te ressemblait énormément ?  
- Ouais. Un moment, j'ai cru que c'était le fantôme de papa, pour te dire à quel point j'étais mal...  
- Comme tu dis, admit Sarah en souriant. Il parait que tu ressembles beaucoup à ton paternel, n'est-ce pas ?  
- C'est vrai. Attends ! Tu crois que c'est moi-même que j'ai vu ?  
- Étant donné que nous sommes revenus en arrière dans le temps, ça n'aurait rien d'impossible.  
- Donc, il faut que j'aille me cacher sur la rive et que j'attende l'arrivée de ces saletés. Je suis très curieux de voir à quoi ressemble mon patronus, tu sais ?  
- Par contre, on ne peut pas y aller maintenant : nous sommes encore trop visibles. Il va falloir patienter ici…  
Derrière eux, Buck fouillait le sol à la recherche d'asticots. Sarah s'approcha de lui et passa à nouveau les mains dans son plumage. Harry se précipita, avide d'explication.  
Sarah tenait à présent une petite statuette représentant un personnage blond qui devait sans doute être Malefoy. Une mèche de cheveux pâles était nouée autour de son cou.  
- Finite Constrictum ! murmura Sarah  
La mèche blonde se dénoua du cou de la statuette, puis celle-ci tomba en poussière.  
- Une poupée vaudou ? demanda Harry, incrédule.  
- Disons un essai… J'avais vu ça dans un livre piqué dans la réserve. Je ne sais pas si ça aurait marché, mais dans mon idée, si Buck avait été décapité, la hache aurait tranché la statuette en même temps, et Malefoy aurait soi eu de sévères maux d'estomac, soit une coupure totale…  
- ! Ça aurait pu le tuer !  
- En effet… Malefoy puni par le fait même de son crime, ça m'avait semblé une bonne idée sur le coup. Lier son sort à celui de sa victime… Ce n'aurait été que justice. Une justice précise et implacable…  
Là, Sarah commençait à faire vraiment peur à Harry. Mais elle soupira bientôt :  
- Enfin, je suis contente de ne pas avoir eu à le tester. D'une part ça aurait apporté beaucoup plus de problèmes que ça n'en aurait résolu, mais ne plus ce n'est pas vraiment à moi de décider ainsi de la mort de quelqu'un… En fait, il faudrait le punir selon ce que LUI croit juste, car je suis sûr qu'au fond de lui, il sait qu'il est en tort…  
- Ou bien, il se croit sincèrement au-dessus de tous, fier de faire massacrer un hippogriffe qui n'a pas reconnu sa supériorité, auquel cas il est complètement irrécupérable…  
- Attends, tu me fais peur, là, répondit Sarah… Ce n'est pas possible, ça… Malefoy vit au milieu de gens civilisés, il connaît forcément la même notion de bien et de mal que nous…  
- Sauf si ses parents lui ont appris leur propre notion, celle que Voldemort leur a fait avaler. Lui sait sans doute qu'il fait le mal et se complait dedans, mais il sait faire croire aux esprits faibles qui le suivent que ce qu'ils font est le bien…  
- Ben c'est vachement rassurant, ça… Dans ce cas, je préférerais être Voldemort qu'un des siens, car faire le mal en le prenant pour le bien est une chose horrible…  
- Le problème, c'est que c'est horrible pour les autres, pas pour toi… Tous les fanatiques sont comme ça, termina Harry, l'air sombre.  
Toutefois, il était rassuré : Sarah avait peut-être mis en danger la vie de Malefoy, mais elle était une personne sur qui compter, et qui avait des principes. Enfin...  
Harry bâilla un grand coup et s'appuya contre un tronc d'arbre en attendant la suite.  
Une heure plus tard...  
- Harry ! Secoue-toi ! Nous sortons !  
Ils virent d'abord arriver Ron, Peter et Lupin, qui s'extirpaient  
maladroitement du passage. Puis Hermione et Sarah, suivies de Sirius et Harry, et enfin Rogue. Ils avançaient vers le château quand les nuages qui masquaient la lune s'écartèrent. Vue dans son entier, la métamorphose de Lupin leur fit froid dans le dos.  
- Faut qu'on s'en aille... dit soudain Harry.  
- Mais...  
- Il va nous rentrer dedans si jamais on reste ici !  
- Vers le lac ! Vite ! Comme ça, on ne se manquera pas !  
Ils se mirent à courir à toutes jambes vers le plan d'eau. Buck était particulièrement nerveux. Parvenus sur la berge opposée à celle où se tiendraient les détraqueurs, ils attendirent. Ils entendirent les bruits de bagarre entre le chien et le loup-garou. Sirius venait de déboucher sur la rive et trempait le museau dans l'eau pour en enlever le sang quand les gardiens d'Azkaban arrivèrent par troupes entières. Harry se glissa jusqu'au bord de l'eau. Il vit les minces volutes argentées de son patronus qui s'effilochaient comme de la brume. Il revit de l'extérieur son vol plané, abandonnant Sirius et les Détraqueurs sur place. Plusieurs créatures relevaient déjà leur cagoule pour prendre leur dîner. Mais cette fois-ci, Harry était assez loin, et se concentra sur un souvenir qui avait fait ses preuves…  
- SPERO PATRONUM ! hurla Harry.  
Un immense animal argenté jaillit de sa baguette et courut au galop affronter les détraqueurs. Harry crut d'abord que c'était un cheval qui dispersait les créatures. Quand il revint vers la baguette qui l'avait généré, Harry se rendit compte que l'animal avait des cornes. Ou mieux : des bois. C'était un cerf. Quand il remonta sur la rive, ses sabots ne laissèrent aucune trace sur le sol.  
- Salut, Cornedrue, murmura Harry en tendant la main pour caresser l'animal.  
Mais celui-ci se volatilisa. Harry resta sur place, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.  
- Magnifique... fit la voix de Sarah derrière lui. C'était vraiment magnifique.  
- Merci.  
- C'était un acte magique de haut niveau. Je crois que la défense contre les forces du Mal ne va pas te poser de problèmes dans les années à venir.  
- Tiens, voilà notre directeur, nota Harry.  
En effet, Rogue venait d'apparaître au détour du chemin qui menait au lac. Il se tenait toujours la tête à cause de la pierre lancée par Peter. De l'autre côté arrivaient Dumbledore et Fudge, avertis par Sarah. Ils virent Dumbledore agiter sa baguette et les deux corps étendus se soulevèrent du sol pour prendre la direction du château.  
- Grmbl... marmonna Harry. Il nous reste trois quarts d'heure pour aller chercher Sirius. Il serait temps de retourner à l'école, nous aussi.  
- C'est juste qu'il y a un souci, dit Sarah. A trois sur le dos de Buck, ça n'ira pas. Il nous faut un autre moyen de transport.  
- Ben, ça m'étonnerait que j'aie le temps d'aller chercher mon balai, encore moins sans me faire repérer…  
- Ah, attends ! Je crois qu'on n'est pas très loin de l'enclos des autres hippogriffes. Ils doivent être très inquiets pour leur frère…  
- Tu veux aller chercher celui que tu avais vu pour le cours ?  
- Ben oui. Il ne devrait pas être difficile à convaincre, on a vu que les hippogriffes pouvaient nous comprendre. Malefoy l'a appris à ces dépens…  
- Tu penses avoir le temps ?  
- Oui, c'est l'affaire de vingt minutes, maximum, je pense. Au pire, si je ne suis pas là, tu devrais pouvoir y aller seul…  
- Tu as raison, vas-y, décida Harry. Et bonne ch… Bon courage !  
Sarah partit alors vers l'enclos. Harry se demanda comment elle arrivait à courir ainsi sans bruit sur tous les sols et par tous les temps…  
Dix-huit minutes et trente secondes plus tard (oui, Harry était assez nerveux pour mesurer avec précision le temps qui filait), Harry entendit un léger bruit au-dessus de lui. Levant la tête, il aperçut l'hippogriffe.  
Dans un grand bruit de plumes bleues, Dhir se posa élégamment devant le jeune Serpentard et salua son congénère avec déférence. Sarah tomba de son dos et il lui fallut une bonne minute pour retrouver son équilibre.  
- Il va falloir y aller. Tu penses que tu peux remonter ?  
- 'Faudra bien, répondit Sarah. Enfin, oui, je me sens mieux maintenant. Allez, on y va !  
Harry réussit non sans peine à s'installer sur le dos de Buck, tandis que Sarah montait sur celui de l'hippogriffe bleu sombre. Le tandem prit son envol au moment où une silhouette portant un objet brillant à la ceinture sortait du château.  
- Tonton McNair... Il va chercher les détraqueurs, commenta Sarah.  
- On peut bénir cet abruti de ministre, tout bien réfléchi, d'avoir voulu se plier à la procédure et n'ait pas demandé à ce sale type d'exécuter Sirius... dit Harry en frissonnant. J'aurais pas dû dire ça, je vais y penser toute la nuit, maintenant...  
- T'inquiète pas pour ça, Dumbledore s'est sans doute chargé de la lui rappeler, la procédure…  
Les grandes ailes des hippogriffes battaient l'air avec un doux bruit d'oreiller froissé. Ils se trouvaient au niveau des derniers étages de Poudlard.  
- On passe devant les fenêtres de la folle ? suggéra Sarah en montrant la tour nord.  
- Si on avait le temps, ce serait avec joie. Voilà la tour ouest... Alors une, deux, trois, quatre...  
- Je le vois ! Il est là ! s'exclama Sarah en désignant une fenêtre illuminée.  
- J'ai vu dans le livre des monstres que les hippogriffes pouvaient voler sur place, commença Harry. On va s'arrêter devant la fenêtre pour faire monter Sirius.  
Les hippogriffes s'immobilisèrent, battant énergiquement des ailes pour se maintenir à la bonne hauteur.  
- Alohomora ! dit Sarah en pointant sa baguette sur la fenêtre.  
Celle-ci s'ouvrit toute grande, faisant sursauter Sirius, qui regarda les enfants avec des yeux ronds.  
- Mais... Comment ?  
- Vite, montez ! fit Harry en lui tendant la main. McNair est allé chercher les détraqueurs et il ne va pas tarder à revenir.  
Le mot détraqueurs eut un effet... magique sur Sirius, qui se dépêcha de prendre appui sur les montants de la fenêtre et de se glisser à travers l'ouverture. L'instant d'après, il était assis sur le dos de Buck.  
- Vas-y, Buck ! On monte sur la tour !  
Buck obéit docilement, visiblement très satisfait de prêter main forte à une évasion. Dhir suivit le mouvement avec la même bonne humeur.  
Une fois sur la terrasse de la tour ouest, ils se posèrent et s'apprêtèrent à changer de cavaliers. Harry se retrouva brusquement serré dans une embrassade digne d'un ours.  
- Merci... murmura Sirius. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais vous revaloir ça...  
- En ne vous faisant pas reprendre, dit Sarah. Ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Maintenant, il faut y aller. Sinon... Ça risque de chauffer.  
- Nous nous reverrons un de ces quatre, dit Sirius en souriant. Serpentard ou pas, James serait très fier de toi, Harry, ajouta-t-il en caressant doucement la joue de son filleul.  
Puis il remonta sur le dos de Buck, qui prit aussitôt son envol. Harry et Sarah les regardèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent à l'horizon.  
- Serpentard : deux, ministère : zéro ! commenta Sarah.


	22. Toujours du Courrier

Dernier chapitre du tome 3. Eh oui, déjà...

Bill, je te rasssure concernant Sirius et Rogue, ils ne vont pas rester civilisés très longtemps. A la rivalité habituelle va s'ajouter la jalousie, et au final, ce ne sera pas très joli à observer.

Coco40, cette version d'Hypothèses est la même que celle qui hantait la Pensine il y a deux ans, poupée vaudou comprise, et elle n'est pas arrêtée. Il faut juste que je recommande à mon co-auteur de s'activer un peu avant que je le mette à la porte. :(

Bien... Annonce désagréable : étant donné qu'une partie du tome 4 a été perdue dans les limbes de mon ancien disque dur, je vais devoir me retaper un peu plus de la moitié dudit tome a la mano. Autant dire que le rythme de publication va être un peu ralenti. Pendant ce temps-là, vous pourrez payer une petite visite à un one-shot traduit de l'anglais : Plus que des Joyaux, plus que des Reines, déjà en ligne, et à La Plume et l'Epée, qui sortira d'ici huit jours. Voilà pour les news... :)

Chapitre 22 : Toujours du Courrier

- Sarah, on ferait mieux d'y aller, il ne nous reste plus que dix minutes avant que Dumbledore ne verrouille la porte.  
- Dhir va nous ramener en bas, hein ? dit Sarah en caressant le bec de l'hippogriffe. 

Celui-ci s'inclina pour leur permettre de monter sur son large dos et prit son envol dès qu'ils furent assis. Dirigé par Sarah, il atterrit non loin de l'entrée principale. Après un bref « Merci ! », ils se ruèrent à l'intérieur, courant à toutes jambes vers l'infirmerie. Harry serait bien resté dans la tour pour entendre les jurons de McNair et tout ce que le ministre aurait à dire, mais c'était un peu trop dangereux.

- S'kyarrive si on est de retour après que Dumbledore ait fermé la porte ?  
- 'Veux pas l'savoir ! haleta Sarah. On y est presque ! 

Ils parvinrent près de la porte au moment où le directeur allait fermer l'infirmerie. Le vieux sorcier eut un léger sourire sous sa moustache en les voyant. 

- Alors ?  
- C'est fait, dit Sarah sans l'ombre de la moindre réjouissance. Mais la prochaine fois que vous avez quelqu'un à sauver...  
- Demandez à quelqu'un d'autre, acheva Harry. Nous sommes des élèves. Pas des Aurors. 

Les sourcils du directeur se froncèrent ostensiblement, mais comme aucun des deux étudiants ne semblait vouloir ajouter quoi que ce fût, il finit par les laisser entrer. Ron était toujours endormi dans son coin. Sarah alla rendre le retourneur de temps à Hermione.

- Merci pour ta bienveillante coopération.

Granger détourna le regard d'un air dégoûté. Sarah alla donc se rallonger dans son lit tandis que Harry écoutait attentivement ce qui se passait au-dehors. La gentille Pomfresh avait à peine eu le temps de leur redonner un peu de chocolat - et une potion contre le mal de crâne - que des hurlements de colère et d'affreux jurons retentirent, provenant de quelque part dans les étages.

- Ça doit être McNair. Je doute que le ministre jure autant, fit remarquer Harry d'un ton paisible.  
- Il a dû transplaner, expliquait une voix. On aurait dû laisser quelqu'un avec lui, c'est certain... Mon Dieu, quand cela va se savoir...  
- Fudge, trancha Sarah. Il est bien le seul à faire autant étalage de son incompétence.

Hermione les regarda avec dégoût.

- JE SUIS SÛR QU'UN DE CES SALES MOMES EST DANS LE COUP ! rugit McNair.  
- Allons, soyez raisonnable, intervint la voix de Rogue. Ils étaient enfermés dans l'infirmerie. Et en dix minutes, on n'a pas le temps de traverser la moitié du château aller et retour.

Le bourreau furieux, Fudge en colère et les deux professeurs, l'air à peine amusé, firent irruption dans la pièce.

- QU'EST-CE QU'ILS ONT FABRIQUÉ ? C'EST DU VERITASERUM QU'IL FAUT LEUR FAIRE AVALER !  
- C'est parfaitement illégal ! protesta Fudge, paniqué.  
- Et de plus, ça n'aurait aucun sens, décréta Rogue, les coins de sa bouche se relevant légèrement. Pomfresh, vous n'avez pas quitté cet endroit ?  
- Bien sûr que non ! Les enfants sont restés ici.  
- Eh bien, vous voyez ? Ils n'ont pas la faculté de se trouver à deux endroits différents en même temps, dit calmement Dumbledore.

McNair sortit en claquant la porte.

- Il faudrait peut-être lui offrir un séjour relaxant à Sainte-Mangouste, commenta tranquillement Rogue, s'attirant un regard noir du ministre.  
- Disons seulement qu'il a subi une profonde contrariété, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire... soupira Fudge. Et il n'est pas le seul… Seigneur ! Nous avions capturé Black et il nous a encore filé entre les doigts... Il ne manquerait plus que le public apprenne la fuite de cet hippogriffe et je sera la risée de tout le monde.  
- _Tant mieux !_ songea Harry.  
- Enfin, je ferai mieux de rentrer à Londres pour arranger tout cela.  
- Vous attendrez bien demain matin ? s'enquit délicatement Dumbledore. Il vaudrait mieux vous reposer un peu, non ?  
- Hein ? Oh, bien entendu. Je vous remercie.  
- Et les détraqueurs ? Vous ne les laisserez pas ici, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Non, non... Ils n'ont plus rien à faire à Poudlard. De plus, il est pratiquement impossible de les contrôler. Ils repartiront à Azkaban dès ce soir. Nous pourrions peut-être poster des dragons autour de l'école ?  
- Je suis sûr que Hagrid en serait ravi...

Quand le ministre sortit de la salle, Dumbledore hésita un moment avant de prendre le même chemin.

- Bon, vous allez m'expliquer, maintenant ? demanda Rogue avec une certaine impatience.  
- Tu racontes, dit Harry.

Sarah ne fit pas prier pour détailler l'usage du retourneur de temps de Granger ainsi que le rôle de Buck dans l'affaire. L'expression de leur directeur était, à la fin de l'histoire, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et l'énervement.

- Mais... C'est bien, ce qu'on a fait, non ? s'inquiéta Harry. C'est pas contraire aux règles de la maison ?  
- Non, non... admit Rogue.  
- Vous auriez préféré que Black reçoive un baiser des détraqueurs ? s'enquit Sarah.  
- Hem, non... Mais le savoir en cavale ne m'enchante pas plus. Je suppose que l'on ne pouvait nier l'évidence, au vu des confessions de Pettigrew, mais...

Il s'arrêta là et quitta les lieux à son tour. Avec un soupir d'exaspération, Pomfresh alla re-verrouiller la porte derrière lui.

Le lendemain matin, Harry et Sarah furent autorisés à retourner dans leurs quartiers, de même qu'Hermione. Ron seul fut encore gardé en observation. Ils se préparaient à un bon petit déjeuner avec leurs camarades. Hélas ! Le ministre faisait partie des convives et ne cessait de maugréer sur la façon dont les affaires étaient conduites dans cette école. Jusqu'au moment où les mots « professeur de défense » et « loup-garou » se retrouvèrent dans la même phrase. Des enseignants levèrent les yeux au ciel, Dumbledore baissa les siens vers son assiette et Rogue émit un son bizarre, comme un chien à qui on viendrait de retirer son os. Des salves de commentaires fusèrent alors en tous sens. Harry, Théodore et Sarah préférèrent quitter la salle en profitant de l'ébullition. Nott avait été mis au courant des derniers rebondissements et n'en revenait toujours pas que a) il ait manqué un truc aussi énorme, b) Rogue n'ait pas profité de l'occasion pour se débarrasser des Maraudeurs survivants, c) que Dumbledore leur ait donné une mission aussi risquée à accomplir.  
Une fois dehors, le trio alla droit chez Hagrid, qui se trouvait alors attablé devant une bouteille de bonne taille, un verre, une miche de pain et un pâté tout à fait alléchant.

- Vous connaissez la grande nouvelle ? clama-t-il avec un grand sourire. Buck s'est échappé hier !  
- Noon ? fit Théodore en ouvrant des yeux innocents. Vraiment ?  
- Je n'ai pas du l'attacher assez solidement. Tenez, asseyez-vous ! Vous voulez un peu de cette excellente conserve ? C'est du lapin, c'est sans danger.

Les trois Serpentard ne se firent pas prier. Pour une fois que la cuisine de Hagrid avait l'air mangeable. De fait, c'était très bon.

- Nos informations ne sont pas si bonnes.  
- Nous sommes partis de la grande salle au moment où le ministre disait que Lupin est un loup-garou.  
- QUOI ?

Hagrid était stupéfait.

- Ben oui, dit Sarah en baissant le nez. C'est lamentable. On va perdre le meilleur prof de défense qu'on ait jamais eu dans cette école. Ce sera qui, le prochain ? Encore un mangemort comme Quirrel, ou un gros nul dans le genre de Lockhart ?  
- Je sais, c'est triste, fit Hagrid en se resservant un verre. C'est un type bien, Lupin...  
- J'irai le voir tout à l'heure, décida Harry. Après tout, ajouta-t-il à voix basse, il a toujours ma carte. Il me l'a reprise hier soir...

La porte du bureau était grande ouverte. Comme l'année précédente, l'occupant des lieux vidait ses affaires en hâte. L'aquarium des strangulots était posé près de la valise où Lupin entassait ses livres et ses habits.

- Je savais que vous arriviez, dit Lupin en désignant la carte qui traînait sur le bureau.  
- Alors... Vous partez, vous aussi ?  
- Et c'est pour de bon, dit Lupin avec un soupir. La gaffe du ministre m'empêche de rester une année de plus. Les lettres de élèves sont entrain d'être acheminées à leurs parents, en ce moment. Et vous imaginez leur réaction, bien que je n'aie mangé personne cette année. Je vais avoir du mal à me trouver du travail…  
- Pourtant, Fudge doit savoir que vous n'avez pas aidé Sirius, non ?  
- En effet, mais il a jugé que ma conduite n'était pas vraiment claire. Comme Albus ne voulait pas me renvoyer, il a choisi cette option.  
- Dommage... Vous étiez notre meilleur prof.  
- Merci... fit Lupin dans un sourire. Dumbledore m'a dit que vous aviez fait de l'excellent travail, hier soir. Félicitations pour votre patronus ! Il a pris forme, au fait ?  
- Oui, m'sieur ! C'est un cerf.  
- Tiens donc ?  
- C'était en cerf que mon père pouvait se changer, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Exact. Un patronus corporel... à votre âge... Exceptionnel !  
- J'ai eu un bon professeur.

Les pommettes de Lupin prirent une intéressante teinte rose vif...

- Tenez, il faut que je vous rende ceci... dit-il en tendant la carte à Harry. Après tout, je ne suis plus votre professeur, ce n'est donc pas grave que je vous redonne cet objet. Il vous sera utile.  
- Vous êtes sûr que le choixpeau ne vous a pas proposé d'aller à Serpentard ?  
- Je ne m'en souviens plus... dit Lupin avec une parfaite mauvaise foi. En tout cas, je pense que James aurait été un peu déçu si vous n'aviez pas trouvé le moyen de vous en servir pour vadrouiller un peu partout.

On frappa à la porte. Harry fit disparaître le parchemin dans une de ses poches, juste avant l'entrée de Dumbledore.

- Votre fiacre est à la porte, Remus.  
- Merci, monsieur. J'y vais. Au revoir, Harry. J'espère que nous nous reverrons un de ces jours. Inutile de m'accompagner, monsieur. Je connais bien le chemin, depuis le temps.

Harry eut l'impression que Lupin voulait partir le plus vite possible.

- Au revoir, monsieur. Et bonne chance ! ajouta Harry au moment où Lupin franchissait la porte.

Quand Harry reporta son regard dans le bureau, Dumbledore était toujours là.  
Dommage.

- Tu m'as l'air bien sombre, Harry.  
- Il y a de quoi, vous ne trouvez pas, monsieur ? Le professeur Lupin vient de se faire virer, Peter est en cavale et Sirius doit encore se cacher parce que nous n'avons pas pu ramener Queudver au ministre. C'est une fière opération que nous avons réalisée là !  
- Allons... Tu as aidé à révéler la vérité et un innocent a échappé à la mort grâce à toi.  
- Pour quel bénéfice puisque nous sommes les seuls à le savoir ? Heu...  
- Oui ?  
- Je voulais vous demander... Est-ce qu'il arrive à Miss Trelawney de... d'être un peu... bizarre par moments ? Je veux dire... Avec une voix très grave et des yeux qui s'agitent sans cesse. C'est arrivé hier. Elle a dit que le serviteur de Voldemort allait rejoindre son maître avant minuit et qu'il l'aiderait à reprendre forme et pouvoir. Ensuite, elle est redevenue normale et ne se souvenait de rien.  
- Eh bien... Voilà qui porte le nombre de ses prédictions vérifiées à un total de deux. Je devrais lui donner une augmentation... dit Dumbledore, songeur.  
- Alors Voldemort va revenir. Et vous prenez ça calmement ? s'étouffa Harry.  
- Les conséquences de nos actions sont toujours fort complexes, Harry. En tout cas, tu as fait quelque chose de très noble en sauvant la vie de Peter.  
- Je ne crois pas. Ce rat respire encore parce qu'on avait besoin de lui vivant pour innocenter Sirius. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il quitte Poudlard vivant, sauf pour partir à Azkaban.  
- Pettigrew te doit la vie, dit Dumbledore en haussant le ton. Tu as envoyé à Voldemort un sorcier qui a une dette de vie envers toi, la plus haute qui se puisse concevoir. Il y a un lien entre vous. Je serais très étonné que Voldemort veuille d'un serviteur qui a une dette envers Harry Potter.  
- Ça, Peter n'est pas obligé de le lui signaler. Ensuite, au point où en est Voldemort, il sautera sur la première occasion de reprendre le pouvoir. Même si c'est un trouillard pathologique qui la lui fournit ! Monsieur... ajouta précipitamment Harry en voyant les sourcils blancs de Dumbledore se froncer.  
- Il s'agit de magie à son plus haut niveau. Un jour, tu seras très heureux d'avoir épargné Peter. J'ai bien connu ton père et je suis certain qu'il aurait agi de même.  
- Hmpf !  
- Tu lui ressembles d'une façon extraordinaire, poursuivit le directeur. Tu crois que nos morts nous abandonnent définitivement, Harry ? Ton père vit toujours en toi et il se montre quand tu as besoin de lui. Sinon, pourquoi ton patronus aurait-il pris cette forme si particulière ?  
- Vous savez, je ne suis pas mon père, dit Harry d'un air sombre. Je ne suis que son fils, et le fils de Lily, sans compter la partie absorbée de Voldemort. Ne me confondez pas avec mon père, monsieur. Je n'ai sans doute pas son système de valeurs ni sa... grandeur d'âme, ajouta-t-il avec amertume. Un mort n'a pas à me dicter ma conduite. Par les temps qui courent, c'est pour mes amis vivants que je m'inquiète.

A part cinq étudiants et deux profs, personne dans l'école ne connaissait le fin mot de l'histoire. Durant les jours qui suivirent, Harry entendit de plus en plus de théories farfelues destinées à expliquer la fuite de Black et celle de l'hippogriffe. Et il eut de plus en plus de mal à retenir le fou rire qui le menaçait par moments.  
Le meilleur restait Drago Malefoy. Il était furieux que Buck ait réussi à s'échapper et semblait outré que son père et lui aient pu se faire rouler dans la farine par un vulgaire garde-chasse. Le garçon était devenu la risée de presque toute sa maison.  
Un autre qui était véritablement scandalisé des derniers évènements, Percy Weasley, faisait savoir à qui voulait l'entendre (i.e., sa petite amie et elle seule) qu'une fois qu'il serait au ministère, les choses allaient changer. Cette affreuse menace ne touchait guère Harry ni ses deux comparses habituels.  
Ils se faisaient du souci pour tout autre chose. D'abord, le renvoi de Lupin les avait assez affectés. D'autres Serpentard se lamentaient aussi de ce départ forcé.

- On s'en fout, que ce soit un loup-garou, un vampire ou tout ce que vous voulez, du moment qu'il est bon et qu'il ne sert pas Vous-savez-qui ! avait ainsi rétorqué Urqhart à un qui craignait pour la sécurité des élèves.

D'un autre côté, il y avait Peter. Etait-il déjà auprès de son maître ? Comment allait-il s'y prendre pour lui redonner pouvoir et apparence ?  
Enfin, pour ajouter à une déprime déjà bien profonde, Harry devrait retourner chez les Dursley cet été. Pendant quelques instants, il avait cru qu'il pourrait aller vivre chez son parrain. Quitter enfin cette sinistre bande d'abrutis qui lui tenait lieu de famille depuis une décennie... Il souhaitait avoir quelques nouvelles de Sirius. Au moins pour savoir s'il allait bien. La Gazette était muette à ce sujet. Ça, c'était plutôt bon signe. Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles...

Les résultats des examens furent affichés le dernier jour du trimestre. Harry et les autres Serpentard avaient décroché leur billet pour la quatrième année, Crabbe et Goyle compris, hélas ! Toute la promotion eut droit aux félicitations de leur directeur, qui semblait étrangement de bonne humeur. Harry se demanda si on n'avait pas lancé un sortilège d'allégresse au maître des potions. Ou alors il avait eu vent de la conversation entre Harry et Dumbledore et s'amusait de voir le vieux sorcier se casser le nez une fois de plus dans ses tentatives de ranger Harry de son côté.  
Fred et George fêtèrent dignement la fin du trimestre à grands coups de pétards surprise, lors du dernier dîner. Ils attendaient les résultats de leurs BUSEs, mais ne se faisaient guère d'illusions. Comparées à celles de Percy, leurs notes feraient triste mine.  
Serpentard ne gagna pas la coupe des quatre maisons cette année-là, et la grande salle fut redécorée aux couleurs de Serdaigle. Mais la maison en vert tenait beaucoup plus à la coupe de Quidditch, une fois de plus ravie à l'ennemi héréditaire. Olivier Dubois semblait toujours avoir du mal à se remettre de la raclée magistrale assénée par Flint et ses coéquipiers.  
Autre point que Harry apprit par Ginny, Hermione avait rendu son retourneur de temps à McGonagall. Elle avait eu quelque chose comme trois cent vingt pour cent de bonnes réponses à l'examen d'études des Moldus, mais avait quand même décidé d'abandonner cette matière si peu intéressante.

- Dommage, persifla Sarah. J'aurais bien aimé voir combien de temps elle aurait tenu l'année prochaine avant de s'effondrer victime d'une crise de surmenage.  
- T'es rosse, commenta Blaise.  
- Ouais.

Tout en tirant des plans sur ce qui risquait de leur arriver d'ici deux mois, ils montèrent à bord du Poudlard Express. Théodore allait passer l'été avec ses trois oncles et insista pour inviter Harry à passer au moins deux semaines avec eux. En plus, comme la coupe de monde Quidditch aurait lieu à ce moment, ils iraient sans doute voir quelques matches ensemble. Cette proposition mit du baume au cœur de Harry. Echapper aux Dursley était vraiment un des buts principaux de son existence... Harry se demanda vaguement comment sa tante allait réagit à l'intrusion de la tortue Caroline dans ses massifs de bégonias. Mal, sans doute… Il casa tout de même le reptile sur un fauteuil pour la durée du voyage.  
Harry, Sarah et Théo étaient entrain de bavarder dans leur compartiment quand une chose bizarre attira leur attention. On aurait dit une escarbille de charbon surdimensionnée qui essayait de rester à leur hauteur. Harry alla ouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser entrer une petite boule grise couverte de plumes. Un minuscule hibou, si petit que la lettre qu'il portait était plus grande que lui. On aurait dit un vif d'or en peluche, qui se mit à ululer avec force en voletant dans tous les sens.

- C'est l'écriture de Sirius ! s'exclama Harry avec joie.  
- Quoi ?, Vas-y, raconte !

_Harry,__  
__J'espère que cette lettre te parviendra avant que tu n'arrives chez ton oncle et ta tante. J'ignore s'ils ont l'habitude de recevoir du courrier par hibou postal._ ( Pas vraiment.)  
_Buck et moi, nous nous cachons. Je ne te dirai pas où, au cas où cette lettre tomberait entre de mauvaises mains. Je ne sais pas si peut faire confiance à ce hibou, mais c'est le seul que j'aie pu trouver et il avait l'air très content de faire ce travail.__  
__Je crois que les détraqueurs me recherchent toujours, mais ils ne me trouveront jamais là où je suis. Je vais m'arranger pour que des Moldus m'aperçoivent très loin de Poudlard afin que les mesures de sécurité du château soient levées.__  
__Je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler quand nous nous sommes vus, mais c'est moi qui t'ai envoyé l'__É__clair de Feu._

- Aïe ! fit Théodore en repoussant le hibou qui lui mordillait les doigts.

_C'est Pattenrond qui a apporté le bon de commande à la poste de Pré-au-Lard. J'ai indiqué ton nom, mais je leur ai dit de prendre l'or dans le coffre 711 de Gringotts. C'est le mien. Considère qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau de ton parrain pour tes treize ans.__  
__Je suis aussi désolé de la frayeur que j'ai dû te faire le soir où tu as pris le magicobus. Je voulais simplement te voir une fois avant de retourner à Poudlard. Mais je crois que tu as eu assez peur en voyant cette grosse bête…__  
__Si jamais tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas à m'écrire. Ta chouette postale saura toujours où me trouver.__  
__Je t'écrirai bientôt pour avoir de tes nouvelles.__  
__Sirius._

- C'est gentil, commenta Sarah. Je crois qu'il t'aime vraiment bien.  
- Il y a un PS…

_J'ai pensé que Ron Weasley aurait peut-être envie d'un animal de compagnie, puisque c'est à cause de moi que son rat a pris la fuite. Je pense que ce hibou ferait un très bon compagnon._

Harry attrapa la minuscule peluche qui sautillait sur le siège à côté de Théodore et alla trouver Weasley, qui se trouvait dans le même comportiment que Granger et Ginny. Le rouquin fronça les sourcils en le voyant arriver.

- Paix ! J'ai reçu une lettre et on m'a demandé de te donner cette petite chose en échange du rat.  
- Ah ! D'accord.

Ron se saisit de la bestiole, et la présenta à Pattenrond, qui s'étirait sur un cousin.

- Alors ? Un hibou, ça te va ?  
- Rrrrrrooon….  
- Ce hibou restera donc avec moi, décréta Ron.

Harry s'éclipsa rapidement. Hermione était toujours en pétard contre lui…

Durant le reste du trajet, il relut attentivement le courrier de son parrain. Il était encore sur un petit nuage en arrivant à King's Cross. De loin, il aperçut la forme massive de l'oncle Vernon. Celui-ci regarda d'un air furibond le chariot que son neveu poussait devant lui, avec tortue dissimulée dans un carton préalablement percé de quelques trous, chouette, cage à chouette et grosse valise.

- Je t'appellerai pour la coupe du monde ! promit Théodore.  
- C'est quoi ? grogna l'oncle Vernon en désignant la lettre que Harry tenait toujours. Si c'est encore une quelconque autorisation à signer, tu peux toujours…  
- Du tout ! interrompit joyeusement Harry. C'est une lettre de mon parrain.  
- Tu n'as pas de parrain, coupa méchamment Vernon.  
- Mais si. C'était le meilleur ami de mes parents. C'est aussi un assassin condamné à perpétuité, mais il a réussi à s'évader de la prison pour sorciers où il se trouvait et il est en fuite. Il prend le temps de m'écrire… Pour savoir si je vais bien.

La teinte violacée de Vernon annonçait de réjouissantes perspectives. Ces vacances d'été seraient bien plus plaisantes que celles de l'année précédente, se dit Harry en poussant son chariot vers la sortie de la gare.


End file.
